A Fairy Tail Home
by Solerwolf21
Summary: A boy with nothing and no one finds himself in a place where people don't look at him as if he's nothing or as trash. Now that he has a place he calls home and people he calls family he'll do everything to protect it even if it cost him his life. (Warning will be a lot of time skipping to keep the story flowing and OC will get incredibly stronger by the end. Hope you enjoy)
1. Chapter 1

_Location: Unknown_

 _Day: Unknown_

 _Time: Unknown  
_

 _Age: 11_

 _Name: Soler_

 _ **Warmth**_

Rain. It could be seen as a miracle from God, a gift from the heavens, or a sign of good times ahead for a weary traveler. But to me on this night, it's a cold and wet reminder on how alone I am. I've trudged through this city for as long as I could remember, scrapping up food from trash or stealing from passersby who were on there way from some mystery destination. I did this daily but yet the hunger never stopped, the aloneness never stopped. No one ever batted an eye towards me just seeing me as trash lower than the even a mangy mutt. I don't know how old I am but it feels like I'm ancient with how tired I always am or how my bones always ache with each step I take. Steps going nowhere but just away from where I am.

I gaze on with blurred vision at the dozens of moving lights from vehicles all filled with people headed for home. For a place that they knew they belonged, unlike myself. The bone-chilling rain soaked me as what little I had to cover myself was beyond worn out and beyond repair. I take a few steps into an alley and finally, my legs give out as I collapse in a puddle. I lay there the hunger too much to bare and the tiredness too draining for me to keep moving. I lay there the only sound I hear is the rain as I did two first that night. The first was pray and the second cry. I cried as I reached out before me praying to whatever was listening to send me help, to get me out of this cold, for my mother. The thought of having a mother someone that loved me unconditionally, someone to hold me when I scared or cold much like now. The thought would run through my mind but I'd dismiss it quickly telling myself If I had a mother then I'd be in her arms, her care, her warmth right now and not dying in some ally.

I reached out as the tears flowed and I prayed quietly,

"Please god. Send someone to save me. Please, I want my mom." I layed there knowing my pray went on silent ears much like my presence goes to blind eyes. But when things seemed at their lowest a light glowed brightly before me and for the first time through the chilling rain I felt true warmth. Within that warmth, I could swear I saw a woman holding out her hand to me. Her blonde hair glowed lavishly as I heard her say,

"Soler, I'm here to take you home." her voice was so sweet and calming and clear that it drowned out the noise or the beating rain.

"But you have to stand to get to me. Go on you can do it." her voice and her warmth overtook me. I wanted to be with her to be in her warm embrace and hear her soft voice coo to me sweet nothings. I stood slowly with strength I didn't know I had. Reaching out to her I walked to her slowly, steadily, each step getting me closer to my goal of being with her, with her soft voice, her warmth. Closer and closer my steps took me to her hand and to my utopia. I walked into her light and into her warmth until I was consumed by it.

"Man it's raining cats and dogs out there." a young pink haired boy exclaimed as he looked out the window to the dreary day.

"Ayi!" squeaked the blue kitten that rested on the boy's head. The pinkett smirked and took the kitten from his head holding him in his arms and started scratching his tummy, much to the kitten's enjoyment.

"Don't let the weather get you down Natsu. I'm sure It'll clear up before the days out." A white-haired girl around the same age as him walked up to him smiling. Natsu smiled back,

"You're probably right Lisanna. Plus things rarely stay quiet at Fairy Tail." Yes, the name of the location of the kids is the Fairy Tail guild hall in the city of Magnolia which lies in the Kingdom of Fiore. The guild was a lively guild and considered one of the top guilds in Fiore definitely a place an inspiring wizard dreams of joining. Oh did I forget to mention, magic is real here as all of the wizards in the guild can do some form of magic hence them being called wizards. All the guilds in Fiore hold wizards who join these guilds to use their abilities to get jobs and to meet other wizards and form everlasting bonds. The Fairy Tail guild prides themselves on the bonds created here since, for the most part, everyone gets along with another and the wizards here feel more like a giant family than friends. Guildhall was packed with the regular members and was and lively as ever, almost as if the rain outside couldn't be heard echoing from the roof.

"Yo flame brain!" Natsu, Lisanna, and Happy the cat looked as a raven-haired boy came stopping up to them. This boy is Gray Fullbuster the guilds resident ice mage and also the guilds resident streaker who was currently streaking now hence him only wearing his boxers. The guild members were so used to his stripping now that certain members would call him out on it every time it happened...and it happened a lot.

"Gray you're clothes." Lisanna spoke. At that Gray noticed he stripped yet again but he stifled his embarrassment for later as his main objective was too important for clothes.

"I'll dress later right now lizard breath here is in for it!" he declared with passion. Natsu handed Lisanna Happy knowing what was to happen next and was ready to take his challenge. Natsu and Gray clashed heads each glaring angrily at each other,

"What do you want you no good streaker?"

"What I want is for you to own up to this beating coming your way!"

"Coming my way? For what?"

"For taking that bandit job yesterday when I clearly said I was going to take it."

"Aww, I'm sorry you were to slow to take it chill for brains! Maybe you should be quicker next time!"

"Oh you're done now lizard lips!" the two boys had begun to cast their magic, Gray with his ice magic and Natsu with his fire. This would be a good time to mention Natsu magic is dragon slayer magic, the magic that was created to take down dragons themselves who are the most powerful creatures that ever existed. Natsu surprisingly enough was raised by one of those very dragons. His name was Igneel and he raised Natsu teaching him dragon slayer magic along the way. A few years back Igneel disappeared and now Natsu continuously searches for his father figure to this day. But currently he was gearing up for another bout with Gray, well he would have if it wasn't for a red-haired girl in armor coming over and pushing them part with ease,

"Natsu, Gray this is no time for fighting you two." the redhead in question is Erza Scarlet one of the tougher of the young mages in the guild. She's a year older than Natsu and Gray and, though the boys won't openly admit it, she's stronger than the two. She's a straightforward kind of gal who only wants her guild family to stay as close and bonded as always and will push far beyond her limits to protect any and every one of them. Her current sights have been to try and get Natsu and Gray to get along better. Though it seems her efforts haven't been working, she wasn't going to give up on the two. She looked at two boys with a lazy stare,

"I don't know what it is that you two are bickering about but I'm sure it can be resolved without violence. And Gray put some clothes please you need to get out of that striping habit already." Erza groaned. The ice mage recovered first getting back up with fury and passion,

"That can wait Erza right now Natsu and-" Grays words died off as he stared into the eyes of death as Erza started him down,

"What was that?" she questioned. The boy's clothes seemed to materialized on his body as he sweated bullets from her gaze,

"N-nothing E-Erza." he nervously said back. The other boy in discussion had recovered and was watching the interaction laughing his tail off.

"That's what you get Gray! You know not to talk back to Erza you strip-er." Erza pointed her death gaze at Natsu who handled it no better than Gray did,

"What's so funny Natsu?" she questioned. He rapidly shook his head,

"N-Nothing E-Erza." he responded. Erza looked at the two boys having settled the disagreement sighed shaking her head,

"Honestly you two the way you act could give the guild a bad name. Plus you're antics and sense of destruction gives Master a headache to deal with." Erza spoke. She paused in her ranting actually noticing that Master Makarov didn't even try to intervene between the two. He usually does something when they bicker like this but not this time. Erza took a glance around the guild hall to notice Master Makarov sitting on a table with his eyes closed and a solemn expression on his face. She walked up to him looking at him curiously,

"Master is something wrong?" She asked him. The small man didn't respond right away, in fact, it took a few moments before he opened his eyes and looked at the doors,

"The air feels off today my dear. I feel something fateful is bound to happen today." Makarov responded not truly to her. Erza looked at him puzzled not understanding what he meant by this and was going to ask but was stopped by the sound of the gild doors opening. Erza expected it to Mira coming back from her job with Laxus but she was stunned and shocked to see a boy with dirty white hair wearing tattered clothes and looking incredibly weak struggled to step in. The whole guild went silent as they watched the straggly boy take a few steps in reaching out with his bony hand and then collapse on the floor before them all. Everyone paused for another few moments but Erza was first to snap everyone out when she shouted,

"Quickly he needs help!"

 _*A Week Later*_

Everything Soler saw was black. He could tell he was in some sort of dream by the sounds of the voices that he would hear. He couldn't make out what they were saying but he could tell that they sounded concerned. This was weird since no one's ever been concerned for him before, everyone's just pretended he didn't exist. At times even he wondered if he existed since no one would want a life like this. Just then a light broke through the darkness bringing back that warmth he felt before. The warmth of his mother. Though he couldn't see his arms or even knew if he had a body in that scape he reached for that light with all he had pushing for it not wanting it to go away. As he reached it got brighter and brighter until his vision was consumed by the light.

Soler was slow to open his eyes to see a stone ceiling above him and felt something soft under him. He ever so slowly moved his head, his neck feeling stiffer than a board which was ever so evident from the popping sounds his neck made as he turned. In his view, he was able to see a glass cabinet with several glass containers of sorts in it. A counter was set next to it that had a faucet and sink much like that of science labs. He couldn't see much else but he did feel that there were other bodies in the room with him, and if there were other people in the room it meant he had to get up and see who. Slowly Soler sat up in his bed waking up the bones and muscles that he guessed haven't been in use for a good while. Once he fully sat up his eyes immediately went to the bushel of red he saw near the foot of his bed. As he looked closer he could see that the red was hair and the hair belong to a sleeping girl in armor. Though he couldn't see her eyes be he couldn't help but see how cute she looked sleeping so soundly. But now the bigger question is why was a cute redhead snoozing at the foot of his bed.

"So you're finally awake?" Soler whipped around faster than he should have giving himself a headache. The small man chuckled as he walked into the room with a glass in his hand,

"Easy there child you're quite safe here. Now drink this it should help ease your headache and give you some strength." he handed Soler the glass filled with the mystery liquid. Soler took one cautious sniff not smelling anything weird he took a small sip. When the sweet drink hit his mouth he couldn't help but wash down the entire glass wishing he had more. He heard more chuckles coming from the small man who had hopped up on the bed with him.

"It's good to see the living link magic worked. I was truly afraid we were going to lose you." he said. Soler looked at him confused,

"N-Not make it?" he asked quietly. The man nodded,

"Yes, I would assume you don't remember much of how you got here. Well, I'll just say that when you showed up you were in a near death state my boy. I won't ask what it was you went through before you got here but I'm just glad you are still here with us." he said. Soler was quiet after taking in the information partly because he was trying to accept what he said and to try his hardest to remember anything. Sadly he doesn't remember getting to this place at all. All he remembers is,

"Mom." he whispered.

"What did you say, young man?"

"Oh uh, n-nothing sir. I-I thank you, sir, for helping me. I don't know what I have to do for payment but I'll-" Soler stopped his stammering by the hand the man raised,

"Enough talk of that young man. You sound so afraid and it saddens me to hear a child speak in such a way. Young man, you don't owe me anything for helping you. I and anyone at this guild wouldn't hesitate to help someone in need of help. And second I am not the one who saved you, it is thanks to that girl sleeping down there who saved you." Soler looked back down at the sleeping girl feeling incredibly grateful to her whoever she is,

"Yes, Erza was quick to volunteer to help you recover with Living Link magic. It was the only way to give your body the strength it needed. Of course for the link to stay strong the one attached must stay rejuvenated so that the other can get the strength it needs. I couldn't since my old age and bad habits wouldn't help but Erza was ripe and ready to help you. You should thank her when she wakes." the old man said. Soler gazed at Erza his heart feeling quite weird looking at her but he didn't know why it was feeling that way.

"By the way young man.' Soler looked back to the man,

"I have a feeling that after a week's worth of sleep you must be quite hungry, and with you looking much better than when you got here I expect you could eat quite a lot. So why don't you get dressed into these new clothes and lets the three of us go up to the guild hall." the old man jumped down from the bed leaving Soler's new change of clothes where he sat. The old man made it to the door and stopped,

"Oh, I also forgot to tell you my name, how foolish of me. My name is Makarov Dreyar the current master of this guild hall. So let me be the first to say welcome to Fairy Tail."

 _And this one is done. Man, the first chapter of a new story in a new year. Feels kinda good ya know. Anywho welcome to the new story guys and to those new welcome to me Solerwolf and my style of writing. I hope you enjoy. I don't know who read the latest chapter of my One-Off tales but if you haven't its cool, (Though I recommend you read it), I put at the end of that chapter some goals of mine this year and how I want to be more involved in these communities and such. But I won't say all I said there but I will say again that I have a Tumblr page that I'm trying to get up and going so I ask you guys to check it out sometime. Here's a link_ __ _. It's really a good and quicker way for you guys to ask me questions and send in prompts for ideas and such. Anywho this is Solerwolf signing out!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Name: Soler_

 _Age: 11_

 _Location: Fairy Tail Guild_

 _Time: X779_

 _Fairy Tail_

Soler dressed quickly afraid the girl in the room would wake at any second. Once he was dressed he took a quick look at the clothing to see it was just a white T-Shirt, green cargo pants, and black sneakers. Nothing too special to other but the fact he had on fresh clothes meant the world to him. He also had to agree he did look healthier than before, his skin way more fleshed out and color. Plus he felt better and stronger too though he his hunger was still the same as normal. Lastly, he examined his hair and for the first time in a long time could see the blue highlights mixed in with his white. It was also more kept meaning that someone had washed his hair while he slept which he had no complaints about. All in all, he looked like someone he didn't even know and he was happy for it.

With getting dressed out the way the bigger task of waking up Erza was before him. Master Makarov already left leaving waking her to him. He did want to wake her so he could thank her but not having dealt people in this way he didn't know how to approach the situation. He slowly got closer to her his heart beating fast him afraid of how this was going to work and how she was going to react. He reached his hand out to wake her but right before he could touch her Erza eyes shot open making the boy yelp and fall back from her.

Erza sat up from her resting position and stretched waking up her muscles from a night's rest. Once she was done she noticed the scared boy on the floor before her and her eyes widened and a smile spread across her face,

"You're awake! This is great! I'm so glad it worked, I'm so glad you're ok. I-" Erza stopped her rambling when she noticed the boy was still trembling. She chuckled nervously,

"I'm sorry everything must be new to you. I shouldn't have been so loud but I really am glad you're ok. Now, how about we start over. My name is Erza Scarlet nice to meet you." she held out a hand to Soler while holding a pretty smile. There were a few moments where nothing happened. Soler was still fearful but as he looked at her soft smile his fear melted away and the feeling in his heart came back again. He pushed away the feelings and grabbed her hand and wasn't surprised to see she had a strong grip. Erza proceeded to help him,

"Good, now that you're up we can get going and introduce you to the others. Wait I don't even know your name. How foolish of me, tell me what is your name?" she asked. Soler as timid as he was didn't reply right away but her waiting face forced him to push out of his timidness to answer her,

"I-Its Soler." he said quietly. Erza got closer to him making him blush some,

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you." Soler's heart was racing plus with the added blush he was a mix of unknown emotions.

"Soler my name is Soler." he repeated louder. Having heard him Erza back away with a broad smile,

"Soler, what I fine name. Now Soler lets go and meet the others and get some food. I'm sure you must be hungry." Erza didn't even wait for a reply but instead just grabbed his hand dragged Soler to the others. Soler had a brief thought that this was going to be a common occurrence between him and Erza.

Erza and Soler emerged into the main guildhall and Solers eyes lit up in amazement at the site of the lively guildhall as everyone was in high spirits for some reason or another. Soler didn't even care he was to wrapped in the feeling in the air, the feeling of camaraderie and friendship. Seeing all of the smiling faces instantly brought a smile to Soler's face though he couldn't understand why it did but it just felt like he should be smiling with everyone else. Erza looked at the smile on Soler's face and it brought one to hers to see him actually enjoying himself.

"I take it this is the first time you've been in a guild?" she asked. Soler only nodded still looking around the hall in amazement.

"Well, I couldn't recommend a better guild to see first. And I hope that you might decide to join the guild someday." she said. At that Soler looked at her curiously,

"Join the guild?" Soler asked. Erza nodded,

"Yes though I know you're still getting adjusted to everything I hope that you'd decide to make this place you're home." Soler's heart stopped for a moment at those words.

"M-My home?" he asked quietly. Erza nodded,

"Yes, you're home. See-" Erza stopped mid-sentence when a table went suddenly flying overhead. She looked to see a certain dragon slayer and ice mage going at it once again and causing a ruckus like normal. She sighed letting go of Soler's hand,

"Sorry, Soler I'll give you a tour in a bit. Right now I have to stop those two again. Maybe when things get settled I can introduce you to them. Though they might like to fight each other there good people." with that Erza left Soler to end another fight between Natsu and Gray leaving the timid boy alone once again. Soler quickly lost his amazement as his fear came back not knowing anyone but two people and not ever dealing with people in this manner left him out of his comfort zone. Soler quickly scanned for the only other person he knew. He was pleased to spot him near the bar sitting on a stool. Soler quickly made his way over to the Master of the guild and got up in the seat next to him. Makarov looked over to Soler once he sat down with a soft smiled on his face,

"So are you enjoying the guild my boy?" he asked. Soler feeling a safer being near the master relaxed and nodded his head,

"Yes this place is so lively and it feels so nice here. I like it a lot." he responded.

"That's great to hear young man. Now I know you must be hungry let's get something to eat. Jules dear would please get Soler here some food." No sooner had he spoke the words a woman who looked in her mid-thirties came up to them from behind the counter. The woman had brown shoulder length hair and wore a simple blue dress. Her matching brown eyes were soft and gentle much like her smile was,

"Of course master I'll be right back with some food for you Soler." she said sweetly and quickly walked off to make a plate of food for him. As she left Soler couldn't help but notice that she had a strange mark on the back of her shoulder and it was colored blue.

"Hey Master Makarov what's that mark on her shoulder?" Soler asked.

"Oh, that blue mark. That's her guild mark my boy." he answered.

"Her guild mark? What's a guild mark?" Soler asked in return.

"A guild mark is a sign that you are a wizard that belongs to one of the guilds that lie in Fiore. Everyone in this guild has a guild mark and they're not all in the same place too. Erza's is on her arm while Natsu's is on his shoulder. It doesn't matter where the mark is just that you have the mark to show you are an official wizard of the guild." Makarov explained. Soler nodded in understanding but before he could ask any more question Jules had returned to them with a steaming plate of meat and vegetables and a glass of water.

"There you go sweetie. I hope you enjoy and tell me if you want seconds ok?" she said sweetly Soler nodded and she walked away to deal with one of the other guildmates. Soler examined the food eyeing the steaming food in curiosity. Makarov laugh broke Soler out of his examining,

"My boy if you're always this cautious then you'll never get to see the world." he joked. Soler got the meaning and knew he was right but he was so used to things not being this easy so he built a natural wall of caution. But being here made him feel a bit more courageous so he picked up a piece of meat with his fork and took a mouthful. He paused a few moments as his taste buds exploded in joy at how flavorful this food was. He didn't waste time in devouring the rest of his plate before him enjoying each and every bite he took. Soler finished with drinking the sweet tasting glass of water as he let out a content sigh. Makarov watched this with a smile on his face that much of a parent watching a child enjoy a good meal.

"I see that you enjoyed the meal lad?" he asked. Soler nodded with a smile,

"Yes it was fantastic!" he exclaimed. Makarovs smile only grew hearing that,

"I'm glad to hear that." the two sat in comfortable silence for a few moments letting Soler's food digest. Then the mood seemed to shift to something more serious as Makarov lost his smile, his expression turning into a more thoughtful one. Soler picked up on the sudden changed in the master,

"What's wrong?" he asked. Makarov didn't reply right away since he was finishing his thoughts.

"Soler my boy would mind looking out to the guild with me for a bit and tell me what you see." he asked suddenly. Soler didn't know where the old man was going with this but he obeyed him nevertheless. When Soler looked out into the sea of members he was meet with the sight of Erza putting a pink haired kid and raven-haired kid in there place with ease. But what surprised him was that the pink haired kid was spitting fire and the raven-haired boy had ice coming from his palms. Yet Erza was handling the two boys with ease. Soler watched with amazement at the spectacle mainly on how strong Erza seemed to be.

"Tell me lad do you think you could find a place here with this rowdy bunch?" the masters question brought him from his thoughts focusing back on the man.

"What did you ask?" he questioned.

"I asked if you think you could call us your family?" Makarov asked. Soler's body was still his heart was beating loudly so loud it filled his ears. He had never been asked to be part of anything let alone a family. Though Soler had only been here for a little while he had to admit he didn't want to leave this place or these people even if he hadn't met them all yet. He was ready to say yes to the Master but he stopped when glanced back over to Erza seeing her calming the situation. He felt a familiar emotion this time, one he knew all too well. The feeling of being weak.

"I want to say yes. I really really do but-" Soler stopped his sentence short unable to find his voice now. Makarov looked at the boy curiously wondering what it was that was stopping this child from saying yes. He glanced over to the direction Soler looked and saw that the view led to Erza. It took the old master a few moments to put two and two together but when he did an understanding smile broke across his face.

"You want to say yes but you feel too inferior to a certain someone to join us?" he asked. Soler nodded sadly,

"Well I don't know about inferior but I feel like someone as weak as Ime shouldn't be apart of your family." he admitted looking down at his feet. He was expecting the Master to agree but was surprised when he felt a hand on his head. Soler looked up at the man to see a smile on his face,

"Lad the whole point of family is so that we can lift each other up. So that we can make each other stronger so we can protect one another. If you feel that you are weak then we will help you get stronger so you won't feel that weakness. That is what it means to be a family. That is what it means to be apart of Fairy Tail." Soler started at the man in awe a single tear went down his face.

"Y-You mean it's alright that I'm weak? And that I can get stronger?" he asked. The Master nodded,

"Of course my boy." Soler was quiet for few moments letting the words melt into his heart. Soler glanced back to Erza and a new thought passed through his mind. Something he never thought before,

 _I want to get as strong as Erza._ Soler looked at the guild master with a new found fire in his eyes,

"Master Makarov I want to get as strong as Erza is. And I want a place to call home with others who care for me. So yes I'll join the Fairy Tail guild." Makarov gave a hardy laugh which slightly frightened Soler not understanding why he was laughing. Makarov slowed his laughing and proceed to pat Soler on the back,

"My boy I'm glad you're deciding to join us! There is some paperwork to get you registered in the guild but I can handle that tidbit. But for now, lets you your guild mark and let everyone know we have a new member!" he said. Makarov was about to call over Jules again but the tug Soler gave to his shirt stopped him and give his attention to the boy. Soler looked extremely nervous on what he was going to ask but he was getting another start at life here it seemed and he wanted to get stronger now so he'd stop being afraid, and weak, and also so that he could repay Erza and maybe be considered an equal.

"Master as a new member I have a request to ask out of you." he started. Makarov gave Soler his full attention now listening to every word he said carefully,

"Yes? What is your request."

"I-I saw that pink haired kid shoot fire out of his mouth, and I've heard you guys say "magic" a few times. I want to get stronger now that you've brought me into your family. I wanted to ask if you'd help me learn magic so I can get stronger." Soler asked the man giving him his best serious expression. Makarov mulled over his request for the next few moments leaving the poor boy in suspense. After what felt like an eternity Makarov came to an answer,

"I don't why I can't do that. It is not only the job of the master but also as you're elder to help the youth grow." he answered. The smile that grew on Soler's face was so bright and hopeful it'd give anyone the will to push forward.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Master!" he said rapidly. Makarov smiled seeing his enjoyment,

"Yes, yes you're very welcome. But we'll start tomorrow so, for now, let's get your guild mark. Jules could you bring the guild mark stamp please." he called. Jules came back over to the two a few moments later with a simple looking stamp with the guilds mark on it.

"I've brought the stamp master, are we getting a new member?" she asked smiling at Soler causing him to blush a bit.

"Yes, Soler here is joining the guild and needs his guild mark to make it official. I'm sure you can handle this process." he said. Jules nodded,

"Of course master." the woman turned her attention to Soler now with the stamp in her hand,

"Ok, Soler now this is a painless process I assure you. All you have to do is tell me what color you want your mark to be and where you want it. It's as simple as that." Soler took a second to think of where he wanted his mark. He knew where it was placed didn't matter much but he wanted his mark to matter to him. Soler's vision drifted down to his hand now and he stared at it for a few moments. Then it hit him on where it would matter the most,

"Could I get my mark on my hand? And could the color be white?" he asked. Jules smiled

"Of course you can sweetie. Now which hand and where would you like it.?"

"My left hand, please. And on the back of it." he answered. Jules nodded and went to work with the stamp. First, she twisted this crystal ball on the top till the color changed white,

"Can I see your hand please?" she asked. Soler was a tad hesitant but he did as she asked and gave his hand. He relaxed when he felt how soft her hands were. Once she got his hand Jules went and pressed the stamp mark where he asked. Jules held the stamp on his hand for few moments all the while Soler enjoyed the feeling of his hand being held, and no sooner as she held it there she lifted it up to show the guild mark on his hand.

"There you go and now you're officially a member of Fairy Tail! Welcome to the guild Soler." she said. Soler looked at his mark in amazement on how it didn't even really feel like anything was really there. But he touched the spot and rest assured the mark was real. He grew a content smile on his face as a new feeling of belonging grew in his heart with the addition of the mark.

"Good, now that you have your mark you should go interact with the other members and get acquainted with them. Erza dear could you come over!" Makarov shouted. The redhead was ending her lecture when she heard her get called over. She quickly made her way over to them,

"Yes, master?"

"Soler here has officially joined the guild. Do you mind giving him a looked around and introducing him to some of the other members." he asked. Erza nodded,

"Of course Master." Makarov looked at Soler and motioned him on. Soler took the cue and got off his stool to the waiting Erza. The girl smiled brightly at Soler full of excitement,

"So you joined! That fantastic news! Where did you get your guild mark placed?" she asked. Soler lifted up his hand to her,

"I-I got it here." he said. Quicker than he was ready for Erza held his hand taking a good look at his mark. Soler was blushing all while she did this and his heart was doing that thing again,

"I figured you'd get the color white because of your hair, but what made you put the mark here?" she asked. Her gaze directed him only added to his blush yet she seemed completely oblivious to it,

"Oh well I uh just thought it'd look cool there." he answered. Erza continued her gaze for another few seconds before smiling and nodded,

"Well you're right then, it does look cool there. Now let me introduce you to Natsu and the others." instead of letting his hand go much like he thought she would she held on it and dragged him along to meet the other members.

Makarov watched as Erza introduced Soler to the other kids all the while holding and thoughtful expression on his face. Jules was cleaning up Soler's dishes when she noticed the master expression,

"Is there something wrong Master?" she asked. Makarov shook his head,

"No nothing wrong. It's just I feel our new member is going to surprise all us all. Heck I feel he's even going to surprise himself. And I fell it'll all start tomorrow when we train for the first time." 

_Ok, so another one done. Ok, so I think I should get some warning out the way now that I didn't last chapters. So firstly the story is mainly going to be from Soler's perspective but I will be jumping to others perspectives to and such but it'll mainly be through his. Second I'm going to be skipping around a bit in this beginning since I'm going to go heavier after he learns his abilities. And speaking on abilities for those new to this character he is my OC based off another version from other stories so his abilities may seem too overpowered or too strong but trust me when I say there's consequences and limits set for him. For those who aren't new and know this character you guys are in for a treat later on in the story. Also another thing I want to apologize about is with the dates and such. I'm trying my best with keeping with as in chronological order as possible but neither the show or anime really specify how old there characters at a given time to base things off of so it's a challenge and i hope you can bare with me. I think thats all I have to say this time oh and the chapters will get longer as it progresses too. So yeah that about it, I always love a review to tell me how I'm doing so don't be shy. Anywho this has ben Solerwolf catch ya on the flip!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sparks_

"Alright here should be good enough lad." Makarov said to Soler. It was early in the morning and it was time to start Soler's magic training. The boy was more nervous than ever not knowing how things were going to go but it meant that he could get as strong as Erza then he was willing to push aside his nervousness. Soler and Makarov had gone to an open area behind the guild hall to start since this was as good as any place to start.

"Alright now, let's begin you're magic training. I take it you've never used magic before?" The old Master asked. Soler shook his head before a few days ago he didn't know that magic was real. Makarov nodded,

"Its surprising but not uncommon. There's only a rare few people who can use magic like we do and those who can usually spend a lot of their lives training and practicing to use it." he explained. At hearing how long it might take it discouraged Soler since he hoped the process of getting stronger would be quick. Makarov picked up on this and quickly hit him on the top of his head with his cane getting a good yelp out of the boy,

"Young man let me tell you this. If getting stronger is a goal of yours then there are no shortcuts to getting there. All of the strongest mages in history have started at exactly where you are now. But the way that they got so strong was through hard work and dedication. Here at Fairy Tail, we are no different each of our mages dedicated themselves to mastering their craft to get stronger than they were the day before. Do you understand this?" he asked. Soler took a few moment to think of his words. He never thought about the process before on anything. He was just used to just getting what he needed or doing what he wanted when he had to. But the thought of working towards something for a long amount of time felt like it would be more rewarding in the end. Soler nodded giving the master a determined stare.

"Good now to understand magic it's best to usually go over its origins and history but I fell it's better to learn through application. But since you've never used magic before we have to get those circuits active. There are a few ways to achieve this but the quickest way is for someone else to use their magic energy and pulse it through your body. Your energy should respond to pulsing energy and from there it's up to you to feel and use that energy for you're magic." Makarov explained. Soler looked confused only half getting what the Master was saying. Makarov signed figuring he wouldn't fully understand,

"It's quite alright if you're confused. Showing is better than telling as I've learned. Come on over and sit down before me and we'll get started." Soler understood that and went as he was told sitting down before the Master. Makarov walked behind him and placed his hand on Soler's back right in the center.

"Alright now I want you to close your eyes and focus. I'm going to pluse my magic energy throughout your body and I want you to feel for anything coming from within." he instructed.

"Is there any specific thing I should for?" Soler asked.

"The feeling can be anything but I'd say to search for a spark." he answered. Soler nodded the thought of a spark coming from within himself at the front of his mind as he closed his eyes. Makarov waited a few seconds before beginning to pulse his magic throughout the boy. Soler could feel whatever it was the Master was doing as it felt like a ripple that started at the stop where was touched was going throughout his body. He stopping focusing on that though and went to feeling for that spark the Master spoke of. The two stayed in that position for the next few minutes as Soler focused on finding his spark of magic. What the two didn't know was that the two had a little audience watching them now. Natsu, Gray, and Erza were a good distance away and we're watching the two now.

"This is so boring! Why are we here again?" Natsu groaned.

"For once I'm with flame brain. Why are we watching them?" Gray agreed.

"Were watching to see what Soler's magic could be. Aren't you two the least bit interested in what his magic might be?" Erza asked.

"Eh not really. I mean if he gets some magic then I'll more than down to have a battle with him." answered Natsu who was getting fired up just from thinking of a good battle. The boy was literally starting to catch fire from his excitement. Gray grew agitated from the fire Natsu was giving off,

"Might want to cool off before you burn down another shop." Gray joked. Natsu glared at the ice mage who was now a nude ice mage.

"I might burn down shops but at least I don't banned from them you streaker." he retorted. Gray glared at him but noticed he had stripped yet again. He quickly dressed himself and fumed at dragon slayer,

"Oh yeah, lizard breath I dare ya to say that again." Gray threatened ice forming from his hands. Natsu didn't back down with flames flowing from his hands now,

"I dare ya to call me lizard lips again. You streaker!" the two boys were now standing in each others face magic flowing and ready to fight. But the boys quickly lost there fighting spirit when they felt the stare coming from Erza who was staring at the both of them,

"If you guys insist on being nuisances. Take it elsewhere." She said sternly. The two boys only yelped and dashed off to who knows where. Erza sighed and shook her head,

"One day I'm sure they'll learn to get along. They'd be so much stronger if they'd worked together more." she said to herself. The two boys aside she shifted her focus back to Soler and the Master as they went on with Soler's training.

Soler focused on finding that spark but he just couldn't feel anything except the Master's energy. He then had a thought on what might help,

"Hey, Master."

"Yes?"

"I can't feel that spark you're saying but I think I have an idea on how to pull it out." he said. Makarov looked to the lad questionably,

"And what might that be?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe my magic might spark from a stronger reaction of magic. So I was thinking that instead of doing calming pulses why don't you try a stronger burst. Maybe It'll react that way." Soler suggested. The Master stopped his pluses and thought of his request. It being a simple request but a bit of a dangerous one,

"Lad I understand your request but it as a risky one. You could get hurt by me doing that. Are you sure you're willing to take that risk?" he asked. Soler looked back him with a confident smile,

"Yes I'm willing Master." he responded. Makarov only chuckled,

 _These kids._

"Alright, then we'll do your plan. Now back to focusing." Soler nodded and went back to closing his eyes. Makarov took the next few second for Soler to calm ready himself. Once he felt the boy was ready he placed his hand on his back again ready to give him a strong pulse. Everything was calm and quiet the wind blowing through the summer air bringing a calm to the world. Then without warning the Master shot Soler with a strong pulse of magic. Soler's eyes shot open as soon as he felt the shockwave but not only did his eyes shot up at that plus he felt the spark ignite within him from it. Makarov and Erza were both wide-eyed as the looked at the boy in amazement. Soler stood up his eyes full of excitement,

"Master I felt the spark, I felt the spark!" he said with glee. The Master only smiled looked at the boy's arms,

"I think I can tell." he responded pointing to his hands. Soler looked down to his hands and was amazed to see that green sparks of energy were surging around his hands. Soler had a mix of emotions racing through him at the site of this. He was happy, excited, scared, worried, afraid but more than anything he felt accomplishment for the first time in his life. He's never felt so good before about achieving something, even if he couldn't do it through his own power he's never felt so good.

"Master this is my magic! Well uh, what technically is my magic?" Soler asked. Makarov examined the green sparks not ever seeing magic like this before. Though it was sparking he could tell that this was no lighting hence from the coloring and the fact it wasn't behaving like lighting magic would. The magic was more in one place and was just surging around that place that being Soler's hands. The Masters best guess was that this was just raw energy yet it didn't fully feel like magic energy. It felt more chaotic than the calming of magic.

"Hmm for once lad I don't have an exact idea on what type of magic this is. It looks like it's just raw energy and if its raw energy then I feel it can be shaped." he answered. Soler looked very intrigued at that idea that this energy could be shaped,

"I think I understand but now I have to ask. What is it that I can shape it into?" he asked.

"Well if it can be formed then I'd say almost anything but I feel basic weapons like swords and spears might be a good start for you. Erza can you come here please." Both Soler and Erza were surprised to hear her name get called. Soler was surprised not knowing she was there and not knowing how long she's been here while Erza was surprised that Master could feel she was there. Though she didn't expect anything less from her Guild Master. The redhead quickly made her way down to the two eyeing Soler's magic in action.

"I apologize for watching your privet training session. I was just curious on what Soler's magic might be." she admitted.

"It's quite alright dear. But since you are here you could help further Soler's training." he suggested. The two kids looked at the Master surprised yet for different reasons.

"How is it I could be of help?" she asked.

"Well, his magic seems to be a form of energy. It looks quite strong being in this form like this but I think that it can be shaped into basic polearms like swords and such. And since swords and weapons are more you're department I think you could handle training with him better." he said. Soler's feeling of accomplishment got switched with nervousness at the thought of Erza training him. He didn't mind the fact that she would train him but he didn't want her to see him looking so weak. Well, weaker then he's already been. Erza thought over the situation for a brief moment before nodding her head,

"Ok then, I can see where you're coming from. His magic might be a form of Requip magic like mine or maker magic like Grays. Either way, seeing my form magic might better help him." Erza analyzed. Makarov nodded,

"Exactly my dear. So I shall leave training him to you. And you should give him some combat training as well dear. Now I shall take my leave." with that Master Makarov left the two to their tidings and went back into the guild. Soler felt a brief awkwardness with the Master leaving and leaving him with Erza. But he guessed he was the only one since Erza turned back to him her eyes alit with readiness,

"Alright! Master has left you're training with me and best believe me when I say I'm going to make sure your more than ready for anything that might come at you. Just leave you're training in my hands, Soler." She said with a determined smile. Though Soler was nervous seeing her smile brought more confidence into him. He straightened and nodded his head,

"Alright, Erza I trust you. Let's do this!" he responded. She nodded then out of nowhere a sword formed in her hand surprising Soler.

"Ok then let's begin." with that two began there training session that would soon become a daily event for them. But what they didn't know was that Master Makarov would always come and watch them for few minutes mainly watching Soler to see how his magic grows. The Master didn't want to say it at the time but when he was awakening Solers magic he felt in the boy's body that there was little to no ethernano within his body. Usually, everyone, even non-wizards have ethernano flowing throughout their bodies. But Soler has little to no ethernano at all flowing throughout him. He doubted that the boy could use magic once he felt it but once he gave that strong shockwave and that green energy flowed he didn't think it was magical energy at all that was flowing. But whatever it was that was flowing he sensed that it did more than what magic could do.

So for the next few days, he'd watch the two train and each day Soler would get a better grasp of his powers and with Erza being the one who trained with him every day his skills were being pushed to their limits. He learned to form his energy into a spear shape much like he thought he could. With a weapon formed Erza taught him swordplay and that's what they mainly trained on when they practiced plus with a mix of hand to hand combat, he was easily becoming a fine wizard. The boy was easily starting to get used to the other members of the guild too. He was now interacting with the others with ease though he tended to stick near Erza more times than not.

But as the weeks passed Makarov noticed that Soler still hadn't taken any jobs. He knew it wasn't because he couldn't read them because Erza also taught him how to read and write when she found out he couldn't understand anything. No, though Soler had grown more courageous and knew how to defend himself he still hadn't taken any jobs of even asked anyone to take him on a job. It made those times where the others young ones leave for jobs all the harder for the lad. He would grow sad when they left but he would never show it and instead focus his efforts towards training.

It was currently one of those times were Erza had gone off to job and Soler was left alone since she took Gray with her. Natsu was out with Lisanna and Happy, and Mira had taken Cana with her for job also. Though he knew Erza and Gray should be returning later today he would feel bad Seeing Soler training behind the guild. He just had to figure out how to get the boy out to a job. Whatever gods above must have been listening since walking through the guild doors was none other than one of the strongest members of the guild. Gildarts Clive was back and this the chance Makarov needed. The burly man walked up the bar and took seat next to the Master laying his brown sac next to him. He gave a long sigh as he laid on the counter,

"Was the job more than you expected?" Makarov asked. Gildarts sighed,

"No, not really. I could handle everything fine just the travel back here was so long and boring." Makarov chuckled,

"Well, you were gone for a whole year. But at least it sounds like everything went alright."

"Yep, everything went smoothly. So I noticed its pretty quiet here today. Where are Natsu and the other young ones?" he asked.

"Most of the normal ones are out on jobs besides Natsu whos with Lisanna and happy. But Erza and Gray should be returning from a job later today. But speaking of the young ones we have added a new member while you've been away." Makarov answered. Gildarts looked at the Master intrigued,

"Oh really now? Whats this new members name?"

 _And done! As you can see I'm doing some skipping here and there like I said last chapter. But next chapter will be a longer one (I think) since it'll be Soler's first job! And who knows what might happen while on his first ever job. Oh, another thing way later on in the story mainly near the end section will be spoiler heavy. Especially for those who haven't read and finished the manga and are waiting for the anime. So that should be my last sets of warnings. Eh, who knows. Anyway, this has been Solerwolf catch ya on the flip!  
_

 _P.S. Please don't be shy to leave a review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_First Job_

Soler doesn't know how he got in this situation but his nerves couldn't be any more on edge. Soler was sitting next to Erza with Gray and the man called Gildarts sitting across from them on a train going to his first job. He was still trying to process everything that happened and was happening since he was training at the guild not but an hour ago.

 _***An Hour Ago***_

Soler had just finished his solo training routine when Master Makarov walked to him followed by a rather large man. Though this was Soler first time seeing the man he could feel that he was strong.

"Sorry to interrupt your training lad but I'd like you to meet one of our stronger members of the guild." The burly man stepped forward with his hand extended and smile on his face,

"Nice to meet ya. The names Gildarts it's great to meet a new member." he said. Soler took his hand and shook it. He wasn't surprised to find out Gildarts grip was incredibly strong,

"N-Nice to meet you Gildarts." Soler responded,

"Yes, I've heard a bit about you. I've heard you're growing into a splendid mage and from what I saw a bit earlier I can see what Master was talking about." He praised.

"Oh, w-well thank you, sir." Soler responded.

"Well now that you're acquainted let's head back to the guild. Erza and Gray should be back soon. Once their back I've got a job I want you to go on Soler." Makarov said. Soler looked at Master confused mix with a slight hint fear,

"W-What did you say?"

 _***Present***_

Now he sat quietly his nerves everywhere much like his mind was.

"Hey, everything alright?" Soler jumped at Erza's question he was so deep in his thoughts it startled him.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. Being on your first job can be nerve-racking." she responded with a smile. Her smile and tone calmed him a bit but she was too right his nerves were everywhere. Gray snickered,

"Jeez, he's shaking like a baby. Not even Natsu's that bad." he said. Embarrassment washed over Soler now which followed with a slight blush.

"Please, Gray. I've heard the stories of how scared you were on your first job." Erza started gaining the floor, "If I remember right the others told me that you were such a nervous wreck that you accidentally created a ball of ice that crashed right into a cabbage cart. I believe the man was so devastated that you destroyed it he took part of the money from your pay for repairs." The ice mage grew flustered and decided to just look out the window mumbling to himself. Erza giggled from his behavior but turned her attention back to Soler,

"See Soler even someone as cool as Grey gets nervous. So it's alright if you are, just remember that were all here with you." she said. Soler could feel her words resonate in his heart and he knew she was right that the others were there with him. But the lingering fear of him messing up heck getting in Erza's way kept that fear and nervousness with him. Erza feeling that he was still nervous decided to hold his hand which took him by surprise and caused his heart to do that thing again.

"E-Erza what are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm holding your hand. I know that words don't always resonate quickly so physical contact is the next best soother. So I'm holding your hand to help calm your nerves." she answered back. Soler felt that she said those words a bit too loosely but the warmth of her hand holding his was calming him more. He eased some more in his seat and was doing his best to relax more. A smile spread across his face,

"Thanks, Erza." he said quietly. She simply smiled holding his hand a bit tighter,

"Sure thing." Once everything had settled the ride grew quiet. Gildarts had watched the whole thing mainly paying attention to Soler.

 _So his energy does spike with his emotions._ _Master was right._ He thought as he remembers his talk with the Master before they left.

 _***Before they Left***_

"The kid definitely has talent." Gildarts commented as he and Makarov watched Soler practice.

"Who's been training him?" he asked,

"Surprising Erza has." Makarov answered. Gildarts looked at him surprised,

"Erza really? Well ain't that interesting." he said.

"Yes, Erza has taken an attachment to the young lad much as he has to her. But we can get to that later. Right now I need your help in drawing out Soler's hidden abilities."

"Hidden abilities? What do you mean?" asked Gildarts.

"Well I've taken notice of the boys energy these past few days and have noticed that his energy spikes with different emotions. When he's hyper his energy is everywhere but when he's down his energy starts to dwindle. I know that there are certain magics that grow in power based on emotions but Soler doesn't have much magic in his body. So since this energy seems to flux with his emotions there could be dangers if we don't figure out what all it is he can do." Makarov explains. Gildarts nods understanding,

"Right though he is a youngin that fact that this energy isn't magic could be a bit troubling. But the kid is apart of Fairy Tail do you really think he'd be that much trouble?" Gildarts asked. Makarov sighed rubbing his temple,

"It's because he's in Fairy Tail that makes me worry. You know as well as I do the amount of damage this guild does. I rather not have another reckless member taking more years of my life." he complained. Gildarts laughed knowing exactly what he meant,

"Fair enough. So what job do you have set up for us to go on?" he asked. The Master didn't reply but just handed him a paper. Gildarts took the paper and began to read it,

"Protection for a construction company. This doesn't sound to tough let alone strange enough that a construction company needs protection." he answered.

"Don't read it at face value. That particular company took the job to build a public hospital for a small town. It sounds simple enough but that town lays in the shadow of rich mogul that's been trying to increase the value of the land so it can be sold. Of course, the town itself is an eye sore to him but if that hospital gets built then he can kiss selling that land good-bye."

"Ah so if he wants that hospital stopped so bad he might just hire some wizards to keep it from being made. Alright, then this might not be so simple then."

"Exactly. I want you to take Soler, Erza, and Gray on this job and complete it as requested. But keep an eye on Soler while on the job. See if any new abilities may show up." Makarov explained.

"Alright simple enough. But why take Erza and Gray?" Gildarts ask. Makarov chuckled from the question,

"Cause even though they don't see it the two have formed a tight bond as you would say. Plus we both know a guy will do anything to impress a girl." Gildarts laughed himself knowing that to be true.

"Ok now let's go get you two on your way." Makarov started to walk down towards Soler with Gildarts in tow,

"Oh and this is Solers job by the way. I know if I just sent him on a job with you leading it then he'd probably just sink back and let you do most of the work being to afraid to do anything. Now let's get this show on the road."

 _***Present***_

Gildarts watched the kids all get comfy as they went off to sleep for the night on the train. Gray was posted against the window while Erza and Soler fell asleep still holding hands. The sight was overwhelmingly adorable but the man had other things on his mind besides the kids. His thoughts lay on the job at hand and as the train grew closer to their destination he couldn't help but wonder just how far this greedy man is going to go to stop that hospital from being built. The job itself was posted with a massive reward attached so he could only guess that that rich find would go way beyond what their jobs reward was to stop them. He also wondered what this construction company has a hand in this and why their doing what their. He sighed at the many of questions he had but knew they would be answered one way or another. He looked back at the sleeping kids and a smile formed on his face,

"If only things could stay as peaceful as tonight." he spoke to no one as the train rode in the night.

Soler awoke to the jumping of the train as it sped closer to their destination. The sunlight was shining brightly on his eyes keeping him from drifting back off to sleep. Though as he woke he couldn't help but feel a weight on him as he began to stir. He looked to his side and a mountain of red filled his vision. It took him a few seconds to put the pieces together but once he did he nearly fell out of his seat. Well, he would have if there wasn't a sleeping Erza on his shoulder. He had never been in a situation like this before but his instincts were telling him he shouldn't disturb her.

"Good choice lad." Soler's head whipped up to Gildarts who was looking over at them with a sly smirk on his face.

"It's never a smart idea to wake a woman from their sleep so suddenly." he said. Soler didn't have time to think on his words since the lady of the hour was stirring awake. Erza began to slowly sit up getting out a yawn and stretch. It took but few moments for her to gain her composer,

"Morning all." she spoke,

"Morning Erza! Did ya sleep well?" Gildart asked.

"Yes I slept quite well." she answered with a smile. The sly older man couldn't lose that smirk of his as he glanced over the blushing Soler.

 _Man, this kid has it bad for her._ He thought,

"Well, thats good to hear. Were almost at our stop so we'd best wake up Gray and get ready." he said. Speaking of the ice mage he was waking up himself and had the most grumpy look on his face.

 _Well, I know someone whos, not a morning person._ Soler thought to himself as he looked at the grumpy Gray. the smoothe ride of the train suddenly came to a slow and lurching stop. Soler looked out his window to see they were at a station. Gildarts stood up first gaining everyone's attention,

"Alright, its time to get started. Get your things and let move out. Time so start Soler's first job."

* * *

The group left the train station and began their short walk to the small town since it wasn't too far from the station. As they group grew closer to the town they could easily see what looked like a villa that sat on top of the hill. The small town itself didn't come into view it'll a bit further into the walk and the site of the place wasn't a pretty one. It was evident the town wasn't the wealthiest around from how the buildings were seemed to be literally falling apart and looked just run down. As walked into the town near the entrance looked like someone had started to place the foundation of some building. That building must have been the hospital. The grouped stopped by the foundation,

"Well, we've found where they started working. But where's the crew?" Gray asked.

"Better yet where is anyone?" Erza added and it was true it was literally a ghost town around here as not a soul was in sight.

"Y-yeah shouldn't there be someone around?" Soler asked. As he said that they saw a small child poke their head out from behind a building looking at them.

"Hey there's a kid over there." said Gray. Once the group noticed the child they got scared and ran off into a nearby building.

"Well could have gone better." Erza said

"Maybe but we at least have a place to start looking." Gildart said. He took the lead and led them over to the building. There was nothing extraordinary about the building beside the fact that it looked a bit more spruced up than the others.

"Let's see if anyone's home." Gildarts knocked on the door heavily each knock echoing through the entire town. Silence followed after not a single noise was heard. Soler was worried that maybe something was wrong but then he felt something coming from within the house. He felt the energies of several beings inside the building.

"There are people inside." he said quietly. Gildarts looked to,

"What was that lad?"

"O-Oh I was just saying that I felt other presences in there." He said. Gildarts looked at him curiously,

"You feel other people in there?" Soler nodded. Gildarts had a thought but just accepted it and went back to knock again.

"Hey we know there are people in there. Were mages from the Fairy Tail guild and are here about the job you posted." Gildarts said this time. Silence followed again but it ended quickly as shuffling could be heard behind the door. Soon enough the sounds of unlocking was heard and the door creaked open showing nothing but darkness on the inside. Then half of a head peeked from behind the door,

"If you're from Fairy Tail show us you're guild mark." the male voice said shakily. Gildarts looked to Soler motioning for the door. Soler understood and showed the back of his hand to the man behind the door. The man saw the mark and his eyes widen,

"You are Fairy Tail. One moment." he closed the door and the sound of multiple locks could be heard unlocking. Soon after the unlocking the door opened up for them and a scrawny man motioned them inside. The group went inside quickly and once inside the man shut the door behind them. Inside the building lights were turned on revealing what looked like the entire contents of the townspeople. From men to children everyone was in this room and all looked worse for wear. Well they all did except for a group men that was wearing construction gear.

"Well glad to see our post made it to a legit guild." a scruffy voice said. Out of the construction group and an older man walked forward. He was a big burly guy with grey hair and a full beard.

"Nice to see we got such a capable wizard." he walked up to Gildarts and extended his hand, "The name is Roger Mills and I'm the head of this whole thing." Gildarts took his hand and shook it,

"Nice to meet ya Roger names Gildarts. But I'm not the wizard who picked up your job. It's the young lad here." he said motioning to Soler. Roger looked down at the boy who was looking at him slightly shaking with nervousness. The man then bellowed with laughter making Soler jump slightly,

"Are you serious? This trembling mess is the one who picked up our request? He doesn't even look like he could handle shooing off a stray dog let alone fight other wizards. Which will be a requirement for this job." He let go Gildarts hand and walked in front of Soler intimidating the boy,

"Tell me. Do you think you could fight off other wizards?" he asked him. Soler looked up to the bigger man and couldn't even think of how to respond. But Soler was saved by Erza to stepped up to defend him,

"Soler is more than capable of completing your job request. Even it it includes fighting off other wizards he's more than ready to do so." she said with the utmost confidence. Roger started at Erza for a few moments then glanced over to Soler who was standing behind her,

"Letting a girl fight your battles? Ah well betters can't be choosers I guess. Plus we need all the help we can get." he backed off from the two letting Soler exhale the breath he was holding.

"So what is it that's going on here? I have a feeling it's more than what the job described." Gildarts asked. Roger went and plopped down on one of the stools letting out a groan in the process,

"Welp when me and my crew heard about this place we knew we had to help them. So when we got here we immediately saw how bad shape the town was in and went straight to work trying to fix it up and build that hospital. But the master on that hill doesn't want this place to be around anymore. Says it's a sore spot on this land and wants it gone so that something better could be placed here. Well me and the guys got started right away and things were going fine until some wizards showed up and started to trash the place. We did our best to fight them off but they are to tough for us to handle. So we've been reduced to hiding and protecting the people until they leave. Now those bastards come back every other day and you can guess how much work can be done in that amount of time."

"So you put up the job request to finish your work. Makes sense but do you know the name of the guy that owns the estate?" Gildarts asked. Roger shook his head,

"Can't really remember the guy's name but that doesn't matter. Are ya here to help us or not?" he questioned.

"Of course were here to help. With us around those wizards won't interfere." Erza proclaimed. Roger chuckled,

"The little lady has some spunk to her. If you all can keep them away from this place then it'd be appreciated. It should take us around four days to get the hospital together. But to fix up this town might take awhile longer."

"We could easily help out with some task around the town." Erza declared. Gildarts gave her a very glance,

"Well, we'll at least try. But first, let's get that hospital done first. Do you have rooms for us to stay in? We should get set up and then get to work in that hospital." Gildarts said. This time a woman stepped forward from the town,

"Yes, we have a room upstairs for you all. But it's a single room sadly." she said.

"Don't worry about it were more than grateful. Alright kids let's get unpacked we got a job to do." he said. Roger stood back up at that,

"That's good to hear. Me and my crew will get back down to the hospital and continue. We'll be waiting for you all." he said. Roger barked at his crew and the group left the building in hurry ready to work. The woman quickly led Soler's group up to their room and left them to unpack.

"Well, it seems like we might have our handsful this time." Gray said.

"I agree. This place in way worse for wear than I originally imagined. I couldn't imagine leaving this place in this type of condition." Erza added.

"I feel ya Erza but besides the protection of the crew helping the town is up to Soler since this is his job." Gildarts added. The three looked at the boy in question who was gazing out of the window looking out onto the town. He watched two kids play around in the dirt and it made him have memories of where he used to be and how it felt. His heart felt for them for this whole town he hated seeing this and only wanted to help them. Soler was so deep in thought it took to be touched by Erza to snap him out of his thoughts. He looked at the red who was giving him a concerned look,

"You ok? You kinda spaced out back there." she said. Soler nodded,

"Yeah, I am. I was just thinking is all."

"Well now that our out of your head, we were wondering if It'd be alright if we helped the town out while were here too." Gray asked him.

"Wait why are you asking me?"

"Because lad you're the one who got the job. So we follow your call." Gildarts said. Soler glanced from all their faces and could see they all wanted to help the town as much as he did. He smiled and nodded,

"Yes. We'll help the town and the crew." he said.

"That's great! Now to do both tasks efficiently I suggest we split into two teams and rotate. One team goes and watch over the crew while the other does tasks around town. The teams well that's up to Soler." said Erza. All eyes were let again on Soler who began to sweat slightly from it,

"U-Uh well for teams then um why don't it be Gildarts and Gray on one team and Erza and I on the other." he said. He was expecting there to be some disagreement but they all nodded agreeing,

"Alright then. With teams made let's have Gildarts team be guard first while Soler and I help around town. We'll rotate at noon and vice-versa." she explained. The others agreed to the plan and with that part settled the left the room to go to their tasks. Soler and Erza watched Gildarts and Gray go off towards the construction workers leaving the two alone in the middle of the town.

"So where should we start Sol-" Erza looked to see Soler glaring up at the estate on the hill.

"What's wrong Soler?" Soler eased his glaring and sighed,

"I'm just upset that there's people in the world that could be so cruel to people. It makes me so mad." he said. Erza smiled and patted him the back harder than he was expecting,

"I know exactly how you feel. But that why were here to bring some good to these people and other people who needs it. That's a part of being in Fairy Tail so it's good to see the guild rubbing off on you." said Erza with a prideful smile. Soler smiled too feeling glad he was in this guild.

"Now then let's get to work on the town." she said and with that, the two went to work helping a repairing whatever they could around the town. Time passed quickly and it was time for the two teams to switch jobs. Soler and Erza stood guard near the entrance of the town and close to the construction going on. Speaking of the construction Soler was impressed at the rate that the crew was working. When they first go to the town the building had only its base foundation was done but within the course of half a day the crew had gotten the framework done for the base level and was almost done with the second level. Soler watched them with amazement with how they well until Erza bumped him snapping out of his day dreaming.

"Come on Soler this is no time for daydreaming. We have to stay on guard for those wizards." she told him. He chuckled with embarrassment,

"Yeah you're right Erza. Sorry." he responded. Erza only smiled a nodded and the two went back to their jobs. The rest of the day rolled along with no sign of trouble much to Soler's enjoyment. As the sun was setting Soler took another look at the building and now the framework for the entire building is completely done. It does look like it's going to be a two-story building. The two watched as it looked like the workers were starting to pack up for the day. One of the workers came jogging over to the two,

"Hey the boss wanted me to let you know were done for the day and calling it. We got a lot of work done thanks to you guys." he said. The two nodded and the man went back to rejoin the rest of the crew. Soler and Erza watched them make their way to the building they are staying in. Everything seemed calm and peaceful but Erza's combat senses kicked in just time as she tackled Soler to the ground narrowly avoiding a fireball that landed with an explosion behind the two. Everything seemed to freeze at the sound of the explosion the peacefulness gone with the quick action. Soler and Erza recovered and looked at where the attack came from. Walking as a group towards the town was 15-20 men all carrying different assortments of weapons from staffs to swords. Erza and Soler stood Erza glaring at them. The lead man a sender guy walked forward with a sinister smile,

"So the town got some new mini protectors eh? Well I guess we'll just have to take you two down with this place then." he said. Erza didn't flinch but instead pulled out her sword ready to fight,

"If you want to harm this town or its people then you'll have to get through us first." he declared. The group of men all laughed at her clearly not seeing either of them as a threat.

"The little girl there has some serious rocks on her if she thinks they could handle us." one of them laughed. Erza stood her ground with her sword drawn ready for combat. She glanced over at Soler and her heart twinged at the sight of the trembling boy. He was trying to hide it but his eyes spoke for how afraid he was at this moment. This was going to be his first real fight and he had to battle so many opponents. She felt for him but she couldn't do anything about it since it seemed like they were gearing up to attack.

"Soler listen. I know this is scary but we can do this. You just need to have the courage to fight. If you don't have any then you can take some of mine." she said. Soler looked to Erza and her eyes spoke volumes for what she said. She stood strong, weapon ready and ready to fight and he could barely keep himself from trembling.

 _She's right. I have to-_ his thought was cut off by a shove from Erza which sent him to the ground. Another fireball had been cast and she saved him again by getting him out the way. But this fire attack was different than the last as this time a wall of fire had separated the two from each other. Soler got up and looked through the fire to see Erza had entered combat with one of the men and it was a fierce fight. Soler had the urge to help but that quickly vanished as he finally noticed a rather large man looming over him. With the sun having fully set and nighttime beginning the fire was the only source of light around and its light was revealing how the man's eyes which resembles that of a wild beast. He wielded a massive spiked club and was rearing up to crush Soler's head with it. Erza saw this but couldn't go to his aid her being too preoccupied with her own opponents. Soler was frozen in fear from the man unable to move an inch. All he could do was watch as the man swung down with his club with full intent on ending his life.

 _And cliffhanger. Ok so first I gotta apologize to you guys. This chapter took way too long to finish and it's mainly because as soon as I got the story going life wanted to kick back in by giving me a hell of a lot of things to do which kept me busy and unable to type a lot. This was going to be longer but I felt I had to cut it a bit early so that I could get the next part done. Plus come on who doesn't love a good cliffhanger. I swear I had more to talk about but it's escaping me at the moment. So anywho tell me what you guys think of the chapter with a good old fashion review! So this has been Solerwolf...later!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**To Protect Her**_

Fire blazed and the sounds of Erza fighting rung through the once quiet town and Soler stood motionless to paralyzed with fear by the man who was about to end his brief life. The man swung down with his club ready to end the boy but right before it could reach his face a hand came and grabbed the club. A moment later the club broke into pieces. The man scurried back at the sight of the person whos attached to the hand.

"Glad to see we didn't miss much." the familiar voice said. Soler moved his head back to see Gildarts standing over him. The man smiled at Soler who stated at him in disbelief,

"Don't worry you're guildmates have you're back lad." he said. Just then a cry was heard out and Soler looked to see a few of the men go flying. He felt a sudden chill in the air and looked through the fire to see Gray standing next to Erza with some ice bazooka over his shoulder. 

"Stand up Soler." he turned his eyes back to Gildarts who was standing in front of him now,

"Stand up. You don't anything to fear now. Were all here with you." he said. He looked at the man who was protecting him and felt his words in his heart. But no matter how much he tried to move he just couldn't find the strength he needed. He didn't have the courage to stand. With the added support from Gildarts and Gray, the Fairy Tail wizards were able to easily force the group of men to retreat. The lead man from before sported a fresh bruise on his face was helping one of the other guys to flee,

"You Fairy Tail wizards better watch your back. We'll be back." he said before fleeing into the night with the rest of his men. With the action over Gray went to work taking down the fire that blazed with his ice,

"Man those guys were a cakewalk." he said sounding almost disappointed.

"Yeah the way the townsfolk spoke of them I expected them to put up a better fight." Gildarts added, "Erza you all-" he stopped his sentence when he saw a blur of red rush over to Soler who was now standing back up. Erza ran over to him and quickly wrapped him into a hug. As she hugged him he stayed motionless his head hung low. She broke the hug and looked boy but was unable to see his eyes with his hair blocking them from view,

"I'm so glad you're safe. When the fighting started and we got separated you weren't moving so I got worried." she said.

 _Was she worried about me? Even during the fighting?  
_

"I tried to get over to you to help but they wouldn't let. I'm glad Gildarts was able to come when he did and I'm sorry I couldn't protect you when you needed it." he said. Soler's body twitched at that,

 _She's sorry she didn't protect me? I say I want to be as strong as she is but...I…_ Soler gently got out of her grasp. He didn't say a word to her as he turned and began walking back to the hotel. Erza was going to try and stop her but at that moment the townspeople and construction crew came rushing to them to give them praise for protecting them. Soler walked past the rushing people and even ignored the few who tried to give him praise. He was too ashamed to let them give him any he felt too weak and unworthy. The remaining three Fairy Tail wizards took the praise not being able to stop the group of people but they all felt for the exiting wizard knowing that what happened tonight couldn't be easy on anyone.

*** _Later That Night_ ***

Soler sat outside on the porch of the hotel alone still deep in thought. The others had gone to sleep by now so the town a silent besides the sounds of the nighttime creatures coming to life. The moon and stars were shining brightly tonight lighting up the world around him but even with there brilliance, it didn't help ease the shame he felt. He had been sitting here quietly just wrapped up in his head,

 _Why couldn't I fight? I know how to fight just why couldn't I?_ These thoughts were replaying through his mind as he sat,

"So this is where you've been." Soler only turned his head slightly to see Erza emerging from the door. He still couldn't look her in the eyes so he turned his head away letting his bangs block his eyes. When he didn't respond back Erza sighed internally. She walked up next to him,

"Mind if I sit?" he shook his head this time. She smiled slightly and sat down next to him. The two sat in silence as one gazed at the stars and the other stared at the ground. The night wind blew softly, moving Erza's hair slightly out of place cause her to put it back in order.

"The stars are beautiful tonight." she said breaking the silence. Soler still didn't respond so she continued,

"You know I've noticed that no matter where you go the stars will always shine differently in each place. The night sky in Magnolia looks nothing like this night sky. That's kinda strange isn't it?" she asked looking at him. She couldn't see his eyes with his bangs blocking them but she could feel the pain he was emitting. She sighed,

"Soler listen about earlier don't-"

"How do you do it?" Erza stopped her talking at the sound of his voice.

"How are you so strong Erza? Please tell me." he asked. His voice was harsh and ragged full of pain. Erza's heart panged with pain at the sound of his voice,

"Soler...I-" Soler whipped his head to look at her with tears in his eyes,

"Please don't say you don't know. You're the strongest person to me Erza. You've trained me and helped me learn to fight but when the time came for me to defend myself I-I just choked. I want to be strong like you are so please...how do you do it?" he asked. Erza was stunned to see him crying and a was hating every second he was but she needed to answer his question,

"Well, to be honest, I don't see myself as strong as all.' Erza responded. The confused expression on Soler gave said everything for him,

"Let me explain. To me, I'm not strong at all. In fact, there are plenty strong than me. Such as Master, Gildarts, or even Laxus. So asking how I'm so strong I can't tell you because I don't know. But I think what gives me the strength to fight is that I have something important I want to protect at all cost." she said. Soler's tears had stopped flowing as he just looked at with full attention curious on what she was going to say,

"What I have that's so important is Natsu, Gray, Lisanna, Mira, and you. I have a guild that I love with my whole heart and so I want to protect everyone in that guild with everything I have. So I guess in a way wanting to protect everyone give me the strength to fight. So to answer your question I don't know how to get stronger since to me I'm pretty weak. But as long as I have the strength needed to protect what I care for then I'll be weak my whole life." Erza stood up and went back to the door with Soler following her every move,

"So why don't you think about what it is that's so important to you that you'd want to protect it with your life. I have a feeling once you find that then maybe you'll find the strength you need to fight. I'm going on in for the night so good-night Soler." and with that Erza went back inside leaving Soler to his thoughts again.

 _Something important. What's important to me? What am I willing to die for?_ On the other side of the door, Erza took a moment to calm herself. The site of seeing Soler like that was a bit much on her but she believed that her words were the words she needed to say.

"I know he'll find the strength he's looking for." It was at the time that she was finally able to feel that her cheek was wet. She felt her left cheek and realized that she had been crying.

The next two days went by uneventful for the group. The workers were able to finally work in peace and were nearing completion of the hospital. The Fairies were able to repair and fix up a lot of the town making the place a lot more presentable and pleasant looking. The town folks moods were at an all-time high with the Fairies help and they were forever grateful to them the construction workers too. It seems everyone was doing good well except for one of the Fairies who had been held up inside the hotel for the past days. Soler had been inside for the past two days still too wrapped up in his thoughts. The others had taken their attempts to get him to go outside but to no avail. Erza hadn't tried since she wanted to give him time to think. But when the last day came around she had given him more than enough time to think. So when the last day came and she found him staring out the window like he had been she decided words wouldn't cut it anymore,

"Alright, Soler that's enough moping around! Today's the last day we're here and you've been moping around the past two days. So no more moping you're coming with me." Erza barked as she marched up to Soler. He didn't say a word more or less put up a fight when she grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him out of that room. When Erza emerged from the hotel with Soler in tow it surprised Gildarts and Gray to see Soler outside. They were more surprised to see that he wasn't putting up a fight as Erza dragged him about.

"Man I feel kinda bad for him." Gray said,

"Yeah tell me about it." Gildarts responded. It was mid-now so it was their turn to help with the town so they could only watch as she dragged the poor lad out to patrol.

To say the tension between the two was growing at an unpleasant pace it would have been an understatement. The two hadn't said a word to the other the since they got there and a few hours had passed since then. Erza was growing impatient with him since she expected him to had gotten over the fight by now, but instead ever since then and their talk he's been wrapped up in his head. It was concerning but now it was just starting to annoy her that he wouldn't speak. She glanced over at him and saw how he was just staring blankly out at nothing still in his head.

 _I never thought he could be the thinking type like this. Does he still not know what it is that's important to him?_ She thought. More time passed and nothing was still said between the two. The night was slowly approaching the town and everything looked like the job was going to go without a hitch. Well, everything was going smoothly until Erza noticed something out in the setting sun. She looked closely and it like a strange light was shining from somewhere. Erza grabbing her blade snapped Soler out of his daze as he looked over at her,

"Erza what's the matter?" he asked. Erza's intense gaze didn't waver,

"I thought I saw something out there." she responded. Soler instantly got on edge,

"You don't think it's those wizards do you?" he asked.

"I don't know but there's only one way to find out." Erza proceeded to walk out to investigate the what she saw. Soler didn't know where her bravery came from but though he was nervous he followed her nevertheless. The two walked a good way out from the town and it was getting dark quickly. Soler hadn't seen the light Erza saw but the adamant expression on her face told him that she had seen something. The two walked a bit further out the town barely visible. Erza stopped in her tracks and took another look around seeing nothing. She sighed and relaxed letting her hand off her blade,

"I guess it was just nothing after all." she smiled and look over to Soler,

"Come on let's get back to town." Soler nodded and the two were about to start walking until Soler noticed something that looked like a large club being swung down over Erza. Without thinking, Soler lunged at her much to her surprise,

"Erza!" he shouted as he got between her and the club and put his hands up ready to try and stop the attack. He shut his eyes waiting to get hit by the club but when a few seconds passed and he felt nothing he opened his eyes to look. The surprised expressions on both Soler's and Erza's faces said everything as they looked at the club that was now hovering mid-air with a faint green glow around it.

"How did you…" the words were lost at the spectacle a closer look at the club and it could be seen that the club wasn't hovering but it looked like it was just paused in mid-swing like time just stopped for it. Soler's hands were still upholding the club in place not truly knowing what he was doing but neither had the time because the group of men from before jumped out from their hiding places surrounding them instantly. Erza quickly drew her sword ready for the fight ahead but Soler wasn't so lucky as when they jumped out the man that threw the club came out before Soler towering over him. The man grabbed Soler by the shirt and threw him to the ground hard. The moment Soler dropped his hands time for the club resumed as it crashed to the ground with tremendous force. The man grabbed his club,

"Thanks, kid. I had to get a new one after your friend broke the first one." he said. Soler was having flashbacks from before and the fear was swelling up again. Erza could feel a tug in her stomach which made her look back to see Soler looking similar to the last time.

 _Not again._ "Soler! Stand up!" she barked. Without thinking Soler stood straight up and the two were now standing back to back though he still hadn't made his spears.

"Good now that you're standing do you think you can fight?" she asked. It took him a moment but he shook his head. Erza figured this from the start but he was at least listening to her meaning…

"Soler listen to me. We can't handle this on our own. So I need you to go and get Gildarts and Gray. I'll hold them here so don't take too long." she said calmly. That shook Soler of his fear even for that moment. The thought of leaving Erza alone against these guys even for a few seconds made his heart lurch.

"Erza were a far distance from the town. It'll take too long to get there and back. You could-"  
"Soler trust me I'll be fine. I'll probably have these guys handled by the time you all get back. Now go!" she ordered. Soler hated the thought of leaving her here,

"But-"

"If you're worried about me then you better go fast. Now go!" Erza didn't give him an option as she swung her sword causing a shock wave with the slash scattering the group to open up a path for Soler. He took her cue and ran to the opening quickly. A few of the men recovered and tried to grab him but he slipped right past him. A small smile was on Erza's face as she watched him run to town.

"Don't know what you're smiling about girl. You're alone now and against all of us." one of the men said causing the other laugh. Erza smirked as she stood ready with her blade,

"I wouldn't underestimate me if I was you." she said readying to give Soler as much time as needed.

Soler ran from the fighting and back to the town. He could see the lights from the town in the distance but it was so far away. He needed to get there faster he needed to get back to help Erza.

 _Must go faster! Must go faster!_ He thought. Soler shut his eyes and went into a full sprint giving it everything he had to get there, the only thoughts passing through his mind was the thought of going faster. In the next few seconds he felt a rush of wind blow on his face and in the next, he crashed right into something solid. He bounced off the object hitting the ground and rubbing his head in pain. He opened his eyes to see he ran into a building. He looked around to see he was back in town but he didn't know how he got here so fast. He shook off that train of thought remembering why he got back into town.

 _Need GIldarts and Gray!_ He got back up and began to run to the hotel but as soon as he got into a stride he took off faster than he thought he could. Unprepared for the speed he ran face first into the door of the hotel with a loud thud. Gildarts quickly opened the door ready for anything. But the last thing he expected to see was Soler in the ground in front of him holding his face. He looked at the boy confused,

"Uh Soler what are you doing on the ground?" he asked. Soler quickly recovered and stood up his eyes full of worry,

"Gildarts Erza's in trouble. We went out to investigate something but when we id we got ambushed and she out there fighting them by herself. We need to go back out there and help her." he said quickly. Gildarts got the gist of it and nodded.

"Gray we need to get moving now! Erza needs help!" after shouting that he looked back to Soler and gave a smile,

"You did good lad. It takes a lot of courage to go get help." he told him. Soler didn't feel like it took courage to run away from a leave someone important behind. Gray quickly exited the hotel and soon the three were off running back to where Erza was. Soler was controlling his speed this time though every part of him wanted to super speed off to go back and help Erza. For the first time in his life, he felt a new sensation stir within him one he had never felt before. He couldn't pinpoint the name of the feeling and he didn't care all he knew was that at this moment he needed to be by Erzas side, needed to make she was safe, he needed to protect her.

The three guys made it to where the Soler left Erza but instead of a battle, they found nothing there besides the sign that battle happened.

"What happened here?" Gray questioned.

"That doesn't matter. Where's Erza?" Soler bud in his concern rising. Gildarts took a look around the area and he noticed that there were tracks leading from the spot they were in.

"Look like they left some tracks for us." Soler and Gray went over to Gildarts and saw the tracks he was talking about.

"So then you boys ready for a rescue?" he asked. The two both gave silent nods and the three took off again to get back one of their own.

Erza sat quietly in her chair as she watched one of the men pace around in front of her. After Soler dashed off she waited till he was out of site then willingly gave herself up. The men were confused by her surrender but took her nevertheless glad to have a hostage. Once they brought her back to their hideout they tied her up to a chair and she's been sitting quietly ever since.

"What were you guys thinking bringing her back here!" the pacing man said.

"Relax Jay. We made sure we weren't followed and plus even if we were followed they can't handle all of us." one responded. Erza did have to admit there were way more of them at their hideout compared to how many showed up at the town. The man named Jay sighed, 

"That's not the point. Heartfilia pays us to terrorize the town until he can get the claims to tear it down. But with that hospital up now we failed what we were paid for. Now we got a wizard from none other than Fairy Tail here as a hostage. Do you not see how bad this is for us?" he explained.

 _Heartfilia. I'll have to remember that name for later._ Erza thought. Jays cries fell on deaf ears as the others weren't worring either. Jay continued to try and get them to understand but while he was Erza took notice that near the entrance of the building they were in she could see what looked like brief flashes of light. None of the other men took notice of it which would ultimately be there downfall.

 _Well, look like its time to get started._ She thought. The men were smart enough to take her sword away but now would be a perfect time to work more on her requip magic. She closed her eyes and focused on her sword appearing in her hand. Within a few seconds, her sword appeared in her hand and she quickly cut off the rope that was binding her. Erza sprung up out of her chair much to the group of men surprise.

"How did she-" Jay's words were cut off by the explosion that came from the front of the building. Everyone looked to the front to see a gaping hole and standing in that hole was Soler, Gray, and Gildarts. Erza smiled,

"I see you took your time." she said. Soler smiled back at her,

"Sorry Erza, but I got the others like you ordered." he responded. She only smiled at him but their little moment of peace got shattered when the group of men recovered and went on the offensive. Erza being in the middle got rushed quicker than she was ready for, but Soler was faster than the ambush as he weaved his way through the group of men to get in front of Erza. He raised his hands in the same manner as he did before,

"None of you are touching her!" he shouted as he stopped four oncoming men in their tracks. Erza was highly impressed by the act but she quickly acted with the opening he gave her. She quickly attacked the four he froze in place sending them flying.

"Nice one Erza." Praised Soler. She turned to him with a smirk,

"It was nothing." she responded. In that gap of time, another man came charging and Soler quickly dashed kicked the man hard in the face making him eat dirt. Soler stood there a few moments letting what just happened process.

"I just hit my first bad guy. Hey, Erza did ya see I just hit-" his sentence ended when a different man punched Soler to the ground.

"Soler!" Erza came to his aid and knocked away the man then went to help Soler up expecting him to be in pain. But when she helped him up though he was in pain he had the biggest smile on his face,

"I just took that punch too." he said. Erza chuckled.

"I've never seen someone smile from taking a hard hit. Well, maybe Natsu."

"Yeah well it was the first time I took a hit from protecting something important." he said. Ever so slightest blush crept on Erza's face at that. She smiled and the two went back to back with Erza having her sword drawn and Soler forming two spears.

"You ready to put your training to use?" She asked. With a confident smirk, Soler nodded,

"Yes ma'am!" with that the two jumped into the fray of battle.

With all four of the wizards fighting together they made quick work of the rather large group of men. Especially with Soler's new abilities helping out by slowing down the enemy and his speed confusing and disrupting them they took them all down. Though he didn't leave the fight without his own scraps and bruises. But with how big the smile he held was you wouldn't have been able to tell. After the battling was over and the bad guys had been roped up the Fairies finally had some time to relax. Soler sat on a crate and took a breather tired from the fighting,

"Nice fighting out there Soler!" the boy looked to see Erza walking up to him with a smile. She took a seat next to him,

"Thanks, it felt good taking those guys down." he responded.

"I couldn't agree more. Those guys had it coming."

"Exactly what I'm thinking. We made a pretty good team out there Erza." he said. She nodded,

"Yeah, we do. What do you say we go on more jobs together in the future?" she asked. Soler nodded in excitement,

"Heck yeah. That sounds good to me." he said with a smile. Erza smiled back too and the air was sweet around the two as they had their little moment. Sadly the moment was broken with Gray and Gildarts coming over to the two,

"Man Soler I didn't know you knew how to fight like that." Gray said. Soler chuckled not use to getting a lot of praise,

"Thanks, Gray."

"Yeah it was pretty cool the way you were running around so fast and then you had you're stopping thing. That was pretty cool." he said.

"Hehe well, its nothing big. You did some good ice maker attacks out there too." Gray smirked,

"You know it." the three young one chatted among themselves while Gildarts watched with a smile,

 _So master was right about invoking his emotions. His will on wanting to protect Erza must have brought out some more of his powers. I wonder what else this lad will do in the future._ As Gildarts was lamenting the sound of heavy footsteps was heard behind him. In through the hold in the wall marched in a group of men wearing what resembled priest outfits with a few additions of armor here and there for protection. Gildarts knew those uniforms from anywhere but the real question is what were Rune Knights doing out here. The sound of the footsteps caught the kids attention also as their own conversations stopped. The group of men walked into the building and split apart some went to go check on the down thugs while a few went up to Gildarts.

"You must be the group of wizards those construction workers told us about." the man said.

"Yes, we are. What are Rune Knights doing here? We have this job just about wrapped up?" Gildarts asked.

"Well, a group of our scouts was surveying the area when we came to a town not listed on our maps. Once they entered the city the group of construction workers that were there told them that a group of wizards they hired went out to stop some group of bandits that had been terrorizing the town. So they sent in the call and we gathered here as soon as we can. It seems we got here late." he admitted taking a look over at the thugs.

"Yeah took care of them just a few minutes ago. I'm guessing that you guys will take off the rest?" Gildarts asked. The knight nodded,

"Yes well handle the arrest of these guys. I see from the mark you all are with the Fairy Tail guild so any bounty we find on them will be sent to your guild master." With a bow, the man went off to help the rest of the knights with the large group of thugs. The Fairies feeling that their time was done here went back off to the town to check on the town folk. When they made it back they surprised to see that a small group of the knights were there and was talking with a group of the townsfolk. When they entered the town the group of townsfolk instantly noticed them and they all went running over to them giving them nothing but praise for all they have done for them. The group took their praise with warm hearts especially Soler. Soon also coming up to the group was Roger and his construction team. When they showed up Erza moved Soler to the front much to his confusion. Roger walked up to Soler with what looked like an envelope,

"You actually did it kept those bastards away and we were able to get the hospital complete. Not only that but with you guys helping the town these Rune Knights came by and now there's talk of this town place getting some support from the Magic Council. So, all in all, you earned this reward kid." Roger handed Soler the envelope to which Soler proceeded to open. He looked in to see a lot of money on the inside. He figured it was a lot but he still didn't know the currency and its worth. Gladly Erza took care of that for him for when she looked at the amount her eyes widen in surprise,

"Woah Soler that's 60,000 jewels!" she exclaimed causing Gray to take a look too.

"Is 60,000 jewels a lot?" Soler asked confused.

"Yeah, that's a lot. Especially for a first job." Gray chimed in.

"Grays right. Good job Soler." Gildarts said. Soler's chest was warm with what he guessed was the feeling of pride in himself. But he snapped out of his own feeling remembering the town,

"Hey, Roger whats going to happen to this place? Are you and your crew going to help repair the rest of the town?" he asked. Roger sighed,

"Well, I want to say yes since we've kinda grown a liking to this place. I don't really know. We really only had enough supplies to make the hospital and getting that done has drained us. So I don't know kid." Roger admitted. Soler hated to hear that. He wanted them to help repair the rest of the town but he knew that without supplies they couldn't do much. He then thought back on the money he just gotten.

 _The others said it was a lot. So maybe…_ Soler presented the envelope full of jewels back to Roger much to his surprise.

"Kid what are you-"

"You said you were running low on supplies. So here take this to help." Soler said.

"Kid as nice of gesture I can't-"

"You gave me this money for a job well done, right? Well, I'm giving you this money so you guys can do one also by helping the town." Soler responded with a smile. Roger was still for a few moments not knowing the exact moved to make. He wanted to refuse the kid but the confidence that radiated off him was the complete opposite from when he first met him. He chuckled and took the jewels back from Soler with a smile on his face,

"Thank you." he said. Soler smiled at that,

"No problem."

"But since you didn't take the jewels is there something else we could do?" Roger asked.

"Hmm well, you could just owe me a favor. I'm sure I might need something built further down the road." Soler answered. Roger gave a hardy laugh,

"Alright, then I can work with a favor. Whenever you need our services we'll be there to help free of charge."

"Thanks, Roger!"

"It's my pleasure k-I mean Soler." with that the two shook hands and the Fairies went to go get their belongings to leave. Once packed they all said their final goodbyes and went to the station. Luckily their wait wasn't long as the next train back to Magnolia came in the next few minutes. As the team rode back home Erza couldn't help but notice the small smile that hadn't left Soler's face since the fighting ended.

"That smile of yours hasn't left your face since the battle. Whats you so happy about if I may ask." she questioned him. Soler was taken out of his thoughts and looked at her,

"Oh, you noticed. Well, I'm just happy with myself I guess. I've never fought back before and I've never fought to protect something I care about. I don't know I'm just feeling good about everything right now. I was able to help Roger and his team, the towns finally getting noticed and I was able to protect whats precious to me. So yeah I guess I'm just feeling good right now." he said. The radiance Soler was giving off was infectious as Erza couldn't help but smile too.

"Well, I'm glad for you. You deserve it." his smile never lessened at her words. But then a thought came to his mind which made him lose his smile instantly. Of course, Erza picked upon this,

"Whats wrong?"

"Well, I just remembered I still never learned the name of the creep that lived up in that villa." He said. Erza's memory jogged back in at that,

"Oh yeah, those goons had said that the one that hired them name was Heartfilia. It sounds more like a last name than a first name to me." She said.

"Heartfilia. I'll have to add that name to memory. I hope I never run into a Heartfilia. I don't think I could handle meeting people that mean." he said. Erza nodded,

"Dito."

 _Ok end. Finally gosh. I had been trying to end this chapter for like a whole day. Well, Its done guys I hope you enjoyed. In the next chapter, the first time skip will happen so the story can progress more. I warn ya lots gonna happen from that chapter on is when I'll be mostly going off the anime plus with a bit of the manga mixed in here and there. Anyway, a review is always appreciated so this has been Solerwolf...later!  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Too Slow**_

"You're doing well Soler." Erza said as she blocked another high-speed attack from Soler. He skidded to stop.

"You're doing well blocking my attacks. Your reflexes have definitely sharpened." he responded.

"Well at the speed you go my reflexes had to get better to keep up. Your swordplay has gotten better I see." she added. Soler smirked,

"Well, I have a pretty good partner to take notes off of." Since the hospital job the two kept their word and had been going on jobs together as a team. They were a pretty good team too as they completed jobs at a rapid pace together. When the two weren't on a job they would usually train together at least once a day and if not train then they would hang out with the others. All in all, he had become closer to Erza and the rest and he was glad for it. The two were finishing up their training session for the day and were not resting sitting next to each near the water's edge like they usually did. For some reason, there was a weird feeling in the sir this time that Soler didn't really understand. He looked over to Erza to see that she had a thoughtful expression that he wasn't expecting to see,

"So jewel for you're thought?" he joked. Erza smiled at the joke but still didn't look at him,

"Oh, I'm just thinking about something important that happening tomorrow is all." she said. That made him curious since the past two months she hasn't spoken about anything important coming up,

"Something important? What's that?" he asked.

"It's this big test the guild has. It's so that way a wizard can become an official S-Class mage. I've been selected for the testing this year and I'm kinda nervous." she admitted. He had never heard her sound nervous before but he knew that whatever test it was she would pass easily,

"Don't worry so much about this test thingy Erza. I know you'll pass with flying colors and become whatever it is an S-Class mage is." he said. Erza looked at him with a smile,

"Thank you for your kind words." she said. Seeing her smile that feeling came back in his heart again and the slightest blush spread on his face.

"Oh well uh, it's no problem. But uhh can I ask what's so important about being an S-Class mage?" he asked. Erza looked at him astonished for a brief moment but then remembered he hasn't been here for too long. She decided to stand making Soler look up to her,

"Well being considered an S-Class mage means that the not only the guild but the Magic Council recognizes your strength as a wizard. You're considered one of your guild strongest mages and that means you can start to take on the more higher ranked jobs." she said with pride,

"So you're saying that if you're S-Class then you can take on bigger and tougher jobs and is saying that others acknowledge your power. Sounds like being S-Class is a pretty cool thing." he replied. Erza nodded back,

"Yes, it is. There are only two S-Class mages of Fairy Tail and that's Gildarts and Laxus. If I can pass this test then I'll be the third."

"Well this comes from your partner. You're more than ready to take this test Erza so knock them dead!" Soler said giving a thumbs up. Erza just smiled and nodded glad she had his encouragement. The two stayed there for another few minutes not saying anything but just enjoying each others company.

"Well, then I'm going to call it for today. I want to be as ready as I can be for the test tomorrow. So I'll see you later Soler." said Erza before she began to leave. Soler quickly stood up,

"Erza wait!" she stopped in her tracks and turned to him to see he had his fist out,

"Next time I see you. You better be an S-Class wizard." he said. Erza smirked and fist-bumped him,

"Of course." with that exchange Erza left Soler alone with his thoughts. Once she was out of view the smile on his face faded his worries coming to the surface,

 _I know Erzas gonna make S-Class no problem. But would she even what to still be partners once she does? If S-class are as important and as strong as she says then someone like Laxus or Gildarts would be more her level. Not someone like me._ These thoughts would plague his mind until he came to a decision himself. He concluded that if no when Erza becomes S-Class he won't take any jobs with her until he follows suit. He wants to be able to watch her back and keep her safe but he's not on her same level then his efforts would just be in vain. Soler looked on to the guild as he swore to himself he would become S-Class if it meant he could stay walking side-by-side with her.

 _ *****2 years later*****_

2 years have passed and a lot of what I aimed for has been accomplished. Erza made S-class like I knew she would and I after she did I congratulated her but told her I couldn't take anymore job with her until I became S-Class myself. She didn't like it but she knew this was something I had to do on my own so she didn't argue. It might have taken two long years of work but I finally did it I finally made S-Class! I would have made it the next year but our she-devil herself beat me to it last year. I was almost going to beast her but the fight dragged out to hand-to-hand combat and that was the one area I was lacking in. Mira wiped the floor with me that year and made S-Class but the next year I made it finally. I remember after the whole ceremony Erza gave me hug to congratulate me. It was by far the most excited I've ever seen her. When we got back to the guild the looks on Natsu and Gray's faces was priceless to see I made S-Class before them. And strangely enough from that day forward the dragon slayer began to always want to challenge me to a fight. I would beat him but I had to admit something inside feels good everytime we fight and I see he's gotten a bit stronger than the last time. Gray, on the other hand, played it cool and pretended he didn't even care but I could tell he really did.

With me becoming S-Class soon the all of Fiore knew about it. Well, it was largely thanks to this magazine company called Sorcerers Weekly since after wizards enter S-Class a reporter usually goes out to interview said wizard. I remember watching Mira getting interviewed and she boasted on and on about herself and her strength. I had more than grown use to how Mira acts especially with Erza since the two would always bump heads at multiple parts of the enough of them back to my first ever interview. I remember the interviewer was excited to interview me since I was the third of the youngest S-Class mages to be added to the Fairy Tail guild. Of course, I had never done an interview before I was completely lost on what to do. Lucky the woman who interviewed me was nice and explained how the whole process worked and told me just to answer truthfully.

So she just asked me about myself, about my past, the trials I faced to get to S-Class and what I plan for my future. So I told her about growing up alone and how rough it was, joining Fairy Tail, my first job, even about who I lost to Mira my first time attempting to get S-Class. The interview went through a list of different faces from sad to sympathetic, to happy, and she even laughed at some of the stories. By the time the interview was done the woman had said that I was by far the most interesting wizards, she's ever interviewed. She wished me the best of luck and left to get to work on her article. I remember she said that my story might be the cover story. Later that same week the magazine with my article came out and she was right in it making the cover story. I remember the tagline _"Soler the S-Class newbie with a Heart of Gold"_ I remember after the article went out a whole bunch of the guild members came to with teary eyes talking about my past and how tough it must have been. I just assured them that it's okay and thanks for the concern.

Another thing that's changed is that now that back to working with Erza again Mira has taken the initiative to come with us on certain jobs now too. Sometimes Mira will just take me on a job with just the two of us also. It was a weird change of pace but by working with Mira I have gotten to a different form a magic besides Erza's Requip. It's given me a better idea on how wide the range of magic could be. Well, this was my life for another 3 years. I fought, eat, slept and everything was peaceful really. I even got my own home thanks to Roger and his team. They really came through on that favor. But now when I'm 16 have gone on hundreds of jobs and have great friends are about to experience one of the hardest things in my life since coming here.

"But Soler come on! We could go and be back before you know it." Mira said. Soler sighed this being the who knows how many times shes brung up this job to him.

"Mira I keep saying just be patient. I'll be gone for only two weeks. It's not that long." he said. Mira has been trying to get Soler to go on this monster hunting job with her for a good while now. The job paid a good amount for taking down a monster but something about the job seems off to him so he had been just telling her to wait till Erza got back so that the three of them could handle it. But Mira was so confident that anyone of them could handle it on their own but she wanted him to go for backup and he had a feeling for something else too. But currently, Soler got a personal request to meet someone in a far-off town. The trek was going to at least take him half a day he just went at a leisurely jog which is what he intended to do. Mira's constant nagging was taking its toll on his sanity and he needed a break.

"Aww come on! That little request of yours can be put on hold can't it?" she complained. Soler shook his head as he grabbed his pack and headed for the doors.

"Nope, no can do. I've been holding off on this for far too long. Plus you know Erza's still out right now. So by the time I get back she'll be back then maybe we'll tackle that job." he said back. The two walked out of the guild where he stopped to look at her pouting face.

 _Its funny Mira can argue back and forth with Erza and even act superior to the others but she rarely does that around me._ Soler just patted her head,

"Don't worry Mira I'll be back before you know it." he said with a wink. Soler proceeded to leave a slightly blushing Mira to go to his job. Mira watched him dash off and sighed,

"So he rejected you again?" Mira jumped a the sound of Lisanna who had sneaked up behind her. Mira calmed herself and glared at her sister,

"No, he did not reject me. He just said to wait for him to return is all. That's not a rejection." she said. Lisanna giggled at seeing her sister act this way. It was always refreshing to she knew how to act like a girl every now and then.

"Alright, Mira whatever you say. But you know waiting around won't ever get you anywhere. I mean you don't want to lose to Erza do you?" she said slyly. Mira blushed completely at that,

"W-What are you talking about losing to Erza? I never lose to her!" Mira responded. Lisanna only laughed and the two went back into the guild hall.

I didn't know it then but I should have gone back. I should have kept a better eye on Mira especially since I know how impatient she can get. I should have done a lot of things then but I didn't know. I just didn't know.

Soler dashed through the plains going to his destination. He had never been to this area of Fiore but it was a very beautiful area. It was rolling with plains of lush green grass and was dotted with trees and flowers here and there. He was looking for a guy name Ishimaru Taiki which was the most unique name he's heard by far. Soler continued his jog for a while longer passing through a forest along the way. Once he emerged from the forest he was greeted with more plains but this time he saw a house in the distance on top of a hill.

 _Well, this is the right general area so maybe the people that live there could help guide me._ He made his way to the house and once he was there he could see that there was a town on the on the other side of the hill.

"Hmm neat." he said. Soler knocked on the door of the house and waited for a response. As he waited he was able to take a look at the house and it wasn't a spectacular house to be said the least. It was one story but he could tell it had an attic attached. The outside of the house was rather clean it even had a garden. A well-kept garden to be said the least. He also looked out to see that there was a single tree on the hill near the house also. It was a pretty serine area. But the fact that he still hasn't gotten a response from the door yet was starting to bug him. He knocked again a little harder this time.

"Hello! Anyone home!" he shouted. No response. He groaned thinking that maybe Mira was right on holding off on this one again. He decided to see if he could sense any energies around since maybe the people of this house might not be inside. So he searched for any energies and sure enough, there was an energy behind the house. He sighed and walked around to the back of the house to see that there was an old man sitting in a meditative state. Even from just him sitting Soler could easily tell he towered of the man guessing he only came up to his waist.

 _Huh, so master isn't the only munchkin around._ He walked up to him and the man stayed completely still. He was so still he couldn't tell if the man noticed him or not,

"So who might you be?" Soler jumped at the man's voice not thinking he knew he was here.

"Oh well uh I don't mean to intrude but I just needed help finding someone. I got a request saying that they live nearby." he said. At that, the old man stood up and Soler was right he came just up to under his waist. Soler could see the man had a grey beard that looked more like a tail on his chin. He wore just a white shirt and blue pants and black slip-on shoes.

"Ah, so you are Soler then. Yes, I'm the one you requested you." he said. Soler looked at the man confused,

"So your Ishimaru Taiki?" the man nodded,

"Yes, yes I am." he responded. Soler mentally shrugged guessing the man requested him for housework or something.

"Oh well then I'm at you're service then sir. What is it you might need of me?" Soler asked placing his sack on the ground.

"Well, I read your article in the weekly sorcerer a time ago.' Soler mentally sighed,

 _Someone else to show me some pity huh?_ He mentally groaned,

"Hey listen if you called me out here to like show me some sympathy or something I appreciate it but-" Soler stopped at the laughing from the old man,

"Sympathy? No no no. You will get no sympathy from me young one. No, I requested you because I read how you lost to that Mira girl because you lacked the proper training." Soler took a sight offense to that,

"Proper training? Uh, no offense sir but I was trained very well thank you." he responded. Taiki picked up on his sudden mood change,

"Oh really? If I remember you said that Erza Scarlet trained you. I've heard that she is a fine swordswoman but her hand-to-hand combat skills are severely lacking." he that ticked Soler off,

"Lacking? Erza? Yeah, listen, little man, even though Erza's hand-to-hand skills are more direct. But it's the direct approach that works." Soler responded defending Erza. The only shook his head,

"That's the problem with the youth. Only thinking that there's one way. No wonder you lost to that Mira girl. I highly doubt that Erza woman could beat her with those skills." he said. Now Soler was mad,

"I'd take that back old timer. You don't know Erza and all she's done and been through. So don't go disrespecting her." he said.

"Oh, I'm disrespecting her just by saying that her skills are not. Hmm, what's the word refined." Soler couldn't take this man taking down about Erza the way he was and Taiki could tell Soler's anger was peaking which is exactly what he wanted,

"Are you getting upset? If there's something you want to say then please speak freely." he said. Quicker than Soler could realize he formed a spear and swung it at the old man in blind rage. What Soler wasn't ready for was for the old man to land on the tip of his spear with ease. While Soler was still shocked the man proceeds to kick Soler in the face flipping off the spear in the process. Soler stumbled back holding his face,

"What the hell? You can fight?" he asked. Taiki laughed at that,

"When did I ever say couldn't?" he responded. Soler recovered and formed a second spear. Well then if you can fight then I hope you can back up what you said on Erza's training. Because I'm going to beat you with that same training!" Soler responded. Taiki only kept his calm stature waiting for Soler to charge. Without an invite, Soler charged at the old man spears ready. This battle was the first of many battles between Soler and the old man as today was the first day of Solers two weeks of training.

Soler swung at Taiki who easily dodged his set of swings. The old man countered with a set of quick punches to the sides of his knees making him instantly lose his balance and fall forward where the man was ready with a strong knee to the chin. Soler's jaw chartered as the blow flipped him on his back. Taiki chuckled at the downed boy,

"So are you ready to actually learn some true combat?" he asked. Soler flipped himself over slowly obviously in pain but he looked at Taiki with a determined fire in his eyes,

"No. Take back what you said about Erza!" he shouted. Taiki was surprised to be said the least. The boy wasn't fighting for himself but to defend Erza. He smiled,

 _So he fancies Erza then._ He thought to himself. He watched as Soler groggily stood back up his knees wobbling all the way. When Soler was on his feet again he reformed his spears ready to attack the man again his glare never wavering. Taiki never lost his smile,

"Alright then if you want to continue then so be it." and continue they did with Soler getting nowhere in the battle. The two fought for the rest of the day all the way till sundown. Solers attacks had gotten sluggish with fatigue but he never lost his determination to make Taiki apologize. He went in for another swing but Taiki merely stepped to the side and let the boy fall to the ground exhausted. Taiki walked up near his head and looked down at the heavily breathing boy,

"So Soler are you done with this tantrum?" he asked. Soler opened one eye to look up at him since it was the best he could muster,

"N-not until you apologize." he strained to say.

"If I apologize will you stay and let me train you?" he asked.

"Yes, I will." Soler said. Taiki smiled at that,

"Fine then. I am sorry for talking bad about Erza." he said. Soler finally eased as a strained smile spread on his face,

"Thank...you." then Soler passed out where he laid. Taiki just stood there and smiled at the snoozing young man.

 _This will be an interesting next set of weeks._ He thought to himself.

For the next two weeks, Taiki trained Soler rigorously in the fighting skills he so lacked. The training was rough at the beginning but with the style that Taiki taught Soler, he was able to pick on it quickly. For the time Soler and Taiki grew close, so even decided to just call him sensei which Taiki didn't mind. Soler and Taiki grew a close bond over the time with Soler seeing much of Master in the old man. He definitely knew that even after these two weeks were over he'd definitely have to come back from time to time. But like most good thins Soler time here was coming to an end but Soler's hand-to-hand combat skills had improved tremendously. He could even hold his own against the old man now. Though he could never truly beat him he could battle him back more evenly. But now we're on the last day of his training and Soler was packing up ready to leave,

"Well sensei it's about time for me to leave." Soler said opening up the door to the house. Taiki walked up to him and patted his back,

"Yes, it is. You have done extremely well since you first showed up here. You've grown a lot." he said. Soler smiled from the praise,

"Thank you sensei. I wouldn't have gotten this far with your guidance." Soler responded. Soler looked outside up at the sky and could see it was covered in gray looming clouds.

"Hmm looks like it's going to storm later today." Taiki said also taking a look outside.

"Eh don't worry about it. I got a rain cloak that should help if it starts to rain. Anyway, I best get going. It shouldn't take to look to get back to the guild now especially since I know where I'm going." Soler gave Taiki a bow and Taiki bowed back to him.

"Please give your guildmates my regards." Taiki said. Soler nodded and ran off back to the guild.

It was pouring down hard in Magnolia and it was only in the middle of the afternoon. Natsu sighed bored out of his mind. Happy floated down and landed on his head,

"What's wrong pal?" he asked.

"What's wrong is that I'm so bored happy." he groaned. Happy patted his head in understanding,

"I know how you feel pal trust me." he said. At that time Erza and Gray walked up to the dragon slayer,

"What's wrong with Natsu?" she asked,

"He's bored." Happy replied.

"Well, it is raining out so that's understandable." Erza said. Just then the doors to the guild opened up and in walked Soler wearing his rain cloak hr said from before. He walked in and shook off the rain some before taking off his cloak,

"Man it's raining cats and dogs out there." he noticed the trio plus cat and decided to walk up to them. At seeing Soler Erza perked up some as she smiled at him,

"Nice to see you back." she said,

"It's nice to be back. What's going on with Natsu? Did Gray do something again?" he asked.

"What makes you think I did something?" Gray chimed in,

"Well you do tend to always fight with each other." he said. While the small group chatted Soler couldn't help but feel something was wrong. He took a quick scan around the guild and saw that nothing was out of the ordinary. But he noticed that there was a lack of white hair.

"Hey, where's Mira? Better yet where are the Stratus siblings?" he asked.

"Mira took them out on some job yesterday. I asked if I could go with but she denied me." Natsu said. Soler's body visibly tensed and his eyes widened. Quicker than anyone was ready for Soler grabbed Natsu by his collar pulling him out of his seat and up to his eye level,

"Did Mira say anything about what type of job she took them on?" he asked. Natsu awake and a bit frightened nodded,

"Y-yeah she said something about taking down some monster or something." he said. Soler let go of Natsu and stared off at nothing his mind racing and heart pounding. The others looked at him with concern,

"Soler, what's wrong?" Erza asked. Soler went to the door and opened the doors as he looked out into the storm. He only said one word before running off into the rain,

"Everything."

Soler ran as fast as he could without falling. He didn't have the time to fall even once.

 _Damnit Mira why couldn't you have just been a bit more patient. Why did you bring you bring Elfman and Lisanna with you? You know Elfman hasn't fully controlled his magic and Lisanna isn't as offensive as you. Damnit!_ Soler charged through the rain his going straight to where the location on the paper said. He had it memorized from all the times Mira had shoved the paper in his face to re-read everything. He sped over the terrain having left the city and on the roads trying to remember the directions to get there. The heavy rainfall didn't help in keeping his sense of direction. Eventually, Soler came upon a village in the right area he presumed still not positive he was on the right track. Well, that was until he heard a massive roar coming from the forest near the village.

 _There!_ Soler charged off into the forest his heart and mind in a pure panic. The roars didn't stop but only got more violent. Soler saw a clearing coming up and weirdly the roaring had stopped. When soler entered the clearing the most horrifying sight laid before him. Lisanna had her arms spread wide and was walking up slowly to a towering beast. He could see she was speaking something but he was too far to hear. Mira sat battered not too far off from them but there was no sign of Elfman which would have to wait. Soler saw the monster raise its arm ready to strike but he was ready to. The moment the monster's arm swung Soler took a hard step to dash to Lisanna but all the rain had caused the ground to become muddy and Soler took a hard tumble forward and hit the ground ace first sliding a bit. All Soler could do was watch in horror as the monster swung on Lisanna sending her flying through the forest with tremendous force. At that moment the only sound he heard was the sound Mira screaming Lisanna's name even through the heavy rain. He couldn't stay in shock as now Mira was the beast next target. She just sat there not moving stuck in shock from what just happened. The monster loomed over her ready to end the eldest of the Strauss siblings but before it could hit her a white blur scooped her up taking her out of harm's way. Soler held Mira in his arms glaring at the beast his anger far surpassing his anguish at the moment.

"Now you're dead beast!" he shouted. The monster only responded with a roar ready to take him down. Soler put Mira down gently against a tree she was still in shock and didn't even know that Soler had saved her. He turned his attention back to the monster and formed two spears ready to fight but the soft sound of Mira's voice made him pause,

"E-Elfman." he couldn't quite hear her so he crouched down to her,

"What did you say Mira?" he asked. She snapped awake at him talking and stared up at him,

"Soler. Save him please." she said her voice breaking. He held her shoulders trying to comfort her some. The tears started flowing uncontrollably now as everything had caught up with her,

"Please save Elfman! I can't lose him too! Please, he can't control the beast. Save him, Soler." Mira pleaded. Soler looked back at the beast who he now knew was Elfman which only made what happened harder to bare. He looked back to the sobbing Mira,

"Alright. You stay here Mira I'll be quick." he told her. He made sure she would be away from the battle before he went out to Elfman. He stared up at him his anger gone now and was filled with nothing but concern and sadness.

"Elfman! Whether you can hear me or not I'm going to have to knock you out! It's the only way to get you out of you're transformation!" Soler shouted. Monster Elfman only roared back obviously not hearing him. Soler didn't form spear this time only letting his energy coat his hands and they crackled from the rain. Elfman didn't wait for him as he swung down on Soler with all his might. Soler dodged the attack and retaliated by jumping on his arm and running up it,

 _I don't have the raw firepower to knock him out that way. So I'll have to try and fry him with my energy. For once the rain will help me with this._ Soler climbed up his arm and avoided being slapped off by the other hand. He reached his head and uppercutted him making the punch strong enough to make his head tilt up. He jumped on to his furry back and could feel how moist it was from the rain. He lifted his charged hands,

"Sorry Elfman." Soler slammed his hand down on his back and Elfman's entire form lit up with his energy effectively frying the poor guy. The Elfmans roars could be heard for miles the pain obvious. Soler didn't like what he was doing but he had to hold it for a few more seconds. Elfman struggled to get Soler off but his struggling soon stopped as he movements slowed and he tumbled forward to the ground. The moment he hit the ground Soler let up his attack and got off of Elfman. Soler waited a few seconds hoping he didn't do too much damage to the guy and thankfully Elfman began to morph back into his regular self. Once his transformation was complete and he was human again Soler saw that he was out cold. Soler him up and moved him over to Mira who's crying had only slowed down. Soler placed him under the same tree with her protecting them all form the rain. Once Elfman was down Mira instantly went to him and hugged his sleeping form. Soler sat against the tree and watched the two as even he processed everything that happened. It all happened so fast he wasn't ready for any of it. He was a mix of emotions from sad to mad to just in pain but he couldn't pinpoint on any of them at the moment. While he was in his thoughts Mira had made her way back to him. She wouldn't look at him but she tugged on his jacket sleeve,

"C-could I use your jacket?" she asked quietly. His jacket was soaked from the rain but the attack he did earlier had dried up his clothes effectively. He nodded and took it off handing it to her. She took his jacket and used it to cover up Elfman making sure he was alright. Once she was satisfied she moved back over to him snaked her way around his arm so that her head was resting on his chest and his arm around her. She didn't say anything but Soler held her close either way.

"Thank you Soler." she finally said. Mira then looked up at him and he could see the tears that were ready to fall again,

"And I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." she said. Soler didn't say anything his words caught in his throat so all he did was wipe away a tear from her eye and a smile full of sorrow spread on his face. All he could handle was shaking his head his own tears brimming in his eyes,

"I'm sorry to Mira." he responded. Seeing Soler cry didn't help her own tears from falling as she dug her head in his shirt and began to cry again. Soler positioned them so that she laid in between his legs so he could hold her with both arms. Soler didn't make a noise but he looked up into the rainy sky his own tears falling much like the rain.

 _This one is done. I decided to do a lot of the bigger early time-skipping in this one too makes things flow better when I start writing where the anime picks up. Which is actually next chapter guys. So please leave a review and tell me what you think. This has been Solerwolf...later.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Forward to the Future**_

I didn't think the Fairy Tail guild could ever have a silent day in my life. But when Mira, Elfman and I walked through those doors without Lisanna. The entire guild no the entire land of Fiore went dead silent. Of course, the guild wanted to know what happened Mira and Elfman couldn't even speak so I explained everything from the moment I got there. Once I had finished explaining I could swear it looked like every person in the guild just stared blankly for a few moments. No one knew what to say, no one knew what to do, hell no one wanted to believe it. Especially Natsu,

"T-that can't be true. It can't be true!" he shouted voice full of emotion. He was looking at Soler who couldn't even look at him. Natsu gritted his teeth and marched up to him and grabbed his collar,

"Soler tell me this is all some joke. Please tell me-"

"It's not a joke Natsu." Elfman's voice surprised everyone. Natsu looked at him losing his grip on Soler's shirt and just stared at him,

"Elfman…"

"It's true Natsu. She's gone and it all my fault. I wasn't strong enough to handle the take-over and let it kill her. No, I killed her. My little sister…" his voice trailed off as he tried his best to keep from crying again. Mira sat right next to him and held his hand feeling that the whole situation fell on her shoulders and not his. Soler didn't speak but he was thinking similar. Natsu let go of Soler looking completely defeated. The dragon slayer didn't say anything but he walked passed Soler then ran out of the guild his heart in too much pain to stay there. Happy followed suit after his best friend wanted to make sure someone was there for him. Everyone was quiet the only sort of talking was Master talking to Mira and Elfman. Soler wasn't paying attention to what they were talking about too lost in his thoughts as he just started at Mira. The memory of her crying was ingrained in his memory it was something he'd never forget nor something he ever wanted to happen again. His action didn't go unnoticed as Erza was looking over at him with a worried expression. She had been through the loss of someone she cared about and knew how it affected her. She knew that Mira and Elfman were going through the worst but she also knew that even though this is tough Mira always found a way to bound back and Elfman would follow suit. Soler on the other hand she felt has never gone through something like this and would need someone to help him through it. Soler without a word began to walk out of the guild to go home Erza was going to say something but Mira beat her to the punch,

"Soler?' she questioned. Soler stopped in his tracks at her voice and he tensed. He turned back to her with a small smile,

"I'm sorry Mira but I'm uh going home for the day. I'll check up on you two tomorrow ok?" he said. Even though he held a smiled it could be heard in his voice he was trying to contain himself. Mira just nodded understanding completely what he meant. With that Soler left the guild to maintain his thoughts.

Within the next few weeks, a funeral had been set up for Lisanna and the entire guild showed up. Even Gildarts returned once he heard what had happened. The whole guild was at the service dressed in black and listened to the preacher speak. The only sounds besides the preacher were the few sniffs coming from some of the members. By the time the burial process began the tears had started following from the members mainly from the other two Strauss siblings. Erza watched standing next to Gray wanting to console her friend but her mind was taken away from them as she noticed that Soler was the only one not at the funeral. He wasn't there but she had a feeling he was around which caused her to take a glance around the graveyard. Near the back of the graveyard, she saw the tuft of white hair of his. Soler was away from the group but he watched in the distance as they lowered the empty coffin into the ground. He could feel eyes on him his eyes came into contact with Erzas who was looking right back at him. Soler looked away not able to look at her and he quickly left the graveyard.

After the funeral, the guild members went back to the guild for drinks and food and for conversations. Erza though didn't go back but instead went out to where she knew Soler would be. Erza made her way to his house which was located on the other rim of the city near the forest. Since he had his place located out near the forest he had taken to training out here where he could work on more complicated techniques. As she got closer she heard an explosion followed by,

"Fuck!" she knew that shout and just confined her way to it. A few more explosions and swears were heard as she got closer to its origin. Erza made her way into a slight clearing that Soler had made and she found the teen on his hands and knees. As she got closer she could see his clothes were rough and ragged letting her know he's been out here for a while. He was panting and sweating hard as he punched the ground hard,

"Damnit! I need to get this down! Why am I struggling so hard with this?!" he gripped to himself. He was so focused on his training that only the sound of footsteps let him realized that someone else had walked upon his. He already knew who it was though as he got up to see Erza standing before him wearing a black dress that went to her knees. She also had on a small jacket with a black purse to match.

"So I see you've been out here for a while." she said breaking the silence. Soler straighten himself up,

"And I see that you know how to accessorize. Nice purse." he responded.

"Thank you. What are you working on out here?" she asked. Soler turned away from her and began to focus his energy again,

"I was too slow to get to Lisanna. I slipped and fell which caused all this. I need to be able to move short distances instantaneously." he responded.

"Wait so you're trying to teleport? Can you even do that?" she asked.

"Well I don't really know, but some part of me feels like I can do it I just need to focus more. I refuse to let a repeat happen." he said. Erza felt the hurt as he said that line what happened still fresh in his mind. Erza watched quietly as Soler was trying to do his teleporting again. She could feel his energy rising as he focused on his goal of teleporting. It was quiet for a few moments with nothing but the sound of the forest around them then out of nowhere a small bright light emerged from Soler then it detonated right in his face making him fall onto his back.

 _So that's the explosions that have been happening._ Erza thought. Soler slammed his fist to the ground in frustration,

"Daminit again!" he shouted. Erza could see the frustration on his face but it was mixed with other emotions besides that. Erza walked up near his head and sat down on the ground near him not caring about her dress. She looked down over him her long hair falling to the side,

"Soler whats really wrong?" she asked. He looked up into her brown eyes not wanting to say whats wrong but when she looked at him like that he knew he couldn't hold his tongue. He sighed,

"Erza it's my fault my Lisanna died." he said. Erza looked at him with concern,

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"I wasn't fast enough to get her out of harm's way. I'm supposed to be the fastest but I couldn't save someone when it mattered. I'm still so weak." he responded. Soler moved his head so his bangs covered his eyes from hers, but she wouldn't allow it so she gently moved his bangs to the side revealing his sad eyes.

"Soler don't think that way. You got Mira out of harm's way and you were able to get Elfman to release his take-over without causing him to much harm. I know that you tried your best to get to Lisanna but no one blames you. Not even Mira or Elfman blames you. You've grown so much since you've come into the guild and you put your heart into the safety of the other members so don't go doubting yourself, Soler. No one wants that especially Lisanna wouldn't want that." Erza said. Soler just started up into her eyes as her words resonated within him and he just couldn't hold it in any longer. His eyes filled up with tears and soon he started crying,

"She's really gone Erza. Lisanna is really gone." he cried. Just held him as he cried letting go of all his built up frustrations and concerns.

 _*** 3 Years later ***_

"So did you really need to get the horn decorated? I think it's a bit much." Soler said before sipping his drink.

"The town offered to decorate it out of kindness for us taking down the monster. Plus I think it looks nice." Erza responded. Soler just rolled his eyes,

"Whatever you say Erza." Three years have passed and now both Erza and I are 19 and are currently waiting for the people to get done decorating this massive horn of a monster we took down. We've both grown a lot over the years, some more than others, but I've at least gotten a bit taller than Erza which I never let a day pass without letting her know. My outfits changed some too. Now I wear the same green cargo pants and black sneakers but now I wear a black sleeveless tight jacket/cloak with the guild logo in white on the back and white lines trailing from the guild logo to the ends of the tail of the cloak. Erza's outfit hadn't changed much except her armor has just been updated and know she wears a blue skirt with black knee-high boots. She also wears these earrings now that I just can't say what they are shaped after. I wanna say a kunai but I could be wrong who knows. Anyway, things have changed around the guild these past three years well the building hasn't but the members have.

We've added in new members of course but some of the more regulars were the team Shadow gear which consisted of Levy McGarden, Droy, and Jet. Levy a petite blue-haired girl who was definitely the brain of the team while Jet and Droy though strong are more like her cheerleaders. Laxus has a group of his own now called the Thunder God Tribe (Wonder who thought of that name) which consist of Freed Justine, Evergreen, and Bickslow who are all characters in their own rights but they are all devoted to Laxus without fail for whatever reason. The group tends to rarely be at the guild since there always out on some long job which is probably for the best. Mira decided that she wasn't going to go out on jobs as much anymore and now is the guilds bar waitress and the cover star for the Sorcerer's Weekly modeling sections for very obvious reasons. Elfman still goes out on jobs and has gained a few more takeovers in his time. Natsu and Gray are still the same as always they fight each other whenever Erza isn't looking or whenever I just don't bother to stop them. Erza has been trying to keep them in line but I enjoy watching the two battle every now and then. Other times it's annoying which at that point I'll break it up immediately. Some other things have changed but I'll save that to be explained by the story.

While Soler and Erza were waiting on the horn to get done a blackbird flew down onto their table. At the sight of the bird, Erza frowned,

"She's requesting you again." she said obviously upset. Soler chuckled as the bird lept on his finger. He stroked its head took the small note that was attached to its leg,

"Well, I do have to give my reports." Soler read the note and sure enough, it was from Ultear.

"Yep, a summons from Ultear. Says the council needs my report for the week." he said. Erza sighed as she messed with the straw in her drink,

"Will you ever tell me what it is that the council has you do that's so important? Its been over a year now and you still haven't given me any hints." Erza asked. Soler let the bird fly off and he stood up from his seat,

"Well I wish I could but the only other person who knows is the Master and the council members. Ya know since what I do is very secretive and such. Plus the council does pay me a pretty jewel for what I'm doing." he said. Erza rolled her eyes,

"Yes, yes you've said this before but how much do they pay you?" she asked.

"Way more than you'd ever think. Let's just say I don't really need to go on jobs." he answered. Erza got up and followed Soler to the edge of town where he did his last few stretches trying to make sure he doesn't pull something,

"How long do you think it'll take?" Erza asked,

"Well, I don't know the old timers do love to ramble on. But knowing them plus Ultear maybe a few hours at least."

"I should be back at the guild by then. What about lullaby?" she asked. Soler finished his stretching then looked back at Erza,

"Well if I'm not back in time just take Natsu and Gray. I'm sure you guys can handle it. Listen don't worry so much Erza I'm sure everything will work out. I gotta go so later." Soler ran off from the town leaving Erza with a weary smile.

Soler walked through the Magic Council building with one of the toad assistants guiding him. He still didn't know if the council took toads and turned them into these toad people or that they were actually toad people in the world but he had to find out one day. But that day would not be today since the woman who called him was walking up to him in all her curvy ways. If there was one thing Soler had to admit about Fiore was that the women here, for the most part, were always gorgeous and very well developed. The raven-haired beauty walked up to him wearing a rather revealing purple dress that highlighted all the right areas. Her brown eyes twinkled with excitement when they his emerald as a small smile formed on he face.

"Glad to see you made it here Soler." she said now standing before him.

"Yeah well, I gentleman should never keep a lady waiting." Soler responded with a slight bow. That got a giggle out of the woman,

"So chivalrous of you." she turned to the toad and nodded her head signaling it to make its exit which it did without question. With the toads exit that left Ultear and Soler alone. Quicker than Soler could catch Ultear snaked her arm around his,

"So I figured since the council is still in the middle of a meeting we could talk for awhile until they're ready." she said.

"Sure thing. I see no problem with that plus then I'd get to spend a bit more time with you." he responded. Ultear just smiled and the two began their walk to a quiet place to talk. As they walked Soler took a glance down to the woman and could only see the same smile she heald which for some reason just didn't sit right with him. Hell since he's been working with the council and interacting with the woman she just never sat right with him. She's very inquisitive and highly intelligent which isn't the bad part but its the fact that for some reason he can never fully trust anything she says when she speaks of things not related to work. He just feels that behind those eyes is a lot more than what she says which always keeps him on a slight edge. Another thing is that the woman is always curious and interested in him. Whenever they have time to talk which she does make time for no matter what she always wants to know more about him more about what he can do or what he's seen and done. Hell, he knows the council has files on any and every registered wizard so she must have she own copy of my file somewhere so she hasn't to know just about everything about him. All in all, even though Ultear gave off a gentle exterior he just knew that there were some fangs hidden somewhere.

Ultear led him to the garden which was placed in the center of the council building. It was a very beautiful and well-kept garden and it was always quiet around here. The two sat on a bench which then Ultear let go of Soler's arm and placed her hands in her lap.

"So tell me about your day?" she asked.

"Hmm well, today hasn't been too bad really. I had just finished a job with Erza before you summoned me. The job took a few days but we finally took down the monster the job spoke of and the townsfolk were decorating the horn that Erza cut off. Why she wanted to keep the horn I'll never know. What about you? How has your day been?" he asked.

"Oh well nothing exciting like yours just meetings and paperwork. Boring things but speaking jobs we recently got a report about one of your guildmates." she said Soler signed already knowing who it probably was,

"Let me guess it's about Natsu?" Ultear just nodded which only made him sigh even more.

"What did he do?" he asked

"Well if I remember Salamander was in Hargeon Town recently. It said that he destroyed part of the port there during a battle with some wizard." she said. Soler groaned and shook his head,

 _He was just supposed to just gather some information on Igneel. Erza's not going to be happy to hear that._ Soler just let it go deciding to let Master and Erza deal with that,

"Ah well it is Natsu were talking about here." he said

"Yes, he is quite entertaining. All of the Fairy Tail guild does know how to keep the council on their toes and keeps things lively here." Ultear said. The two sat in silence for a bit just enjoying the quietness of the garden. In the silence, Soler felt extremely comfortable sitting there next to Ultear which for some reason he just felt he shouldn't be. He looked over and noticed that she had moved a bit closer to him but her hands were still in her lap and that same smile on her face. Soler couldn't help but just see how beautiful she was but he still couldn't shake these feelings on her. Before too long a bell was heard which signaled something he didn't know but Ultear did since she stood up as soon as she heard it.

"That's the signal that the meeting is over. I believe it's time for you to report in." she said. Soler just nodded and stood up following her to the meeting. The two left the garden and traveled down the corridors in silence and before too long they came upon the massive doors that led to the councils meeting room.

"Well, this is where I make my leave. It was enjoyable speaking with you. Have a nice rest of your day." she said.

"Yeah it was fun Ultear." he responded. Ultear gave a bow and walked up with Soler just staring at her as she left. His staring stopped when the doors opened up and out walked a man with blue hair and a red tattoo that ran over and under his right eye.

 _Oh great, it's Siegrain._ The man instantly noticed Soler and a sinister smile spread on his face,

"Well if it isn't Soler of Fairy Tail. The old croons are waiting on the inside for your weekly report." he said walking up to Soler.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that Siegrain. I was on my way in now." he responded. If Ultear put Soler on edge this guy just makes his skin crawl. Siegrain is the twin brother of this guy named Jellal that Erza once knew. She never told me her connection to Jellal but he could always tell it was a touchy subject since her mood would change if he asked. But the guy standing in front of him seemed to have something for Erza since whenever she and he would come to the council building they usually ran into him and he would usually get too close for comfort to her. Soler hated seeing that but Erza just lets it happen and with a straight face giving the guy no satisfaction in what he would do. Right now that same creep was before him with that same smile on his face. Soler and Siegrain passed each other briefly bumping shoulders but both ignored the action.

"Once our back home please do give Erza my regards." Siegrain said as he walked away. Soler heard it but pretend that he ignored it and just walked into his meeting.

 _***A Few Hours Later***_

Soler groaned as he walked back through the council's halls heading to the exit. The meeting took way longer than he would have liked but the oldtimers did like to hear themselves speak. But at least he gave his report and was now free to go back to the guild. Soler walked outside and looked at the sky to see the sun had sunk way lower into the sky,

"Erza had to have made it back to the guild by now. I wonder if she went on with that lullaby stuff." he wondered aloud. Soler began his way back to the guild started with a slow walk and slowly easing into a steady jog his muscles slowly waking up from sitting for so long. Within just under an hour Soler had made his way back to Magnolia and back to the Fairy Tail guild. He walked into the guild and immediately felt at ease being back where all the people he cared about was. The other guild members were doing their own thing though it felt like they were all trying to ease themselves.

 _Hmm, I wonder what happened here? Probably Erza._ he thought. Soler glanced over at the bar and of course behind it was the beautiful Mira wear her signature red dress with pink frills and bows. Soler quickly took a seat at the bar and waited till she got to him since she was busy dealing with someone else. Once she was done she looked over to see him and her eyes lit up as the biggest smile made its way on her face. Seeing her smile made him smile she made her way over to him,

"So how's it going to my darling Mirajane." he asked her.

"It's going better now that you're here." she teased back. Mira then went and intertwined her with his holding it tightly. Mira had picked up this habit of holding Soler's hand after the Lisanna incident. She told him that it helps her feel more at ease. Though to Soler Mira always seems way more at ease nowadays but she likes to hold his hand and he doesn't really mind at all. He enjoyed feeling her soft hand intertwined with his. While they held hands Soler took a glance around the guild to notice certain members weren't present,

"Hey, where are Natsu and Gray and Happy? Better yet Erza should be here by now." he said.

"Well before you got here Erza came and took those three plus a new member out on some job. She seemed to like it was quite important so they left in a hurry. Master left before them to attend the guild masters conference also." she explained.  
"A new member?" he asked. Mira nodded,

"Yep, we got a new member and she's a cute one too. Also, you won't believe it but she got her guild mark on her right hand, opposite of yours." she said. Soler looked to his right hand which is the hand that was currently being held,

"Hmm, what a coincidence. So you said that they left a while ago huh?" he asked. She nodded again,

"Yep, they left a few hours ago actually. I wonder what it is that had Erza so serious." Mira said. Soler took a look out outside to see it looked like the sun was starting to set. He sighed and gently let go of Mira's hand standing up. Mira didn't enjoy having to let go of his hand but she figured she knew why he got up,

"Let me guess you know what's going on?" she asked,

"Yeah it's kinda serious stuff so I think I'll just check up to see how they're doing. I'm sure that they'll be fine with those three working together but ya know." he said. Mira giggled,

"Oh, I know. Just make sure you all get back safe." Soler gave her a wink and started to walk off. Mira felt an urge she's felt before whenever Soler leaves and the memory of what Lisanna always flashes back to her and makes her heart twinge every time. She watched the man leave with Lisanna's voice ringing in her head,

 _I know Lisanna. I will tell him_. She thought as she clutched her hand near her heart.

Soler dashed along the train tracks remembering the information Erza told him.

 _The Eisenwald guild has the lullaby flute and they plan on using it. The lullaby flute is a demon from the book of Zeref that takes the shape of a flute. If played the flute can kill the ones who hear it and some other bad stuff. I don't fully remember everything Erza said but I know it's not good that a dark guild has it in their grasp._ He thought. Soler dashed along the rack quickly coming up on a station. As Soler passed through he saw Rune Knights helping construction crews clean up the station as it looked like a massive battle happened here. He noticed missing chunks of stone from the station itself, the partially destroyed train carts and slash marks on the walls and floor. Soler knew exactly what happened here and knew he was on the right track.

 _So it seems that Erza's team battled the Eisenwald guild_ _at that station. One of them must have tried to play the flute there but failed. But if they stopped them there why weren't they there?_ Soler kept going along the tracks and the sun was effectively setting by now the last bit of day slowing dimming away. But Soler stopped again once the tracks led over a gorge. Soler stopped midway on the bridge to examine another set of broken tracks but this time instead of slash marks he found scorch marks in the area. He knew exactly who fought here and he knew he was still on the right trail,

 _So Natsu got into a battle here with someone which means someone escaped the battle and I'm guessing with the flute. But if they didn't play the flute back at the station then where else could they try and play it?_ Soler thought on this and began to wonder where it is that the tracks ended since that seems to where they are headed. It took him a few moments but then it popped into his head,

 _The guild masters meeting of course!_ Soler continued one at a slightly faster pace this time now that night was upon him and he still hadn't caught up yet. With now set Soler continued on to the meeting building he could tell he was getting close to the trees coming up but he especially knew he was close by the sounds of explosions in the distance. Once Soler made it off the tracks and into the trees he finally saw that there was a massive monster that easily was as tall as a mountain roaring about in a rage. He could easily guess why it was roaring about since there were three small dots flying all about around it and he also could figure that the monster was the flute since lullaby was some of Zeref's living magic. Dark magic. Soler never understood how magic could be considered dark but he just guessed it depends on the user. He shook the thought when the monster roared again and he saw fire was erupting from the monster meaning Natsu was fighting hard. He went through the trees and eventually found an opening in the forest which had a hill that overlooked the area nicely. Currently standing on that hill was master Makarov and a girl with blond hair. He could see she was wearing a white and blue sleeveless shirt with a matching blue mini skirt and a set of brown boots. He also noticed the lasso and key holder on her waist.

 _Ah, so she's a celestial spirit mage. Those are rare indeed._ Soler swiftly and silently got next to them to watch the ongoing battle between Lullaby and the Fairy Tail wizards. He glanced over at the girl to see she was completely engulfed by the fighting not noticing him at all. As he got a better look at her he could see just how attractive she was with her big brown eyes and curvy figure. He also was able to see the guild symbol on her left hand which meant this was the newcomer Lucy. They stood there in silence for few more moments the only sounds coming from the battle raging forth before them until Soler decided to break the silence,

"Man this is one hell of a battle huh?" he asked Lucy. She nodded without looking at him,

"Yeah, I knew that the Fairy Tail wizards were strong but for them to battle a demon made by Zeref with no problems. There incredible." she responded mesmerized. Soler chuckled slightly at her assessment,

"Eh yeah, I guess you're right. But personally, I think they're taking way to loon to beat this thing if you ask me." he responded. That snapped Lucy out of her trance Turning to Soler ready to chew him out,

"Hey what do you-" she stopped mid-sentence and her eyes widened so much he thought that they were going to pop out,

"Oh my god. You're Soler! One of Fairy Tail's S-Class wizards with the nickname The White Blur! You hold the record for most high-rank jobs completed which you got only two months after becoming S-Class! You're in the top ten of most desired male wizards! I've read your article for inspiring young wizards so many times I have it memorized by heart! It's such an inspiring read." said Lucy in one breath. Soler only chuckled slightly embarrassed from all the praise,

"Well thank for reading it. When Sorcerer Weekly was making that weeks issue for inspiring wizards they immediately sent an interviewer out to the guild. They got stories from a couple of people but they said they voted back on the office for the best ones and I was one of them. So I'm glad that it inspired you Lucy." he said with a smile. Lucy looked up Soler with stars in her eyes meeting one of her idols in the flesh. At the sound of her name that when she remembered she never introduced herself,

"O-Oh where are my manners. M-My name is Lucy, I'm new to the guild." she said with her hand extended,

"I already knew but nice to meet you, Lucy." Soler shook her hand in which he could see the fangirl in her ignite with excitement.

"Glad you are acquainted with the new member. Maybe now you could assist with taking down that accursed flute? I'm more than ready to get home." Master said. Soler let go of Lucy's hand letting her silently fangirl and walked over to the Master's side.

"You know me always being friendly Master and nope though there kinda just toying with it I know they got this." he responded. Master just sighed,

"Honestly you youngsters. So you gave your report to the council?" he asked,

"Yep told them everything I've found. I got a report for you too with the same information Master." Soler responded. Makarov nodded,

"I appreciate it. You wouldn't happen to run into Dorainbolt while there did you?" he asked. Soler shook his head,

"Nope. I think he was out on some assignment while I was there. The next time I go back I'll check in on him."

"Yes I'd appreciate that." they stopped there talking as another fiery explosion drew all their attention. They watched as Lullaby seemed to be on its last legs. They watched the tree Fairies climb the monster's body and fire off a combined blast of fire, ice and slashes to set the demons head ablaze. The demon gave one last roar as it fell back onto the ground with a thunderous boom setting dust clouds all around it. Soler gazed in the area it fell and could swear something important was sitting there.

 _Hmm isn't the-_

"Lucy, did ya see how awesome I was back there?" Soler stopped his thought as they looked to see a shirtless Natsu and Gray with Erza and Happy walking up to them. At the sight of Soler Natsu's grin grew even wider,

"What did you think of that move Soler? It was pretty epic right?" he asked him. Soler chuckled,

"It was pretty epic Natsu I'll give you that." he responded.

"It's not like flamebrain did it all himself." Gray chimed in.

"Yeah, I was the one who had to fly you around Natsu." Happy added flying over and landing on Soler's head.

"Of course little buddy I know you helped back there. But you had to admit that my attack was way stronger than Grays. Heck, I beat that wind bastard not but a few hours ago and I was still able to take down Lullaby." Natsu said flexing his ego,

"Heck I think I could even beat Erza and Soler with how strong I am now." Gray laughed when he said that causing the fire mage to glare at him,

"What's so funny streaker?"

"I think you're forgetting that you still haven't beat either one of them in a one-on-one battle. Plus I know you haven't forgotten what happened the last time you challenged Erza and how she completely destroyed you." he said. Happy flew over to join in,

"He's right pal. Erza did mop the floor with ya." he added. Natsu looked at happy dumbfounded,

"Not you too Happy!" the three carried on their conversation while Erza walked up to Soler,

"I see you finally decided to show up." she teased,

"Well, you know how those old geezers are. Plus I had to stop by the guild to see if you were there. But I knew you could handle everything fine. THough you guys did take a bit longer than I think you should have." he responded. Erza smiled glad everything was over now but the sound of hectic laughter drew their attention.

"Natsu what are you laughing about?" Master asked a bit of dread in his tone. They walked over to see Natsu laughing and pointing in the direction of where Lullaby fell. Now that the debris was gone everyone could see that where Lullaby landed the guild master building used to be standing there. Everyone but Natsu look at the place with a less than enthusiastic tune. Makarov looked liked his spirit had been sucked out of his being and Soler could think of why.

"So the guild masters building was sitting there. Hehe, the Magic council won't be happy about this." Soler said. Speaking of the council a group of Rune Knights were currently coming their way to them. At the sight of them, Erza grabbed the master who was still stunned,

"Quickly everyone back to the guild!" she shouted and without a question, the rest of the Fairy Tail members followed her trying to escape the Rune Knights. Before they got too far Soler remembered something,

"Oh yeah be right back." he said to Lucy then he just teleported away surprising the girl.

"Wait he can teleport?" she asked.

"Yep, he can teleport now keep focused on running." Erza answered as the group kept up the speed.

Soler teleported down in the ruins of the guild masters building looking something. He felt around for some energies and quickly found the dark magic he was looking for. He walked over and found a flute with a three-eyed skull sitting on the top. He picked up the flute and the three eyes still glowed faintly,

"Well, I see you still have a bit of fire left in you. Lest solve that shall we?" Soler pressed his thumb on the flute and added pressed until he got the _snap_ he was looking for. He looking into the eyes and see the glow fade away much like the dark magic that was coming from the flute.

"Funny how something so small can bring so much death. Strange really." his task done Soler pocketed the pieces of the flute so he can burn it later and went back to catch up with his guildmates and head home.

 _And this one done. This should be the last of big-time skips from awhile and now we're into the anime so chapters should be flowing more. I don't have much to say this time so please tell me what you think with a review. This has been Solerwolf...later!  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_**We Have Each Other**_

"Alright again!" Soler shouted. Erza nodded and flicked a bucket full of water at Soler's command. Soler focused on it, he had to stop each drop in its tracks or else he'd get splashed. He has trained his entire life for this one moment. For this one moment of glory! His moment ended when his face got drenched again. A few days had passed since the Lullaby incident and everything had settled down again. Well as settled as things can be in Fairy Tail but Soler at least was able to get back to training with Erza which is what the two had currently been doing since the morning. And by training it mainly Soler practicing with Erza helping him. He wanted to improve his stopping abilities so he could stop multiple things at once so he got the idea of trying to stop water droplets. He was glad he had the foresight to take off his jacket before he started since his attempts hadn't been going as well as he wanted.

"Agh! I just can't get it!" shouted Soler as he laid on his back defeated. Erza went over and squatted near Soler looking at him a smile,

"You've been working incredibly hard on this one for a while so I'm sure you'll make a breakthrough." she said. Soler sighed,

"Erza I appreciate the optimism but I've been trying to get this down for a few weeks now ya know. I just don't know what I'm doing wrong." he responds.

"Well, I might be able to help. Tell me what it is you're attempting when you try to stop the water?" she asked,

"Hmm, I guess I imagine trying to stop each water drop individually. Ya know like how I do with other things but when the water comes at me I try to focus on each one but there's so many that I guess I get overwhelmed." he explained. Erza took a moment to think about his problem,

"So the problem is that there are too many individual objects for you to stop at once. So why don't instead of trying to stop each individually you just stop them all as one." she suggested. Soler sat up and looked at her confused,

"Stop them all at once? How could I-" he stopped his sentence thinking about what she said exactly. After a few moments his eyes lit up and a big smile spread on his face,

"Sol-" Erza was cut off by the hug he put her in. A blush made its way on her face from the contact since he wasn't wearing a shirt and was currently wet from all the water. He pulled her back so she could see a bright smile on his face,

"Erza you're a genius!" he said.

"I..uh-" Soler pulled her up on her feet handing her the bucket.

"I think you helped me figure it out. Quick let's try one more time." he said. Erza just nodded and went to the stream filling up the bucket with water. Soler stood ready and with a nod, Erza flicked the bucket emptying its contents on Soler. Soler put his hands up and at the moment it seemed he was going to get another face full of water all the water stopped right before it reached his hands, hovering in one big water drop in front of him. Soler smirked glad his idea worked now he just had to finish it. He focused his energy and in an instant the water vanished from sight. It quickly re-appeared over the stream still hovering in one unit. Soler eased his power and soon the waters time flowed and it splashed into the stream.

"Yes! I did it finally!" Soler shouted excitement in his voice. Erza smiled too can't helping being wrapped up in his excitement,

"You finally did it, Soler. I'm proud of you." Erza said. He smiled at her and nodded,

"Thanks. You helped me figure out what I needed to do so thanks for that." he responded. Soler used his energy to envelope himself to quickly dry. With that done he put back on his jacket/cloak,

"Ok, let head inside and see if Mira could whip us up something good. My treat this time." he said. The two made there way back into the guild but the moment they walked into the main hall Natsu was there in their faces his face serious,

"Alright Erza it's time to keep your promise." he said. Soler looked to Erza,

"A promise?" Erza nodded a smirk forming on her face,

"Yes, I promised Natsu that if he helped with Lullaby I'd fight him when we got back to the guild. I am a woman of my word so yes nows as best time as any." she said. Natsu jumped for joy at that really excited for the battle ahead,

"Aw yeah! It's time for me to kick Erza's butt!" he shouted. That got the attention of the rest of the guild and murmurs could be heard coming from the other members. Soler could guess what they were about though,

"Actually I could kill two bird with one stone and beat Erza and Soler at the same time! Oh yeah, today is going to be a good day for me." Natsu boasted. Now that got a rise out of the other guild members,

"Natsu beat Erza and Soler at the same time? Get real!" one of the members shouted. Natsu turned to the member angry,

"Hey shut up! I can totally beat them both." he responded back. The other members only laughed at Natsu causing the dragon slayer to blush in embarrassment but he shook it off just as quickly as it came and focused back to the point,

"Whatever Erza, Soler I challenge you two today!" he declared once again. Soler tried to hide his chuckle while Erza held a confident smile on her face,

"Well Natsu who about you fight me first and then if you beat me you can fight Soler next." she offered. Natsu's smiled as he literally jumped for joy,

Alright! Time to fight Erza!" he shouted as he charged out in front of the guild. Erza only chuckled as she and Soler followed suit. As this was all happening Cana had taken a breather from her drinking watching the entire thing and an idea formed in her mind for her to make a quick jewel.

"Hmm well, this escalated quickly." Soler, standing next to Lucy, Gray, and Mira were in the crowd of other guildmates as they were waiting for the match between Erza and Natsu to begin. Soler looked over to Cana who had a small booth set up and was taking in bets for the winner. Of course, the odds were heavily stacked against Natsu but there were a few who betted on Natsu but Soler still had his doubts.

"Who would have thought Cana could get this all organized so quickly." Soler commented.

"Well, it is Cana after all. She did get together the last betting pool when Natsu challenged you a while back." Gray added. Soler nodded remembering that time and how disappointed everyone was that the fight ended in less than 5 seconds. Lucy was more amazed by everything than the other veteran guild members,

"Are things always this exciting here?" she asked her voice almost un-audible over the rowdy guild,

"Um yeah pretty much." Soler answered back,

"Though the only way this would be complete is if Master was here to spectate." No sooner had the words left his mouth Master Makarov was in the front of the crowd. At the rise of his hand silence fell on the crowd as everyone watched the small man.

"Let the battle of Natsu vs Erza begin!" he shouted and stepped back to spectate. The roars of the guild returned as the fight was about to start. Natsu smirked and cracked his knuckles staring directly at Erza,

"Now it's time to get things started. I'm getting fired up!" he shouted as he fist combust into flames. Erza smiled feeling just as excited to see how much Natsu had grown. Her body glowed white and in the next second Erza was wearing a dark red armor with orange and black sections with the orange sections being shaped like flames and the black looking reminiscent of dragon limbs. The armor consistent with the gauntlets, breastplate, and greaves. The breastplate didn't have shoulder plates, revealing her shoulders, and extends down to her groin, exposing her legs. In a way, it looked like a one-piece bathing suit with the orange covering her breast and another piece circling her waist. The breastplate also had a pair of black dragon-like wings attached to the back. The gauntlets were mainly the orange flames with a hands having claw-like protrusions. The graves were shaped like dragon claws with the knees possessing the orange and the black extending from the knees covering her upper thighs. With all that Erza's hair was also into ponytails with black horn-like clips holding them in place. Soler always wondered how her hair changed with her armor. Lucy's fan girl kicked back in at the site of the armor,

"That's the Flame Empress armor! With that she gets fire resistance and can use fire magic!" she squealed in glee. Soler chuckled from her excitement having seen the armor multiple times in the past he was almost expecting her to equip it. Natsu's smirk stayed strong seeing the armor only pumped him up more. The moment Erza sword appeared Natsu charged in with his flame coated fist ready to slam down on Erza. Erza jumped back dodging the attack as Natsu flames spewed around. While Erza was mid-air she slashed her sword sending three flame strikes down at Natsu. The fire mage smiled as he jumped right up at the slashed not concerned at all by them since they were fire-based attacks. He simply blocked the first two and bit down on the third. Natsu sucked in some air prepping for his next attack,

 _ **FIRE DRAGONS ROAR!**_ Flames shot from his mouth resembling that of a dragon its heat being felt by all those watching below. Erza smirked impressed by his attack as she let the fire consume her. No sooner had she let the attack hit Erza shot up from the flame right in front of Natsu surprising the boy completely. She knocked Natsu back down to the ground with a solid punch to the head sending him plummeting. As Natsu fell he spit out several small fireballs at Erza before he hit the ground. Erza blocked all of his attacks and landed on the away from him. Natsu recovered and stood ready to continue the fight. The deafening cheers coming from the spectators added to the hype of the fight. Honestly, everyone forgot about the betting and was just in it now to watch a good fight and Natsu and Erza were delivering. The two combatants got back into their fighting stances, Natsu igniting his fist again and Erza grasping her sword with both hands tiling the blade so it was pointing right at Natsu. Both fighters had smiles on their face enjoying this fight and knowing that this fight was just getting started. The two charged at each other once more ready to continue but right as the two were going to clash,

"This battle is over!" a voice shouted breaking through all the cheering. Erza, Natsu and everyone else stopped what they were doing, much to their unenjoyment, and looked to see one of the magic councils toads with a rune knight standing at attention. Soler groaned and shook his head,

 _Great, they show up._ He thought as he broke from the cloud and walked up to Erza and Natsu.

"What the heck! What's the big idea stopping our fight?" Natsu complained. The toad ignored him and focused on Erza handing her a scroll. Soler and made it up to them and stood behind Erza reading the scroll as she read,

"As the scroll states you've been summoned by the council for the destruction of the guild masters building." it said. Natsu gritted his teeth in anger,

"What!?" he said but Soler knew Natsu to know he would do something reckless so he used his power to pause Natsu to keep him from hearing doing anything else stupid. The toad still ignored the fire mage focusing on Erza and Soler now.

"If miss Scarlet would be so kind as step into the carriage so we can be on our way." it said motioning for the carriage. Erza looked to Soler who just gave a silent nod and she walked into the carriage. The knight shut the door behind her and it and the toad got on the front road off to the council. The other members hadn't said anything during the whole excursion and once it was over master had them all disappears some going into the guild and others going their own way. Soler and Natsu were still standing there with Soler watching the carriage ride off into the distance.

"You two just gonna stay standing there?" Soler turned his attention to Gray who was walking up to them with Lucy and Happy in tow. Gray was obviously upset but was trying to hide by acting cool, unlike Lucy who was showing how upset she was about this.

"Actually I got somewhere to be so I'll be seeing you guys." Soler responded and teleported away. Gray sighed knowing where he was heading,

"He never changes." he said under his breath. He noticed that Lucy and Happy were examining Natsu who still hadn't moved an inch,

"Natsu? Natsu you ok?" Lucy asked waving a hand in his face.

"He's fine. Soler just used his time power to keep him quiet and from not doing anything stupid. With Soler gone he'll probably be moving again in 3...2..1.." as soon as Gray got to one Natsu exploded in anger his time unpaused,

"What did you sa-" he stopped looking around seeing no Erza, Soler, toad or crowd.

"Where is everybody?" he asked heavily confused. Gray sighed,

"Don't worry about it. Come on back inside the Master will explain. Also, you might want to pick up Lucy you startled her half to death." he said pointed to the downed Lucy. Natsu just picked her up and the four made their way back inside.

Erza sat looking out the window staring at the sky as the sun sunk lower in the sky. She knew it was going to be a long ride to the Magic Council, a long ride alone. She had switch back to her normal armor a long while ago knowing it was better to show up to the council as formal as a wizard should be. Her past visits to the council hadn't always been the best and it was mainly because of a certain member but she prayed that he wouldn't be their this time though she knew he would be. Erza sighed placing a hand under her chin,

"If only Soler were here." she said missing him already.

"Someone say my name?" Erza jumped back as Soler's head popped up from above the window with a smile. Erza regained herself quickly flashing one back at him. Soler quickly crawled his way inside and sat on the opposite side of her,

"You're like a genie you come at my call." she joked. Soler did a slight bow,

"Your wish is my command, Miss. Scarlet." he responded in mocked deep voice. That made her laugh which he always enjoyed hearing.

"So if I wished you'd take me away from here?" she asked.

"At your command milady, though I don't think it would sit well with the old geezers." he said. Erza nodded knowing he was right and the two went into silence just enjoying each others company. Some ways on their journey to the council Soler broke the silence,

"So your fight with Natsu was pretty epic. You two looked amazing." he said.

"Thank you. I have to admit Natsu has gotten fairly stronger since the last time we battled. He's definitely improved." she answered back,

"Oh yeah, he has. Though I know you weren't going at full power I saw you were getting into the battle back there. I haven't seen you enjoy a battle since the last time we fought seriously." he mentioned.

"That was a good battle though your speed is still always a problem for me." she admitted.

"Well your swordplay is still a challenge for me so you got me there." he answered back. She smiled and nodded and the two went back into silence. They didn't stay in silence as long this time since Erza broke it,

"Unlike Natsu, I'm sure you know that this is most likely just the council passing the blame for their failure to take down Lullaby by having me be there scapegoat for the master's guildhall. More or less just a slap on the wrist nothing major, so why did you come?" she asked.

"I came to let those old geezers know that they can't just keep using us wizards as scapegoats ya know. Sometimes they need to own up to their actions." he answered with a huff. Erza laughed a bit from his actions,

"I also came to make sure he doesn't mess with you much." he added. That stopped her laughing as a thoughtful expression come upon her face. Soler could see the change in not just her face but demeanour also. Erza shifted in her seat a bit avoiding his gaze,

"Y-You didn't have to come for that. You know I'll be just fine." she responded. Soler sighed and quickly moved over to her seat sitting next to her. He cupped her chin and moved it up so she was looking right at him,

"And you know I don't like that guy and couldn't stand it if you went there alone. Especially if could have gone with you." his voice was serious yet caring. Erza blushed at his words and close proximity. She couldn't help but gaze into his emerald eyes and they only showed how much he cared about her well being. She smiled and nodded,

"Thank you." Soler smiled hearing it and let go of her chin,

"Anytime Erza." he said placing his hands behind his head settling into his seat. The two sat in a comfortable silence this time the air being cleared between them though there was something else eating at Erza and even Soler but neither wanted to bring it up. Instead, Erza nudged Soler a tad making him look over to her. She didn't say anything but just had her hand out which Soler knew what that meant all to well. He smiled and placed his hand left hand on hers the twos fingers intertwined. Ever since they were kids they've always held each other's hand when the other needs some comfort. Though when they were younger it was mainly Erza holding his to help him but since they've gotten older there have been tough times they even Titania needed some emotional support and he was there to help. The two stayed like that for the rest of the ride not talking but just holding hands and glad that they had each other.

Erza, Soler and the toad walked to the meeting room having arrived not but a few minutes ago. Soler walked behind them bored and kinda upset he's back here so soon, but he had to be here for Erza. Erza had to walk in cuffs with the toad leading them. The sun was still hanging in the sky but from what he knows about the council and how much they like to hear themselves talk they might be spending the night here. Luckily the guest rooms were pretty comfy. The three walked in the destination in peace but that peace broke when the last voice they wanted to hear spoke up,

"Erza it's been awhile." The three stopped in their tracks as Siegrain walked towards them. The toad instantly went to a knee while Soler and Erza stood on alert.

"Siegrain." She said giving the man a strong glare. Siegrain only smiled at the glare she gave and he strode right up to her,

"Easy now Erza no need for you to be so hostile or you're little lap dog either." he said. Soler didn't say anything but just watched them his eyes never leaving Siegrain.

"As I said there's no need to be so on edge this is just a projection much like the old men in the next room are. We see no real reason to be here for such a trivial matter as this." he said. Erza didn't react but kept her poker face,

"I see. So I guess this means all this was your doing?" she asked. His empty laugh made Soler's skin crawl.

"Erza you think so little of me. No, sadly I'm not behind any of this, in fact, you can thank those old men for this. See after the whole Clover incident plus Lullaby they were afraid that they would share the blame so they made a plan to push the blame on to others. I'm sure you figured all this out already by now." he explained.

"I figured the council would do something like this. It isn't unlike them to try and shift the blame like this." she responded.

"Yes, yes we all know what the council capable of but that's not why I'm here." Erza looked at him confused,

"Then what are you here for?" Siegrain steps in front of her and placed his hand on her chin getting his face right in front of hers. All of Soler's red lights in his head went off at that. Erza kept her composer though she hated every moment he was touching her,

"I came to warn you. For both, our sakes let's not bring up the past shall we?" he said. That made Erza's facade crack as her eyes widened getting a sinister smile from the man. But Siegrain couldn't savor his little victory over Erza as his arm was slapped away from her face surprising the two. Soler stood now between Erza and Siegrain with all his anger pointed straight at the man,

"Don't you dare touch Erza again." his voice was trembling from how enraged he was. The aura he gave off was surprising to everyone even Erza. The toad on kneeing slightly scurried back afraid of the young wizard. Siegrain though just being a projection was even taken back by Soler though he kept the same smile on his face,

"Well, it seems the lap dog as stepped up to guard dog then. Either way, I've said what I came to say so I'll be leaving you two then. Have a good evening." he said and walked passed them all to go off to who knows where. Once the man was gone the rage Soler was giving off slowly died down and everything grew calm again. Erza though still looked to Soler concerned, not ever seeing that type of rage come from him before.

"Soler you alright?" she asked. He didn't respond right away but instead, he stayed quiet and took a breather to calm himself,

"Yeah, I'm alright Erza I just lost my cool. That guy really rubs me the wrong way and just seeing him get that close to you and...touch you it just...I'm sorry I won't lose it like that again." he said. Erza could hear the remorse in his voice and it saddens her to hear him like this. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his cheek causing him to see her smile,

"It's ok. We all lose our cool from time to time. If you ever have pent up anger let me know ok? I rather you get that out of your system then harbor it." she said. Soler smiled and nodded as he held her hand on his face enjoying the feel,

"Ok I promise I will." he responded. Satisfied with his answered Erza let go of his face and the two continued to the meeting.

 _Alright, this one is done. It's a bit short I know but I needed to get this one out. There's a lot of fluff in there for you guys soi hope you enjoyed. Anywho an update is that I'm going to posting on a Wattpad and Tumblr also. On Tumblr is probably just going to be some ideas or prompts that pop up while I"ll be doing some stories on Wattpad also. I'm trying to broaden out my writing for others to see on different media too ya know. But I won't stop my stories on here either which in total will be a challenge but I'm up for it! So anyway this has been Solerwolf...later!  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Strange Glow**_

"I told ya we were going to be staying overnight. Those old timers do love to hear themselves talk." Soler said. Erza only sighed,

"I knew that they were going to explain the situation but to go off on several tangents was disgraceful," she added. Soler only nodded,

"Yep, they love to talk. But those guest rooms on the council building were incredibly comfortable. Also, why didn't you want me to carry you back to the guild this morning? You know I could have made it back way faster than that cart." he asked.

"I had us take the cart because you always tend to mess up my hair by the time we get to our destination. I rather not have to re-brush my hair again because of you," she explained. Soler rolled his eyes,

"Yeah, yeah whatever," he responded. The two wizards were walking through the town of Magnolia heading back to the guild. As they got closer to the guild a thought passed through Erza's mind,

"Soler did that messenger bird you sent to reach the guild yesterday?" she asked. Soler shrugged,

"Pretty sure it did. Natsu didn't show up during the meeting so I'm guessing it did. We'll know when we get inside." he said reaching for the doors. When the two walked in they could immediately feel something was off as there was a weird intensity in the air. The two glanced around the guild to notices a certain few members were missing and it was none other than Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and Happy.

 _Hmm, something must have happened._ Soler thought.

"Master, what's going on?" Erza asked the short man who was sitting by the bar. His face was scrunched up in frustration,

"Master in a bit of a situation because of Natsu and Happy," Mira said speaking for the frustrated man. Soler had walked up to the counter by now,

"What did Natsu do?" he asked. Mira sighed recalling everything,

"Natsu thought it'd be a good idea to take on an S-Class request by himself," she answered. Soler groaned while Erza slammed her fist to the counter,

"He did what!?" she exclaimed. Mira just nodded,

"Natsu was able to sneak off with the request and he dragged Lucy along with him. Mast sent out Gray to stop him but none of them have come back yet and they left yesterday." Erza was fuming she was so mad at the fire mage,

"Of all the stupid, hairbrained, idiotic-" Sole just let Erza mumble on so he focused back on the problem.

"But how was he able to get the request? Only S-Class wizards are allowed on the second floor," he asked. That question got the disappointment to come back as she frowned and looked up to the second floor,

"Because a certain someone didn't stop Happy from taking the request when he so clearly saw him," she said making sure her voice was able to be heard.

"I told ya, Mira, I didn't see the little furball at all." a gruff voice responded. Soler really groaned knowing exactly who voice that was,

"Great he's back," he said. The lightning mage of Fairy Tail Laxus peered over the railing with his signature smirk,

"Well, well look like the trash has come back into the guild. Isn't there a dumpster home you should be sprucing up?" he said. Soler only smirked back,

"Look at that Makarov's grandson is here. Isn't there a shadow you should be trying to step out of?" Soler questioned back. That got the man upset that topic being a sensitive spot, so in a streak of lighting, Laxus stood before Soler giving him a death glare if he's ever seen one. Laxus was bigger than Soler but the smaller teen didn't back down staring him in eyes with no fear at all. Electricity surged throughout the guild as the incoming battle between two of the guilds strongest seemed just around the corner.

"Sorry I don't think I heard you right. Mind saying that again you punk," demanded Laxus.

"Oh, I just don't seem to remember what I said. I think you might have to re-jog my memory," responded Soler. But before the two could trade blows Erza stepped between the two defusing the situation,

"Enough! Your squabbles can wait, right now the guilds title is on the line because of Natsu. Mira what job did he take?" she asked.

"It was the Galuna Island request."

"The Galuna Island one? That one's been up there for quite some time and if I remember it had something to do with some strange glow that's been happening there. Master, I request that Soler and I go and bring them back for the right punishment they deserve." Erza demanded. Soler looked at her confused,

"Wait, Soler and I? Since when did-"

"We will make haste and leave immediately at your permission." She continued. Completely ignoring Soler. Master Makarov looked at her and nodded,

"Yes I know you two will succeed so you have my permission," he answered. Erza nodded and bowed,

"Thank you, Master. Come, Soler, we have wizards to bring back!" Erza grabbed Soler by his hood and dragged him out much to his confusion. With the two gone the tension in the air quickly left and the rest of the members went back to what they were doing. Laxus though started at the open doors still ticked from Soler mouthing off to him but with him gone he decided to let it go and go back upstairs alone.

 _*A Few Hours Later*_

"Hmm who would have thought I'd be riding a pirate ship today," Soler said as he gazed out over the sea. Soler and Erza were currently on a pirate ship on the way to Galuna Island. It still amazed Soler on how quickly Erza was able to get them on the way to the island and the amount of luck it was that once they made it to Hargeon Town a group of pirates were trying the raid the city. The two mainly Erza made quick work of them and she ordered them to take the two to Galuna Island to start to make amends for their past deeds. For some reason, the whole crew fell for Erza after that and have been listening to her every order ever since. Soler looked over to Erza and see that she was still staring out ahead with the same angry stare she's had for the whole trip.

 _Man her face has been stuck like that for a while. I hope her face doesn't freeze like that._ Soler thought.

"So I wonder how they're doing on the job? I haven't been around Lucy long enough but she seems like a pretty capable wizard so they shouldn't be having to much trouble. Plus with Gray there the jobs probably almost done ya know. Even Natsu's recklessness shouldn't be getting too much in the way especially if Happy is keeping him from getting out of to much trouble." Soler said aloud. He waited for a response from Erza but she didn't even move to signify that she heard him.

 _Wow, she's really mad. I'm kinda glad that waves of anger not pointed towards me but man do I feel sorry for the others._ One of the pirates came scurrying up to her,

"Miss Erza we'll be reaching the island shortly," he said.

"Good work. Prepare to dock immediately," she responded. The pirate shuddered in joy at her command and went to go get prepared. Soler looked out and sure enough, the island was approaching though he didn't see anything weird about it. Though it was night out he was sure he thought there would be something off about it.

"Hmm well, we'll be on the island soon enough. I kinda wonder how much damage Natsu has caused." Soler pondered. Again no response from Erza her gaze focused on getting to that island. Soler sighed,

 _Welp time to get this argument over with._ Soler walked up next to her and just started out to where she was staring,

"So pal. How's it going?" he asked. No response or motion from the red. Soler sighed once more tired of the quiet routine,

"Ok that's it, Erza listen. I know you're mad at Natsu and them for taking up this request and all but could you at least get mad at them once we get there and asset the situation? I mean they could be almost done with the request and then when we get you'd be all huffy for no reason ya know." he said. That got her to swivel her head to look right at him and letting feel the full force of the stare she's been giving,

"Are you saying that they don't deserve to be punished for breaking guild rules?" she asked. Soler stood his ground with her,

"No, I'm saying that we should at least hear them out before giving punishment. They could be doing better then what you're giving them credit for," he answered back. Erza fully turned to look at him not,

"Whether or not they've done good on the request does not matter. They broke rules that were established since the founding of the guild and have put the guilds reputation on the line. No matter the progress they've accomplished they will be taken back to Master who will give them their punishment." Erza responded and with a huff she turned away and went back to staring ahead. Soler internally signed,

 _Like talking a wall. Her hearts in the right place but she's not letting her mind think everything through. No point in trying to push it now I guess. For now I just hope that Natsu and the others have actually done some good by the time we get there._

It was daybreak by the time they reached the island. The pirates docked the ship and Erza and Soler quickly left the ship and ran along the beach.

"You sure you felt magic being used?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. It felt like a mass amount was being used at one so ti was probably some battle. It was this way for sure." he explained. The two quickly ran and soon enough they heard the sounds of a scream and weird roar. They turned a corner to see a giant rat about the size of a two-story house wearing a maids apron and bonnet and was charging at a blonde woman who Soler instantly recognized as Lucy.

"Shit Erza." the mage charged faster than Soler for once Erza charged at the rat and knocked it away with a swift kick sending it flying.

 _Not bad Erza._ Soler made his way over to the two women and by the looks of it, Erza was already trying to give a bit of her own justice.

"Erza wait hear me out. There's a lot more going on here than we thought." Lucy tried to explain. Somehow Erza had captured Happy also and was holding him by the tail. Soler ran up to them,

"Man not a bad kick. Oh, nice to see ya, Lucy. You too Happy." he said.

"Aye." Happy said weakly. Lucy turned to Soler,

"Soler please listen. There's this guy named Lyon whos trying to resurrect this demon named Deliora with the moon drip spell. We think that's what's turned the people here into monsters but we have to stop him before he finishes the spell tonight." She quickly said. Soler pondered on the new information,

 _Deliora? Moon Drip? Lyon? Hmm there is more going on here than I thought._ He thought. He snapped out of his thoughts when Erza pointed her sword at Lucy and was giving her a death glare,

"None of that matters. You and the others broke Masters trust. We're going to gather the others and take you all back to get judged by Master and you best be lucky of you all leave with you're lives." she said grimly. Poor Lucy and Happy were sweating bullets after that but even though Erza might have exaggerated a bit Master was going to have a field day with them. But to Soler what was most concerning is this talk of resurrecting demons and this Moon Drip spell. Plus this Lyon guy sounds somewhat familiar for some reason he's sure he's heard that name before just like Deliora but he just can't remember where.

"No, you shall take us back to Gray and Natsu so we may leave. Is that clear Lucy?" Erza asked her death glare ever so present. All Lucy could do was a nod in fear and the group left to go get Gray and Natsu.

Currently, Soler was sitting on a crate in a tent waiting for Gray. Lucy had led them to some camp that was filled with demon looking people. They didn't worry Soler or Erza much since they knew beforehand about the villagers. They let them used the storage tent and said they would tell Gray to go there once he has awoken. Now He and Erza sat waiting will Lucy and happy were tied up sitting on the ground next to Erza since she was still holding them captive with the rope. They had all been waiting for just a few minutes now and the sun had fully risen into the sky so Gray should be along at any moment. Footsteps could be heard approaching and everyone looked at the entrance to see Gray walk in. Soler sat up more ready for the show that was about to happen between him and Erza but he could help but notice he shirtless again but he had bandages on his body also. The moment Gray saw Erza he grimaced,

"So Master sent you here now too?" he asked. Erza's glare at him could kill the strongest of men but that gave him his answer,

"Listen Erza I was all for taking them back but Natsu kinda kidnapped me and dragged me here so ended up helping hoping it would be quick. But now things have changed and I can't walk away from this until I see it through." Gray said. Erza still didn't speak but instead, she let go of the ropes holding Lucy and Happy and walked passed him,

"We come here to bring back the idiots that went against the guild's rules. We shall find Natsu and leave this island," she spoke calmly and clearly. Grays looked at her dumbfounded,

"Even though you know everything that's happening here, you're still going to turn your back to these people? Have to see what's happening to them?" he questioned.

"I have and that changes nothing. There request is posted in the halls of several guilds. Those more worthy of completing this request can take it." she responded back. Anger rose in Gray,

"How can you say that? Are you really so heartless?!" he shouted. Erza glared at him now her patience was being tested. She re-quipped at sword in her hand,

"Have you decided to go against the Master too? Then you will face judgment as well." she pointed her blade at him. The air was thick, full of emotion from the two wizards. Things had gotten so intense Soler had fully sat up and was watching with full interest. If he thought things were heating up before when Gray grabbed Erzas swords things just caught ablaze. He grabbed the blade and pointed it at his chest where his guild mark was and gave Erza a challenging glare,

"Do what you must. But I refuse to walk away from something, especially when helping is the right thing to do!" he shouted back. Soler could tell even through her harden stare Erza was shaken by Gray;swords. The room was deadly silent as no moves were being made by anyone. Erza and Gray stayed in that position for another few moments until Gray let go of her sword. Soler watched with a sly smile as Gray walked passed Erza and out of the tent leaving Erza standing there.

 _Damn Gray, when did you get so cool?_ Soler thought. Soler got down from his box and went over and set Lucy and Happy free much to there enjoyment.

"For now we'll deal with things going on at the present," he told them.

"Thank you, thank-"

"That doesn't mean you're out of trouble yet you two." The cheering stopped at that which made Soler laugh,

"Don't worry about the future, go find Gray and tell him Erza and I will catch up in sec.?" he told them. Without question, Happy and Lucy scurried out of the tent leaving Soler and Erza alone. He turned to Erza to see her looking to the ground and her fist balled and trembling. He shook his head and walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder causing her whole body to tense. She looked up to see his smile,

"Erza I know how much pride you have in the guild and in Master, but it's our job as S-Class wizards to set the example ya know. I mean how do you think the gild would look if we just left this job undone? Plus I don't think that the villagers know our policies so we'd probably be in the clear." he said. In her heart, she knew he and Gray were right but her damn pride stood in the way of seeing it. Erza nodded after a few moments,

"Your right we should focus on finishing the job. Their punishment can come later," she responded. Soler patted her shoulder,

"Exactly my point. Now let's get to it then Titania." he walked passed her and held open the tent flap. She smiled and walked out with Soler following.

 _*An Hour Later*_

Currently, our group of wizards is running through the forest heading to the temple to stop the final moon drip ceremony.

"So wait you're saying that you're master cast this ice shell spell to trap Deliora," Erza said to Gray.

"Yeah, she used the spell to stop him years ago. I thought that I saw the last of that demon there but Lyon moved him here to free him." He explained,

"Why would he do this? Wouldn't it be going against your masters last wishes?" Erza asked. Gray sighed,

"He's doing this to prove that he was surpassed Ur. But he doesn't know something which is why I need to get to him and tell him before it's too late." Lucy looked at Gray confused,

"Tell him what?" she asked. Gray stopped his running with the others following suit. He leaned against a tree struggling to answer her question. Though the others were confused Soler understood what he was trying to say. On his off time, Soler likes to read up on magic, since he himself struggles with it and is always curious on the types of spells there are out there. One of the books he's read was on ice type maker magic spells. He was very surprised to see how many different spell could be formed through that type of magic, but the spell ice shell showed up and it was a pretty powerful spell. The caster entraps there opponent in solid ice and the stronger the will of the caster the longer and more difficult it is to get out of the ice. However…

"The caster of the spell, body is sacrificed to trap the opponent.." Gray said earning shocked expressions from the others who didn't know.

"That's why I have to get to him. To tell him that Ur is still with us!" An explosion interrupted the tense moment. They all looked to see smoke rising from somewhere deeper in the jungle,

"That's the direction of the temple," Lucy said,

"If it's an explosion then that means Natsu's there." Happy chimed in. Just at that moment, the entire group got surrounded by people wearing robes and holding crescent moon shaped scythes.

"None of you will interrupt the cold emperor!" one of them shouted. Soler sighed,

"Looks like your friend has his own followers," he commented. Erza drew a sword and slashed an opening,

"Gray go and stop Lyone. We'll stay here and hold off his followers." Erza said. Gray nodded and ran off to the temple leaving the rest to fight. Erza, Lucy and Happy got into fighting stances while Soler stood there looking annoyed. Erza noticed and looked at him confused,

"Soler take arms and get ready for the battle," she said. Soler though looked away and pouted,

"This sucks!" he responded earning more confused gazes from Erza and the other two,

"What do you mean by that?" Erza asked,

"Man, Natsu, and Gray get to have all the fun while I'm here being forced to battle these weaklings," he responded. Erza just sighed,

"I don't have time for this. Just suck it up and fight. You never know one of them could be a challenge." Soler looked at her clearly annoyed but her equal changeling gaze made him sigh and form two spears,

"Fine I'll fight these guys. But they better be a challenge."

 _***30 Minutes Later***_

"Oh my god this is stupid!" screamed Soler as punched another follower. Erza deflected a strike an knocked three back,

"What are you complaining about now?" she asked. Soler threw three of his spears behind him and they all exploded causing more followers to go flying.

"What am I complaining about? I hope these guys would be something of a challenge for me, ya know so I could push myself. But instead, like I predicted, these guys are weak! Hell only about five of the people in the group are actually mages, and they are weak!" he shouted that at the group of followers. While he raged another massive explosion was heard,

"Ok, that's it. I'm going to go check and see what Gray and Natsu are doing. You guys can handle this." Soler said and before anyone could stop him he dashed off to the temple leaving Erza, Lucy, and Happy. Erza only shook her head,

"I swear sometimes he can be as bad Natsu," she complained to herself.

Soler quickly found the temple and was surprised to see that it was still in good shape. From all the explosions, and him knowing Natsu, he could have sworn it was going to be in a lot worse condition. He ran inside and going not too far inside he noticed a hole in the ground. He looked down the hole to see it lead to some cave systems below, but what made him more inclined to jump down, was that the holes edges looked melted.

 _Natsu._ He thought before jumping down. He landed in the cave system and was immediately met with the sounds of battle echoing from further in. He followed the sounds, with them getting louder the closer he got. He was soon able to make out voices as he neared the fighting,

"Damnit! I keep smashing that orb but you just keep repairing it. That's not fair!" he heard Natsu shout. Soler entered the clearing and his eyes widened when he saw the massive monster trapped in ice sitting in the background. There was a strange purple light shining down over it also.

"You honestly say its unfair for me to use my magic?" Soler's attention switched back to the two other people in the area. He saw Natsu glaring up at a rather small man whose height was comparable to Makarovs. He wore a red mask that had some sort of green hair flowing from the back of the mask and was long enough to drape all the way down his back. He was holding some glass orb in his hand,

"With my Arc of Time magic I can reconstruct this orb as many times as you destroy it." he boasted.

 _Arc of time magic? That's a lost form of magic if I remember. How does this guy know that type of powerful magic?_ Soler thought. Natsu fumed in rage having destroyed the orb several times already,

"Ah just fight me like a man!" he shouted sounding like another man they both knew. The smaller man just laughed and let the orb go, it hovering mid-air,

"I am fighting you like a man. You just won't die like one!" he shouted back and pointed at Natsu sending the orb rocketing right at him. Natsu prepared for the attack but right before it hit him, it stopped mid-air much to both wizards confinement.

"Sorry to interrupt you boys, but the magic you use has peaked my interest." the two looked up to see Soler with his hand out staring down at them. Natsu smiled at seeing him, while the other man also held a slight smile too,

"Alright with you here this fight will be a breeze." Natsu cheered. Soler jumped down and landed next to him,

"Well you're not wrong there pal, but I didn't come alone nor for a good reason," he responded. It took Natsu a few moments to put the pieces together but once he did, he immediately started trembling,

"If y-you're here t-then that means Erzas here too." he stammered. Soler nodded,

"Yep and we were sent by Master to bring you guys back for punishment. Well, Erza is more than me," he admitted. Something inside of Natsu broke after hearing that. Not only was Erza here to drag him back to the guild, but she was to take him back after he broke the rules to master who was probably madder than she was. The fire wizard was more than dead meat when he returned to the guild. All the while this was happening the other man was trying his hardest to get his orb to return to him but, it just wouldn't move.

"Sorry pal but your little orb here isn't going anywhere. Especially since I've stopped it's flow of time," said Soler looking at the man. He grimaced now knowing Soler's abilities could cancel out his, but tucked the knowledge away for future reference.

"Well then the White Blur of Fairy Tail makes an appearance, and I'm guessing Titania's here too," he said Titania with a spat. Soler took notice but saved that for later,

"Yeah she is pal, but I don't think that she or I should be your biggest concern right now," he said with a smirk. The man looked confused but that didn't last long because a fiery fist punched him in the face and sent him flying. Natsu stood triumphantly on the spot where the small man used to stand.

"ALright! I finally got a punch in on him!" he shouted spewing fire. Soler only smirked and let his release of the orb go, catching it before it hit the ground. Natu's moments of victory was cut short since the entire area began to rumble violently,

"What the hell is going on?" Natsu said. The two looked over to Deliora and saw that the purple glow had faded and now the ice was starting to rumble and crack.

 _Shit, we were too late!_ Soler thought. The two watched as the ice fell off piece by piece revealing the demon. As its head got free its eyes glowed back to life and it let out a horrific roar, forcing Soler and Natsu to cover their ears. Soon the rest of its upper body got free and it roared even louder, happy at its new freedom. Soler and Natsu both glared at the demon but both also realized something,

"Damn it, it's freed!" They looked down to see Gray approaching behind them. He looked more banged up than when Soler last saw him. Gray looked to the newly revived Deliora with strong hatred in his eyes,

"Is back. I have to put a stop to it right here and now before it can do any more harm!" Soler watched as Gray got into a stance and crossed his arms before him. Soler recognized the stance and he immediately stood in front of him.

"Gray calm down. Everything is going to be fine," he said.

"Why do you keep trying to stop me. I have to do this! I have to refreeze Deliora before it's too late. Stay out of my way!" Gray responded back his magic starting to swirl. Soler looked stood his ground not phased by his words. The demon Deliora roared drawing all the attention back to it. The demon had finally noticed the humans in the room and it was ready to get rid of them, raising a fist in the air primed to attack. Gray panicked even more wanting to freeze this demon quickly, yet Soler stood his ground looking up at the beast with a calm expression. Natsu, on the other hand, saw this as a challenge and fire flared to life on his fist,

"So you want to play after just waking up huh? Well that's fine with me. Let's play!" he shouted throwing a punch. Deliora followed suit being riled up from the dragon slayer and punched right for him. The two powerful attacks clashed with a magnificent display, power of the two easy to feel. Soler and Gray watched the clash waiting to see to came out on top. The wait didn't last long, as the two broke apart, Natsu landed back down in front of them and Deliora rose back up. Everything went silent after the clash and now everyone was just waiting around for the next move. Then a crack appeared on its hand and creeped up its entire arm. Gray watched in shock and awe as the thing of his nightmares crumbled before his very eyes,

"H-How? But…"

"It was already dead Gray," Natsu said,

"Ice shell is more effective the stronger the will of the caster. In short for Deliora to just crumble as it is means that you had an incredible master." Soler added. The ice mage feel to his knees his hand clutching his chest and tears flowing from his eyes,

 _You saved me again Ur._ Soler and Natsu watched with silent smiles as Gray cried for his master one last time.

Some hours passed and soon the Fairy Tail wizards were leaving Galuna Island. The job was completed, Lyone was stopped, and the ruler breakers were apprehended. Now everyone rode the pirate ship back to the port and then back to Fairy Tail.

"Who would have thought that the villagers were actually demon people all along," Lucy said.

"Well if you did your research before charging in you'd have known that there was a demon tribe on the island for centuries. Only in the past few years were human ever recorded on the island." Soler explained.

"Hmm, that makes sense," Lucy responded.

"The fact none of you knew that only added to the fact you weren't ready for this job." Erza chimed in. Gray rolled his eye,

"Yeah, yeah we get it," he said to himself. Even with Erzas scolding the mood was light-hearted amongst them, it was kinda hard for it not to be with Natsu vomiting off the side of the ship. Soler smiled as he looked on to the nearing Hargeon Town his spirits high, but for some reason, he had an odd feeling in his chest that made everything is not as calm as it seems.

 _And done! I don't got much to say here but leave a review and tell me what you think! Oh also dont forget my Tumblr page!If oyu have any questions, thoughts or prompt ideas sent me it there! This is Solerwolf...later!  
_


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Phantom Lord**_

"Alright! We handled that S-Class request with no sweat!"

"Aye Sir!" Natsu and Happy cheered as the group made their way back to the guild. The group was back in Magnolia. Besides Natsu and Happy bounding about Lucy Gray and Erza, who was carrying all of her massive luggage, were walking calmly. Soler, on the other hand, was laying on the top of her luggage. Natsu and Happy's mood infected the others now as they all had smiles,

"We did rock back there!" Lucy added,

"Things would have been worse if I wasn't there. Natsu would have probably burned down have the island." Gray said which instantly got Natsu fired up to fight.

"What was that? It sounds like your trying to pick a fight with me!" Natsu shouted back. They didn't have the chance to brawl because of Erza who gave the both of them a strong glare, stopping any further altercations. With them settled Erza smiled,

"You all did fine but don't forget that you did break guild rules, so Master will still give judgment," she told them which brought down their moods.

"But because of how well you handled yourselves I might put in a word or two to lessen the blow," she said, instantly that got cheers from them. Soler just smiled hearing all things were back to normal as he rested with his eyes closed. Thought moods were high right now Soler couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. He opened his eyes and looked around to see that nothing looked out of the ordinary but, the people were acting weird. Besides them, everything else was strangely quiet, and he could now see that all of the people were looking directly at them and with sorrowful expressions. Soler quickly jumped off Erza's luggage startling everyone,

"Hey man, what's the-"

"Quiet Natsu." his serious voice quieted the dragonslayer. Soler looked to the closest person which was an average looking man,

"Hey, you. What's going on around here?" he asked. The man flinched at the question but he knew he shouldn't say so he just pointed towards the guild. That set everyone on alert,

"Erza leave the luggage we'll pick it up later, we need to get to the guild!" he shouted. There were no complaints as everyone took off into a sprint for the guild. As they got close, it became evident to them all that something was off about the guild building though they were too far to tell exactly what. When they reached the guild their eyes widened in shock. The four veterans shock quickly turned into rage but the shocked newcomer said exactly what they were all thinking,

"Who would something like this?" she asked quietly.

"It was Phantom Lord." They all looked to see Mira walking up to them. Soler lost his rage instantly at the site of her. He dashed up to her and gently grabbed her arms,

"Mira are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" he asked his voice full of worry. She gave him a weak smile and nodded,

"I'm fine Soler don't worry," she said that but it was easy to see the attack wasn't easy on her. Natsu came charging up to them,

"Mira, what happened here? Where's is everyone? Wheres gramps? Whats-" Natsu was going to ask more but Erza bumped him to the side which quieted him up,

"That's enough Natsu there's no need to flood her with questions. If the guild building has been attacked then I'm sure the others are in the basement and Master is probably with them." Erza answered. Mira nodded,

"She's right everyone is fine and downstairs. The master would like to know that you all are back so please follow me." The group followed her down into the makeshift guild space where the rest of the members were. The mood was at an all-time low in the guild and Soler hated that. Fairy Tail was supposed to be as lively as a carnival but instead, it's as dead as a funeral. Everyone was quietly talking amongst themselves, well everyone except the Master who was pissed drunk. Natsu was the first to charge up to him with fire behind his eyes,

"Hey, Gramps what the hell are we all doing sitting around here for? We know who trashed the guild so let's go return the favor!" he shouted. Makarov looked at the boy, head wobbling but had a dumb smile plastered on his face,

"Hey, Natsu! When did you get here?" he asked back. The rest of the group walked up with Erza leading,

"We just returned. Master is it true that Phantom did this?" At that, his faces scrunched up,

"Oh yeah, those wimps had the gall to attack this place while no one was here. Just ignore those cowards," he responded. Natsu lit a blaze at that answer,

"Just ignore this? Gramps, they trashed our guildhall and you just want to let this go?!" retorted Natsu. That got the drunk man angry,

"That's enough Natsu!" he went in for a slap but he ended up smacking Lucy on the butt. Whether it was an accident or not no one knows but he was intent with his patting. Mira fumed at him,

"Keep your hands to yourself, Master." Makarov retracted his hand from the blushing Lucy and began to laugh. His laughter stopped when the oh'so important urge to pee overtook him. Before anyone could say anything else the man quickly scurried away. Natsu punched to a wall to release some pen up anger,

"Why won't the Master let us attack? Does he not even care about the guild?" he questioned aloud.

"Come on Natsu you know that's not the case at all." Natsu looked at Soler, "Master is just as if not even more upset about all this then you. But he knows that us going to war with Phantom would end badly for both sides." he explained.

"How would it end so bad? I've read that Phantom is a popular guild but they don't seem as strong as Fairy Tail." Lucy chimed in.

"Wellin terms of power we have that advantage but they have the greater numbers of wizards. Plus they do have a few powerhouses such as the Element Four who are comparable to our S-Class and the also have Gajeel the Iron Dragon Slayer. And let's not forget about their Master, Jose who is also a Ten-Wizard Saint like Makarov." he added. Lucy looked rather concerned now,

"They have numbers and a Ten-Wizard Saint as a master? Phantom sounds kinda scary," she said quietly. Natsu punched his fist together,

"Nah they ain't got nothing compared to us. We'd blow them out the water no problem!" he said in triumph. Soler then slung an arm around him,

"See and that's exactly why Master is letting this slide. He knows we'd beat them no matter what but the council might like it and stuff. Also, do you really think it's worth wasting our magic on a bunch of cowards who couldn't even face up directly? Hell no and you know why? Because we're Fairy Tail and we'd never let a bunch of cowards beat us!" he shouted getting Natsu fired up and shouting with him,

"Damn straight we wouldn't!" roared Natsu. Soler satisfied with Natsu turned his attention to the rest of the members who were already looking his way,

"Come on you sad sacks get it together. We ain't gonna let Phantom keep our moods down, are we? So what they destroyed the guild. Let'em cause it's the guild that makes Fairy Tail but its all of us. So let me hear that Fairy Tail pride!" Soler got a massive roar of cheers back in response and with it, the guild felt almost back to normal. Soler felt a hand land on his shoulder and it was a smiling Erza,

"Well done getting the mood back."

"Eh, it was no problem. These prideful guys just needed a reminder on who Fairy tail was is all. Now with everyone effectively back in a good mood, I think I might go out and train. There's this move I've been thinking on for a while now." he said. Erza nodded,

"Alright then. Do you want to me come with to help practice?" she asked. He shook his head,

"Nah it's cool I should be able to handle it." Soler was about to walk out the now rowdy guild but stopped when he got the stairs,

"Oh, Mira do you think you could come with me for a sec. There something I want to talk to you about." his request surprised booth Mira, Erza and even Lucy was still close enough to listen,

"Of course," she responded and quickly followed behind him leaving Erza wondering what it was he wanted to talk to her about, with this itching feeling in her chest. Soler and Mira walked out in front of the guild with Mira's brain buzzing with ideas. He stopped a few feet in front of her making her stop as well staring at the guild symbol on his back,

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" she asked. Soler didn't respond but instead turned to face her and quicker than she could react he wrapped her into a tight embrace.

"I'm so glad you're safe Mira," he told her. The sudden contact instantly made her blush but his words melted her heart. She wrapped her arms around him and a sweet simple spread across her face,

"That's sweet Soler, thank you. But you know how strong I am so I could handle myself," she responded. Soler broke the hug but held both her hands,

"Yeah, I know how strong you are and how outta practice you are too. I'm not saying you couldn't handle things but I'm just glad you weren't forced fight while out of fighting shape. You know my offer still stands." Mira shook her head,

"Sorry but you know that fighting life is behind me, but thank you." Soler only smiled warmly at her and she smiled back. That same urge came back full force now that she was alone and was standing right before him. Soler could see that it looked like she was contemplating something,

"Mira something on your mind?" he asked. The girl just stared back at him her heart beat rising rapidly. But as quickly as it started she eased herself with a smile,

"Oh, nothing important. But don't you got some training to do mister?" she questioned. Soler smacked his head,

"Duh, I forgot so quickly. Thanks, Mira, if something comes up Erza knows where to find me." with that Soler dashed off to his place to train. Mira watched him leave with a melancholy smile on her face.

"I still can't tell him. How pathetic is your big sister huh Lisanna."

Soler breathed heavily and he was in rough shape. It was nearing nightfall and Soler had been working all day on his new technique but he was just a few steps off from mastering it. He was in his clearing with the stump and a few of his spears were laid about.

"Ugh, I'm almost there I can feel it." Soler took a breath and focused his energy. He moved his fingertips ever so slightly and the few spears that were around moved just a bit. He could feel the resistance from his weapons and then began to flex his fingers to figure out which finger was attached to which spear. It took a moment but he found his index on his right hand was attached to the spear behind the stump. He focused on the one for this run but he then dashed at the stump and when he as few feet from it he pulled on his that finger and the spear shot up from the ground and went spinning right at him at high speeds. Within the second he reached the stump the spear was meeting up with him. In one swift motion, he caught the spear and slashed the spear across the stump causing it to stay in place. He slid behind it and then threw another spear right at the one the set and when it made contact it glowed bright white and the spear detached itself in a slashing motion planting itself in the ground a few feet away. He exhaled and smiled at his work,

"Alright I'm on the right track at least, but I still got a ways to go." He had his hands on his hips and a passing wind blew up a horrid smell. He smelled his armpit and that's was sure enough where it was coming from.

"And it's time for a shower. It is getting dark so might as well call it a night." Soler eased his energy and the remaining spears in the ground all dissipated as he walked back to his home. A few minutes later Soler walked out of his restroom wearing a black tee and white shorts still wiping his hair with a towel. When he heard a set of knocks at his door he stopped his wiping and looked at it curiously. He left the towel hanging around his neck as he made his way towards the door,

 _Who the hell could be here at this time?_ The thought passed by that it could be some Phantom punk whos still lingering around the town. He got a bit more defensive as he made it to the door and from the other side he could hear several voices,

 _So a group of them. This could be fun._ Soler slowly opened the door and then it got kicked open wide sending him to the ground. In walked Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy with a surprised Soler looking at them. He got up and closed the door quickly,

"What the heck are you guys doing here?"

"The Master said that we should pair up for the night since some the one who attacked the guild could still be around. And your place is more spacious than Lucy's." Erza answered. Besides her, the others were busy looking around his house. Lucy was more than admiring his living room and skimming over the books he had on his shelves. Gray had booted up his lacrima television and was going through stations and somehow he was already in his boxers but he didn't mind. Natsu and Happy we're busy raiding the kitchen for what food Soler had. He was glad he had stocked up earlier this week but with Natsu's stomach, he could easily force him to have to restock. Happy came floating over to him with a sad expression,

"Soler do you have any fish?" he asked cutely. Soler sighed but nodded,

"Yeah but it's frozen so you'll have to cook it," he explained.

"Dinner does sound lovely. Gray, Lucy how does dinner sound to you?" Erza asked.  
"Wait I never said anything about-"

"I could go for some grub," answered Gray.

"Some food does sound good." Responded Lucy. Erza smiled,

"Alright, it's settled then. Soler if you would be so kind as to prep a meal for you're guest that would be splendid." Soler looked at them with an annoyed expression. But he knew how Erza worked and it's not like he really cared, since a lot more times than not his food would go to waste because he can't eat as much as he buys.

"Fine then if its a meal you want it's a meal you'll get," he grumbled as he made his way to the kitchen. Within a few moments of entering Natsu was sent flying out.

A while passed and now everyone was sitting around a table with an assortment of dishes from meats to veggies. The others looked over the spread in slight awe,

"Wow Soler I didn't know you could cook." gasped Lucy.

"Yeah well when you live alone and hate to always go to some restaurant, cooking is essential," he responded. Erza nodded proudly,

"Yes, Soler's cooking is something to behold indeed especially his baking. He makes some of the best cakes. Speaking of which-" a plate of greens were placed in front of Erza much to her confusion. She looked up to Soler who was staring right back at her,

"I've noticed you haven't eaten a lot of greens lately, so no cake for you tonight," he told her. She wanted to argue but the glare he gave silenced anything retort she might have had. Seeing the strong woman silenced was surprising for Lucy,

"Wow I've never seen some do that Erza," she said.

"Solers been doing that for as long as I could remember. He's taken the task of making sure she and Natsu keep a balanced diet." Gray commented as she ate his place. Natsu was about to dig into a slab of meat but the plate he had vanished and in its plate was a plate of greens,

"That goes for you to Natsu. You might not eat as many sweets as Erza but you eat just as little greens." Soler told the pouting dragon slayer. Lucy giggled seeing this and she couldn't help but get a family vibe from them all and how they acted and it warmed her heart. Soler took his seat and watched them eat with a satisfied smile on his face. Though they were a surprise he was glad to have some company. But speaking of his company,

"So now that you guys are getting fed mind giving me the full story on why you all are here." Lucy swallowed her food before answering,

"Master wanted everyone to pair up for tonight in cause Phantom tries to attack a guild member. When he told us you were the only one not there so Erza decided it would be best that we all come here since I see now that you have the space," she answered. Soler mulled over the reasoning, it was sound but Master knows he could handle any Phantom punk. But who was he to argue with him,

"Well, I guess so. It's nice to have some company over at least." Soler instantly eyed up Natsu who was about to dig in on that slab of meat from earlier. Soler paused the plate he was reaching for much to his surprise,

"Natsu did you finish your first plate?" he asked. Natsu nodded quickly,

"Yeah, yeah I did I swear," he responded. Soler looked at him for another long minute before letting the plate go so Natsu could dig in.

"I don't see why Gray gets special treatment," Natsu grumbled,

"Gray actually pays attention to what he eats unlike you two." Soler retorted in the ice mages defense. Speaking of the mage he got up from his seat and yawned.

"Welp I'm going to hit the sack. I call the couch," he said.

"Gray I do got some guest rooms, man. There down the hall just pick whichever one ya want." Soler said.

"You have guest rooms? How big is this place?" Lucy asked.

"Well I got a master bedroom, three spare bedrooms, a personal bathroom and a public bathroom, living room, kitchen, and a downstairs mage space where my spell related items are," he told her.

"How much did this all cost?"

"It was all free actually. This was a gift from a group of guys a helped as a kid," he answered. Gray yawned once more,

"Either way I'm going to bed." the mage was just about out the kitchen,

"Gray have you bathed today?" the question come from Erza and it stopped the mage in his tracks,

"Well, I uhh-"

"That also goes for you Natsu. I refuse to sleep in a house with smelly men." she declared. Natsu groaned at the idea of a bath,

"Man I don't want to. I'm so full of food I just want to sleep. Right Happy?" he complained. A sleepy 'Aye Sir' Soler could tell where Erza was going and quickly intervened,

"Don't worry Erza it's fine for one night. How about you take the first bath and test the waters for them next time?" he offered. Erza wanted to protest but even she was tired from today so she agreed and went off to bath while the other boys went off to their rooms to sleep. This left Soler and Lucy with a lot of dishes to clean. Soler sighed and stood up grabbing a few,

"Welp time to do the dishes." and went and started to clean. Lucy felt bad coming into his home and being but not helping with anything so she decided to help him with the dishes. Plus this could also be a time to learn a bit more about him. The blonde squeezed up right next to him. He looked down to her to see her smile,

"I wanted to help in some way. It'd be rude not to," she said and started wiping of dishes. Soler didn't argue so he just continued his cleaning with his partner drying. As they worked Lucy couldn't help but gaze up at Soler every now and then to take in just being in his presences. She's read so much about him from Sorcerer's Weekly so she built a mental image of him, but now that she here standing not but one foot from him he seemed completely different. SHe watched him clean and could help but notice his emerald eyes and how they always drew you into looking at his face and she had to admit he was quite handsome. His eyes mixed with his wild white hair and the lazy smile he always wore it was easy to see how he's in the top five of most eligible wizards bachelor list. Plus his personality was so relaxed yet she's been told he can be very passionate when it comes to his guildmates. The real Soler was way different than what she imagined that's for sure. Soler, on the other hand, couldn't help but notice his beauty of a dishwashing partner study him for a bit,

"So Lucy besides you admiring my face. I gotta to ask what's your story? I know almost nothing about ya besides that you're a celestial mage, you're very attractive, and have incredible patience." his rapid-fire complements made her blush easily,

"W-Well I umm." Lucy was stuck stuttering and him looking directly at her didn't help much, "Umm thanks but I'm nothing special." she finally responded.

"Nah if someone could handle Natsu for as long as you can then you're most definitely someone special trusts me. What's your last name if I could ask." that question brought her out of her stammering some which Soler took note of,

"Oh well, a girl's got to keep her secrets ya know. My last name isn't something I like I talk about so sorry." her voice was low and it sounded like she wasn't even fully present at that moment. He watched her and even though she held a smile her eyes spoke for how far way that statement took her. But just as quickly as the look came it instantly switched back to her bubbly self,

"Ah well let's forget about my name what about yours? Everyone only calls you Soler but I'm sure you have a last name too." Soler actually took a moment to think on that,

"Ya know, I don't actually have a last name now that I think about it. The only thing that pops up in my memory is just Soler," he admitted. Lucy looked appalled,

"You don't have one? The white blur doesn't have a last name. Now that just doesn't sit right." she said. Soler chuckled at her enthusiasm,

"Well now if you just can't let that stand then you give me one." the blonde froze in place as the words left his mouth. Soler for once wondered if he said something wrong because she hadn't made a peep in last few seconds. Just when he was about to poke her the girl squealed in delight, then a fire he's never seen from her ignited around her,

"Soler just asked me to give him a last name. I have to take this serious!" Soler just watched the girl mumble to herself, going through several names at rapid fire. It took her a few moments of names before she lit up at the perfect name,

"Stratus!" she said. Soler looked to her confused,

"Stratus?" Lucy turned to him with a confident expression,

"Yes, Stratus! Think about it your name is Soler which is a play on the sun and Stratus is playing off of the stratosphere," she explained. Soler took a second to think on the name,

"Stratus. Soler Stratus. Hmm its close to the Strauss but I think I'll keep it. Soler Stratus, it is then. Thanks, Lucy." he held up his hand for a high-five and Lucy happily slapped it back. Though the two were enjoying their moment the cute yawn Lucy gave signified it was time to sleep.

"Cute yawn there Luc. So how about you head on to bed. We got the dishes done so you go and take a bath if you want and head on to sleep." She wanted to reply but only another yawn came out so she just nodded instead,

"Oh and Lucy." she stopped and looked to him,"Thanks for the name and if you ever need to talk my doors always open." Lucy smiled and waved him goodnight, leaving him smiling.

Soler gave a long sigh as he plopped down on his bed. He was only a bit tired from the training but after having to cook and house guests he's gotten exhausted. Soler turned off the light and tucked himself in, but he instantly felt something was off when he could feel another body in the bed with him. He sat back up and turned on the light and looked to see someone tucked up in his bed. He knew the options but never the less he flicked off the covers to reveal Erza wearing her purple pajamas snoozing soundly. He watched the beautiful red sleep for a few confused moments as he wondered why she was here. Well, no better way to find out than by asking so her lightly shook Erza until she began to stir awake. She awoke slowly and obviously groggy as she looked at him,

"Why did you wake me?" she asked her voice was unquestionably cuter than normal but Soler kept that to himself.

"I think the better question is why are you sleeping in my bed?" he asked back. Erza sat up and yawned which helped her wake up just a bit more,

"Natsu and Gray had already taken two of the rooms. If I took the last one then Lucy would have to sleep on the couch. So I made the choice to sleep in your bed so she could get the room and because I know if it was me you wouldn't mind." she answered. He had to admit that her logic was sound,

"Well alright then. You're right like normal but at least ask me next time before you just designate my bed as you're resting place." Erza only nodded and let out another cute yawn,

"Fine now can we sleep now? Your bed is incredibly comfortable." she didn't wait for him to respond and got the covers and tucked herself back in. Soler shook his head but followed her lead and turned off the light and tucked up next to her and quickly drifted off to sleep.

The sun shined brightly on this morning and its light shot through Soler window and into his eyes, effectively stirring him awake. Soler slowly started to try and get up but he felt a weight on his arm. He looked over to see Erza had effectively pinned his arm in her grip and it looked like he wouldn't be moving too much. He sighed and just relaxed himself waiting for her to wake. Though it didn't help that during her slumber the top buttons of her shirt had come undone letting him got a good look at her rather large bust. Also, it didn't help that his arm is securely nestled in between them. The contact made him realize just how much Erza had grown over the years. Of course, since she wore that breastplate most of the time he never truly noticed, but now that was a different story. In fact, the more he looked at her he could truly appreciate how beautiful she had grown to be. He always thought she was pretty but seeing her laying so still and looking so peaceful it helped him take in better. He was to compare then he would say that she and Mira were on the same level in beauty, though Mira showed it more than the sleeping red. While Soler was doing his thinking he didn't notice that he had moved closer to Erza now there faces were mear inches apart and he could feel her breathing. It was steady and calm. He felt completely at ease being in this position and being here with Erza. He closed his eyes as a few silent moments passed with Erza's soft breathing being the only thing he focused on and it was actually causing him start to drift to sleep but when the grip on his arm loosened and he opened his eyes to see Erza stirring awake.

He watched as the sunlight finally reached her face and she scrunched up very cutely. She slowly opened her eyes to look at Soler who was smiling softly at her.

"Finally awake huh." Erza let go of his arm and proceed to sit up and stretch some of her sleep away. She gave a content sigh at the end followed by a smile,

"That was the most relaxed sleep I've had in a while," she said with a smile.

"Well I'm glad you had a good night's rest but sadly we have to get up for the day," he said. Erza laid back down next to him with her face directly in front of his,

"Well, we could stay here for just a while longer. I don't see any harm in it," she responded back. He could the hidden agenda behind her words but just couldn't figure out what it was. Either way, the moment ended with a set of knocks on his door. Soler sat up,

"Come in!" Lucy popped her head in, to the site of the two and her mind couldn't help but wonder. But she shook the thoughts away for later and focused on the problem at hand,

"Um Soler, Natsu is back in the kitchen and is basically having a second of trying to clear it of food," she said. Soler jumped up out of bed at that,

"Dammit Natsu, how do you wake up hungry. Alright, thanks Lucy I'll kick him out and make some breakfast so we can head out. Soler quickly jumped out of bed and followed Lucy to kick out the dragonslayer. Erza listened with a warm smile as Soler reclaimed his kitchen. Though the sunlight shined right in her eyes forcing her to block it and look out the window.

 _This might all be well but something else has happened. I just hope we're prepared for whatever lies ahead._

"Ow, did ya have to kick me so hard?" complained Natsu as he rubbed his face.

"Well, you were trying to run me dry so yeah I did. Be lucky that I even decided to give you some breakfast." Soler answered. After breakfast, the group dressed and left for the guild hall. As they made their way through Magnolia something felt extremely off as no one they passed would even look at them. They could feel the hushed whispers which didn't help any. The whole group began to feel on edge and was ready to ask someone what was up but as they passed near the park they noticed a mass group of people by the big tree. They would have thought nothing of it but they could see the tufts of white from the Strauss siblings meaning the rest of the gild was there which wasn't a good sign.

"Alright that's not good guys, let's go," Natsu said and everyone quickly ran after him. They quickly made it to the rest of the guild and their haunting expressions weren't a good sign as they made their way to the front. The gasp from Lucy was the only noise since the rest were fuming with rage. Before them crucified to the tree was team Shadow Gear who were beaten, battered, and unconscious but the written on Levy's stomach was the symbol for Phantom Lord. Natsu was blazing in anger,

"Phantom!" he fumed in rage. Erza felt the same way much like she knew everyone else was, but the dark aura that was coming off of Soler was troubling. She felt it before and it was the last time they both went up to the magic council. But when she felt an even stronger power approaching she knew it was the master and with his appearance, the dark aura Soler gave off vanished. The small man looked up at his children,

"I was fine with my guildhall being destroyed. We can always rebuild, but when I see my children in such a manner-" the man broke the staff he held and his magic began to flair with rage, "-this means war!"

We turn to a different guild who at the moment was partying up because of recent events dealing with the downfall of Fairy Tail. Yes the Phantom Lord guild was at an all-time high. Crushing those fairies was always a long time goal of theirs and the fact they fell without ever fighting back only proved how they were far superior to them. Hell even now a small group of them were on their way out to go and try to take down some of them, but the moment they reached the entrance a massive fiery explosion went off and now a gaping hole is where the door used to be. The Phantom wizards looked in awe as standing in the rubble with a fiery fist was Natsu and behind him the entire Fairy Tail guild. Master Makarov walked forward,

"Fairy Tail has come knocking!" with his shout the battle between guilds commenced and it was all out warfare. Spells were being thrown left and right much like bodies being flung into the air. The Phantom wizards had the number for sure but the Fairies were strong by far so the battle was pretty much at a standstill. Of course, the powerhouses of the guild were helping tip the odds. Natsu was blasting away mages with his fire magic blazing, Gray conjuring his ice creation with rapidness and ease, Elfman was switching his beast arm takeovers, and then there was Erza who was doing the most damage out of them all. She was on a warpath searching for Gajeel while the Master went up to deal with Jose. But it was the white-haired teen who wasn't causing mass destruction like the rest that was most dangerous. He was effectively knocking out certain wizards who failed to answer his one question. The next unfortunate soul was a mage who shot a series of fireballs at him. They all explode on contact and the mage celebrated, well he would have if Soler didn't appear in front of him a moment later giving him a silent look of rage. The mage tried to attack but Soler slapped his staff away and grabbed him by his collar lifting him up,

"Where is Gajeel?" his question sounded routine, while his voice was calm you could feel the hidden wraith behind every word he spoke. The mage though scared put on a mock face of cockiness,

"Gajeel? You don't have a chance again-" his words stopped from Soler gutting the man into unconsciousness. He flung the man to the ground,

"This is getting me nowhere." he was ready to rampage like Erza at this point to find the man but he eased himself to try and sense him. Given a few moments he felt a signature similar to Natsu high above the battle going on. He stared up at the wooden beams and teleported to meet him.

Up above a man watched the battle with a twisted smile,

"Man these Faries are moving just like Master predicted. What a bunch of chumps." he laughed watching the battle. When he felt the presence of someone else he only slowed his laughing to see Soler giving him a death glare,

"Man if looks could kill I'd be six feet under by now. But for the White Blur himself to come and greet me, well I feel almost honored." the man stood and gave a mock bow. Soler didn't respond as he just eyed up the dragon slayer. Now that he was standing Soler could see he was around his height and slightly more muscular than him but that didn't matter much. He wore a black tunic with a pop-up collar and an exposed chest. The tunic meshed flowed under his belt till it resembled Natus half skirt yet his was worn and tattered. He also wore beige pants and black bolted boots. In fact, bolts seemed to be his fashion style since most of his clothes had bolts lining his garments. But that wasn't the only place that had these his face even had them along his nose and where his eyebrows would be. Along with those was his long black spiky hair, his piercing red eyes and a wing ornament on his shoulder. All in all, if a lesser wizard were standing against him they would easily be intimidated by the man, but in Soler case, he felt something different.

"What's wrong blur? Now that you're standing against me have you lost your nerve?" he cackled. Soler only sighed,

"First I hate that nickname and need to remember to talk to Jason about that. Second no I haven't lost any nerve. In fact, I'm more underwhelmed than anything now that I'm actually standing against you." Gajeels eye twitched at that his pride being stung,

"Underwhelmed huh?" his voice was still trying to hold its cool but slowly slipping

"Yes underwhelmed. I figured the guys who had the guts to destroy our guild hall and crucify our friends would be powerful enough to at least give me a challenge. But yo find that their dragon slayer is only about on par with ours it's saddening really. Well, Natsu could probably beat you without too much problem because he actually fights for something. Unlike you who just fights to torture others or increase your own gain." Soler said. Gajeel didn't take that lightly and in a fit of rage lashed out at him by forming his iron club and crushing Soler into the beam behind him. He laughed at how easy it was to hit the blur,

"Damn for all that talk you sure couldn't-" A powerful kick to the side of his head stopped his banter and sent him flying through two other beams and finally crashing on the third stopping. Soler stood with his foot extended and covered in his energy, though his facial expression hadn't changed,

"Like I said you're on par with Natsu but I can beat Natsu and then there someone else who could beat me. So you don't even compare to the strongest of our guild." Gajeel got himself back up though it wasn't too fast and he glared at Soler. He saw how calm he was and that put him on edge that this mage was this strong and it felt he was holding himself back,

"Alright, so you have a bit of a bark. That'll make crushing you just even better!" Soler watched as the dragon slayers arm became a massive sword. Soler signed not even forming spears but he did coat his other foot with his energy and was reading to fight. But before they could clash they bother felt several rumbles coming from above them and soon something shot down from the ceiling and crashed into the middle of the battle below effectively pausing the fight. Soler looked down to see something small and green laying in the crater and he jumped down to it. Soler's heart dropped when he saw Master looking drained of life and his skin was a sickly green but he was muttering something about losing his magic. He picked up the fallen Master and he heard footsteps to see Erza running up to him. The moment she saw the Master he saw her face defaulter for just a moment and in that moment Soler saw a scared little girl. But as quickly as it came she hardened herself,

"What happened?" she asked her strong tone sounding forced,

"I don't know. I was battling when he fell through the ceiling and I found him like this. We need to get to Porlyusica quickly." he responded. Erza grimaced and took a look around the battle to see that they were fighting hard but because of the lack of numbers, the damage they were taking was hitting harder than what they were dishing out.

"We have to retreat," she said to herself quietly. The in one breath she shouted over the mayhem, "Fairy Tail retreat!" the guild members were all confused but they noticed their downed Master in Soler's arms. They wanted to keep fighting but knew Erza was right and soon enough the members started to retreat. A few lagers tried to stay and fight like Gray but Erza's plea got to him and he began to run back with the others. Now the Fairy Tail wizards were in full retreat against the Phantom wizards who were in pursuit. Soler was busy carrying the Master the blast from the wizard bombed against them but he noticed Erza running ahead but her hair blocked his view. He ran over to her,

"Erza what are we gonna do about-" he stopped when he noticed that tears were falling as she ran. He didn't ask but instead proceed to move over to Elfman and hand over the master to him,

"Take care of him I'm going to stop those blast." Elfman couldn't ask him a question for Soler had ran off, but he did notice that there were tears that trailed behind the exiting teen. Soler dashed off through his friends and quickly made it to the back of the group and in front of the charging wizards. The group saw the sole man standing before them and continued without much care and even focused their attacks on him. Soler formed a spear and threw it above the group and teleported to it before the attack hit. Once mid-air he launched his spear into the middle of the front group and teleported to it again this time he pulsed his energy out knocking away a group of them. Now in the middle of the charging group, he started to cause mayhem in the ranking by taking down each and every wizard he saw in quick succession. He even stopped any members that tried to escape effectively holding off the entire group. Soler fought them until his guild was out of sight and once they were he stopped his fighting dashed off after them leaving Phantom behind.

 _This one is done. So to tell you guys the truth I was thinking of doing the entire Phantom Arc in this one chapter which I honestly could have because I was on a roll but I decided not to. Man, I got some plans for this story and don't worry you guys will get a Soler fight where he goes full force in a bit so don't sweat it. Anywho I got some stories to work on so this has been Solerwolf...later!  
_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Fairy Law**_

After holding off Phantom Soler made his way back to the guild. He entered the still destroyed building, into the basement to find the members patching themselves back up after the battle. The ones who were apart of the assault, which was most of the guild were helping each other while dealing with the sour defeat. He could the frustration in their eye especially since he was felt the same way. He knew they could have defeated them but with Master taking such a blow, he was glad Erza made the call she did. Speaking of the red he noticed she wasn't around nor was Natsu which was even stranger. He was about to go ask Gray if he knew anything but a certain conversation drew his attention,

"Laxus, please. The guild really needs you." the voice belonged to Mira who he was saw looking down at something. The name she said and how desperate she was sounding was more than enough to force him to walk over. He got closer and could see a lacrima ball with Lauxs face being shown on it,

 _Oh great him._ He internally groaned. The thunder mage crackled at the plea,

"You really expect me to come to your beck and call? Well, why should I? Just because Gramps is down?' he paused his rant to laugh some more to Mira's expense who was doing her best to keep her composure, "If you ask me this just means that it's time for him pass along the guild to me!" he boasted. Mira was starting to tremble with a mix of rage and frustration at talking to the vile man.

"This isn't time for this Laxus! Phantom is after Lucy and we need your help," she said. Laxus thought for a moment,

"Lucy, isn't that the hot newcomer? Well how about this you get to be my woman then I'll come right over and help." he burst back into his laughter while Mira's trembling worsened. She was about to break down but someone from behind wrapped an arm around her.

"Hey look its Makarovs Shadow. How's it going man?" the laughing stopped and the man looking on in disgust at who had spoken,

"Oh, it's the trash." Mira looked to see Soler who was smirking looking at Laxus. A single tear made its way free,

 _Soler._

"Listen MS it's always a non-pleasure to talk to you but we kinda have way more important things to deal with than your ego complex," he said. Soler was already irritating the man but he kept his smirk up,

"Oh really? From what I just heard it sounds like you guys need my help desperately. If this is your way of talking to your savior then you need to work on that." he responded. Soler faked looking shocked,

"Your help? Woah Woah there pal let's back it up. We don't need your help. See our sweet Mira here just thought you'd like to get into the action, but really if you did come you'd just be in the way. So thanks but no thanks." Soler said. Laxus glared at him,

"Don't get too cocky tra-"

"Besides if Makarov went down I highly doubt his shadow could do any better. I mean you are the weakest member of the guild." Soler interrupted. Now Laxus was enraged by that,

"Why you bastard-"

"Yeah listen I don't really care much for what you have to say surprisingly enough, so let me do us both a favor and just end this. Bye-bye!" Laxus was trying to retort but Soler ended the call during his sentence. Soler sighed knowing that he'd have to deal with Laxus later, but right now the trembling Mira was his primary concern. Without question, he brought Mira into a soft embrace which she gladly accepted. He stroked her hair as he heard the soft sniffles come from her and spoke sweet nothings to help ease her. After a few moments, he felt her trembling stop and the sniffles with it.

"You good?" he asked. She nodded her head and looked up to him with a soft smile and a few stray tears falling down,

"Thank you Soler." he smiled and wiped away the last of her tears,

"Anytime Mira." while the two were having their moment Natsu and Happy walked in with a distraught looking Lucy following behind. Mira let go of Soler,

"I should see what happened," Mira said,

"Yeah and I'll go check up on Erza. I think I got an idea of where she is," he responded back. Mira nodded and went off to check on Lucy while Soler slipped off to the showers. If he knew Erza as well as he did then he knew that after what happened to master she would want to be somewhere alone. He made his way to the guilds showers and could hear the sound of a running shower and knew he was right on the money. He made his way to the only running shower as the steam embraced him. He got closer to the shower he could make out the shape of a woman and of course the red flowing hair down her back. He took a seat on the bench closest to the shower and rested his back against the glass. It was extremely fogged up so he couldn't get a detailed view of her but it didn't matter nevertheless. It was quiet for a few moments the only sound was the running water until he felt the thud of Erza punching the wall.

"Somebody is upset," he said. He could feel Erza tense,

"You better not have come down here to get a peak." her voice deadly serious.

"Nah I'm not into perving much ya know," he responded coolly.

"Then why did you come down here? I'm sure the others could use your assistance." she tried to sound like her normal calculated self but he could hear the edge in her voice.

"Eh I already helped Mira deal with Laxus, which I know will come back to bite me, and everyone else was helping everyone else so that left you," he responded. Erza didn't respond back but he could feel her shift around in uncertainty,

"That's noble of you but right now-"

"Right now you need to open up and let me help. I can hear the edge of your voice you obviously are trying to figure out how to handle things with Master down and having to lead the guild in his absence. Well, you're not alone Erza I'm worried too for him and everyone else. Mira said something about Lucy being Phantoms target which doesn't help matters at all. So I get it I do but if you want to be mentally ready for this then please let me in Erza." Soler said cutting her off. Erza was silent yet again as she let his words marinade. The silence was lasting a bit too long for Soler so he was prepared to add some incentive, but he watched as she cracked her door open enough so that her hand could be free without showing too much of herself.

"C-Can you please hold my hand?" her voice was quiet. It was so quiet he was almost wondering if it actually was Erza he was speaking too but he knew better. Soler took her hand and wasn't surprised to feel that she had been trembling much like Mira was earlier if not worse.

"I can't speak the words I need to say, but can we just stay like this please," she asked. Soler had never heard her sound so vulnerable which him wonder if she was always feeling this way. But again he'd have to save those thoughts for a future date,

"Yeah of course," he responded and the awkward grip they had tightened. They said nothing else after, all their feelings and emotions being conveyed by the simple act of hold hands. If it was up to them then they probably stay like that but with a thunderous quake that was strong enough to send them both the ground the serene moment shattered. Soler got himself up,

"Erza you ok?" he quickly asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. What was that?"

"I have no idea but I have a feeling it's not good." another strong rumble answered his question as he had to steady himself against a locker. Before he could check on Erza the red burst from the showers with nothing but a towel on that fitted her form nicely because of the shower. She grabbed his hand and without question, the two ran up and out behind the guild where everyone else was. The two made it to the front of the gawking crowd to see exactly what they were staring at, and it wasn't a good sight.

"What the hell." was all that escaped Soler mouth as he watched the entire Phantom Guildhall thunderously walking towards them. The guild looked to be walking on giant metal legs that were protruding from the ground that the building was sitting on and it was not an inviting sight. Soler felt Erza grip tighten on his hand and he looked to see her facial expression matched. He also tightened her grip as he and the rest of the guild watched the building came to stop right off the shores of the town. The guild sat itself into the waters and everything went still. Then they watched as the upfront of the guild opened up and a massive cannon slid out from the front. Once the cannon came to stop the saw the dark void of the weapon charging up for a powerful blast and that set everyone back in motion.

"Everyone get down!" Erza shouted and everyone did what she said with a panic. But Soler knew that even if they got down that wouldn't stop the blast from destroying them, the guild, and a good chunk of Magnolia. What he didn't see coming was for Erza to charged off to the front with her towel flying off the glow of her magic and soon she had re-quipped into her Adamantine Armor. The magnificent silver and black armor shone brightly as she collapsed the two half shields on her arms to make a massive shield that easily covered her whole body. They watched as two massive magic circles spawned from the shield.

"I won't let you touch the guild!" she shouted in defiance.

"She can't be serious!? She's going to try and block that attack?" Cana shouted. Natsu tried to go to her but Gray quickly grabbed and face planted him into the ground,

"Only Erza can do this Natsu!" he shouted. Then the blast the cannon was charging fired off in a spectacular show. Time itself slowed to a halt the moment it fired but Soler's mind was racing much like his heart,

 _I know that she can block the attack. That is her strongest defensive armor, she can block it, but-_ he started at her back as the attack neared her and his sensible train of thought ended as his body moved without thinking. He could swear he heard someone scream his name behind him but he didn't hear it as he charged to Erza in blinding speed. He made it to her in a second and placed a hand on her shoulder. He saw her shocked expression but it disappeared as he teleported her back with the others. Now he stood before the massive oncoming attack and lifted his arms up,

 _Remember the water training, remember the water training remember the water training!_ Then right before the blast hit him it hit an invisible wall of his energy and he was stopping the blast in its tracks. But he wasn't fully stopping the blast just pausing it at the point so it could be teleported but he was struggling immensely. Stopping the attack was pushing him back but he did everything to keep his ground. That wasn't the worst part, in stopping this massive blast his arms felt like they were being burned by one of Natsu's strongest roars non-stop. He could swear he actually saw his arms sizzling from the energy and he wanted to yelp in pain but he pushed passed it and focused solely on stopping the attack. The other guild members watched with held breaths as Soler held off the attack. A few agonizing moments passed the blasted stopped firing and Soler had the attack contained in a big ball. He was sweating immensely and his breathing was harsh but he wasn't done just yet. He focused his energy one last time and the ball of energy disappeared. A few moments passed and out passed the Phantom guild a massive explosion shook the ground and the shockwave blasted the water up on the shore. Soler lifted his arms up every movement giving him the most intense pain he's ever felt, as he looked at them and saw that they looked cooked to an extent, even steam was still coming off them. The pain was so intense that he was on the verge of fainting from the pain but he had to keep it together he had to be prepared. Well, that what he told himself his body had a different plan as he began to collapse backward. He was preparing to hit the ground but instead, he landed in something soft. He looked up to see Erza was staring down at him with a pained expression,

"Why did you do that?" she asked her voice cracking as she looked over his injuries. Soler managed a smile,

"I don't know. My body just moved it's own," he said his voice low and hushed. Soon enough he heard the other footsteps of the rest of the guild coming up. Happy floated down and landed next to his head with worried eyes,

"You dummy you could have died," he told him.

"Don't worry Happy. It takes more than that to stop me," he said. Before anyone else could say anything the loud sound of a speak rung through the air and soon enough Jose's voice could be heard throughout the town,

"Well, well, who have thought that the White Blur would stop Junipers attack," he said. Soler groaned,

"Still hate that name," he said to no one.

"But it seems that he's out of the fight. He may have stopped you're destruction for this moment we'll be sure to destroy you all nevertheless. Well if you give up Lucy then we'll fall back and leave you fairies alone. From Soler's position, he could see Natsu was flaring,

"Like hell, we'd give you Lucy! She's one of us!" he shouted back getting agreement from everyone else.

"You say she's one of you? It's all lies! Makarov thinks that by having the daughter of one the richest families in Fiore in his ranks that he could buy his way to the top? No, I won't allow him! Give me Lucy Heartfilia now!" at hearing her full name Soler's eyes widened as the memories of the village and the harm that was caused on it by that name. With strength, he didn't know he had Soler got himself back up much to others pleas to not. He groggily stood and looked around to find Lucy who was looking at him with tears already streaming down her face. His bangs covered his eyes but he talked in an angered voice,

"Did you say Heartfilia?" he asked. You could feel Jose smile wickedly at that,

"Yes, Heartfilia. The exact same Heartfilia that ran that little town you saved practically into the ground. That very man's daughter has been in you're precious little family this whole time and is the sole reason that your guildhall is destroyed and you're Master is near death. So now don't just want to give her back to her father to be rid of her." Soler didn't respond but instead started to slowly walk towards her. None of the other members tried to stop him, well except for Natsu who had to be held back yet again by Gray. Lucy stood still as he approached her tears pausing there flow until she's heard his judgment. In Soler mind, the images and feeling of the village flashed back with perfect clarity. He could feel their despair and hopelessness which was caused by the Heartfilia name. It made his stomach twirl with rage but at the same time, his memories of Lucy flashed also. He hadn't spent too much time with her but he could remember seeing her fight, laugh, and struggle along with them. He remembers the first full conversation they had how she gave him his last name. He could see how excited she was and proud that she named someone she admired.

With the two set of memories, he just could combine them whatsoever. The name Lucy Heartfilia just didn't mesh. Lucy was so bright while Heartfilia was so dark it was impossible to put them together. He came to a stop right in front of her and she kept her head down unable to even look at him. She knew all the pain her father has caused to him and couldn't bare to meet his gaze. Soler then began to raise his arm much to his body's protest as it ignited to life with fresh pain. She saw the arm raise and was prepared for the worst but when felt his hand on the back of her head, and his forehead connected to hers she couldn't help but look up to see his smiling face. He said no words to her but the emotions were easily conveyed which brought on a new set of tears. He disconnected their noggins and glared out to the Phantom Guild,

"Jose if that was your last gamble then you really need to learn how bet. This is Lucy of Fairy Tail! She's a precious member of this family and you'd have to kill us to get to her!" he shouted back out. His words sparked the guilds fire and everyone joined in with the shouting of never giving up Lucy. As the guilds cries rang out to you could feel Jose starting to fume from wherever he was from within the guild,

"Fine then! I hope you enjoy the next 15 minutes with your family because by then Juniper will be ready to fire and that's it for you all. At hearing the powerful cannon will fire again quickly that stopped the guilds rowdiness and sent them into a slight panic. The panic didn't lessen as what looked like ghost were emerging from the guild. Soler could hear the other members voices and how stressed they all sound, but as much as he wanted to be there with them and help his body as had other plans as his vision blurred and he blacked out from the pain.

Soler didn't dream he only saw black. He saw black and felt tremendous rumbling as the void around him seemed to be shaking. As time passed it grew worse and worse until finally, his eyes shot open. He looked around to see he was in the crumbling guildhall and the tremors were from the battle going on outside. His head was groggy as he sat up not knowing how long he was out but he felt it was short since he only felt slightly more energized than from earlier. He got off the table he was on and that's when he noticed that he couldn't move his arms. He took a look to see that both his arms were completely wrapped in bandages. He tried to move them, again and again, no movement.

 _Mira must have used numbing magic on my arms._ He stood up and made his way to a bored up window to see the guild members fighting the ghost from earlier and it seemed they were in a stalemate. But what really caught his eye was that the Phantom Guildhall had transformed itself into its giant form. What made it worse was that the giant was forming a massive magic circle that was almost complete. He recognized the spell was Abyss Break and at that size, it could easily destroy the entire town. Soler quickly made his way outside and into the battle. He stood there for a moment trying to catch his bearings. All the sudden movement after just waking up didn't go together well.

"What are you doing up!?" Soler looked over to see Cana coming over towards him. He smiled weakly,

"Well, what can I say? I just couldn't help but join in," he responded. Cana threw a set of cards at an incoming ghost and stopped before him looking upset,

"You shouldn't be here. You need to be resting," she said. Soler shook his head his senses coming back to him now,

"Nah I've slept long enough. Besides, how does it look for an S-Class to be sleeping while the guild needs them? Now what's the status report." he asked. Cana sighed knowing him long enough to know he won't back down,

"Right now Gray, Elfman, Natsu, Erza, and Mira are in the giant trying to stop that Abyss Break spell. It seems to be working whatever they're doing since its practically moving at a crawl now. Jose sent out these ghosts which just won't stop coming but that just means we have to stall until their done in there." she answered. Soler wanted to be surprised at hearing Mira being in there but if Elfman was with her then he didn't need to worry. The problem wasn't even the spell but it was Jose himself. Even after they stop the spell Jose won't just sit by and let them go. His grudge against them was too strong to allow any of them to survive and with him being on par with Makarov it was going to be one hell of a battle to subdue him. To add on he couldn't use his arm at the moment but he knew if he could meet up with Erza then they had a better chance of taking him down together.

"Alright, I'm going to go in a meet up with Erza. Jose isn't going to stay still for too much longer and if were our best shot at surviving his rampage." Cana wanted to protest but she knew he was right,

"Ok then. Just do what you can to get everyone back alive ya hear." Soler nodded,

"Of course. Keep everyone in line out here." with that exchange Cana ran back off into the battle while Soler ran off to the giant. He was glad Grays ice path was still there or else getting on board the Giant was going to be tough. Well tougher since he had no use of his hands he'll have to improvise. Soler charged on the ice path gaining as much speed as he could and with all his might he jumped and tucked himself into a ball and smashed through a window. He rolled to a stop to catch his breath.

"Alright infiltration complete," he spoke to himself. He slowly picked himself back up and took a look at his surroundings. He was inside the place but because of the structure change, everything was changed. Not that he knew his way around this place before but with certain paths going straight up, it didn't help his sense of direction any.

"Hmm maybe sensing my way around will help." he pondered. He closed his eyes to try and sense his friend's energies. It took him a few moments but he picked up on Erza and Natsu's signatures and they were battling someone else. Luckily they weren't too far away. Without another thought, he took off to their sources. His path lead him through several hallways and stairs but he was getting closer, he could tell because the signature they were fighting as stopped meaning they must have won. But as he almost reached them an ear piercing scream sounded throughout the entire building. Then Jose's voice followed,

"That scream should sound familiar to you fairies. If not it belongs to the lovely Lucy meaning our job here is almost complete! All that's left is to wipe out the remainder of you all!" his voice ended and the dread started to sit in for Soler.

 _Have to hurry!_ He picked up his pace and continued to the others. As he neared he couldn't help but feel a strong surge of heat and hear Natsu's mighty roar. The roar faded into the distance much like the heat and when Soler came into the clearing he was met with an exhausted Erza sitting against a pillar breathing heavy.

"Erza you ok?" he asked running to her. The shocked expression she had spoke volumes,

"What do you think you're doing here!?" she shouted anger obvious in her voice,

"You're going to need help here. Even if I can't use my arms it's better for me to be here," he responded. Erza stood herself back up and glared at him,

"This is beyond reckless Soler! You need to be resting not fighting here. You switched places with me to block that blast and now you're pulling this stunt. Natsu is seeming more sensible than you are right now!" though her reasoning was sound Soler wasn't backing down,

"Yeah I know already but what happens to me doesn't matter. Right now everyone else is in danger and-" Soler response got stopped by Erza who slapped him hard. He stood there stunned beyond belief. In all his time knowing Erza this was the first time she's ever slapped him, and it was the first time he's seen her so upset and hurt before. He looked at her confused,

"What was-"

"How dare you say that you don't matter! You are just as valuable as everybody else in the guild so you dare say you don't matter!" she shouted at him. He felt the words she said but still,

"Erza I-" she smacked him again

"Shut up Soler!" he could hear her voice was trembling with emotion and it made him stay silent. Erza was fuming at him with mixed emotions of anger and hurt but she calmed herself some so she wasn't just blindly shouting at him,

"Soler I understand you're more worried for everyone else and that you put your needs after others. Those are noble qualities but just how much you care for the others we all care for you the same. Soler, you don't die for your loved ones but you live for them. You live so that you can laugh, love and play with them. Do you understand?" she asked him with a much softer tone. Soler was quiet, he just didn't know what to say. In all honesty, since he was alone for so long, he stopped seeing his life as important. Coming here and joining Fairy Tail he learned to value those around him more than anything but, is his life just as important as theirs? He stared at Erza who's facial expression had softened,

"Do you understand?" she said softly. Soler opened his mouth to reply but the sounds of footsteps stopped his response. The two looked to see Mira, Gray, and Elfman running in their direction with Gray and Elfman looking worse for wear. Their shocked expression when seeing both Soler and Erza was phenomenal. It was hard to tell whether they were more shocked to see Erza beaten up or Soler awake and here. Mira was the first to speak,

"Soler what are you doing here?" hearing the question again made Erza's words resonate in his mind. But any response was lost since all at once the intense feeling of death filled the room. It was as if the air was being dragged out of their lungs. This feeling felt like it lasted for centuries but was only mere moments for with the sound of clapping the feeling ended and they all gasped for air.

"Well, well, well it would appear some flies have been buzzing around my castle." they all looked to see Jose slowly walking down the steps towards them. It was easy to feel the pressure the Master was giving off and it was definitely more than Soler thought. A glance at Erza and she seemed to be having similar thoughts. Jose came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs and stared at them all, without an ounce of concern or worry,

"And it seems that one of the flies has already clipped their wings for me.' he looked at Soler who glared back at him, "It's a nice offer but If you think being injured was going to give you a chance you surely mistaken." his threat was deadly and they all knew what he meant. Soler's mind was racing thinking on what to do but Gray and Elfman didn't wait as both charged him.

"No!" was all Mira had time to shout for once they were right on Jose the mage sent out a powerful wave of dark magic which sent everyone flying. Mira went racing back towards the wall and knew her crash was going to hurt but instead of hitting the wall she hit something much more squishy and solid. She looked to see Soler had gotten in the way and caught her mid-flight, while Erza caught Elfman and Gray. She also saw that Erza had re-quipped into her Black Wing Armor. She floated down with the armors black dragon-like wings and placed the two boys down. Both were knocked unconscious from the attack.

"You okay?" the question snapped Mira attention back to Soler who was looking down at her. She nodded,

"Yes thank you for the save. But right now you-"

"No right now you need to get Elfman and Gray out of here. Erza is gonna need some backup," he said. Mira shook her head,

"Soler no. You're in no condition to go through a battle and with one of the Ten-Wizard Saints on top of that," she said with worry. Soler only gave a smile and stood back up walking in front of her,

"I appreciate the concern but I don't have much of choice in the matter. Either we stay and give you time to get them out and maybe take him down then none of us are leaving her alive.' as he said this his earlier conversation with Erza replayed, "But don't worry Mira. No matter what happens Erza and I will make it through this, I promise." he didn't give her a chance to reply since he ran back up next to Erza who had her sword out preparing to fight. She glanced at Soler but refocused back on Jose who looked at the two with a wicked smile,

"So Titania and The White Blur stand to challenge me to protect your little friends. It should be fun to release a little stress!" The shot out several dark tendrils which formed together to attack them. Soler and Erza both began to dodge the attacks with slight ease. Soler timed his dodges until he saw a split-second opening and then he took it to get right behind Jose. He came in with a strong side kick but the master dodged the fast attack with ease. It easily confused Soler who was left wide open and Jose didn't pass that opportunity and grabbed his legs. Soler winced in pain as the masters' long nails dug into his leg. He proceeded to throw him with tremendous force sending him barreling right at Erza. She saw him coming but instead of catching him she dodged around him and charged at Jose, slashing furiously at the man. He dodged her attacks with ease and grabbed her by the face slamming her into the ground. He wasn't finished as he motioned his hand knocking her into the ceiling with a dark wave.

While this happened Soler flipped himself to land on his feet but the force of the throw was too strong for him to stop so he crashed into the wall. He didn't have time to stop moving since Jose shot several small dark balls at him. They zipped through the air quickly and Soler barely had time to duck out the way before they embedded themselves deep in the wall. He glared at the Master who still held an amused smile. The teen charged right back at him and the same time Erza recovered and went back in also. The two's teamwork clicked on as they matched each other's speed to attack together. Soler went in with a series of high kicks while Erza did her best to get some slashes in. The twos combined speed was enough to push back the Master forcing him to actually block the attacks. Jose was beginning to get frustrated with how coordinated the attacks and decided to send them both back by letting out a pulse of magic. The two fighters got sent flying back`but Soler focused his energy to his foot to surprising form a spear and kicked it right at Jose. The master simply tilted his head and the spear missed plunging itself into the wall behind him. Soler and Erza recovered and landed away from Jose. Both combatants were breathing harder than before while Phantom Master still stood looking as collected as ever.

"Makarovs little brats are doing better than I imagined. You've actually forced me to try, slightly." he boasted. Both Fairy Tail mages grimace,

"Why the hell are you doing all of this? It's one thing to try and capture one of us but to try and wipe out the entire guild is another." Soler said. Jose looked at him with a tinge of annoyance,

"Why you say? Why wouldn't I is the better question," he responded. He got a confused expression from both Soler and Erza as they waited for him to continue,

"For years Phantom has been Fiore's top guild, undeniable in strength and fame. But in these past few years the names Titania, Laxus, Mystogan, The White Blur and Salamander have been spreading like wildfire and now Fairy Tail has quickly risen into fame and infamy, taking our guilds top spot. Now Makarov thinks by having the heir to one of the richest families he now has access to their limitless wealth. I won't allow that, I can't allow this to continue! Phantom is the number one guild and if slaughtering all of Makarovs little children isn't enough for him to drop to his knees before me and beg me for forgiveness isn't enough. Then killing him too will be just as satisfying." the master proceed to laugh wickedly while the Soler and Erza anger was rising,

"Your doing all this, this whole guild war just because of some petty grudge you have with not being the top guild? You're a disgrace as a man!" Erza shouted. Jose's eye twitched,

"A disgrace? You call me a disgrace yet you're master is trying to buy his way to top also? If there's a disgrace here then it is your entire guild!" in rage, the master blasted the two with a volley of blasts. Soler and Erza dodged the attacks barely getting missed by them. When the volley ended the two were more tired than before. Soler eyed up Jose and could see he was slowly letting his rage get the best of him,

"Erza let's do the Reverse X." Erza looked at him confused,

"Reverse X? You can't even move your arms, how are you-"

"Don't worry just throw it at the right moment. Now high, low!" he shouted and took off towards the Master with Erza trailing him. Jose watched them unamused, since hearing them he had an idea of what the little 'Reverse X' was. Soler would attack low while Titania would attack high since she had the wings. If he were a lesser mage than the little combination might've worked, but then again he wasn't a lesser mage. He watched them get close and prepared a low wave attack for Soler. But the moment he got in range Soler went in for a high knee strike surprising the Master. He narrowly dodged the attack allowing Soler to easily get above him. But the teen wasn't done for while up there he stomped down on Jose's face and launched himself into the air. The dazed man was too focused on Soler to notice Erza charging at him. By the time he realized it was too late for Erza got a deep slash on him from below rising into the air. Once she got airborne she quickly threw her blade to Soler who caught it in with his teeth. He flipped himself to gain some downward momentum and it picked up quickly enough for Soler get in another slash on the man forming a bloodied 'X' on his chest. The teen tucked and rolled away before flicking the sword back up to Erza.

"Ha! Told ya I'd make it work." he boasted. Erza smirked playfully,

"You got lucky," she responded. Jose pressed his hand on his chest and looked to see blood, his own blood. His blood was spilled by those… Soler and Erza instantly tensed as a dreadful pressure washed over them. They looked to see Jose trembling in rage his eyes closed,

"Fairies spilled my blood. My blood! How dare you!" when he opened his eyes they were black and his pupils were golden. Before either wizard could move Jose sent out a massive void which consumed the two quickly. The two elt pain. Physical, mental, spiritual all they knew and felt was immense pain. It hurt so much they wanted to scream to try and ease it but even with their mouths open no noise came out. It felt like they were in this void for hours but the attack lasted but only a few seconds and just as quick as they were swallowed they spat back out back into reality. The two mages were on their knees, eyes wide, mouth agape and with a few tears that escaped their eyes. It took a few moments but eventually, both gasped for air and they were brought back. Soler looked at his hand with his entire body trembling,

 _What the hell was that?_ He examined himself and besides the injuries from earlier, he could see no new damage was added. _But that all felt so real, it still feels so real. My body won't stop shaking and my heart is racing. Just what the hell…_ He looked over to Erza who wasn't in any better condition than he was in. He could tell she was trying her best to pull it together but it was a struggle that he was feeling too. While the two squirmed to stand again Jose didn't let them and sent out black smoke like snakes which quickly wrapped around the two suspending them mid-air much like how Gajell did team Shadow Gear. They tried to struggle but any slight movement caused powerful shocks to erupt from the binding causing incredible pain. Jose watched the two writhe in pain and he was enjoying every moment,

"Your time's up little fairies. It was fun but now it's time for you to die!" he made a crushing movement with his hand and the bindings tightened and the shocks grew more intense with each passing moment. This was the first time in years to where Soler felt utter helplessness and honestly thought he was going to die. He glanced at Erza who looked to have been accepting her fate also. It was foolish for him to actually think they had a chance to win. He was stupid too stupid and she was going to pay the price for it. The pain was getting too much to bare and with the added squeezing his vision was starting to darken meaning his time was coming up. But then a memory flashed in his mind of Mira and that promise he made. He gritted his teeth and newfound resolve he began to strain against his bindings.

 _Come on! I made a promise to Mira to come back alive damn it! And I intend to keep it._ Erza watched with half-lidded eyes as Soler energy began to swirl around him and his hair began to whip around slowly as his whole body began to glow a cyan. She knew this what he was doing,

 _His break form? Even if it boosts his power what good is it here._ She wondered as his power began to grow. Jose saw this new development and didn't think much of it and just focused on finishing the two off. Soler strained with everything he had. His target was the spear still behind Jose and if he could just get it to move. As he tried the pressure and the shocks got worse but he couldn't give up, not now! He tried to move his hand, hell even just a finger would do he just need it to move. In that moment of his need that when he felt it he felt one finger flexing the numbing magic was wearing off on that finger. He smirked and with all his strength Soler motioned the finger and the spear behind the unassuming Master began to wiggle and wiggle and wiggle until it shot out from the wall at high speeds. Jose not paying any attention behind him wasn't ready for the spear that plunged itself into his shoulder causing him to drop his magic. Soler and Erza his the ground with thuds, both alive but very damaged. Soler looked worse than Erza who scrambled over to the boy since he was laying face down. His glow had stopped but that wasn't important part she lifted him up and held him to see him having a smile on his face,

"I got him." was all he said. She couldn't help but smile at him as she brushed some stray hair out his face. Jose pulled the spear out of his back and he fuming with rage now and his embracing targets were the dead on his eyes. He unleashed a powerful death wave attack at the two full of his hatred for them. The attack neared them and Erza pulled Soler in tighter as the two braced for their end. But instead of them meeting there demise they felt extremely warm. Heck, they were feeling a lot better and it felt like their injuries were disappearing. The two broke their embrace to see that they were both covered in a warm glow and the glow was healing and rejuvenating them. Once the glow subsided they were both back in great condition and Soler could even move his arms again.

"You both did very well my children." They looked back to see Makarov walking up towards them. Soler and Erza both smiled brightly,

"Master!" they both shouted. Makarov gave them both a warm smile as he stood before them,

"You did well in protecting the guild and each other. I'm sorry for my failure as you're Master but let me make amends by having a little talk with Jose," he said as he stared at Jose with a hint of anger. Soler jumped up energized,

"Let me help master. I know I couldn't do much before but now that I can use my arms again I could do better," he said. He didn't get a chance to reply as Erza slapped him on the head,

"No Soler were leaving, Master can handle this. Besides if we stay here we'll just be in his way," she ordered. He wanted to retort but he knew she was right,

"Alright then. Kick his ass for us, Master," he said to him which got him a nod in response and the two proceeded to leave the guild.

Erza lowered Soler onto the shore and requiped into her normal armor. There were some large rocks to sit on so they both sat and watched the massive partly destroyed Giant and waited for the signs of victory. They sat in silence words lost to them. It likely shock is what kept them quiet since neither thought they were going to survive that encounter. He silence was getting so thick it felt as if their lungs were going to implode,

"So aren't you going to take off you're wrappings?" the question surprised Soler so much he jumped a bit. But realizing it was Erza he calmed himself,

"Sorry what did you ask?" she pointed to his arms,

"You wrappings. You said that they were healed up so aren't you going to take them off?" she asked again. He finally noticed they were still wrapped up,

"Oh, you're right. I guess I should take them off." he began the process, taking his time unwrapping his arms. The silence returned but it wasn't as bad as before. As they sat rapidly approaching footsteps could be heard and they looked over to see Mira followed by Elfman, and Gray running over to them. The two smiled at them as they got close,

"Hey guys, hows it-" Soler was knocked off his rock by Mira who tackled him with a hug. He sat himself up with the girl still attached to him,

"Wow Mira I didn't think you'd missed me that much." he joked. It was then that he felt his chest was getting moist and that could only mean she was crying.

"I thought I was going to lose you." he heard her muffle. Soler just stroked her head with an understanding smile on his face,

"There, there, It takes a lot more than that to take me down. Besides I had Erza by my side and our promise. So there was no way we weren't going to come back." Mira looked up at him with tearful eyes, smiled and nodded before burying her head back into his chest. Soler wrapped an arm around her bringing her a bit closer. After that, he looked up to Elfman and Gray,

"So how're things back at the guild?" he asked.

"Well, the entire building got destroyed," Gray said with a sigh. Soler nodded much like Erza did,

"I honestly expected the building to fall. How are the others?" Erza asked,

"The rest of the members are a bit beaten up but they're all alive. Cana kept everyone in together. She was so manly!" Elfman boasted. It made them all smile awkwardly,

"I don't think you're using manly in the right sense here pal." any other words were lost as a bright light began to shine. They all looked to see that the light was coming from the giant and it was a magnificent light indeed.

"What is that?" Gray asked.

"Fairy Law. It's one of the guilds three grand spells. Those that the caster sees as their enemies are taken down. It's a powerful spell." Erza explained. Everyone watched in awe at the magic being displayed with a sense of pride knowing that it was coming from their Master and knowing that they had won this war.

 _***A Few Days Later***_

"Alright here's some more lumber for you." Soler placed down another set of wood for Makarov. Makarov was in his giant form and was hammering down the foundation of the new guild hall. He looked down to Soler and just nodded. Soler nodded back and decided he'd take himself a break. After they defeated Phantom, got Lucy back, team Shadow Gear healed up and dealt with the Magic council construction of the guild had begun and was going smoothly. Things had finally returned to normal. Well as normal as things in Fairy Tail could get. He took a seat on an unused pile of lumber and let out a sigh and closed his eyes,

"Ah I'm glad to take a breather in peace and quiet," he said to himself. His quiet didn't last long since someone took a seat next to him. He peered over to see it was Lucy who was holding some water for him,

"I saw you over here and figured you might be thirsty," she said with a smile. He smiled too and happily took the drink,

"Thanks, Luc." he took a big swing and gave a sigh of content, "Ah nothing beats some cold water after working so hard. So hows things been for ya?" he asked her. Since the whole Phantom stuff, Lucy had started to talk to him a lot more than before. She opened up about herself and her pass which he appreciated but told her she didn't have to if she wasn't comfortable, but she insisted that she did since it was the least she could do. Soler listened with a smile as the energetic blond talked about her day. Yet all the while he left a twinge of electricity in the air. He figured it was nothing, well almost nothing. For if it's what he thinks it is then this peace is going to very brief.

 _Alrighty, this one is done. So I got something to say this time. I'm thinking of actually starting a novel soon. It's going to be based on this character I made in D &D (Dungeons & Dragons) and the campaign world he's in. If any of you would be interested in reading it then I'll be posting that story on Wattpad. I'll set up a link for you guys later once it's all started. Also if you have some prompt ideas or questions or stuff you just want to say you can always leave a review (reviews really help me know how I'm doing and what you guys think) or if you want quicker responses then my Tumblr is the place to go. It's my author's name on here so it's Solerwolf 21. Anywho tell me what you think as always and this has been Solerwolf...later.  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Soler vs Laxus**_

Some days have passed since the Phantom incident and the guild reconstruction efforts had paid off tremendously. The members had gotten most of the frameworks done and now have hired a crew to finish the rest. From just laying down the base framework Soler could tell the new guild hall was going to be massive. But the best part of the guilds reconstruction is that the jib board is up again and the guild hasn't been quieter. Even Neb found a job take and was gone. Soler entered the guild coming from the Magic Council and saw that the place was still pretty quiet. A smile grew on his face seeing Mira behind the bar washing some things with a hum. He took a seat at the bar and just listened to her hum. Her soft was soothing to listen to which led him to close his eyes to enjoy better. He didn't know the song she was humming nor did he care he was just listening to Mira. But when he humming stopped it made him peak open an eye to see Mira smiling right at him. He smirked right back,

"Why did ya stop the humming? I was enjoying it so much," he joked. That made her giggle and her cheeks to flush up a bit,

"If you really want to hear me sing you could just ask me. I wouldn't mind," she responded. Soler shook his head,

"Nah it sounds much better when you decided to sing yourself. Well at least in my opinion," he responded. Mira fidgeted slightly a sudden nervousness coming over her,

"Well, then how about we do something sometime then. I'm sure I'd be sure to sing for you then," she asked kicking herself for messing up her question. Soler didn't seem to notice but nodded nevertheless,

"Sure sounds like I'd be fun," he responded. The biggest smile spread on Mira's face as she lit up in joy.

"Yeah that'll be perfect," she nearly squeaked. Soler chuckled at that,

"Someone got excited. But before you get too excited do you think you could get me a drink, please? I've been parched since leaving the Council," he said. Mira nodded and quickly went off to fetch a drink. When the barmadien walked off someone plopped down next to him. He looked to see it was none other than his favor blonde Lucy. He smiled seeing her,

"How's it going, Luc. I can't believe Natsu didn't pull you out for a job," he said. The girl sighed,

"Oh, he did trust me. We got back this morning but when we saw a lot of the members gone he decided to go out on another one and is gone again," she explained.

"You didn't want to go with?" she shook her head,

"No, it was something he could handle on his own. I was really planning on relaxing and maybe write some more of my story today. Then I saw you were back and decided to say hi before going home." Soler nodded in understanding,

"Yeah like a plan. Wait you're a writer?" he questioned. Lucy blushed slightly and scratched the back of her head,

"Hehe well I'm just an amateur at best," she said.

"Hey talk down on yourself. Everyone is an amateur at something when they try to master a craft. The important thing is to keep at it to master it and it sounds like you're keeping at it." he said. Lucy nodded,

"Yeah I've been writing it for a while now and I think it's almost done."

"Well ya got to let me read it when it's done," he said getting a bit excited at the thought of reading his friends work.

"Sorry but Levy already called first dibs on reading it. You'll have to wait until after her," she responded. Soler sighed but nodded,

"Sounds like Levy to get first dibs on a new book. Ah well, I'll be more than glad to wait my turn. I'm sure it's going to be a good read," he said. BEfore they continued Mira returned with his drink,

"Heres your drink. Hey there Lucy. How's it going?" she asked with a smile. Lucy greeted her back and then the two went into a conversation in which Soler just sipped his drink half listening to what they talked about. As he drunk he took a look around the guild to see there was really only a handful of members sitting about and none of the regulars were apart of them. He remembered Erza leaving on a job at the same time he and Master left for the council. Of course, he figured she should be back sometime today much like Master who was in a meeting with the other Ten Wizards Saints regarding Jose and the empty spot. He's sure he should return today also but probably not for a good long time. He continued his drinking when he felt something was off but just couldn't tell what it was. Mira and Lucy were chatting it away when someone new walked into the guild and up to bar. Mira looked to see who it was and her chipper mood instantly soured at seeing the man.

"Oh no not you," she said making Lucy look in her direction and her eyes grew wide at seeing who was approaching. Soler wasn't paying too much attention to wrapped in his thoughts,

"I see the dog is sitting where the humans should be again," the cocky voice of Laxus said looking right at Soler. The teen didn't reply back but continued to drink. Laxus's smirk only grew as he got right behind him with an ever so vigilant Mira watching him like a hawk.

"What's the matter? Can't talk all that bravado now that I'm actually here and not on some lacrima?" he continued still not getting a response from Soler.

"Why are you here Laxus?" Mira questioned her words sounding harsh. Laxus turned his attention to her and plopped his hand on Soler's head using it as a stand and pushing down on it,

"What I can't be back in my own guild hall now? I'm hurt Mira," he responded mockingly. Seeing his hand on Soler only upset her more but she refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing it,

"I mean why now? I thought you and the Thunder Tribe was off on a job," she responded. Laxus laughed roughing up Soler hair roughly,

"Well the job was pretty easy so I let them handle it. I was going to stay with them but after the little message from you I just had to come back to make sure everything was alright." he sneered looking down at the quiet Soler, "But now it may seem I've wasted my time in coming. Trash boy here is cowering like he should be in my presence. Isn't that right?" Soler finally took a glance at him his eyes full of anger and annoyance but he didn't say anything and just turned back to his drink. Laxus gave a hardy laugh at seeing that,

"If looks could kill I'd be six feet under from that glance. WHat the matter won't defend yourself because your precious Mira is watching. Or is it because of-" he stopped when he finally noticed the ever so scared Lucy.

"Wait you're the newbie that caused all this right?" there was obvious malice in his voice which only frightened the poor girl more.

"So rich girl ran away from home and brought all her problems to Fairy Tail. If you hadn't joined up then the guild wouldn't be in the state its in!" his anger was rising much like the guilt in Lucy's heart. Since Laxus switched his attention Soler was staring at him intensely,

"Leave her out of this Laxus. It's not Lucy's fault that Phantom attacked." Mira spoke up. Laxus slammed his hand down on the counter getting a squeak from Lucy.

"She's not to blame? This little runaway is what gave Phantom the chance to make a joke of the guild! If anything if she wants to call herself a mage then she should take responsibility and leave the-"

"Shut up Laxus." the voice of Soler brought all attention back to the mage who was still staring intensely at the other. Laxus smirk came back at hearing him,

"So finally got the balls to speak up. What couldn't stand hearing her get called out for what she is," he asked. Soler finally stood up at that and turned his full attention to the bigger man glaring up at him,

"No, I'm tired of hearing you speak. Lucy was just a victim in all this so don't you dare say that she should take responsibility by leaving the guild. Even though she's new she's already proven to be more a member of this guild than you have. If anything the one who should be held some sort of responsibility is you Laxus! When the guild needed you where the hell were you? Out there with your head so far up your own ass that didn't see it worth your time to come and help!" he shouted. If they didn't have the attention of whoever was in the guild they do now as both men were staring down each other,

"I'd watch what you say, boy." Laxus spit back at him. Soler didn't back down,

"Same goes for you, boy, don't talk down on other members when they have more heart for this guild than you do. No wonder people refer to you as Makarov's grandson. You're still too childish to be your own-" with a thunderous crack Soler was sent flying back into the back wall of the new guild, topping tables and forcing some members to dodge out the way. Mira and Lucy looked in wide eyes as Laxus stood with his fist coated in his lighting smirking at Soler.

"I told you to watch your tongue," he said. Mira was furious now,

"Laxus you didn't have to do that!" she said. He chuckled at her,

"What the brat had it coming. He needed to learn his-" with a powerful punch now Laxus went flying out of the guild and onto the street. Where Laxus stood was Soler who had entered his break form and was glaring daggers at the man outside. Mira knew where this was going and she didn't want it to,

"Soler please you don't have to stoop to his level." she pleaded. Soler glanced at her then back at Laxus before teleporting out to him. Mira quickly got from behind the counter and ran outside with Lucy and the rest of the few members of the guild to see Soler and Laxus staring each other down. Mira much like everyone could feel the air getting electrified as the two men power were starting to surge,

 _Oh, where is Erza_? Mira worried as she watched the oncoming battle. Laxus rubbed his jaw,

"I guess you have gotten a bit stronger since the last time crushed you. That punch actually hurt a bit." he mocked. Soler tightened his fist,

"Don't worry you'll get plenty enough of an example to see how strong I've gotten." He responded. Laxus chuckled darkly as his lighting began to surge,

"I doubt that." in a flash of lighting Laxus was right on a Soler. He didn't have time to react so he powerful gut punch which was quickly followed a wild haymaker that sent him crashing to the ground. Laxus didn't stop as he punched Soler while down sending lighting spraying about and causing the ground to quake from the power. Those watching felt the pain for Soler on those hits. Mira was holding her hands tightly hating every second of this fight,

"M-Mira," Lucy's quiet voice drew her attention, "Has Soler ever beaten Laxus before?" she asked. Mira shook her head,

"Never." was she replied which put a pit in the blonde's stomach. Laxus was smiling at how fast he put down the trash and was prepared to gloat but a strong kick to the face kept him from doing just that. Soler while on the ground kicked the man hard enough to force him back and give him time to recover. He stood up looking rough already from just a few hits but he wasn't going to lose this time. Laxus had to be taught a lesson and he was the one to teach it. He retained his break form and started down the lighting mage who was glaring at him,

"Sorry but I'm not going down that easily," he told him. Laxus only smiled as he let his power surge wildly,

"I'm going to enjoy breaking you down," he said back. Soler stood ready and this time he was going to attack first so he dashed right for Laxus with blinding speed and was about to strike him but he was stopped in his tracks when a blade appeared right at his neck. He saw the recognizable red hair of Erza and she was giving a death glare to both him and Laxus she also had a sword pointed at also.

 _Erza?_ Both men thought at seeing her. The battle went to a standstill as the sight of the Fairy Queen put the other members at slight ease that the battle seemed over. Erza looked between both men anger obvious in her face,

"What the hell do you two think you're doing?" her voice was shaking she was so mad but she didn't shout which made it all the more fearful. Soler hadn't been on the receiving end of the reds anger in a long time and when he is it's usually because he did something stupid, and now was no acceptation. Neither of the two talked which only added to her fire,

"Well speak!" she shouted. Laxus was the first to recover he arrogant smirk returning to his face,

"Listen girly this is men business so I'd be best to watch you're-" he was sliced by Erza moving her blade closer to his face,

"I have no time to for your bullshit Laxus. If I know anything you were the cause of this because you know of how to tick Soler off," she turned to Soler, "And Soler I expected better of you to ignore his taunts but look at where this has gotten. When I was returning and saw this I could tell just from the glares you both were given that this is no friendly bout and from how powerful those attacks were I was right,"

"But-" Erza pressed her blade further nears Soler's neck,

"I don't want to hear anything from you either!" she shouted. This was by far the most upset Soler as ever seen Erza and it was slightly scary. Soler didn't respond but merely backed down and stepped back leaving his Break form with his head held low. Laxus just started at Erza's challenging glare but even he backed down and let his lighting settle. With the fight, no defused everyone was calmed and thankful that Erza came back when she did. She lowered her swords and sighed looking at the two,

"I can't believe you idiots would let a disagreement get this far. Nevertheless, now that it's over we're going to wait until Master returns to give you both a right punishment," she said sounding like a mother scolding two toddlers. Soler was accepting his action and Laxus seemed like he was but his face was expressionless but to those paying close enough attention a sinister glint was in those eyes. The moment Erza put away her weapons and Soler guard was at his lowest Laxus made his move. In a second Laxus closed the gap and with force, he gutted Soler hard taking him off the ground. Soler's face spoke pain but he couldn't because of the hit but with the sudden lack of oxygen he passed out. Laxus wasn't done with Soler out he grabbed him by his collar and launched the teen towards the distance forests outside of the city. He laughed maniacally while the others were too shocked to speak. Erza regained her composure quickly and drew a blade back at him this time poised to attack in fury.

"Laxus!" the man dodged the hate-filled swing easly,

"Sorry, Erza but like I said this is mans business and you're just getting int the way. But Don't worry I'll be sure to crush your little boyfriend without remorse if it makes you feel any better!" he laughed again. Erza was ready to strike him but in a flash of lighting the man was gone. Erza stood there trembling in rage at the lighting mage but she was also feeling concern for Soler. She knew that he would push himself to his limits and with the other forms he has and how dangerous they can be on his body… She gripped her swords even tighter,

"Erza." she looked to see Mira and Lucy behind her each with equally worried expressions.

"Do we go after them?" Lucy asked feeling utterly lost. Erza shook her head,

"No, we'll have to wait until Master returns. Only he could put a stop to those two," she responded. The pit in Mira's stomach only deepened knowing what that meant.

Soler slowly awakened to the sound of rushing wind. It took him another second to fully snap out of it to see he was flying through the air with the ground rapidly starting to get closer. He went into action and flipped himself to a skydive to try and slow his descent as much as possible. To take as little damage as possible he was going to have to time his teleport at the right moment. Soler was readying his move but he felt his neck hairs stick up and in flash, Laxus was smiling wickedly at him,

"Need a lift down!" the mage grabbed Soler by his face and charging his throw with lighting he launched him into the ground. He crashed in the ground with boom and leaving a massive crater in the ground. Laxus landed out of the impact zone and walked over to the downed Soler. Soler in question was in a mass amount of pain right now that it was hard for him to stay awake let alone move. Laxus made it to the down teen and saw that his throw did a good amount of damage. His body getting charred from his attacks and his jacket was getting torn to tatters exposing even more of his injuries. Laxus chuckled and picked him up by the remains of his jacket. Steam was coming off of his body as his head was slumped over,

"Aww come one. Don't tell me that this is all you can handle." he boasted. Soler didn't respond as he stayed lifeless in his grasp. Laxus only sighed,

"I expected a lot more out of-" His sentence was cut short by Soler who headbutted him hard. Laxus yelped and dropped him holding his face. He took his hand away to see some blood on it and his temper rose. But his temper halted when he felt energy rising and he looked over to see Soler was slowly standing back up and his power was beginning to surge wildly. Laxus watched as his power was overflowing out of him as he was releasing practically all of his power at once it caused him to be covered by it. But when Soler opened his eyes they were blazing with his energy his pupils not even visible anymore. Laxus looked like this form as its green glow and dangerous flowing energy did look intimidating. Well to a lesser made but to him it made him smile as he was readying himself now,

"Alright now this is what I've been waiting for!" he shouted. Soler didn't respond back but a smirk grew on his face now too as he crouched down into a different stance his normal one. Without waiting Soler raced at Laxus his form leaving a tail behind him as he moved. Laxus was ready as he dodged the attack with a flash and was right back on him ready strike but without Soler even looking at him he ducked out of the way of the attack. He quickly flipped around and uppercutted Laxus hard but he wasn't done as he used the punch to flip him head first into the ground with the punch. Laxus looked through a strained eye at the now smiling Soler,

 _He's gotten faster and stronger._ He thought before going into his lighting form again. Laxus bounced around him quickly and went in for another attack but Soler was ready for it and blocked the attack his own. Their two powers streaming from then causing damage to the area around them. Laxus was going to back off but Soler wasn't going to let him get away and bolted right after him. The moment Laxus went back into form Soler was there and he dropped kicked him in his face sending him crashing through the forest. Laxus recovered and was going to retaliate but the teen was still on him with that smile and let loose a barrage of punches. The strikes were hitting him at blinding speed effectively stunning the mage until it was over and once then Soler kicked him again racing him through the forest again. Laxus recovered mid-flight and willed lighting to strike Soler. The teen began his dance to dodge the strikes by hopping from off trees to the ground and all around him while getting closer to Laxus. Laxus watched his movements and was stunned to see even his speed had increased as he was blitzing from place to place dodging the blinding strikes. He watched as Soler neared and he readied to strike him down since his focus was on the lightning strikes. But once he was at range he swung down but Soler smoothly twirled out of the way of the attack, flipped himself and bounces off a tree behind him then dropped kicked Laxus in the back again, sending him into the dirt. The strikes of lighting stopped once the attack landed but Soler proceeded to stomp down on Laxus head while he was down and flipped away from him landing on a branch. Soler snickered at down man,

"Aww I was expecting more out of you." he mocked. Soler stopped his snicking when he felt the ground began to rumble and felt the electricity in the air. He watched as the ground literally exploded around Laxus as he heard the man roar. Lighting was pouring out around him and was striking everything around him destroying even more of the forest. Soler had to cover his eyes from how bright the lighting was and backed off to different branch as the tree he was on got destroyed seconds after he jumped off. Soler watched and waited for the lighting to calm down. After a few more moments the lighting eased and in the new crater stood a shirtless Laxus whos body was swollen now and his muscles flexed. Soler's eyes widened as he felt his energy,

"He's a-" Laxus took in a big breath and then he roared,

 _ **LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!**_ And a massive stream of lightning shot from his mouth The strike was faster than any attack previous Soler was barely able to get out of the way of the way of the strike. Soler looked to see the that the direction of the blast had disintegrated a line through the forest. Even though he was powered up feeling the power off of that roar made him frightened slightly. Laxus eyes were pulsing with electricity as he glared at him,

"Don't look down on me trash!" the man in a literal flash closed the great distance between them grabbed Soler by the face and crashed him in the ground then running him through the ground. He picked up Soler and threw him through the several trees with tremendous force but in another flash, he was right on him and slammed Soler into the ground with tremendous force. Soler was almost knocked breathless by it but he couldn't fall now so he teleported out of Laxus grasp. Soler didn't wait and retaliated with a punch and Laxus readied his own lighting covered punch,

 _ **LIGHTNING DRAGON'S IRON FIST!**_ The two attacks met and there was a brief struggle for supremacy before Laxus attack broke through and he hit Soler in the face knocking him back. Soler went soaring but he recovered and flipped himself to land. Soler took a moment to recover but he felt Laxus gathering energy and he looked up to see both his fist clenched and pointed at him. His eyes widened in horror knowing the attack and in the next moment he launched it,

 _ **RAGING BOLT!**_ Soler felt the area around him get electrified and the next moment the area he was standing in was ravaged in lighting as a massive lighting bolt encased the area in blinding light which destroyed whatever it touched. Soler took the full brunt of the attack and he knew that he opened his mouth to scream off the pain but nothing came out. The attack lasted only a few seconds but once it was over he was thankful he had went in his form or else he'd be dead, but his jacket was in tatters while his pants had several rips and cuts. He was still covered in his energy though it had lessened a lot from when the battle began. He was breathing heavily and his body was effectively covered in cuts, bruises, and char marks.

"Damn that hurt." he groaned to himself. Laxus was glaring at Soler his expression solemn,

"I could have sworn that attack would have finished you. Whatever this one will." he raised his hands so they looked like he was holding a ball but instead he was gathering a mass amount of the lighting. Soler knew what was coming and tried to move but some of Laxus lighting was coursing through him caused him to be stunned. He watched as the lighting gathered quickly formed into a massive spear. Soler knew he couldn't dodge it so he formed a spear quickly not liking the idea he's having. Once Laxus's attack was formed he threw it at Soler without delay,

 _ **LIGHTNING DRAGON'S HEAVENWARD HALBERD!**_ The lighting spear charged at Soler cutting through anything in its way. Soler lifted up his spear to meet the attack and once they clashed Soler was put into the biggest struggle of his life. The halberd was crashing into Soler's spear and he was beginning to sweat trying to block off the attack which was quickly proving ineffective. Soler out of desperately decided to gamble an instead of blocking the energy but try to take that energy since the two attacks were similar on a fundamental level. He focused to try and take the lightning spears power and harness it into his spear. Soler began to feel the pull of energy as it was being taken into his spear and he watched the lighting spear was getting smaller while his spear was growing and getting brighter. After an another few moments the halberd was taken into his spear and now Soler was in the struggle of trying to keep the form of the spear since this wasn't the energy he was forming.

 _Come on why won't it stay! If I can't get this to stay it will explode and that's it for me!_ He continued to struggle but he then decided that he could keep the energy but just change the shape of what's it's being contained in. He let go the shape of the spear and just focus on holding the energy and soon Soler was holding what looked like a bolt of lighting in his hand. Laxus looked appalled at what happened and then it turned into rage,

"Why don't you go down!" Laxus began to charge his energy again for an energy more powerful roar. Soler readied also and kept his bolt ready to throw. The two powerful men attacks were causing the trees to shake violently and any creature in the vicinity left in fear of the outcome of the clash. Then at once, both threw their attacks,

 _ **RAGING TEMPEST!**_

 _ **LIGHTNING DRAGON'S ROAR!**_ The two fast attacks clashed and a bright light silently emitted from the clash. The light expanded and quickly consumed both men.

Erza was pacing quickly back and forth in front of the guild with a worried Lucy and Mira sitting and watching her. Since Laxus threw Soler and left the other members went back inside leaving the three of them waiting for Master to return. Erza's constant pacing didn't help ease them any but in this situation, I don't anything really would. After what felt like an eternity the three began to heard voices approaching the guild. Erza stopped her pacing to look and see not just Master but Natsu, Happy and Gray all walking back together. Natsu and Gray were bickering about something and Makarov looked tired of hearing them bicker.

"I keep telling you Gray I could've totally handled that laster part without you showing up." Natsu declared. The ice wizard merely sighed,

"From where I was it looked like you needed the help. I didn't have to help you ya know so the least you could do is stop griping and say thanks," he responded. Natsu only fired up even more,

"Like hell, I will! I didn't need the help." he protested. Happy hovered over by the fire wizard,

"Natsu pal you were in a sticky situation, back there," he said. Natsu looked dejectedly at Happy,

"Not you too little buddy." the three men plus cat walked up to the guild and Makarov let out a sigh of relief finally being back. But he couldn't ease as the moment he walked up Erza, Lucy and Mira tan up to him with concerning faces. Even the other three stopped their talking at the sight of the three women,

"What's going on guys?" Natsu asked. Erza shook her head looking right at master with a serious expression,

"Master you have to hurry and stop Soler and Laxus!" she said which made all of them tense up. Makarov looked at her with a questioning look,

"What have they gotten into?" without a response all of them looked to the direction of the forest for a large dome of white light was emitting high above the tree lining. They watched in silent awe as even from there being miles and miles away from the light they could feel the mass amount of energy it was giving off. The light ruptured and then a tremendous quake rumbled across the entire city. It was strong enough that it made buildings foundation creak and groan and even some hanging pots to fall off from their post. The wizards all took a moment to steady themselves as they waited for the next few seconds for the shaking to stop. Once it did they all looked to where the light came from and in its place was a dust plume cloud that easily toward high into the sky. Once the shock settled and everything seemed calm enough everyone's sense came back to them,

"What the hell was that?" Natsu shouted. Without a word, Makarov began his way over to where the dust plume was with a quickened pace.

Soler thought that blocking Phantoms attack was one of the most painful things he's experienced but this, this by far was one of the most intense pains he's ever felt. His entire body felt numb as electricity was coursing through him giving him a constant reminder on how much damage that last attack did. He slowly opened his eyes and with a groan, he began to move to survey the damage. With his muscles burning and bones aching he got himself up and when he looked around he thought he was in a completely different place. There was no forest for at least over half a mile out and anything within that half mile got effectively erased from the attacks. Soler fully sat up and was just breathing hard trying to gain his composure again. He didn't even know how he survived that attack but man did he thank whoever was watching over him. That's when he heard footsteps walking from behind him and for a moment he thought it was Laxus but they were too small to be his. The steps stopped next to him and he looked to see Master Makarov standing and looking at him. The Master could see all the damage he had taken since his body effectively covered in injuries and dirt from the battle. He sighed but took a look around the area,

"I'm not going to ask what happened. Laxus was involved and since I know you wouldn't willingly fight another member to this degree I figure he is the cause." the old guild Master took a look around and spotted a tuft of blonde hair and with his magic grew his arm to reach over and grab the down mage. Laxus was in as bad condition as Soler but he was effectively unconscious. Makarov sighed and shook his head,

"What am I going to do with you," he said to himself. Soler felt for him in a way. He might not like Laxus but he didn't use to be like this which is what's so troubling. He used to see Laxus as his rival at a point and a part of him still does but he can't stand what he is now. Just a big jerk.

"So do you think you can move on your own?" Makarov asked. Soler took a few moments to move his legs and they lit ablaze with the stinging numbness of his muscles and mixed with the aching of his bones. It took him a minute but he slowly stood and struggled to just stay standing.

"I should be fine. The numbness hopefully wears away by tomorrow but once it does I'm really going to be out of commission," he said. Master merely nodded,

"This is the after effect of some attack I'm guessing?"

"Yeah. It's this form I got that unleashes almost all my power in one go. I get major boosts but besides it draining me quicker than anything else I get this stinging numbness all over my body." he explained examining himself. It was then that he saw that his right hand was completely black.

"I was going to ask about that next," Makarov said. Soler moved the hand and was glad it still had feeling in it even if it is the numbness. He wiped at it with his other and wasn't shocked to see that the blackness was his burnt skin.

"Damn that last attack did all this huh? Well, this is the aftermath of a powerful attack I let loose on Laxus. He fired off a lighting spear thing and I used my own spear to absorb and redirect it back at him," he explained. The Master was seemed quite impressed that was able to pull something like that off.

"Quite impressive. Especially since you don't use any magic of your own,"

"Yeah, I think I was able to do it because we shared similar properties. It's just a guess but it's all I got for now. So we should get back to the guild. I'm sure the others are worried," he said.

"Yes, they are. Though with you're injuries we might take some time to get back," Makarov said beginning to walk. Soler slowly followed each step shooting numbing pain through him. The two continued their way to the guild in silence.

Back at the guild, it was late in the day and almost time to shut down so besides the small group waiting for Masters return the other members had left. They were sitting around the bar still full of worry yet Erza continued to pace her facial expression was as serious as ever. Natsu sighed and slumped in his seat feeling defeated,

"I missed one of the greatest fights." he moaned to himself yet again. Gray sighed,

"Dude from what they told us you really think it was a friendly little bout," he said. Natsu shot up,

"Gray you know as well as I do that even though Laxus is a jerk Soler wouldn't let it get that far. I'm sure it was just some argument which led to the fight," he said back. Lucy shook her head,

"Not this time Natsu. Trust me it all felt too serious to be a friendly battle," she responded. Natsu huffed but he still didn't believe either Laxus or Soler would take it too far. The conversations ended when the sound of the door drew their attention. There was a collective gasp as everyone saw Master carrying a beaten and unconscious Laxus with a shirtless and even worse looking Soler. His black hand drew everyone's attention has Master walked passed them leaving Soler standing in the doorway. Mira was the first to go up to him her heart in pain from seeing the damage. She stood in front of him and took a good look at how much of a battle he went through.

"You're so hurt," she practically whispered. She reached up to touch his face but he winced the moment she grazed his cheek. It made her hesitate but she continued and placed her full hand on his face. Her blue eyes were so full of worry that Soler couldn't bring himself to look in them,

"Sorry Mira," was all he could say. Mira shook her head,

"Don't be sorry. Laxus caused all this and you know it," she responded. He sighed and gently placed his hand over hers,

"But I let it get this far. I should've ignored it but-"

"You couldn't ignore the things he was saying," the two looked to Erza who much like the others had been quietly watching the scene.

"Mira and Lucy told me what he was saying and I can't blame you for not being able to just let it go. You don't usually let things get under your skin but Laxus trying to blame the Phantom attack on Lucy and suggest she leaves the guild for it. That's low even for him," she said. Soler nodded,

"Exactly," everyone went silent after that the mood in the air was a mix and was enough to make the most sensible person get lost in thought. Well except one,

"What the heck happened to your hand?" Everyone looked to see that the dragon-slayer was no longer sitting and was now over examining Solers darkened hand.

"It's all black and looks burnt," he said practically sniffing his hand. Soler moved it away from Natsu,

"It got like this because of an attack I did. It was so powerful that I guess it charred my hand," he said. Natsu eyes twinkled at hearing that,

"An attack? What attack did you do? I didn't know you could do something so powerful! You gotta show me, man. Come on let's go outside so you can-" a swift chop to the head from Erza stopped his ranting,

"That's enough Natsu. Solers in no condition to be doing any more for today," she sternly told him. That got a few chuckles out of everyone as a sort of normalcy was washing back over the group,

"Well if we're talking about ending the day then I'd best get home. These injuries aren't going to patch themselves up, and it's going to be a decent walk home." Soler said getting ready to go. But Mira stopped him.

"You're right which is why I'm going with you," she said with a smile. Soler looked at her confused,

"Coming with. Mira, you got to lock up the guild and I can handle it alone," he told her. The same sweet smile quickly turned challenging,

"Silly Master is here so he can lock things up for me. Besides you're in no shape to complain. Right?" Soler knew that look and knew it wasn't wise to argue especially now.

"Soler, you need to listen to Mira," he looked to see Erza giving him a dangerous look also, "You're in no condition to take care of your injuries so her help would be wise, agreed?" He was starting to sweat now. He would rather challenge Laxus hundreds of time than face the wrath of not on but form both of Fairy Tail's S-Class female wizards. Alone they could be terrifying together they could petrify a Ten Wizard Saint in their tracks with the looks their giving. Soler just nodded,

"Yeah of course," he responded. The moment he did they both ladies lost their scary intent,

"Good now I suggest we all head home from today. It has been a long one," Erza said getting agreement from the others. Everyone filed out the guild and began to disperse out to their own homes. Erza was the last to leave. She watched as Soler being supported by Mira made their way back to his home and for a reason, she couldn't quite explain. It brought a tugging pain to her heart to watch them go.

 _And this one is donezo. I hope I handled the action well enough, I've been waiting to write this one for a while, to be honest. To be honest with what's coming up next our boy is in for some more emotional stuff and I can't wait. Also, I've been contemplating on how I want to handle the tower of heaven. I was thinking of Soler either showing up near the end or maybe being with the group when they went after Erza. I don't know, tell me what you think, and like always a review is great for letting me know how I'm doing and you guys are feeling about the story! Anyway, this is Solerwolf...later._


	13. Chapter 13

_**Promises**_

It was dark out in the early morning. Nocturnal animals were doing their last few tasks before the sun basked the world in its radiant glow. But in the forest, there were two beings battling in the darkness. Clashes were heard of their weapons meeting over and over again. A sword flashed briefly as it's welder slashed at their opponent. The other barely dodged the attack and threw their own mini-spears at them midair. The swordmaster blocked all three and charged again at them weapons ready. The other landed and saw them coming and ran at them in response. The moment before their clash the other slid under and in between the sword uses legs, quickly stood and spin kicked them in the back twice sending them tumbling onto the ground. They recovered and turned back to their opponent sword ready. Those it was still dark out some stars remain in the sky lighting up the area slightly but enough for those see that the sword user was a red-haired woman with brown eyes staring down at her target. Her target was a white-haired man that was smirking looking right at her.

"Not to back Erza. Though you still are a bit to direct. It's easy to read you're movements," he said. Erza stood up dropping her guard,

"I see and you're swordplay is slacking. Don't tell me you've been skipping out on the exercise I've taught you," she responded a smirk of her own. Soler chuckled,

"Maybe but I can tell you haven't been doing those hand drills I've given you either. Your punches are seriously lacking," he teased. Erza raised a challenging eyebrow at that unequipping her sword.

"Lacking? What if I've just been holding back?"

"Well, then we've been doing the same thing since I've pulled a few myself. Don't want to hurt ya too bad," he joked back. Erza got into a stance fist raised,

"Then let's stop holding back," she responded. Soler smiled getting into a stance as well,

"As you wish," with wasting a heartbeat both combatants charged at each other their warrior prides on fire. Both planted their forward foot firmly and swung with all their might. Their fist made contact with the other face with tremendous force. The two stayed in the position for a few moments in the struggle of supremacy as both could be heard silently grunting, neither eyes showing an ounce of defeat. Then at once, both arms slacked as they fell to the ground in unison. They both laid out on the ground breathing hard letting the early morning sounds ring but then a small snicker escaped Erza's lips which soon turned into laughter. Soler followed suit laughing with the red. The two's laughter ended with the two having satisfied smiled on their faces.

"Man that was a solid punch back their Erza," Soler said.

"Same to you. I think I'll be feeling that one for a while," she responded.

"Well, you'll probably forget about it once you hit the resort. Then you can melt away the pain with fun and games," he said.

"That is true. Are you sure you don't want to come along? The offer still stands," she responded. Soler moved so that he was laying right next to her and gave her a smile,

"Nah I'm good but you go enjoy it you deserve to relax." Erza didn't argue since Soler had been rejecting the offer since Lucy got the tickets a week ago. She could respect he just didn't want to go since he was still healing but all of his serious injuries had healed up except for his hand which was taking the longest. She didn't want to keep pushing him but she wanted him to come along with them. He insisted that she deserved a break but he did too and the resort would be a great chance for them to spend some time together. Erza blushed slightly and shook her head,

 _What am I saying? I mean so all of us could spend time together,_ She took a glance at him to see he still held that content smile as he gazed up into the sky. The blush she had didn't lessen as she looked away. Her heart was beating a bit faster than usual which lately hadn't been an uncommon occurrence for her. Ever since the Phantom attack and watching him take that massive blast in her place, it was happening more and more often. It would sometimes pop up in the past but recently it was regularly. It was now when she was having these feeling that she noticed the guild symbol on his hand how close her hand was to his. The urge to grab it intensified knowing that he wouldn't mind if she did since it wasn't the first time. But this time she felt his hand would feel all the better in hers. She ever so slowly inched her hand closer to his, feeling like time was slowing down for this very moment. Their hands were so close and he was making no signs of moving away yet right when she at her goal,

"Don't you take off your armor more often?" The question startled the mage immensely,

"W-What?" she stuttered retracting her hand. Soler looked over to her,

"You're armor, you rarely ever take it off besides when it's necessary. Why?" he asked again. The blush she had was lost as now her heart tightened with conflict,

"It's because you never know when an attack might come so it's best to always be ready," she responded trying to deflect the question. Soler understood the reasoning yet he didn't fully believe it,

"Right. So what's the real reason then?" he responded. Erza wasn't prepared for that response which was evident by the surprised look on her face,

"T-That is the real-" Soler sat up quickly stopping her sentence. She could only see his back and for once she felt so so vulnerable by waiting on hearing him,

"Erza I don't know what happened in your pass. You don't talk about it and I'm not one to try and pry open doors that don't want to be opened. But you can tell me you keep that armor on all the time for practical reasons, even when we're back at the guild then whatever it was hurt you pretty badly and I'm sorry," Erza had all her attention on him at every word he said was hitting her heart like a hammer. Soler finally looked back at her with a sympathetic smile,

"But I know that armor is your heart's cage and I hope that someday I can figure out a way to free you from it. Because I have a feeling you have one of the brightest smiles and it's a shame if the world couldn't see it," A tear escaped her eye that she didn't even know was there. Soler wiped the tear away and stood up to stretch,

"Well, I think that's enough of the emotional stuff for a while. It's almost sunrise and I don't know about you but I could use a shower and a nap. You can use my place for both since were right near it," he held his hand out to her the same hand she was aiming for not but a few precious moments ago. She could only nod and place her hand in his and even though it was gloved she could feel the warmth and felt so secure being held by his. With a smile, he helped her up and was about let go but she held on to him. He didn't even ask why instead just squeezed her hand and lead her back home.

"Welp now that they're gone I am left all alone. Great," griped Soler to himself. Erza, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Happy left to the Akane Resort for the next few days. He knew they would have fun deserved it but that left him at the guild. He could always just take some jobs that would keep him out of town for few days, or just travel some since he's always meant to do that. Speaking of traveling he could go see sensei since he hadn't seen him in a good while. Yet again he didn't feel like doing too much traveling for whatever reason so lazing around the guild for a few days seemed to be the best option. Soler got up from the branch he was lazing in and decided to head out to the guild.

It was midday now and the group had probably made it to the resort by know if Natsu wasn't barfing too much. Soler decided to stroll through the town figuring now was good as any time to. He walked through the town of Magnolia and took in its warming presence. The people he passed would wave and some would even talk to him for a bit before going on with their day. The shops hadn't changed much since he was little though a few new shops had opened up though he hadn't had the time to check them out. That included a few high-end restaurants that weren't his style but he had to admit he wouldn't mind just checking them out at least once. As he strolled a young boy came up to him and handed him a flyer,

"What's this?" Soler asked,

"A fireworks display is scheduled for tonight. It to celebrate the guilds efforts with the Phantom attack. The town wants to show their appreciation," he said. It was then that he recognized that the guild symbol on his hand and who he was. His eye lit up and a smile spread on his face,

"You're Soler!" he said. Soler smiled and ruffled his hair,

"Yeah I am and thanks for the celebration kid. I'll have to tell my guildmates," he told him and walked away leaving the kid in awe he met a Fairy Tail wizard. Soler made his way to the guild and in through the doors to see not many members around today. It wasn't too strange since most were still out doing jobs but there were some familiar faces such as Mira behind the counter busy at work and,

"Cana!" he said. The brunette paused her drinking to look and see Soler walking up to her. She smiled and made space for him on the table she was sitting on,

"Well, well mister ladies man himself. Don't tell me you've come to try and woo me too," she joked. Soler shook his head taking a seat near her,

"I don't know what you're talking about. Besides the only man good enough for you is that keg you're drinking right now," he responded. Cana nodded happily,

"Damn straight. But what brings you over to my neck of the woods," she asked taking another swig from her poison.

"Eh, I thought I'd see how ya been. Haven't seen you in a while," he said. Cana merely shrugged,

"I've been pretty alright. Just got down with a few jobs myself. Gotta pay for this habit of mine. But I've heard you've been pretty busy around here," she said.

"Whatever do you mean," he responded. Cana's cheerfulness lessened slightly,

"Heard about the fight with Laxus," she said in low voice. Soler sighed,

"I see news still travels fast around here," Cana bopped him on the head,

"Of course we're going to know about it especially when two of our S-Class have a battle so intense they clear out a section of forest and come back looking like they've been through hell. Come on you shouldn't have fought him, you know he's a jerk," she lectured. Soler only nodded,

"Yeah, I know. You Mira, Erza and Master have lectured me on not giving in to his taunts. Though I haven't seen the jerk since so I have no idea what kind of scolding Master gave. Honestly, he's too easy on Laxus sometimes," he pouted. Cana sighed,

"Well, either way, both of you are idiots for letting it get that far. Though I wouldn't mind you telling me about the fight itself since I heard you came back shirtless and battered. Not going lie it's a shame I didn't get to see," she teased him,

"If you want to see a shirtless guy then just wait till Gray strips," he responded. Cana laughed and patted him on the back,

"I think all the ladies are immune to Gray by this point. But you, on the other hand, is a different story. Either way, I think you'd best get over Mira. She's been not so stealthy looking over here while we've been talking," Soler looked behind him to see Mira quickly looking away pretended she was working. Soler chuckled and stood up,

"Yeah seems like she wants to talk about something. Next time I'll have to buy you a few rounds and talk about the fight," Soler held up a fist and Cana bumped it happily,

"I like the sound of that. There's this bar around town I've been wanting to try out especially if you're buying," Soler just nodded and waved leaving to go check on Mira. The maiden tried to make it seem like she was just working when he approached and sat at the bar,

"So how's it going Mira?" he asked with a sly smirk. Mira pretended to be surprised and turned to him with a smile,

"I'm doing quite fine thank you. How are you?"

"Doing pretty alright. So what was with all the spying then Miss. Mira? There something on you wanted to talk about," he asked. Mira blushed slightly being caught,

"So you noticed," he nodded,

"Yeah, it was pretty obvious. You're not the best at sneaking glances," Mira giggled,

"I'll have to get better then. Can't have you always catching me looking at you," Soler now looked slightly confused,

"Wait you sneak looks at me? Why?" he asked. The blush Mira had didn't lessen as for once she looked slightly bashful,

"Well you have nice eyes," she said a bit quietly. Soler looked confused,

"Sorry what?" she blush only deepened as his emerald eyes focused completely on hers not helping it lessen any,

"I-I said-" she noticed the piece of paper sticking out of his pocket, "What's that in your pocket?" she asked quickly, finding her out. Soler looked into his pocket and pulled out the flyer,

"Oh yeah forgot about the fireworks display tonight. Apparently, the town is celebrating us with our efforts in stopping Phantom from destroying the town," he explained. Mira's eyes lit up,

"Fireworks? Oh, I love fireworks!" she said in glee. Soler chuckled,

"I didn't know you enjoyed fireworks so much," Mira settled herself slightly but held her smile,

"Yes, I do. I've loved fireworks since I was a little girl. It's one of the reasons I enjoy the Fantasia parade so much," Soler nodded,

"Yeah you do perk up a lot when it comes around," the fireworks made Soler remember something,

"Oh yeah, that date. Want to do it tonight?" he asked her as laid-back as ever. The redness returned to Mira's face at the sudden suggestion,

"Date tonight?" she squeaked. Soler just nodded,

"Yeah figured since the fireworks display that's tonight would be a good time to keep good on my word ya know," Many thoughts flashed through Mira's mind as the thought of spending alone time with him was something she's wanted for a long time. She recovered the best she could, the blush never leaving but a bright smile adorned her face,

"I'd love to go out with you tonight. Lucky for you I can leave early tonight since Master is here and it doesn't look like we'll be any busy today. So give me a minute to talk to master and we can leave," without him saying a word Mira quickly left to talk to Makarov. Soler sat and waited as he glanced outside to see it was late in the day and now night much like the fireworks would start in a few more hours. Now that he thought about it he's never been on a date before. He's seen some movies and read a few books but those were played out so he figured weren't the best sources of information. He took a glance around and spotted Cana once again and though probably not the best choice it was a choice nevertheless. He quickly made his way back over to her,

"Hey Cana I need your help," he said. She looked surprised yet intrigued,

"Alright, what's the problem?"

"Well, ya see I'm taking Mira out on a date tonight and-" Cana choked on her drink make him stop,

"Woah you ok?" he asked patting her back. It took Cana a minute to recover but once she did she grabbed Soler by his jacket forcefully eyes wide,

"You're taking Mira out on a date!?" she asked. Soler just nodded highly confused. Cana let him go as she had a thoughtful expression,

"A date with Mira? Damn looks like I lost a bet," she mumbled to herself. Soler just stared at her lost but before he could ask the sound of quick footsteps drew his attention as Mira walked up to him with a smile. She curved her arm through his and brung herself close to him,

"Ready to go?" Soler looked back at Cana who was too busy in her thoughts to even pay attention to him, then back to Mira and nodded,

"Yeah let's get moving," the two left Cana to her thoughts. Soler and Mira walked from the guild in the bliss of the nearing sunset. The two strolled at a leisurely pace and Soler had to admit he was feeling extremely comfortable with Mira. Not saying he's ever been uncomfortable around her but this time it felt like a different type of comfort that he hadn't felt with her before. He took a look down at her and the content smile she had made him smile also. He also got a warm feeling inside that he hadn't had before. But then the earlier thought of not knowing what to do for their date made him slightly concerned. It was while he was in his thoughts that he felt a tug and look to Mira who was looking at him with slight concern,

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh uh, I'm just trying to think on what we could do. I mean I know we'll watch the fireworks but what to do until then," he admitted. The cute giggle he got in response made him confused,

"Sorry I didn't mean to laugh, but you could have just asked me," she said. Soler laughed a bit himself,

"Yeah, that's true. So is there something you want to do?" he asked. Mira took a moment to look around the people and shops until her eyes spotted a restaurant,

"I've had my eye on that restaurant since it popped up a while back. Though it is a bit pricey and I don't think we're dressed properly for it," she said eyeing their attire. Soler looked at the restaurant and those who entered. She was right they were dressed pretty fancily but then he looked at her saddened expression and he couldn't let it slide if she didn't get to eat there. Soler removed his arm from her and decided to wrap it around her.

"Hey if you want to eat there then we'll eat there," he told her. Mira wanted to look concern but his confident expression gave her hope so she just nodded and followed. The two walked up to the entrance as the host let in another couple. The man wasn't much but he did look snobby to Soler which he could tell from a person a mile away. When they walked up the smile he had faded as he took a look at the two, mainly Soler, and it could be seen he looked offended by him,

"Is there something I can help you with?" he asked not all too pleased to be talking to him. Soler smirked not at all deterred by the man,

"Yeah see my date here wanted to eat here so here we are," he answered. The man looked between the two,

"I see. Well as you can tell this is a higher end establishment and from how you are dressed I highly doubt you could afford anything from here," he told him a slight smile spread on his face. Usually, this would make most back away but to his surprise, Soler didn't back away but still stood with his casual smirk,

"Don't worry about pay, I can handle whatever the bill might be," he responded. The host wanted to look surprised but he's seen this act of the male showing off for their date. In the end, they never have enough and are forced to work it off embarrassing themselves. From how confident this one was looking he couldn't wait to see his face after he got the bill,

"Alright, then sir. Follow me and I'll get your orders in," Soler nodded and the two followed the man inside to where they instantly were getting glanced over from the other patrons as made it to their booth. Once they made it they were seated and he left them some menus and went back to the front. Soler looked at the menu and his eyes widen at the prices of the dishes.

 _Wow, she wasn't kidding about these prices._ He thought. He took a glance over to Mira who had a similar expression,

"Soler the things on this menu are incredibly expensive. If you want to go somewhere else-"

"Nah don't sweat it, Mira. This won't even put a dent in my account trust me. So go and order whatever you want," he told her with a sincere smile, "Plus if from what I've seen in movies it's not cool if I can't keep a promise to my date ya know. Or at least that's what I've seen. Still not completely sure on all this," She wanted to argue but with the smile, he gave stop any further arguments,

"Alright, then I'd best enjoy this since who knows how long it'll be till I eat it again," Soler smile only brightened,

"That's the spirit, Mira! Now enjoy yourself," soon enough the waiter showed up to take their orders and menus then he was gone again leaving the two alone. In fact, now that they were alone this was the first time since meeting Mira where he just didn't know what to say. He's talked to her so casually so many times but now for some reason, his words were stuck in his throat. It was making him feel extremely awkward and from his glance at Mira, she must have been feeling the same. He could see her squirming slightly in her seat and doing her best to pay attention to other things but him.

 _Damn, why is it so awkward between us. I got to say something it's Mira I'm with I can talk to her easily. Come on say something man._ Soler took a breath and looked over at Mira,

"S-So Mira how has your day been?" he forced out. Mira looked right at him taken a bit off guard by the sudden question.

"Oh um, my day has been well. What about yours?" she asked back sounding as forced as his question. Soler chuckled nervously,

"Uh pretty alright I guess," he said back. There was an awkward silence as the two just looked at each other. Then the two started to snicker which lead to full-blown laughter. The laughing made some of the other patrons look their way with annoyed looks but the two ignored them all. The laughing died down and with it, the awkwardness in the air as a more casual feel was brought back,

"Man that was kind of torture huh?" he asked. Mira nodded,

"It was pretty bad. I didn't expect us to ever get like that,"

"Me either. I guess this dating stuff can get a bit tense," Mira giggled at that,

"Is Mr. Soler or well now Mr. Stratus saying that one little date is too tough for him?" she teased. Soler rolled his eyes playfully,

"As if Miss. Strauss," he responded. Mira just smiled sweetly and reach out her hand. Soler knew the queue and reach out with his and twos hands intertwined.

"Still as soft as ever. How do you get your hands so soft?" he asked. The question lead to them talking for a long time. They didn't talk about anything important just talking to enjoy listening to each other and learning little things they didn't know. Even when the food came, which was very delicious, they only took breaks chatting to eat. By the time they were finished neither had ever laughed so much before. The laughing and talking came to a close when the bill came in and the host personally came to give it to them. With a sly smile, he handed Soler the bill,

"The bill, sir," Soler took it and his eyes nearly popped out his head from the price,

"Jeez man I mean the food was good but is it really worth this much?" he complained. The host was ready to hear him say he couldn't pay much like the others but was instead surprised when Soler pulled out a card and handed the bill with the card to him.

 _Refusing to give in till the very end eh?_ The took the card and walked away leaving the two. Soler had started to pick out his teeth with a toothpick while Mira looked worriedly at him,

"Soler are you sure you don't want me to chip in?" she asked. Soler just shook his head,

"Mira I told ya before this is nothing. I've spent more because of Natsu then this. Though Nastus tab is over the years than in one shot," he explained. Before Mira could respond the host came back with the most disappointed expression as he handed Soler his card,

"We thank you for dining with us. Have a good night," he said not fully there. Soler smirked and stood up,

"Thanks for having us. Let's get out of here," he said holding his hand out to Mira. She looked slightly confused by the host's expression but she took his hand and the two left the restaurant. As they left Mira couldn't help but wonder how much the bill was so she asked and all Soler responded with was by tapping his nose,

"Sorry but that's a secret I shan't tell," he said making Mira pout. He simply smiled and patted her head gently,

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Mira. Now I think the fireworks will be starting soon," at the mention of fireworks Mira lit up in that childlike excitement,

"You're right! Oh, we should go find a good spot to what them from," she responded. Soler took a moment to think on a good viewing spot of the city and then it clicked on where,

"I know the just spot," in one swift motion he picked up Mira into a bridal carry. The moment he did the brightest blush went on her face but Soler gave her a gentle smile,

"I'd hold on tight. I tend to go pretty fast," he said. She smiled back and wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled into him. With her ready, he jumped onto a roof and took off to the spot. All Mira heard was the sound of rushing wind as she had her eyes closed from the fast movement. It took only a few moments but soon the sound stopped and they were still.

"We're here," Mira opened her eyes and looked on in wonder at the view. They were on a hill overlooking the entire city. The lights of the city mixed with the stars shining brightly were a magnificent view that would take anyone's breath away. Soler placed her down so she could get a better look,

"Where did you find this place?" she asked. He walked up next to her,

"Out on a run one morning. I sometimes like to come up here meditate every now and then," he said. Mira was lost in the view but nodded,

"It's beautiful," Soler looked to her and saw the glow of the lights shining brightly off her eyes and facing giving her a heavenly look of beauty he had never seen.

"Yeah it is beautiful," he responded back. They stayed gazing until they saw the sparkling light shoot up into the sky and explained in a magnificent display.

"It's starting! Come on let's sit and watch," Mira didn't even wait for a response as she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the ground sitting next to her. He didn't mind at all and soon both their attention was on the dazzling display of fireworks in the sky. They whizzed into the sky then exploded in a multitude of colors and shapes. And with the view they had, it was easy to see every single one with nothing blocking their magnificent show. Mira was lost in the dazzle of them but she took her eyes off of them to look over at Soler. He was paying full attention to the show with a relaxed smile on his face. With the flashing lights, his emerald eyes were shining more than they usually do. Her heartbeat quickened up as the voice of Lisanna was speaking clearly and loudly in her head.

 _Now's is as good as any time._ She thought but when he looked at her the thought of telling him how she felt would always get choked up in her throat. She figured out that it wasn't telling him that stopped her but it was his reaction to it. Would he reject her and that ruin the bond they've made? Or would he accept and return her feelings? And then there was the thought of… Mira shook her head,

 _No, I can't keep worrying. I just have to try and see what happens after Ill accept. Even if it hurts me._ She took one last calming breath,

"Hey Soler there's something I've been meaning to tell you," she said as her heartbeat only got faster. He turned to her and look directly at her curiosity on his face,

"What's up Mira?" she thought she would be ready to just say it, to just say how she felt but those eyes of his, those emerald orbs that she fell for just stopped her. But she wasn't to give up now,

"I-I want to tell you something important but could you, c-close your eyes first," she stammered. His confusion only grew but from how flustered she was looking this was a touchy subject so if closing his eyes helped then that was a small price.

"Alright then," he closed his eyes and waited. He waited for a few moments thinking whatever she wanted to say was really tough to say. He was ready to open his eyes and ask but right before he could felt something soft press against his lips. The world around seemed to slow to a crawl as the lips against his were warm and tasted sweet but were inviting and embracing. He knew exactly what they were but he didn't care since he was enjoying their feel. The kiss broke and Soler opened his eyes to see a furiously blushing Mira. When she saw the blank look on his face she got the idea that she made the wrong move,

"S-Soler I can explain. S-See I wanted to tell you that-" her words were cut off when Soler moved back in for a more passionate kiss than the first one. She only stayed surprised for second before wrapping her arms around him and deepening the kiss. The booming fireworks went silent as the two enjoyed their moment together. When the two broke away for air they rest their heads against each other and both laughed a little,

"This is what you wanted to tell me?" he joked. Mira just nodded still too flustered to speak. He chuckled at the cute display,

"Well you should have told me earlier," he said. Mira just smiled and look at him then brought him back in for another passionate kiss. When they two broke apart again Mira was surprised when she looked at him. She giggled as she reached for his face,

"I didn't think you'd get this emotional," she told him. Soler looked confused,

"What do ya mean?" Mira rolled her eyes,

"You're crying silly," she whipped away some tears that were falling from his eye. Soler saw the tears and he wiped away some falling tears himself looking extremely confused. It was then that both realized he was only crying out of his left eye and though it was a slow steady stream it was tears nevertheless. But what was freaking Soler out the most was that he didn't feel the tears flowing yet there they were. As if on cue a curdling feeling come over him and the feeling of dread was pulling at his heart strongly. Mira picked up on this and looked worriedly at him placing a hand on his shoulder,

"Are you ok?" she asked. He didn't respond right away as he was sifting through the feelings as they weren't his own so they had to be-

 _Erza's in trouble._ He snapped back to reality to see a concerned looking Mira looking at him,

"Oh uh I'm fine just got overwhelmed ya know," He looked out to see the fireworks had ended and it was probably getting late into the night, "Hey uh Mira I hate to cut this date shot but I remembered that I got some council stuff to finish before my next report. So-" Mira place a finger on his lips and gave comforting smile,

"It's alright. I know that's the look of something is up. Just drop me off at home and go help," she said. Soler smiled back,

"Thanks, Mira," she nodded then the two got up and Soler carried her over to her home quickly. He placed her down and was about to dash but Mira stopped him,

"Soler," he turned to her,

"Yeah," Mira quickly brought him into another kiss before pushing him away,

"Come back alive ok?" Soler smiled and nodded,

"Promise," then he dashed off into the night.

Soler blazed in the direction of the resort. It was normally at least day or half days journey by cart but he was faster than any animal or vehicle and needed to get there. He was nearing the resort its lights were becoming evident from his distance, but he stopped in his tracks as he felt a mass amount of magical energy built up. Then a light pierced the night sky brightening the entire area. Soler looked up and he was too stunned to move,

"That's an Etherion blast!" no sooner had he said those words the powerful magic blast let loose on its target which Soler couldn't see. Instinct made him get down and brace since that blast was more than powerful enough to affect all the way where he was at. The Etherion blast ended and Soler looked around to see nothing had been changed or affected. Though the ethernano in the air was a lot higher from it there were no physical changes. He got up heavily confused,

"What the hell is going on?" now for sure something was very wrong. He kicked into overdrive for the resort now causing a boom as he raced on. He made it to the resort but skipped it entirely. The amount of magic energy Etherion gave off was concentrated out at sea so that was his target. Without stopping he made it to the shore and ran out to sea, learning that if he ran fast enough he could run over water. He didn't care as Erza came first and if she knew Fairy Tail wizards then she and the rest of the group were probably connected to Ethreion. He ran out for a good minute before he saw something shiny brightly out in the middle of the ocean. As he got closer he could see it was some sort of tower that was made of blue crystals that spiked all around it. He picked up his pace to the tower now since all the ethernano from Etherion was the tower. RIght before he made it to the land he caught in a water ball that stopped all his motion. He looked around heavily confused,

"What the hell is this?"

"Soler?" he looked in the direction of the voice to see Gray, Lucy, Happy, a catgirl, a very straight edged man, a blonde guy, and a blue haired woman.

"Gray, what's going on here? And why am I stuck in this?" he asked. Gray looking rough shook his head,

"A lots happened. Too much to explain now but what's important is that Erza and Natsu are still up there," he said. Soler looked confused but then looked up to the top of the tower and he could see flames shooting from over the edge. He even felt a massive amount power being used by two mages one was Natsu for sure but the other he couldn't tell.

"Who is Natsu fighting?"

"Jellal," that made Soler's eye twitch,

"Jellal? Seagrains brother?" Lucy spoke up this time,

"There was no Seagrain. Jellal was pretending to be him the whole time. Natsu is fighting him up there to protect Erza but something feels off," she explained. Memories flashed through his mind of all the times he's interacted with Seagrain well Jellal. All the times he messed with Erza and stood back and watched. He let it go since he was Jellal brother but to know that the guy that Erza was too shaken to even talk to him about was always there and in her face.

Anger was bubbling within him rapidly and his energy was beginning to rise. Those in the other water bubble could feel it and all were getting slightly afraid. Soler gritted his teeth and let out a anger filled scream with surged the waters around him as his power spike to uncontrollable levels. His power burst the water bubble he was in and he landed on the water. The moment he touched the water he burst across the small gap sending waves crashing against the others forcing the blue-haired woman to focus on keeping the bubble up.

Soler traversed up the tower with ease and speed with his anger fueling him to get that man away from Erza. He neared the top and flipped off one of the crystals onto the top. He took a second to glance at the scene and all he needed to see was the tuft of blue hair that was currently over Natsu. Without a second thought, he charged right at him and closed the distance in less than a second surprising him. Soler threw a powerful punch at the man sending him flying into a crystal. He stared at Jellal with anger filled eyes,

"Jellal!" he shouted. The man took a moment to pick himself out from the crystal he was put into. He rubbed his jaw and look to see a glaring Soler looking directly at him. He smiled at the sight of him,

"Well, well the surprises keep coming," he said coolly. It only pissed Soler off more but his focus shifted when Natsu jumped back up and was fuming at him,

"Hey man what the hell? This is my fight!" he shouted. Soler took a look at him to see besides looking like he's gone through a tough fight on his face it looked he had scales. It made him wonder if this was the next stage for dragon slayers but now wasn't the time.

"Sorry, Natsu but I'll have to steal this one from you. You're losing power rapidly and he can still keep going," he explained. Natsu wasn't having it,

"Losing power? What do you mea-" the dragon slayer passed out on his feet and Soler caught him before he fell.

"That's what I mean pal," he took a glance around and instantly locked eyes with Erza who was wide-eyed looking at him. She was laying next to a big man that even at a glance Soler could tell he was dead. But Erza herself made Soler a bit shocked since she wasn't wearing her armor, but was wearing the pants end of a red hakama and had her chest wrapped in bandages. Though he was glad she was breaking out of her shell this might be a bit much. He shook the thought and went over to lay Natsu down next to her. She continued to just watch him and he could feel that some tears were just behind her eyes waiting to stream.

Once he placed down Natsu he turned to Erza and gently placed his hand on her face in which almost by instinct she moved into. He felt her trembling in his grasp and his heart was aching seeing her like this. He gently rubbed her face and the few tears she was holding back started to fall but they only fell from her right eye. When she started crying her eyes widened when she saw and it made the tears flow more. Soler only smiled softly at her understanding her feelings,

"Don't worry Erza. I'll make sure your nightmare ends tonight. I promise," with that said he stood up and faced Jellal with a fiery passion. Jellal looked slightly surprised but that switched to humor right away,

"The lapdog has come to fight but he's crying in front of his enemy. You really are just a mear mutt unable to function without your master!" he barked laughing at the teen. Soler only gritted his teeth and with tears flowing from his left eye he glared at him,

"Jellal! Before I put you down tell me why did you do all this to Erza! Out of everyone I've met Erza is the strongest, kindest, most loyal person. She might come off as intimidating at times but damnit she only does it because she can be afraid to let others in. In reality, she's as caring as the rest of anyone in Fairy Tail and would risk it all for anybody. She hasn't told me much of her past and I'd never push her to but from all I know you are the cause of why her hearts locked behind that armor. For someone to hurt a person like her to that extent and even make her cry...It's unforgivable! So right now as you're last words why did you do it!?" Jellal laughter ended as now looked at Soler as if he was looking at a sick dog,

"You ask why I did all this? I've explained it once before but just for you, I'll explain again. I did this all for the great Lord Zeref," he said getting a confused look form, Soler,

"Zeref? You mean that dark god? If I remember he's dead, so you're doing all this for some dead god? That's pathetic," That made Jellal glare with anger,

"Pathetic? Don't you dare speak of Lord Zeref in such a way! He is all-powerful and will lead this world to a new era and I the one who will help him lead it. Everything I've done has been for his resurrection. This tower, getting Etherion fired and having my catalyst Erza brought here to power it. Yes, all of this was for his sake and his sake alone!" the burst back out into manic laughter. Soler watched him as his anger was far beyond his limits at this point. His energy began to surge as he tightened his fist,

"You're saying that Erza was nothing more than some pawn to you. That's she was only relevant so you could resurrect some damn dark god. You bastard!" in a blink Soler closed the distance between him and Jellal and with a power he didn't know he had he gutted Jellal hard taking him clean off the ground. He wasn't done as once he was lifted Soler slammed him down into the ground with thunderous impact. The impact caused his energy to rupture from beneath the ground and shoot up green streaks of power. Erza watched in amazement. She's seen him fight seriously before but nothing to this degree.

Soler was readying to strike down again but a strong kick pushed him away. Before he could retaliate Jellal was back up and covered in a golden glow. He charged at Soler with a blinding speed but he was ready and struck right when he was on him. But Jellal jumped over him with ease and kicked him in the back hard. Soler tumbled forwards but recovered himself and entered his break form. With his heightened ability Soler went right back in to attack Jellal faster than before. He went in with a swift kick to the head in which Jellal narrowly dodged. The kick was strong enough to send a strong gust of wind from the miss. Jellal smirked and grabbed his leg. He then twirled and threw Soler into the air. Once he had gotten thrown Soler shot three quick spread at the man. But he wasn't on the ground anymore,

"Looking for someone?" the man was right behind Soler surprising him completely,

 _What the hell?_ Jellal let lose another powerful punch effectively sending Soler to the tower but before he could hit Jella appeared before him and sent him back into the sky. Jellal continued this trend of knocking Soler around in the sky with not letting him touch the ground making him effectively useless. Then in one last display, he grabbed Soler by the face and charged him towards the tower with that same speed and power. Right before they were to crash, Jellal launched Soler straight through the ground of the tower sending him crashing through several floors. The man just smiled wicked look at the hole he left,

"Is that really all he had to offer? He was more pathetic than I estimated," he said to himself. With Soler who was crashing through the floors he was so wrapped up in his mind he didn't even pay mind that he falling. The thoughts of what everything Jellal had ever done to Erza was flashing through his mind mixed with the times he's spent with her and how now she'd never truly smiled, or laughed with him. There was always something behind her eyes that stopped her from fully ending herself and now he knew why. He knew who it was and why and it angered him immensely. His power was rising rapidly as the cyan glow of break from left and his body was getting covered in his uncontrolled power of surge. He looked up and could see the small hole he made and though he was nearly at the bottom in a blur of motion he climbed the tower hopping off of debris.

It took him a second to fully ascend the tower again and he surprised Jellal when he landed in front of him in his surge form. Jellal looked annoyed,

"You just don't know how to stay down," he grimaced. Soler just glared at him with his blazing eyes. Jellal watched Soler begin to move and readied to counter but when a punch connected with his gut he wasn't prepared. In his pain filled haze, he looked to see Soler closed the gap in a blink of an eye. He couldn't just let him get him so he raised his hands to try and attack but Soler was gone from under him. Then a strong heel kick to his head sent him face planted into the ground yet again. Soler landed away from him staring down at the fallen mage. Jellal struggled to stand back up those last two attacks were far more powerful than his earlier. He stood breathing harder than before,

"I see that little form isn't just for show," he said shakily standing. Soler didn't respond but just continued to stare. That only anger Jellal who quickly entered a stance. Soler didn't move as he felt Jellal's magic rise. Then a light shined from above and Soler watched as six rays of lights shot down right on him. Jellal watched in satisfaction as his attack blasted the area in its holy light. The man burst into laughter,

"And in the end, his pride was his downfall," he boasted.

"You should remember to look before you leap," the laughter stopped and Jellal looked behind himself and jumped back as Soler was standing there looking untouched. Jellal was thoroughly confused that his attack missed. But he didn't have time to contemplate since in a blur of motion Soler gutted him again but this time he sent him flying into the sky. Erza watched everything unfold as she looked at Soler's form and a small smile crept on her face,

 _He hates that nickname of his but when he gets like this e really does become a blur._ From the ground Soler watched Jella sail higher up. Soler then formed a spear and began to focus his energy in this last attack,

 _I know I could do that attack again. I just need to pour as much energy as possible into the spear without focusing on keeping the shape to the energy surge. Man, I didn't make that sound simple but whatever._ As he thought this the spear was glowing brighter and brighter as the energy was rising. Jellal recovered mid-air and activated his magic once to stay a float. He was enraged from having to go all out against Soler,

"You will not stop my plans to resurrect him! I will kill you and destroy this entire tower if I have to!" he shouted. He placed both his arms together and readying to cast 'Grand Chariot'. The magic seals began to form and seven stars connected to start the powerful spell. Soler saw this a pumped more of his energy and the crackling bolt was forming quickly in his hand. But Jellal spell was faster and he was ready to unleash it,

 _ **Grand-**_ he stopped the spell and held his side in pain. His eyes widen and he glanced at an astonished looking Erza,

 _That strike from earlier._ Jellal was taken out of his thoughts as he felt the uncontrolled power above him. He looked up and with wide eyes look to see Soler holding a literal bolt of green lighting in his hand. He looked into his rage filled eyes as Soler shouted the attack,

 _ **Raging Tempest!**_ With a mighty heave, he threw the attack at Jellal with blinding speed. The man was defenseless as the attack hit and dragged him down the side of the tower with intensity. They hit the water and he was dragged down into the depths of the dark ocean. Soler landed out of his surge form and looked backed,

"You'll never haunt her again," and with a snap of his fingers, the attack detonated with immense force and power. The entire tower began to shake violently and the ocean itself groaned as a whirlpool formed from the blast. Those at the bottom of the tower were lucky to be protected by the bubble as massive waves crashed violently over them. The whirlpool and intense waters lasted but for a few moments and as they settled so did the shaking of the tower. Soon everything stilled itself and all was calm again. Soler stood and looked back out over the sea for another moment and then went over to his friends. Soler made it over to Erza who looked completely astonished,

"What was that attack?" she asked.

"Well its still a work in progress for the name but it's the same attack I used against Laxus. Though that one was way more powerful than the one I just used. I call it Raging Tempest but I'm going to work on the name. Are you two alright?" he asked. Erza just nodded and looked over the still sleeping Natsu,

"He's sleeping soundly. I didn't except for the idiot to eat pure ethernano," she admitted. Soler sighed,

"Well it is Natsu were talking about here," the two went into a tense silence. The silence was filled with emotion. There were plenty of questions Soler had and at this point, he refused to without getting them answered. Erza knew she was going to have to tell him everything and for the first time, she wasn't afraid to tell him. If anything she wanted to tell him everything now. She was tired of hiding her past to him and he deserved to know it. However, he reacted she would deal with it but she knew that in telling him there would a boundary is broken between them and she'd be closer to him. Maybe if she was brave enough she could tell him that... A sudden rumbling broke the silence between them and the two looked around confused on what's going on. Weird bubbles were forming around them and on the rest of the tower and pieces of the tower were being to fall off.

"What's going on?" Soler asked. It took Erza a moment to realize exactly what was happening,

"All the built up ethernano is still growing. With the battle damaging the tower all that raw power is starting to release. Meaning-"

"Meaning this tower is going to detonate. And how much power is in Etherion the detonation is going to be catastrophic," Soler said. Another violent shake forced Soler to stand and the ground beneath them began to split apart. Soler in his quick action grabbed Natsu and Erza and jumped to a solid another piece. Erza reach out for the other fallen man and Soler hurt knowing he couldn't do anything for him,

"I'm sorry Erza," she watched as her friend disappeared into the falling tower. Now there was only the three of them on the detonating tower Soler was trying to think on what he could do. But before that, he quickly sensed for Gray and could feel he was still near the tower with Lucy. He then picked up Natsu much to Erza's confusion,

"Sorry Natsu you're going for a little ride," he then proceeded to throw Natsu off the edge of the tower hoping Gray gets him. He turned back to Erza,

"Don't worry Gray is down there with Lucy and Happy. He'll catch him. So now how do we stop the tower?" he asked mainly out loud. Erza knew what had to happen but didn't want to tell him. With another violent shake more of the tower fall apart around them and Soler was starting to look worried.

 _I can't let this tower blow. I gotta figure something out._ Soler was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice that Erza wasn't where he left her. It was then he saw that Erza had moved in front of one of the bubbles and reached her hand out to touch it. What he wasn't prepared for her to push her hand into the bubble and watched as it slowly began to suck her in. He instantly went into a panic and raced over to her grabbing her caught her,

"What do you think you're doing?" he questioned as he tried to pull her out. Erza held a sincere smile as her feet and legs were being drawn in,

"This is the only way to save everyone," she responded. He looked at her bewildered,

"What do you mean it's the only way? Erza we'll find another way just give me some time," his voice was full of panic and worry. Erza shook her head and now only her upper body and one arm were free.

"There is no. time to stop the tower it needs a catalyst to control the blast. That's why Jellal brought me so someone could control this," she answered. Soler had stopped trying to pull her out since it seemed he couldn't stop it but his heart wasn't going to let things end like this. He had to figure something out he just had to. He wasn't going to let Erza sacrifice herself like this. He was nearly on the verge of tears from frustration but then a hand placed on his face making him look at Erza's gentle smile,

"Don't cry for me, please. I've had a lot of fun spending time with you and being in the guild so I have no regrets,' at this points Soler's tears started to flow as his world was breaking around him, "Without you or the guild I never would have learned to live, laugh, or even love. I'm not going to lie that there are still so many things that I want to tell you and I wish we had the time to just talk about everything," Erza paused getting choked up slightly but knew she had to finish.

"I watched you grow from that afraid boy to a strong dependable man and stood by the side all the way till the end and I love every moment we spent together. It was so much fun and I'll treasure every minute. And though I don't have much time there's something I need to say,' now only her head was still out and was quickly getting sucked in but before she was fully consumed she said one last thing,

"I love you, Soler," after that she was sucked in and with tears in his eyes and a broken heart Soler beat against the bubble watching her drift away. Erza watched as the image of Soler grew further and further as the light around her grew brighter. With a few stray tears and a soft smile she the light consume her.

Erza felt like she was drifting on air. She opened her eyes to see she was in a crystal void of light and she was wearing a white sundress. She just drifted in the void wondering if this what the other side was. If it was it was very pretty to look at but it was very empty. Thinking about emptiness made her wonder about her friends. She was able to stop the blast and save them from it so they could be happy. The thought of Soler popped up and her heart ached thinking about him.

 _I know he's much like the guild will be in pain but they'll be happy in the end._ She thought. It was then that a bright light shined in front of her and soon a picture of a funeral was showed. It was a rainy dreary day and a group of people were standing before a grave. It was then that she realized that the people were members of her guild and the funeral washers. She watched as Master was giving his parting words to her barely being able to speak between his tears. She watched as her heart was feeling heavy in sadness watching this but then storming up through the group came Natsu with a fire in his eyes. The fire mage then kicked off the flowers set on her grave,

"Why are you guys crying? Erza's not dead! She can't be!" he shouted. That caused some of the other males to come and restrain him keeping him from doing anything else. Lucy's crying only worsened at that,

"Natsu she's gone! Why can't you accept that?" she said through her tears. The dragon slayer was struggling hard as now his own tears were falling as he shouted Erza's name to the heavens. Erza herself couldn't stop herself from tearing up as her heart was hurting immensely,

 _They weren't supposed to get like this. They were supposed to be happy._ She was glued to the scene and taking a good look it was then she noticed that one member wasn't there. At that moment the scene shifted to a familiar clearing in the forest still in the downpour. She had to hold her chest not prepared to see any of what happened next. She watched as several cloaked figures were walking up to someone training. It was Soler, whose face couldn't be seen, but she watched as he just continued to punch into the training stump he uses. The cloaked figures came to a stop a few feet before him and it could be seen that they were part of the Magic Council. Soler didn't stop his half-hearted punches as they spoke,

"Soler Stratus. You were the closest to miss Starlet and we believe you should be the first to hear that as of recent events we have decided that Erza Scarlet will be an eternal member of Ten-Wizard Saints." the chairman said. At that Soler stopped his kicking and his fist was balled tightly,

"An eternal member of the Ten-Wizards Saints?' it was then he wiped around and Erza's heart shattered as she saw the constant stream of tears falling down his pain face, "That's a hollow title and you know it! Instead of giving her a title why don't you bring her back!" he shouted his voice full as much pain as his face gave. The scene faded and Erza was left with her head in her hands crying from what's she's seen. Her heart hurt more than she ever thought it could,

"I didn't want this. I didn't want for any of them to hurt because of me," she cried out.

"What made you think we wouldn't be sad?" Erza picked her head up to see Soler standing before her. She stood up to look him in the eyes,

"I didn't know that this would happen. I didn't for you to be sad," she said. He looked at her confused and stepped closer to her,

"Why did you think we wouldn't be sad?' he then walked right passed her but stopped but an arms reach away, "Erza you mean as much to us as we to do. If I remember you told me something similar once,' Soler then held out his hand for her and gave a soft smile. Erza reached out for his hand and when she grabbed it light emitted from the contact and it quickly consumed them both.

All that was heard the sound waves washing up against a shore. Erza slowly opened her eyes and she was met with the light of the stars at night. But the red noticed that she wasn't touching the water and then she could see Soler was holding her. She couldn't see his eyes because of his bangs but he was breathing very heavily way more than earlier. The moment of being held didn't last as it seemed Soler's strength wore out and he dropped the two of them into the shallow waters. Erza sat up on her knees and just now realizing she was still wearing the sundress,

"Erza, promise me," she was snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of his voice. It was then she could see that he was crying yet his eyes were still unseeable,

"Promise me you won't ever do something like that again," his voice was breaking from trying to keep his composer, "Remember what you told me. You don't die for your friends you live for them. So promise you'll live for us and with us forever," Erza felt her heart warm up at this and she brought their foreheads together as now tears of her own began to fall,

"I promise," and for the first time in years, Erza cried out of both of her eyes.

Soler sat with his arms crossed and eyes closed deep in thought. Currently, he was sitting in their hotel room with Lucy, Gray, Happy and sleeping with Natsu on the bed. Erza had finished telling him everything about her past, starting from the Tower of Heaven to now. SHe even told him about how Jellal wasn't always like how he was but used to be different. The battle was yesterday and everyone had been bandaged up and were resting. Now they time Erza decided to tell him everything and he hadn't spoken since she started and finished. He was quiet as he was processing all the information. There was an intensity to the air as none of the other members dared to speak and were waiting for him to say something. Erza was the worst since she was doing her best not to fidget in her seat waiting.

"So is that everything?" he finally asked and opening his eyes. Erza nodded,

"Yes, that's everything. I wanted to tell you about this but I just couldn't. I was too afraid," she admitted. He just looked at her and could feel the sincerity in her voice. He sighed and eased back into his chair,

"Well if that's it for now then that's all. I can understand the fear but holding that it was hurting you worse than I think you anticipated Erza. Personally, I fear that if none of this happened then you'd still have all of it bottled up. Like I said I understand why you would be afraid but a part of me feels hurt that you didn't trust me enough to tell me any of it. Even if it was in bits and pieces it'd be progress ya know," he explained. Erza's head lowered some in knowing that he was probably right. If none of this happened then she would have kept it all in no matter what anyone did to try. Lucy and Gray though felt he was being a bit too harsh on her but before they could speak Soler stood ready to leave,

"Either way I appreciate you telling me everything. And as much as I wish I could stay I have a feeling things are probably pretty hectic at the Magic Council. With Segrain being Jellal things are probably in chaos their. Also added that I haven't gotten any summons from Ultear either means that she was caught up in everything or was apart of the chaos. I wouldn't be surprised if she was apart of it though. Either way, I best see what they need," he was about to leave but Erza shot up,

"Wait!" he stopped and looked back at her. WIth hopeful eyes, she looked at him,

"C-Can you stay please," she asked him. It was the first time Gray had ever heard her sound like that before. Soler looked at her and shook,

"Sorry, no can do. I got a job to do-' he said. Erza slipped slightly in defeat,

"I understand," she responded. Soler then smirked,

"Yep I got a job to do and you need some time to think about what you want to talk to me about. I have a feeling it's a lot so this will be a good time to think," with that Soler exited the room leaving the rest looking at the door. Lucy let out a breath she didn't she was holding,

"Man, that was intense. I didn't think Soler could be harsh," she said looking to Erza. The blond was surprised to see that the red had a smile on her face,

"He wasn't being harsh Lucy just being honest," she responded as a slight blush crossed her face.

 _Oh my god, I am done with this one. Man, this was over 11,000 words long! Like holy jeez I wasn't expecting this at all. But it's finally done I went through the date and Tower of Heaven in one chapter. Goodness gonna have to take a breather after this one. But I do have something to say and that is I will not be having Soler go through the whole Fantasia stuff. I know those who were wondering what he could have done with the Battle of Fairy stuff but in all honesty, I couldn't see a way for him to be a part of it and not take away Natsu and Gajeel fight Laxus or him being late and beating Everfree or something like that. I know the character enough to know he would try and handle them on his own and he could without too much problem which takes away from the other members getting their moments to shine ya know. So sorry to those hoping to see him in that but I will say that for the Oracion Seis arc I got plans for him and a surprise new character I made just for it. Again sorry but it's a decision I've made. Anyway please tell me what you guys think on this one since a lot happened in this one. Like a lot so a review would do me great in getting your thoughts. Anywho this has been Solerwolf...later.  
_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Alice**_

Soler let out a big yawn as he entered the beautiful city of Magnolia. He stretched getting some satisfied pops from his joints,

"Man it's good to be back!" he shouted to no one, "Being gone for a few weeks was torture. Who knew Jellal would have caused that much damage to the Magic Council. But at least it's over and I can head back to the guild," he said with a bit of glee. He strolled through the streets of the city and he could see the completed guildhall from where he was and it was massive.

"Woah the guild really does look like a castle. Master may have gone a bit overboard with the redesign," he joked. He continued his stroll glad to be back and all at once it hit him on what was waiting for him at the guild,

 _Crap I forgot about the kiss I had with Mira!_ The night and kisses they shared came flooding back especially the way her lips tasted. He remembered how good it felt but then the other memory of that life popped up,

 _And Erza told me she loved me!_ The moment might have been intense but he distinctly remembers how warm he felt on the inside at hearing that. They didn't get to talk about and had a feeling he would have to confront both girls once he returned. He started to sweat at the thought,

 _Oh man, this isn't good. Mira and I kissed, a few times, but does that mean we're like a couple now or was it just the moment. Of course, she did say that she had been wanting to talk about it so maybe it wasn't just the moment. Then Erza told me she loved me which could be like a brotherly love or the romantic kind. Yet that was pretty intense so I don't know if she meant it or not._ Soler's mind was buzzing in thought and he was completely wrapped up in them. He was so wrapped up he didn't notice the small kid wearing a worn and tattered cloak slowly approaching him. When the kid got close to him in one swift moment they were in his pocket and out with his wallet. They quickly left the scene while Soler was still to lost in thought.

 _Hmm, what to do? Wait I know Erza likes cakes! If I get her a cake beforehand then she should stay calm enough to-_ He patted his pockets to find his wallet was gone. He instantly began to panic trying to remember if he left it somewhere. As he was checking he looked around and noticed a small cloaked figure scurrying away. He instantly knew what happened and followed behind them. They must have noticed because in the next second they darted down an ally. Soler darted after them but decided to use the rooftops instead of the ground. From above he watched the thief run with all they had through the silly hitting the corners with ease.

If he was a normal guy then got away but as soon they were about to escape they ran head first into two guards on patrol. Soler shook his head, 

_I know where this is going to lead._ He jumped from the roof and headed over to them. The guard grabbed the kid roughly and picked them revealing that under the hood was a little girl that was muddied and dirty. Her face was covered in dirt and her but her hair was the worst as it was so matted and dirtied that he couldn't tell what her hair color was. The guards were easily stronger than her but she struggled against their grip nevertheless. He watched the scene as he neared and he couldn't help but feel for the girl since she reminded him of himself not too long ago. He approached at a slight leisure,

"Finally caught you ya thief," guard one said,

"Yeah no getting away this time. And it looked like you stole a wallet this time," the other said picking up Soler's wallet. The little girl was struggling with everything she got fear was in her eyes but the will to not get caught was shining brighter. Before it got any further Soler walked up,

"How's it going fellas?" he asked. Both guards looked to him and both smiled at him,

"Soler it's going great. We just caught the thief that's shown up recently. And we stopped her from talking whatever was in this wallet," Soler eyed the girl who was staring directly at him.

"Thief huh? Well, my wallet did recently go missing," he admitted. The guard opens it up and inside was his guild I.D.

"Oh, this is yours. Sorry about that," he said handing it over to him.  
"It's no problem. So what are you going to do with her?" he asked pointing to the kid.

"Well she's been taking a lot of peoples things lately so I think a few nights in the jail would be a good lesson," the one holding her said. The fear in her eyes reignited at hearing that and his heart felt for her,

"Hmm, that does sound like a fair punishment. But I was wondering if you guys wouldn't mind leaving her to me," all three looked confused at the teen with the girl the most skeptical.

"Soler but she's a thief. Even though she's a kid she-"

"Don't worry guys I promise to handle everything. Trust me," he said giving his beast dis-alarming smile. The two guards looked at each other briefly then the one holding her let her go. Soler instantly placed his hands on her shoulders to keep her from running.

"Thanks, guys! Don't worry I'll handle things from here," he said with a smile. The guards just nodded and left with a wave to go finish their patrol. The moment the two were gone and out of earshot the girl got out of his grasp and glared at him,

"What did you do that for? You want me to own you or something?" she asked her voice full of skepticism. Soler just shrugged casually,

"I don't know. You remind me of someone I once knew," he told her. Now she looked at him confused,

"I remind you of someone? So what you taking pity on me?" she retorted. Soler put his hands up,

"Jeez so offensive kid. Listen If you want to clean up and get some good food in your stomach then just come with me," he said. He didn't wait for a response and was readying to walk away but once he took a few steps she spoke up again,

"What's the catch?" he stopped and looked back at her,

"Hmm?"

"I asked what's the catch? You're helping me so there has to be some catch," she said. Soler really couldn't help but see himself in her and how he was when he was younger.

"There is no catch kid. Now come on we're burning daylight," he then started to walk off and the girl hesitated for a moment but then began to follow. The two walked through the streets and all awhile Soler was thinking on what to do with her and it was then he stopped,

 _Shit, I have no idea what to do with a girl!_ He looked back at the girl who was looking at him with confusion. He quickly brained stormed on who as for help,

 _Well, Mira is out the question since I'm trying to avoid for the day. Erza is definitely out the question too and so is Cana. Though she does go to that orphanage every now and then. But no so who else is left._ A light turned on,

"Lucy!" he shouted. The girl just continued to look confused at which he just smiled at her.

"Hey listen I got a friend who could help us out for today,"

"And her name is Lucy?" Soler winked at her,

"You're a quick one. Yep now I have an idea on where she is so let's go!" he said and marched ahead with the little one following. The two made it to a park that had plenty of people around from lounging to playing. But his main target was the blond girl sitting next to the lounging pink haired boy and his blue cat.

"Ok, I'm going to go get her, be right back," before the girl could respond he teleported away surprising her. Soler appeared before Natsu, Lucy, and Happy startling Lucy more than the others. Before anyone could speak Soler scooped up Lucy and looked at Natsu seriously,

"GOing to steal away Lucy for a day. Also, don't tell Erza or Mira I'm back in town," the dragon slayer was so relaxed he just nodded,

"Yeah, yeah," he responded. Soler nodded back and teleported away. He reappeared in front of the girl and put down Lucy who was fuming at him,

"What was that all about?" she questioned. All he did was, motion to the girl and Lucy's mood all changed. When she saw how rough the girl looked her heart just yearned to help,

Yeah, I found her after she pick-pocketed my wallet. Some guards found her and we're going to throw her in jail for a day or two but I have other plans," he explained. He then motioned Lucy closer and he whispered to her his plan. The girl was quiet and watched yet she was curious about what his plans were. And also hoped that they weren't bad though since meeting him he didn't give off any bad vibes like some other adults. Once he was done Lucy had a smile on her face,

"So you down to help me out?" he asked. Lucy nodded happily,

"Of course I am. It's very sweet what you're doing," she responded. He chuckled and scratched the bad of his head,

"Eh, it's nothing. But if we want to get it started we best get going," he said. Lucy nodded then turned to look down at the girl. She squatted down to be more at her level,

"Hey, sweetheart my name is Lucy. What's your name?" she asked holding out her hand. The girl looked hesitant at the gesture for a moment before slowly placing her smaller hand in hers,

"Nice to meet you," she responded. After a moment of pause, Lucy figured she wasn't going to say her name just let so she let it go and stood back up.

"Alright now we're going to do a lot today but first things first we need to get you cleaned up," she held her out again signaling she wanted to hold hers. The girl was very wary of this action since she's never had someone wanting to willingly hold her hand before. It took a few moments but the smile Lucy held didn't weaver or fade which brought a new found warmth in her. She took her and Lucy gave it a little squeeze before beginning to walk up next to Soler.

"Glad to see we're ready to go. Now kid I'm going to teleport us to my place since it's the quickest. Since this is your first time using 'Soler Transit' you might feel a little wobbly after the teleport. To ease this I suggest focusing one thing in your mind to keep balance. Now hold my hand please," he held out his hand for her. She didn't feel any ill will from him but a reassuring squeeze from Lucy helped ease any doubt. She placed her hand in his which made him smile,

"Alright now gonna countdown. 3...2...1…" the girls closed her eyes and pictured and apple in her mind. She felt weightless for a brief moment and then not. 

"And thank you for using Soler 'Transit'," she opened her eyes to see she was standing before a logged cabin in some woods. She had never been in the forest surrounding Magnolia but being in one she could feel the change in atmosphere. The constant sounds of wildlife all around mixed with the smell of the trees and plant life it was all so serene.

"Guessing this is the first time you've been in a forest?" Soler asked as he walked in front to his door.

"Yeah, it is. It's so peaceful," she said in wonder. That made both Soler and Lucy.

"So true kid," Soler opened the door and lead the way inside. Once inside the girl's eyes began to dart around taking in the warm house.

"Welcome to my place. So Lucy is going to help get you cleaned up. I think I got some clothes that you should be able to fit," he said,

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. My spirits can help with that," Lucy told him. He just nodded not knowing the Celestial Spirits made clothes. Lucy led the little girl to the washrooms and Soler pulled a book from the shelf and popped down to wait. After 20 minutes Soler was snoozing with the door over his face. He didn't know how long he was out but the tapping of his book made him sit up wake,

"I'm up, I'm up," he quickly said. He looked over to see Lucy who was giving him a look,

"Just couldn't stay up huh?" she joked. Soler sat up on the couch and some sleep out of his eyes,

"Well sorry, you guys were taking a while. Why were you taking so long?" he asked. Lucy giggled at that,'

"I think it'd be best you see yourself." Soler looked over to where she was motioned and when he saw the girl he didn't believe that it was the same girl. Her skin was clean and there was no dirt anywhere on her body. She was wearing a pretty blue dress that had gold stars running from the side to the collar of the dress. She hid black stockings with brown boots to match, but that wasn't what he was most surprised about it was the white shoulder-length hair she had. Her white hair mixed with her icy blue eyes and the blue dress the girl was completely transformed from before. He stood up his eyes still wide,

"Wow," was all he could say. Lucy nodded in agreement,

"I was the exact same way. When I started working on her hair I realized that it wasn't black but just covered in dirt. It took a bit of work but eventually, I was able to get all of the dirt and gunk out. Seeing the white hair was a surprise," she said. Soler walked up to the girl and squatted down more to her level looking her in the eyes. He then smiled and rubbed her head,

"Looks like me and you have the same color hair. There are these other people too who have white hair in guild also I'm sure you'd like to meet. But you do look very, very pretty," he told her. The softest blush was brought to her face at his words and contact. She became bashful and looked away from him slightly,

"T-Thank you," she responded. His smile brightened at that and with one last pat he stood back up and looked to Lucy.

"Alright time to head back out for some shopping then back here for some dinner," he said. Lucy nodded,

"I'll handle all the shopping since I'm guessing you don't do too much clothes shopping?" she teased. Soler nodded,

"You're right on the money with that. Mira tries to take me shopping and just can't stand it. But no I got to do some grocery shopping too so we'll add that on the list also. But for now let's get a going," The girl was confused on the clothes shopping stuff and was really beginning to wonder what he was planning with her but she was starting to enjoy spending time with the both of them so followed them with a slight warmth in her heart. The three made it back to town and Lucy had taken to holding her hand again while Soler walked on the other side of her. As they walked Soler and Lucy were chatting about something but the girl didn't pay attention but was looking around.

She noticed that no one was looking at her like she shouldn't be here. In fact, some of the people waved to her and gave her smiles. She hadn't ever gotten this attention before since she was so used to being ignored or shooed away. The three stopped in a square to plan on where to go first, well Soler and Lucy were. The girl was paying attention to a family of three, a mom, a dad, and their daughter. She watched them and saw how they looked so happy as they held hands and walked down the street. The girl looked at her hand being held gently by Lucy then looked to Soler's hand. She could feel the urge bubbling in her to grab it and she did reach out but stopped before she could as doubt crept up instead. What she wasn't ready for was for the had she was reaching for to reach back and took up hers. With a surprised look, she looked up to both Soler and Lucy smiling at her,

"No need to hesitate around us ok?" he told her. She could feel the flushing on her cheeks as that warmth in her heart came back in full, and for the first time, she smiled back at them. The gesture made the other twos smiles brighten,

"Now that's a great smile. So Lucy clothes shopping first then?" Soler said.

"Yep I know some places that have the cutest clothes and aren't too pricey," she boasted.

"Alright then lead the way," the three walked hand in hand to the shops and for the first time in the girl's life, she felt like she had a family.

 _*** Later that Night ***_

Soler was standing in his kitchen washing the dishes from the dinner they had. After they went shopping, and after he had to drag Lucy from going into another store even though she picked out dozens of outfits for the girl, they came back to his place and he cooked them a nice dinner. It must have been the first dinner the little had in a while because she went through a few plates full of food. He was more than prepared since he made enough for tonight and for some leftover later this week. After dinner she got tired and Lucy went to go tuck her in tonight leaving him to wash the dishes. He didn't mind since the smile on her face was worth any of it.

"She's asleep," Soler looked behind to see Lucy in the doorway. He smiled and nodded, 

"I bet. She ate as much as Natsu," he joked that made Lucy giggle a bit and she took a seat at the kitchen table. WIthout even looking at her he could feel her smile faded as other thoughts came to mind,

"What's on your mind, Luc. I can feel that frown," he said. Lucy let out a sigh,

"It's just the thought that a sweet girl like that was out on the streets for so long alone. It's saddening," she said. Soler finished up, wiped his hands and went over and placed a hand on her shoulder,

"Yeah it does but that's why I'm taking her in. I've been where she was and it can be hell out there alone as a child," he told her. That made her brighten up some,

"You're a good person Soler," she told him. Soler smiled and sat next to her,

"I'm just trying to look out for someone who needs it y'know. Plus I have no idea on how to raise a kid so you guys will definitely be helping me," he said which made her laugh.

"Don't worry I'm sure everyone will help the best they can. I'm sure Mira will just love that she has white hair like her and Elfman," Lucy said. Saying her name made her remember what Soler said earlier,

"Speaking of Mira, earlier you told Natsu not to tell her or Mira that you're back. Is something going on between you guys?" she asked. Lucy watched as Soler visibly tensed which told her everything, "There is something going on," she gasped. Soler sighed,

"Alright there is something going on and actually I could probably use your advice. But hold on a sec I'm going to make some tea it helps calm me down," without a response he quickly got up and got the supplies. Lucy watched as he pulled out some leaves with the kettle. He brought the pot, leaves, and cups over to the table with a black warmer. After filling with water he placed the pot on the warmer and gave Lucy her cup which wasn't the normal ones she's used too. They were just small black cups with no handle.

"What type of tea cups are these?" she asked.

"Oh uh, my sensei gave me this tea set awhile back. He's not from this country so I'm guessing it's native to his home," he explained, "I actually like this since making the tea itself is apart of the calming process y'know," as he was explaining steam was rising from the pot meaning it was ready. He took it off the warmer placed the leaves inside and closed the lid letting it sit for a minute,

"It's almost ready just gotta let it sit like that for a bit," he said.

"Alright then while we wait why don't you tell me what's going on?" she asked. Soler slouched slightly in his seat and messed with his cup,

"Well, I guess starting from the beginning is best. So you remember the tower…" he explained to her everything that's happened and the faces Lucy made during his story went from blushing to surprised to furiously blushing by the end. She was glad that he made the tea because its taste was calming her. He took his sip and let out a relaxed sigh,

"Man this is some good tea. But yep that's everything that's happening," he said. Lucy took another sip of tea letting it ease her,

"That definitely is a predicament. Avoiding them both isn't a good answer for it either. You're going to have to confront them about this," she said. Soler nodded,

"Yeah I know but I just don't know what to do. I mean Mira kissed me the same night that Erza said she loved me. What is a guy supposed to do?" he groaned. Lucy felt for him though she knew that dealing with women there is no easy way out. Someone is going to have their feeling hurt in this situation,

"Soler what do you want out of this?" she asked. He looked back at her confused,

"What do I want?" she nodded,

Yeah, what do you want or more who do you want to be with? Who makes you happy?" she asked.

"Well they both make me happy but really I just want to make sure that they both are happy y'know," he said. Lucy smiled sweetly at him,

"You really are a catch, but I'm sorry someone is going to get hurt in this situation. Of course, I wouldn't want to be the guy caught in the middle of those two. Especially since Mira is using her magic again," she said. That took him completely by surprise,

"Wait Mira is using her Satan Souls again? Wha when did this happen?" he asked her. Lucy was going to look at him confused but quickly remembered he wasn't in the city for a few weeks,

"Well let me explain…" Lucy told him about everything that happened while he was gone.

"Ok so the Thunder Tribe came back, Everfree turned the girls into stone, Erza turned you guys back, you beat Bixlow with Loke, Loke is a Celestial Spirit that's still pretty new, Mira beat Freed who had the town on hold, Gajeel and Juvia joined the guild and Natsu with Gajeels help beat Laxus. And to top it off the lighting boy got himself kicked out the guild. Wow, I missed a lot," he said laying back in his seat. Lucy just nodded finishing her tea,

"Yep, a lot has happened but back to the topic, what are you going to do? You can't keep avoiding them," she said.

"Well, I think I'm just going to have to go with whatever happens tomorrow. I was planning to take the kid up to the guild tomorrow to get her registered as a member either way. Plus I need to give Master an update on somethings. I know its crummy and I sound like a jerk but once I get a feel for things then I'll make a choice. Things could have happened because of the moment y'know. Mira and I were in a romantic setting and Erza was in a do or die situation. So I don't know we'll just see," he said. Lucy gave a sympathetic look,

"I guess we will," she then let out a soft yawn,

"It is getting late. You're more than welcome to crash her for the night. You've helped me a ton today so it's the least I can do," Lucy smiled and stood,

"Thank you. It's a good thing I bought a new outfit for tomorrow," she was about to walk away but then stopped, "Oh yeah speaking of her. Her name is Alice. She told me when I was tucking her in," Soler nodded,

"Alice, A pretty name. I'll just pretend I don't know it and wait for her to tell me herself. Y'know to show trust," he said. Lucy gave another smile before heading in for the night. Soler finished up the last bit of tea, glad he chose chamomile and put the pot in the sink to wash in the morning. With that, he got ready for bed and laid down but his mind was too clouded with thoughts to fall asleep. He tossed and turned until he eventually sighed and sat up turning on his light,

"Welp sleeping isn't on my agenda I see so might as well do some reading. He took a book from the small shelf he had in the room and quietly began to read. He was reading for a few minutes and the sweet relief of drowsiness as creeping up on his. He was ready to turn it in until he heard a knock on his door,

"Yeah?" he called out. In through the door was Alice wearing a cute set of pajamas. She stood at the door looking a bit nervous,

"Well come on in no need to be nervous," he said. She walked in shutting the door behind her. She walked up next to his bed and he placed his book down,

"So what's up?" Alice didn't speak for a few moments obviously gathering her thoughts and Soler just waited patiently even though sleep was calling him ever so louder.

"I...I want to thank you for today," she finally said. Soler smiled softly,

"Don't sweat it, kid," he said. Alice smiled back but then it wavered slightly,

"I-I know that tomorrow your probably going turn me into the orphanage so I wanted to thank you and tell you that my name is Alice. I never told you earlier," she said. He just held his soft smile as he gazed at her,

"Well first thank you for telling me your name. Second I'm not turning you into the orphanage," a slight fear showed up in Alice,

"Then you're going to turn me into the guards after all," she said sounding defeated. Soler then placed a hand on her head causing her to look back at him,

"I'm not turning you into the guard either. Actually, I was hoping that you'd like to stay here with me?" he said. Alice froze at the offer, "Well you'd stay with me but of course you'll be joining the guild if you want to that is. I'm sure you'd love it, everyone, there is great-" he was cut off by the sudden hug. He looked down to see Alice was hugging him tightly and he felt the wetness of tears on his shirt. He didn't mind any and just rubbed her head gently. He held her in that position until her trembling and tears ended in which she looked up to him with puffy eyes,

"Thank you, Soler," she said with the brightest smile. He gave back his own,

"No problem Alice. Now, how about we both get some sleep. You can sleep in here with me tonight if you want. Alice nodded and moved onto the bed to get under the covers and comfy. Soler quickly changed shirts and crawled back in himself. He turned off his light and the two got comfy and Alice snuggled closer to him in which he didn't mind in the slightest. In that silence of night Soler was awake and in that time of hearing nothing but Alice's soft snores and feeling her breathing he looked over to her and wrapped an arm around her and he felt completely at ease.

 _If this is what being a dad feels like then I think I could get used to this._ He thought and with ease in his heart he drifted off to sleep.

Soler yawned as he was slowly waking himself up.

"Man I don't why I'm so tired this morning," he said out loud. Lucy and Alice both giggled at him,

"Honestly I can't believe you're drowsing knowing what's awaiting you at the guild," Lucy joked. The life seemed to drain from his face remembering his predicament. Alice through wondered what was awaiting him at the guild. It was her first time going into a wizards guild and Fairy Tails building looked so massive no matter what part of the city you were in. But if something was making him this nervous then she wondered what it was. Lucy patted him on his back,

"Don't worry. Like you said things could have just been a misunderstanding or a just in the heat of the moment thing," she said. That brought some life back into him as he stood a bit straighter,

"You or I might be right. Let's just see what happens," The trio walked up the guild doors and with one last breath Soler opened them and walked inside. He was instantly blown away by how big the guild looked from the inside which was saying something since it looked huge from the outside.

"Man Master really went all out with the renovations," he said. But it was as lively if not more so than before since there were members everywhere. He recognized the regulars but there were a lot of new faces meaning they got some new members. He could instantly make out Juvia and Gajeel who were near Natsu, Gray and,

"Erza," he said quietly. The red was focused on the conversation they were having but she could feel someone looking at her and she turned to look directly at Soler who froze in place. Time slowed when their eyes met and he wasn't moving. Time resumed when she broke out into a smile,

"Sol-"

"Soler you're back!" the teen was rushed with a hug by Mira. Soler swung her around with the momentum and placed her back down.

"That I am. Good to see you again," he said. She giggled and moved closer to him,

"It's good to see you again too. And for your return I got something for you," she told him. He looked at her confused,

"Whatcha got for me?" without missing a beat Mira moved forward kissed him with a passion. Soler accepted the kiss and kissed back himself. The two broke the kiss with Mira having the cutest smile and slight blush on her face,

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that," she said. Before he could respond Mira noticed the little white haired girl and instantly switched her full attention to her. As she did Soler looked back to where Erza was to see wasn't there anymore. He didn't know why but he felt a strong pain in his chest which he quickly knew was his heart. That with the missing Erza he knew exactly what the pain was and the only thought running through his mind,

 _I'm so sorry Erza._

 _And this one is a done. Man got a little emotional toward the end there. I made this one short since this chapter was mainly focused on Alice. Next chapter I'm going to be jumping right back into the story stuff with the Oracion Seis stuff and man do I have something planned for that. Also if I didn't say before Alice is around the same age and height as Wendy. Anywho I thank those who reviewed for the last chapter and I can't wait to hear what you guys have o say on this one. So this has been Solerwolf...later.  
_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Stakes**_

Soler sat at one of the tables alone with a drink and a letter sitting open next to it. He had a troubled expression on his face as he was going over the contents of the letter in his head. He sighed again before taking another drink,

"Is the letter that troubling?" he was taken from his thoughts to see Alice standing before him. He put on a smile,

"Well kinda, but you don't have to worry about it. How are you enjoying the guild? I like where ya got your guild mark," he said looking at the white guild mark on her shoulder. Alice took another glance at it and smiled,

"Thanks. I'm loving the guild and everyone here. I've never seen so many mages before in my life," she told him. The wonder in her eyes brought the nostalgia back in him again knowing the feeling,

"Well, I'm glad. I know you're young but maybe someday you could learn some magic and go on some jobs. In fact, if you do learn some magic, and feel ready, I'll take you out on your first job," he said. Alice's eyes lit up with excitement,

"You will? Really?" she said excitedly. Soler beamed at her and nodded,

"Of course I will. But you'll have to learn some first," Alice's fist pumped in the air,

"Alright! Wait could you teach me magic?" she asked him. Soler shook his head and stood up pocketing the letter as he did,

"No can do. I gotta get going to my assignment. But I'm sure someone around the guild will. Now while I'm gone you do have run of the house since you got a key but Mira said you could also stay at her place if you want. I would say Lucy but she and the others are off to their joint operation thing," he said walking towards the door. Alice followed and nodded,

"I know. I think I'm going to stay at Miras, but how long do you think you'll be gone?" she asked. The two stopped at the entrance and he looked down to her,

"I don't know Alice but I shouldn't be gone for too long. It should be a simple scouting job so I probably won't be long. Either way, give Mira my love and I'll be seeing ya," he gave her a pat on the head and jogged off from the entrance leaving a spellbound girl ready to learn.

Soler sat on a cliff face overlooking a vast forest. He yawned and stretched taking another look around him. But since the hour he's been here the same decrepit ruins lay they're as silent as ever. He sighed and continued to look out,

 _Counsel gives me a scouting mission to see if this place was really a meeting place for Tartarus but I can see it was just some false info. Well, at least I got some time to think about Erza. She's been avoiding me for the past few days and whenever I get the chance to talk to her she always seemed upset._ He let out a groan and rubbed his temple, _I have no idea what's going through her mind right now and not interacting with her doesn't help anything. But the fact that Mira and I are together now also doesn't help I think. Ugh, why are women so confusing!_ He was losing his wits sitting here in his own brain but there was nothing to do. He sat up and took another look around at the forest and it was then that he realized the meeting place for the alliance isn't too far away. Well, It's a few miles downstream but for him, it was a quick jog. Soler stood up and stretched again,

 _Well a quick check up on them wouldn't hurt anything. Besides this place was a dud so no harm in leaving for a bit and coming back._ With his plan set, he jumped off the cliff and acrobatics his way down to the ground and ran off to the meeting place. What Soler didn't see was that a hooded figure watched him leave. With a toothy grin, a gruff voice spoke,

"Well looks like I have myself some entertainment,"

Soler dashed through the forest quickly hence remembering the location of the Blue Pegasus owned building. He found the local and could feel several signatures on the inside. He made his way over and walked inside to see things were starting to escalate between Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus. It looked like Natsu and Gray were going to fight the three male members of the Blue Pegasus guild he recognized as Hibiki, Ren and Eve. Lucy was sitting back with Happy and was looking on nervously. And Erza was standing frozen slightly trembling and he knew why. The leader of the three Ichiya who looked to be pouncing on Erza ready to sniff her. Right before he could get a whiff his face was met a lot of shoes as Soler stepped in between them.

"I think that's close enough Ichiya," he said. Everyone stopped whatever they were previously doing and turned to Soler. The other Fairy Tail wizards lit up at the sight of him even Erza who did her best to hide it, while the Blue Pegasus members where fretting over Ichiya who had been kicked back slightly.

"Boss!" the three shouted as they went over to their fallen leader. The three guys were all wearing similar black suits but each wore them differently as Ren the tallest and one with black hair has his jacket open, Ren the smallest and with blonde hair wore his jacket fully buttoned up, and latest Hibiki who wore his with his collar popped out and had brownish blonde hair. They were tending to Ichiya who was the shortest of them all, his height rivaling Makarovs, with his orange swept hair was slowly recovering from the rejection.

"So like my entrance?" Soler joked to Erza. The female mage frowned at him and turned away,

"I could have handled things myself," she responded effectively giving him the cold shoulder. It hurt whenever she did this but it's been the constant for the past few days and he's slowly getting numb to it which was bad for some reason. Before he could speak Natsu came charging up to him smiling completely oblivious to Erza's behavior,

"Soler what are you doing here? You come to join in on the job?" he asked. Soler shook his head,

"Nope just came to see how you guys were doing. I got my own assignment that's not too far away so I decided to drop by," he told him.

"That's cool, but you don't have to worry. I bet I can beat these Oracion Seis guys single-handedly," he boasted. Gray scoffed at that,

"If you could handle them single-handedly then we wouldn't have formed this whole alliance flame brain," the fire instantly ignited yet again as it seemed another argument was going to unfold between the two.

"My, my you fairies still cause such a racket," the commotion was paused as all looked to the entrance to see a pale-blue haired male and a pink haired female. The woman had back length hair and deep blue eyes. She also wore a pink dress that had black edges with matching pink heels. If there was one thing Soler could say what her favorite color is. The guy had pale-blue spikey hair and with sharp annoyed eyes. His outfit was that if a red undershirt and white trench coat with black fur while his pants were a grey that had black diamonds on them with a set of matching dark shoes. The girl tisked at the site of the group,

"Why can't you fairies just learn how to love," putting an emphasis on love. Natsu and Gray stopped their fighting as Gray stepped forward with an attitude,

"Lyon? What the hell are you doing here?" he questioned with a bit of anger in the question. Lyon, who was the male, looked on with a judgmental glare,

"Why do you think Gray. When they talked about forming this alliance stuff Lamia Scale only sends their best to deal with the problem. The better question is why did you come?" he retorted. Soler took a closer look at the two and it just then hit him,

"Oh, Lyon! You were the guy from the island. And you're the pink haired one Erza knocked out or Lucy knocked out. I don't remember much from then besides Gray standing off to Erza. That will forever stay in my bank of cool Gray moments," he said. The girl fumed at that,

"That blond bimbo only got lucky because of her spirit. Really her spirit did all the work if you ask me and the name is Sherry by the way," she responded. Lucy deadpanned,

"I'm pretty sure I had to summon her but whatever," she said to no one. Sherry did a quick count of everyone then began to snicker,

"Wow Fairy Tail sent five and Blue Pegasus sent four while Lamia Scale only sent three. I think that shows the difference in power wouldn't you say, Lyon," Lyon smirked at that,

"Does it even need to be said. Our guild is the one that has someone strong enough to be considered a Ten-Wizard Saint," he boasted. Soler tried to remember who they were talking about but while the was tension was rising once again between the others. Gray and Lucy having problems with Lyon and Sherry, Natsu trying to battle to three the of Blue Pegasus and Erza getting creeped on by Ichiya again but suddenly a booming voice rang out,

"That's enough!" Everyone stopped on cue as they looked to see a giant muscular bald man standing in the doorway with his staff glaring at everyone. It was then Soler popped out his thoughts,

"It's Jura right?" he asked though taking a look around he wasn't getting paid attention too. Jura stood tall as he wore what resembled some ancient civilization garbs as around his neck he wore a blue and white striped mantle with yellow strings while his chest was bare besides several black straps going around. His arms had tight-fitting green armbands that went almost up to his shoulders and showed his muscles well. On his lower have was a long loincloth that had yellow fur on the rim with blue markings on the cloths itself, though some pants legs could be seen near his boots. Everyone could feel the aura of dominance he was giving off which the rowdy ones stop their bickering,

 _Man, this guy is like Erza. Even I'm feeling slightly nervous._ Soler thought. Jura took a look around at the other wizards walking into the building,

"What is the meaning of this? We were all sent here to work together to stop the Oracion Seis but instead you choose to bicker over the past?" he questioned them. For once someone other than him or Erza was able to make Natsu quiet up. Jura took another look around then spotted Soler and eyed him questionably,

"The White Blur?'

 _Still, hate that name.  
_

"What are doing here? If I remember Fairy Tail was only sending four members," he said. Soler opened his mouth to speak,

"He was just leaving," Erza spoke up making him look at her questionably, "He has his own mission but decided to see us off and will be heading back out. Right?" she looked back at him and gave him a challenging glare. Soler gave back his own challenging glare, he was starting to get annoyed now by her. The two were silently glaring at each other and even if you're weren't from Fairy Tail you could feel how thick the air had gotten between them. With another moment of silence, Soler let it go and shrugged,

"Yep, I was just on my way out. Hope you guys job goes well," he said as he began to leave. Natsu tried to say something but Erza quickly cut him off,

"We'll be fine. You should focus on your own job," she responded putting an emphasis on 'own'. He gave her an annoyed look but continued his way out not saying anything else. He made his way out the building and down the path letting out a tired and confused sigh. As he walked the sound of quick footsteps broke him out of his thoughts as a little girl with long flowing blue hair was running towards him. She was wearing a simple dress with two wavy stripes running down it ending in white pointed edges. On her arms and legs when had white wing shaped bands with blue flat shoes. All in all, she was a very cute looking girl but from how she was wobbling she was going to fall.

As if on cue the girl tripped and was going face first to the ground. She let out a squeak and was prepared to hit the ground but she was surprised that she was caught by someone. She looked up to see Soler smiling at her,

"Might want to watch your step huh?" he asked picking her up. The girl became bashful at that,

"O-Oh uh yes. Thank you, sir," she responded back with a slight bow. Soler couldn't help but smile by how cute she was being as she reminded him of Alice. But before he could say something else a white cat came flying out of nowhere and got right in his face with an angered expression,

"You stay away from her you brute!" she said sounding elegant. It was obviously a female white cat as the red dress she wore and a pink bow on the tail gave it away. He wasn't as surprised to see another flying cat since he figured there some others out there somewhere, but was more surprised at what the cat was implying,

"Easy there milady. I have enough female problems as it is besides I was just helping her up," he told her. The cat continued to stare making him ever so nervous, but thankfully the girl saved him by stepping in front of him though she only came up to stomach,

"Carla he wasn't trying anything. He helped me from falling," she told the cat named Carla. Carla gave Soler another look over and then gave a 'hmph' and backed away. Soler breathe a sigh of relief,

"Thanks for the save. The names Soler by the way," he held out his hand with a smile. She gave a small smile back and shook his hand with her smaller one,

"I'm Wendy. It's nice to meet you," she responded.

 _Wendy huh._ He glanced over to her shoulder to see the Cait Shelter guild emblem.

"No way you're the one member sent from Cait Shelter. I mean I thought I missed heard when Master was explaining but to think they send you. You must be pretty powerful then huh?" he said. Wendy's face blushed and she began to shyly play with her hair,

"I-I'm not that strong. I don't even have much-attacking magic since I mainly use support magic," she explained.

"Hey don't knock yourself short, Wendy. Sometimes support magic can save the day in a group battle. Especially when you have some reckless fighters in your group," he told her with a wink. His praise made her smile a bit brighter,

"Yeah I guess you're right," she responded. He didn't know what it was but seeing a kid smile always brightened his day. But his curiosity was getting the best of him. Her guild only sent her so she must be special. He felt her energy quickly and it didn't take long for him to recognize the feel of a dragon slayer. He gave her a warm smile which confused her slightly,

"Man you really are a special one Wendy," he said which only confused her more. He then got on a knee to get more to her eye level,

"Hey could I ask you a favor?" she didn't know where he was going but it was rude to just deny him before he even asked so she nodded.

"So the building you're meeting at is just up this road and inside there are some friends of mine helping you out. There from Fairy Tail and if you know anything about us we can be kinda reckless especially the pink haired one we have. Do you think that you could watch out for them for me? I know that with you around that they'll be in good hands," he said. Wendy was honestly surprised by the request and instantly drew into herself,

"B-But I'm not that strong. I'm-" Soler gently placed a fist on her chest getting her to look directly back at him as her brown eyes stared into his emerald,

"Hey, you're plenty strong. You just gotta believe in your power and your team and you'll always have the power you need. Ok?" she just stared into his eyes and there was no uncertainty in them. Feeling a newfound courage she smiled and nodded confidently,

"Okay, I'll do my best!" she responded. He nodded and stood back up,

"That's what I wanted to hear. Now you best get going to the meetup," he told her. Wendy nodded and bowed to him before running off with Carla trailing behind her. He watched her go and a warmth was in his chest, 

"I think her and Alice would make good friends,' he then noticed her unbalance and he shook his head, "And she's probably going to trip again at some point. Either way, I best get back to my job," he said in a mocking tone then he took his leave by dashing off into the forest.

Soler made it back to the cliff face to see that the same quiet ruins haven't changed at all and he sighed as he sat again alone.

"Yeah what a job this is," he sat watching the forest yet again back in his thoughts. It was silent up here as he just gazed out but a dark feeling slowly crept up on him as he noticed that it was literally silent. He heard no birds or any animals when earlier he heard plenty. Soler then jumped up in his seat and formed two spears and turned around ready to fight as a hooded figure stood in between him and the ruins.

"Who are you?" he asked his instincts going off. He couldn't see the figures face but could feel a smile was formed,

"I wonder if you'll be some entertainment for me?" he asked his gruff voice said darkly. Then coming from under his cloak a dark mist was beginning to emanate from him. The mist quickly took up the surrounding area and he felt a slight sting from breathing it in but it was nothing he couldn't handle,

"So what you show up just to spread some stinging mist? Come on guy I expected more," Soler responded. Again he couldn't see the males face but he could feel the surprise he had,

"My magical barrier particles aren't even phasing you. I've never met a mage that could hasn't died within the first few moments of breathing it in. It's suppose to change the ethernano in your body and turn it poisonous," he said. Soler just smirked,

"Well I guess it's a good thing I don't use magic. Now that you know your little murder mist is ineffective I'm gonna ask you come with me quietly. It sounds like you've used this before and have killed plenty enough people with it, so come along and let's get over with," he responded. For the first time he saw his mystery man's eyes as there black and glaring at him with unbridled rage. Something about this guy was sending a chill down his spine,

"A mere human is speaking down to me? How dare you!" his voice was trembling in rage. Soler pushed through the slight fear he was getting and prepared himself for anything,

"I-If this is some inferiority complex its alright man it'll grow in time," he said kicking himself for making a joke right then. The man's death glare beamed down on him as he let out a beastly bellow of laughter,

"You think I'm one of you meek sacks of flesh? I hate to tell you but you're dead wrong," he then threw off his cloak and as collected as Soler is he lost his composure then,

"The rumours were true. Tartarus is a guild full of demons," the being standing before him stood on two legs that looked like dogs and had brown fur running all over his body. His chest had a lighter color of fur while his hands were basically claws. His face though resembled that of a human but had dog like features including an animal's nose. To top it off he had blonde hair that went down to his shoulders. It stood tall and had a muscular frame as its eyes were screaming death for Soler. Though shocked Soler had to recompose himself the best he could,

"So you guys really are demons. That's uh neat," he said trying to keep his calm. The being just glared at him,

"That will be your last joke. Now it's time for me to drag you into the depths of hell!" with a speed Soler wasn't ready for the demon was on him and his fist was covered in high rushing wind. When the powerful punch connected Soler felt the wind ripping into his skin. He quickly grabbed its head and pushed himself up and over him then kicked away from him to gain some distance. His breathing was haggard as he placed a hand on where he punched and wasn't surprised to see it had punched a hole through his jacket and made several cuts that were bleeding slowly.

 _Shit that hurt._ He snapped back to attention to see it coming at him with another wind-powered punch. He was ready this time and moved his head out the way of the punch but the strong wind still made some cuts on his face. Soler retaliated by gutting the demon hard trying to pick him up to slam him. That tactic usually worked well on other people but this demon was far more durable than any human and the punch was strong but it didn't pick him up as he wanted. He wasn't going to wait around so he quickly twirled himself around to give him a strong heel kick which did send him back.

The demon quickly recovered and wiped away the small trickle of blood from his mouth. It charged back at Soler who was more ready for his speed and charged at him. The two meat with force as they both punched each other, Soler's fist covered by his energy and wind covering the demons, but the demon was heavier and his hit pushed through knocking Soler back. It wasn't done as it rushed behind him moving with its wind and punched him down into the ground. Then while holding him down he revved up his wind and it began to rip into Soler let again who let out a cry of pain. Soler struggled to get up but the heavier being was holding him down plus with the wind boring into him it didn't help. In a last resort, Soler teleported out of his grasp and few feet away heavily breathing at his point.

 _Damn this guy is deadly._ He thought. The demon eased his wind and looked back at him his eyes full of malice. He didn't move but the wind around them began to pick up rapidly and was getting stronger by the second. The wind was blowing from behind the being so Soler had to shield his face to protect it from any flying debris. But it was when he put his hands up that he felt a something slash his side. He winced in pain and looked to see a deep cut had appeared on his side. His eyes widen as he looked back and began to try and sense the incoming strikes. He formed a spear ready to deflect a blow but another slash ripped through his jacket and a cut was on its chest. It was then he realized that the demon wasn't striking him but he was controlling the wind so precisely it was cutting him.

The demon must have sensed he figured it out and picked up the power behind the wind keeping Soler from moving and leaving him open for the onslaught of slashes he had prepared. The teen was helpless as slashes were being made all over his body from his arms to his legs ripping up his clothes. Soler knew he couldn't handle too much more of this so the cyan glow of his break form could be seen and the demon felt his energy rise. But right when he was going to pump up the power Soler was gone from his sight. In the next second Soler was right above him and with a powered up punch he hit him hard in the back of the head stopping the wind completely. The demon gritted his teeth and swung back but Soler was gone again. He appeared right below him and with another power-hungry hit Soler sent the demon flying into the ruins breaking apart pieces.

Soler didn't have time to relax as though the dust plums several large pieces of the ruins were sent flying at him. He quickly formed spears and cut apart the pieces with ease, but the demon got up and charged him in fury to which Soler threw the spears at him. It surged up the wind around him and the two spears went spiraling to the ground. He was blazing at him but being in this state heightened him so he was ready for him this time. Soler waited till he was right on him and in a brief moment, he heel kicked him into the ground making a sizable crack in the ground. The demon went limp on the ground and Soler eased himself glad the fight was over.

He eased to early for once he dropped his guard the demon sent a strong spiraling cone of wind upward ripping open his jacket and damaging Soler greatly. In this space of an opening, the demon got up and grabbed Soler head pulling it down into a heavy knee. Blood ran from Soler's nose after that one and he was effectively dazed beyond belief. He was going to tip back to fall but the demon grabbed Soler by his jacket and pulled him close to his face so he could see his enraged face,

"You pathetic human! The fact you forced me to actually try means you have to die for this sin! If it wasn't for you being such a lower species I'd even say something honorably about you. But now I think I'll just show you my gratitude for showing me good time by ripping you to pieces instead," he then threw Soler back near the ruins and he laid there limply. Soler slowly tried to rise but his body wasn't responding like how he wanted yet he tried. It was while he tried he felt the wind around him begin to pick up rapidly. It was then that he felt himself being picked and he knew it wasn't by his own self. He was able to look up and his eyes widened as he was being dragged up the funnel of the powerful tornado that was easily tearing up the surrounding area. He could see at the top of the twister the demon floated looking down on him,

"Now descend into hell," he said and motioned his hands together. It was then that the swirling wind around him began to cut and rip into him continually and with rapid vigor. Soler was helpless as the attack was steadily killing him with each hit. It lasted for mere moments but it was then enough to drag him close to death's door. The demon let up the attack and watched with satisfaction as Soler body fell limply to the ground. Everything was going quiet for Soler has he laid there and could feel himself slipping away by the second. It was strange but for some reason, he wasn't afraid of the thought of his own death. He lived a good life so there was nothing he had to fear in dying. It was then that at once a pass fight with Natsu passed through his mind and he remembered the feel of fighting him and enjoying seeing how much he had grown. Then a memory of him and Gray talking about things on a lazy day in the guild and then Lucy flashed by with the time she gave him his last name. Alice came to mind and her sweet smile then Mira and the night they first kissed then finally…No he can't die, not now, not when they haven't even been able to talk things out! But his body won't move yet it had to it just had to...

The demon hovered above feeling good in killing the human, well almost killing him. He knew that his curses can cause a lot of damage but the real killer in his arsenal is his magic barrier particles. So he had to go down and finish the job before the others arrive. As he thought this he felt below steadily rising energy. He quickly glared down,

"What? You can't be still able to move!?" he shouted. Down below he watched as Soler's body began to slowly rise back up and his energy was spiking to levels he's never felt. When his face came into view he was taken back to see his eyes were blazing white with his energy yet the rest of him didn't. His facial expression was deadly calm as it almost seemed like he wasn't awake. The Soler held his hand open to his side and he watched as one of his spears formed to life before him. But it wasn't just one as soon another and another and another spear formed around the teen hovering around him. He wasn't going to stand by and let him continue so he vamped up his wind to try and scatter them but no matter how much he upped the speed they stayed still hovering in place and Soler stayed staring right at him.

Then once there were well over a few dozen spears Soler motioned his hand to him and the spears came to life as they rode the spirling tornado to gain speed. They sped through the winds gaining momentum and power behind them. The demon was helpless to the quick spears as they reached him with a vengeous and all began to pierce right through him with force. He tried to block the damage but he was soon overwhelmed and he was helpless to the fury of the spears. Soler was still forming and sending more up but soon and with ease, he grabbed on to one of the spears and rode the current of spears up. All the while the demon was taking every single one unable to even move. Soler quickly reached him and when he did the spears broke apart to show its beaten and battered body. Soler grabbed the demon by his face and with a twirl, he launched him into the ground, breaking apart the tornado.

The demon laid broken and battered but as he struggled to move. With a strained eye he looked up and for the first time in his life, he felt fear. In the sky was Soler still staring blankly down at him but behind him was well over a hundred of his spears. They looked like harsh starts in the daytime as they were poised to strike. Then with a motion of his hand, all of the spears rained down on the demon with a fury. It sounded like heavy rainfall as each spear hit with deadly precision. The demon below could do nothing at all as his death was but encompassing with each one that struck. Soler let the spears fall for a full minute before they ended.

When everything died down the white blaze from Soler faded away and fell to the ground hard landing and sliding near the cliff. Soler groaned as he struggled to even sit up as he looked around feeling more drained than he's ever been. It was then that he saw all the spears pinpointed on one spot and they all began to fade away showing the remains of the demon his body unrecognizable from the attack.

"Did I do this?" he asked no one. He didn't remember what happened after he started to remember to his friends everything went black and the demon was dead. As much as he wanted to figure out how he did this he was just glad that he survived and took him down.

 _Man if that guy lived then he would have been a major problem for others_ He thought. He tried groaned as each breath he took hurt hell everything hurt but it was a 'good to be alive' type of hurt so he didn't mind.

"D-Don't...think...you've won," his eyes went wide as he looked over to see the demon staring at him with the one eye he had left. It was then that breathing began to get harder and harder as it felt like the air was being sucked away. When his ears popped and began to ring it was then he figured out the air around him was really being sucked away and quickly. The demon laughed as anything not rooted down began to suck towards him,

"If I'm going to die. Then you're coming with me!" he shouted as his body was folding in on itself and becoming a vacuum. Soler was running out of air and didn't have the strength to dash away. He looked over the cliff to see the river down below. It was his only chance and with the last bit of air he had he teleported over the cliff and let his body drop as he fell into unconsciousness. The demon watched him fall over and he caught a look at the symbol on his back as he fell,

"I promise you human I might die but once I'm reborn I will find anyone and everyone that stands under that symbol and kill them all. Even if I might forget some things I won't forget that symbol and I won't forget you!" then his entire body imploded on itself and a massive explosion went of destroying anything that stood in its wake.

Soler awoke laying on the side of the river. He felt more energized than before but his entire body was aching with soreness and pain. The memory of the fight from before flashed back into his mind and he let out a sigh of ease. He had never felt so relieved to making through a battle before but that demon scared him. Whatever he was using wasn't magic and he had the ability to turn ethernano poisonous. If the other members of Tartaros don't use magic or can do something similar then that could be a major problem for the future. Once he got back to the guild he'll have to talk to Master and asked him about this. He knew the council would want to know but the whole reason he kept this job with them was to be a messenger for Makarov.

As he laid there listening to the sound of the quietly flowing river a sudden burning popped up and it was coming from his arm. He grabbed in as the pain felt like it was coursing through him though he didn't know where it came from. He groggily stood up and sensed around for anything a small distance away he felt severely signatures surrounding another one. Through he was in pain he made his way over there the quickest he could. As he approached he could hear familiar voices,

"Lyon, what do you think you're doing?" Gray asked in a panic.

"We need all the manpower we can. If this is what it takes to keep her in the fight then so be it," he responded,"

"But if you do this then you'll be the one who maimed Erza," Lucy retorted. At hearing that his instincts kicked in and in a blur of motion Soler stood in the middle of the group with his spear raised at Lyons' neck. He easily startled the entire group,

"S-Soler what are you-"

"You sure you want to go through with your plan Lyon?" he asked his voice sounding deadly serious. The intense stare he was giving Lyon was enough to make the others go silent. Lyon though stared back without fear,

"We need Erza to beat the Oracion Seis. As you can see her arm has been poisoned and she wants it off. If it's her wishes then-"

"Then I hope you're prepared for the consequences if you do that. For I promise you that if you take her arm today will take yours later," he said with a harsh coldness. Lyon was stunned from his words and slightly afraid but taking a look over he could see how beaten he looked and even his breathing so heavy he looked like he could fall at any minute,

"I doubt you have the strength to combat me. If I were you I'd-" Lyon stopped his speaking when he realized that he couldn't move his arms or legs. Soler kept his stare on him,

"I have more than enough strength to take you down, Lyon. Trust me," Lyon looked down feeling utterly defeated and Soler let his grasp of him go in which he dropped his arm holding the blade. Soler looked to see Erza straining in pain sitting against the tree. She was wearing her speed armor and had her arm held out the looked like she had been poison in that arm. She already had a belt tied tightly around a section of her arm to keep the bleeding to a minimum. She strained to look at him even in this position she was glaring at him slightly,

"W-What are you doing here? You should be-"

"Shut up Erza," then in one swift motion Soler gutted Erza knocking her out. He laid her against the tree and let out a haggard breath.

"I don't know what's going on but I know that Wendy has healing magic. Gray where is she and Natsu?" Gray snapped to attention,

"Wendy was kidnaped and Natsu went to get her," he responded.

"Alright, that's good. Gray, I need you to go and find Natsu. I'm sure he's probably found Wendy by now. Bring them back here quickly or tell them to come here. Lucy, you stay here with me to help watch Erza. The rest of you split off into teams and take down the Oracion Seis. However you want to pair up I don't care who you pair up with just do it," he ordered. It was silent for few long moments but soon they wizards began to disperse leaving behind him, Lucy, Erza and Hibiki. Soler looked to him,

"You're not going why?" he asked,

"My magic isn't suited for combat so I'm best to stay here to relay information to the others," he responded. Soler just nodded and looked over Erza's sleeping form. Looking at where she got poisoned made him hold his arm in the same place. Now that things had calmed Lucy took a look over Soler and it was more than obvious that he went through an intense battle.

"Soler what happened to you?" she questioned him. He looked to her and was about to respond but exhaustion overtook him and he collapsed into Lucy who barely caught him before he fell.

All Soler saw was darkness. It was hard to tell if he was still alive or if he had finally succumbed to his injuries. But when a violent shake happened he was awoken from his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes to see the stars shining above. He could feel he was laying on something hard and then with a sudden shift he heard the creaking of wood letting him know he was on a ship. But he didn't hear the sounds of water and he was moving too smoothly. He decided to figure things out and though his body tried to fight him he sat up slowly as his joints were popping waking themselves back up. Once up he looked around to see he was on the deck of a ship yet didn't know how he got here.

"Where the hell am I?" he questioned aloud,

"You're on the Cristina," Soler looked behind to see Lyon walking up to him. He looked like he'd been through a fight since his shirt was missing and he bandaged up, but he still that nice jacket.

"The Cristina? What's that?" he asked as he tried to stand up. When he was almost up his legs gave out suddenly and he fell but Lyon caught him surprisingly,

"You really shouldn't be moving much. Wendy might have healed those injuries but your body is still exhausted," he told him ignoring the earlier question. Soler shook his head then once again began to stand up this time fully succeeding.

"Thanks but I'll just push through," he responded. Lyon sighed and shook his head,

"You Fairy Tail wizards are something else. Looks like Erza was right in saying you'd do something like this," he said to himself. The memories from earlier flashed back,

"Wait where is Erza? Where' the others and what the hell is that?" Soler gawked at the giant ruined city that was moving on six equally large legs. It looked like a deformed spider. He moved to the side railing to look out now also noticing he was flying high above it,

"That is Nirvana. It's a powerful weapon that can change the hearts of those too weak to deny it's influence. A lot has happened but you're guildmates are currently down there battling the last of the Oracion Seis and figuring out a way to stop them. The rest of us besides Jura, Ichiya and Wendy are here tending to those unable to continue. We recently lost contact with them so where hovering hoping for the best," he explained. It was a quick explanation but he understood and didn't like it.

"I need to get down there to help them," he said to no one. Lyon would have looked surprised but dealing with these guys long enough he knew that if their friends need help then anyone one of them would go,

"I'm not going to stop you through Erza did say we should. Just make sure Gray makes it out. He'd be shaming Ur if he fell here," he told him. Soler nodded and stepped up on the railing ready to jump but right before he did he looked back at Lyon,

"I know it's not much but I'm sorry for earlier. It was a tense situation and I wasn't fully in the right mind, without waiting for a response Soler jumped off the ship. Lyon watched him jump and he shook his head,

"Those guys are something else. I wonder what pushes them so far?" he questioned.

"He does it out of love," Lyone looked back to Sherry who was looking no better than him, "When you're in love it'll push you beyond what you thought possible. That is what I think drives them all," she explained. Lyon let the sentiment marinate as he watched Nirvana continue its destructive path.

Soler freefell from the ship as he let the rushing wind wake up his senses. He quickly approached the city and readied a spear. He aimed for the tallest building, which was a decently tall tower, and once he was close he plunged the spear into the side and let the friction slow him down. He fully came to stop by the time he reached the bottom and dismissed the spear.

 _Alright, I'm in. So time to start searching._ He closed his eyes and did a quick scan around and he picked up Erza with was with someone else.

 _She must be with Jura or Ichiya. Either way, time to regroup and find strategize,_ He was slow to start since he was asleep for a good few hours and now that he thought about it he wasn't in any type of pain but just still tired. He could feel his energy reserves were still low but it was nothing he couldn't deal with. Though looking down at his destroyed jacket and ripped up pants he was glad he kept an extra of his clothes at home. With his muscles coming back to life he quickened his pace. He rounded a corner to see Erza looking way better than before but she was talking someone. It was when he saw the signature blue hair and that red tattoo that anger resurfaces as the one man he hated in this world was standing there,

"Jellal!" he shouted in rage. The man and Erza both looked back in surprise to see him. Erza went to a panic as she stood in between him and Jellal as Soler was quickly on them his face furious. He glared down at Erza,

"Move Erza now," he growled at her. She could see him visibly trembling in his rage at the sight of the man.

"Soler no things have changed. Jellal he has changed. He-"

"He's changed? He's changed! He should be dead but he's standing here and you're saying he's changed!? This is the man who ruined your childhood. He's haunted you most of your life, hurt your childhood friends and tried to use you to resurrect some god. How the hell can you honestly defend this man?" he questioned her. Erza's heart stung at the reminders but he didn't know what she knew,

"I know he's done all those things, but he is different than before. He's...he's…"

"I've lost my memories," the man finally spoke up for himself. The act of him even speaking as setting Soler off more but Erza blocking him kept him still,

"The hell do you mean you've lost your memories?" he questioned. Jellal stood calm and collected which was different than from his manic expression at the Tower,

"I don't know much of what's happening. But I was brought back yet I have little to no memory my past. Yet I do remember Erza and seeing you I'm starting to remember you too Soler," he said. Soler's fist tightened as he did his best to keep himself from swinging,

"So what you remember me, that doesn't make up for what you did to Erza," he responded.

"Jellal knows that but he's trying to make up for it now by helping us stop Nirvana," Erza told him. Soler anger seemed to only grow at that,

"Trying to help? Are you really dumb enough to trust this guy? Have you forgotten what he's done, what he's capable of? How can you trust him?" Now Erza's anger was flaring,

"Jella is more trustworthy that you are right now!" she shouted back. That one line itself took away any and all anger he might have had at that moment. It cut deep within him that she would say something like that. His body laxed and his bangs covered his eyes not wanting to meet hers. He then turned away from her,

"What do we got to do to stop this thing?" he questioned her his voice low. Erza was still heated but she calmed herself some at seeing the change of his demeanor,

"We need to destroy the six lacrima that connect the legs to the body. If we do that then we stop Nirvana. Natsu and the others are heading to theirs now and Jellal and I are heading out now. Ichiya said he was going to the last one but-"

"Then that's where I'm heading," he cut her sentence, "I know his signature so I'll handle his Lacrima," he didn't wait for a response and began to move,

"Wait we have to all destroy our simultaneously so wait till he gives the signal," she told him. He didn't respond and kept moving soon enough teleporting away. Though the interaction was brief Jellal watched as Erza let out a haggard breath as her body eased. He said nothing as he watched her compose herself. He might not remember much but the fact that Soler got to her so much must mean…

"Come on we can't wait around," Erza turned to him with a serious expression. Jellal only nodded and followed her to there areas.

Soler quickly found Ichiyas signature and made his way to the man. When he found him and saw that he had been hog-tied to a pole he didn't even what happened. Instead, he picked up the pole slung it over his shoulder and went to the lacrima. It was a giant sphere lacrima that could easily control one of the giant legs. He placed down Ichiya and was preparing to destroy it but the other man's voice finally broke through his thoughts,

"Wait you must wait till they give the signal!" she shouted. Soler was in no mood to wait but he remembered what Erza said and decided to listen. He let go of his spear and just sat down next to where he placed Ichiya. He pulled his knees close to his chest and rested his head on them as he was too lost in his thoughts.

 _Jellas back and he's lost his memories. God, I hate that guy but why is Erza of all people defending him! He hurt her so much, he's literally been a cause of her to be so locked up with her feelings! How could she say she trust him after all that!?_ It was then he flashed back to just earlier when they argued and what they said. The memory had him only sulk even more,

 _Maybe this place does affect your heart. Of course, I'd never call her dumb like that but I did call her that._ Though that hurt what pierced his heart was what she responded with. It made him grip his arms tighter. But was it out of anger or frustration or was it both? Either way, he hated the feeling and it was only swelling up more and more in his heart. He had to talk to Erza after all this and clear the air. No matter how much she's tried to avoid him he wasn't going to let her get away this time.

"Soler! Soler! You much destroy the lacrima now!" he shot his head up and going off instinct he threw a spear into the lacrima. It traveled halfway through causing it to begin to crack but with a snap of his fingers, the spear exploded taking the lacrima with it. Soler stood looking at the destroyed lacrima and both men could feel the shifting of Nirvana as it came to a stop. Ichiya would be jumping for joy if he wasn't tied up.

"H-Hey if you wouldn't mind-" Soler cut off his restraints and without a word teleported away.

 _*** Sometime Later***  
_

Soler stood back and watched with Lucy as some Magic Counsel guards had come after everything was said and done. They came to lock up the members of the Oracion Seis that the Alliance had taken down. But there was a seventh member that was currently being taken away also who was unsurprised going without a fight. Jellal was being put in handcuffs. He might not have put up a fight but Natsu was as he taken down a few of the guard with ease and would have probably taken down the rest if Erza hadn't told him to stop. The red stopped Natsu and she and Jellal shared some words he didn't hear but must have been meaningful since once he was put in wagon Erza quickly left the scene. He watched her walk away and could feel the heartache she was feeling though he didn't show it.

"Poor Erza," Lucy said looking at where he was looking. Soler didn't respond still looking off to where she disappeared. As they stood Natsu with Happy flying above him came walking up to them looking upset,

"Don't worry pal. I'm sure once they realize he doesn't remember they'll let him out early," Happy said trying to cheer up the dragon slayer. Natsu might have been slow at things but even he could understand that Jellal wasn't getting out anytime soon.

"I doubt that Happy but thanks for trying to cheer me up," he responded with a slight smile. Happy nodded and floated over to Lucy and Soler.

"What do you guys think?" he asked her.

"Well even though Jellal has changed it doesn't make for his past crimes Happy. So he'll probably be away for a while," she responded. The cat was beginning to understand and it did sadden him,

"Soler what do you-" they all were surprised to see the white-haired teen was gone.

Soler found himself on a tower that overlooked the forest and that gave a fantastic view of the sinking moon. But the view wasn't why he was here it's was for crying he was hearing. He was quiet in his approach as peered around to see Erza who was crying her heart out. It pained him to see her crying but what made him upset was the fact that she was probably crying over Jellal. It just frustrated the hell out of him that she would shed tears for that guy. He took a silent breath to calm himself, then he quietly took a few steps back and then walked forward normally making sure his steps were heard. The crying almost immediately went silent as he rounded the corner to see the red sitting looking out to the sky. Her hair was blocking her eyes but he knew she knew it was him.

"W-What are you doing here Soler?" her voice was trembling with each word. Again that frustration and anger came swelling back when he should be trying to help her. But it just wouldn't leave and he didn't know what the feeling was he just hearing her made it worse. But he did know who was the cause,

"Why for him… why cry for a guy like him?" he responded. Erza heard the mixed emotions on the question but she didn't respond. That only made him more upset,

"Erza why are you crying over him? After everything he's done to you, after all, that's happened you'll still cry over him? I just don't get it," he told her.

"Who said Jellal is the only reason I'm crying," she said in a low voice. He looked at her confused,

"If not Jellal then who? Please tell me Erza," the red quickly turned to look at him and his heart broke at the site of her water filled eyes and the pain on her face,

"I'm crying over you too Soler!" she told him.

"Me? But-"

"Because I still love you! I love you so much and I thought you would feel the same but you turn to Mira instead. I don't hate either of you but it just hurts so much to see who you love is just out of your reach. It's an unbearable pain to know that they'll never love you back," she said to him as new tears were beginning to fall. Soler mind was in spin while his heart was shattering. All her emotions were being put out before him and to learn he's the cause of this he's causing her so much pain because of her love of him. But what he hated more was that he hadn't ever responded to her love he hadn't even said whether he loved her back or not. He clenched his jaw in frustration,

 _That ends now._ Without saying a word Soler got down to her level and moved in on her. Erza was shocked but she didn't stop him as he moved in a kissed her deeply. She didn't know if it was the longing she had for him or some leftover Nirvana magic but she didn't care as she moved into the kiss with vigor. Soler's response was by wrapping an arm around her to keep her close as the two enjoyed this long-awaited moment.

 _And we're stopping. Man,, what a cliffhanger am I right? Who would have seen that one coming at the end I know I sure didn't. Haha well anyway, something I want to ask you guys about the story. So I've seen the reviews and first thanks for those they help a lot, but second I see you guys wanted the pairing of Soler, Mira, and Erza. Now I'm going to be first to say I wasn't expecting this but its popped up in several of the reviews and honestly, I'm kinda considering it. I've never written a triple or double pairing at all so I wonder. I've kinda already gotten some ideas for it but I don't know what do you guys think? Want the triple pairing or no triple pairing. Let me know with a review or a message or something. Oh, and how did you guys like the tease. Either way, this has been Solerwolf...later. (Also almost another 10,000 words! Geez I hope this doesn't become the norm)  
_


	16. Chapter 16

_**New Discoveries**_

It was quiet in the forest this night as the only sounds were coming from the crickets chirping about. Soler was laying in a tree with his eyes closed as he was letting the forest calm him. Well, he tried to let it calm him for three days now but it wasn't working. He sighed and sat up to rub his temples in the act of doing so a brief wind blew by letting him get a whiff of his stench.

"Man I really have been out here for a few days," he commented to himself. But his smell aside his mind and heart were heavy with conflict. After the kiss, he had with Erza things got super awkward between them. The gravity of him kissing her while still with someone else only took effect afterward and now he had the unglorified job of telling his girlfriend he kissed her best friend. He left before them thinking he could tell her but when he got back to the guild he chickened out horribly. The moment he saw her his chest felt like someone was strangling him immensely. So he told her there was something they had to talk about but it would have to wait since he had to 'report' to the council.

Of course, that was a lie and now he had been bumming in the forest for the past few days missing Mira, Erza, the guild but especially Alice. Cana told him that she had a surprise for him but she wasn't at the guild at the time he came back so he really wanted to know what the surprise was. Then again at the guild was both Mira and Erza who he was still trying to avoid but he knew he couldn't keep this up forever. Another passing wind gave him another smell of his odor and now a shower was filling his thoughts.

 _Welp might as well head home, shower and face the music tomorrow_. He jumped off the branch he was laying on and headed back home. Even though he was a good ways away from the town he quickly made it back home and was ready to shower and sleep. He walked into his house and surprisingly he heard the sounds of voices and saw his kitchen light on. He knew that it wasn't thieves since nothing looked stole and there was no forced entry. So whoever it was must have been someone he knew. Maybe it was Alice up for a late night snack. Soler walked cautiously to see and he froze in place at the site of both Mira and Erza wearing some PJs talking and drinking his tea. By the smell, it was his camomile meaning he was low or out but that didn't matter as now both women locked eyes with him.

There was an awkward silence as they all just looked at each other. But then Mira was the first to break,

"Glad to see you're finally back," she said with a smile. That strangling feeling came back to him. He didn't deserve that smile,

"Uh yeah, I guess I am. What uh are you two doing here?" he asked. The two girls looked him up and down and could see the dirt on him. It was even in his hair.

"Well, we need to talk about something. But you should probably clean up first," Erza said. He didn't even need to question her as he left to shower. One shower and change of clothes later he came back to them in a tee with shorts and sat down at the table. Mira giggled and ran her hand through his still damp hair,

"That's a lot better. Now I can kiss you again," she then quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek. That feeling came back in full at that,

"So uh before we get started with these talks I have to apologize to you, Mira. I uh-"

"Oh I know," the shocked expression he gave was well deserved.

"Wait how do-"

"Erza told me," he looked over to Erza who blushed with embarrassment,

"What? I don't know why you think I wouldn't have told her. Besides the fact, you hadn't is disgraceful," she responded. Soler sighed wither way and turned his attention back to Mira,

"Look I'm really sorry Mira. It kinda just happened and I know I shouldn't have done it. So I'm sorry," he said bowing his head down slightly. Mira's smile soften some as she stroked his head,

"It's ok Soler. I can definitely tell you mean it and I'm guessing your excuse about the council was to figure out how to tell me right?" he nodded. Mira gently moved his head back up so he was looking at her,

"So what is happening now?" he asked. That's when Mira looked over to Erza who gave her nod back,

"Well while you were away Erza and I have had time to talk about things. We cleared the air and we've come to an arrangement that you might like," the way she said that made him nervous,

"And what was the arrangement?" he questioned. He watched as both Erza and Mira moved on him and he closed his eyes expecting the worse. But when he felt two pairs of lips on his face he opened them back in surprise. Both girls had kissed him and now we're looking at him with smiles and blushes. Soler's brain was going haywire at his point not knowing how to comprehend things,

"Wha...I don't...what?" he mumbled. Both girls laughed from his confusion which didn't help it lessen,

"It's ok to be confused. We didn't expect you just react normally. Unless of course, you were expecting this," Erza teased. Soler shook his head,

"I didn't know what to expect. But this was definitely the furthest from it. What exactly is this?" he asked.

"As I said Erza and I talked about things and we both came to the conclusion that neither of us wanted to lose you. So instead of having you choose one of us we decided we'd share you," Mira said in a chipper tone. Soler's brain was slowly coming back to him and he was putting the pieces together,

"Wait so your sharing me? And you're both okay with this?" he asked looking mainly to Erza. The red blushed slightly and looked down at her,

"Yes, we are. But only until you decide to marry or when we reach our thirties. By then you have to choose one of us," she explained. Mira nodded,

"Yep but until then you are all ours. And we already set it out so that we rotate weeks," she said that and brought out a paper. He looked at a crude drawing that had a schedule on it,

"See Erza and I rock-paper-scissors to see who gets the first week so we could then rotate afterward. Whoever week is it have free reign over what they do with you that week and so one. The only exception being birthdays and holidays. We'll spend those together," she explained. Soler was listening but he couldn't help trying to suppress his giggles,

"Mira you drew this didn't you?" he asked her showing the crude drawing. She instantly blushed and snatched the paper away in a huff that got the laughter out of him as a reeling of normalcy was coming back.

"My drawing aside don't you want to know who's going first?" he shook his head,

"I already know it's you. Erza sucks at rock-paper-scissors," he said. Erza stood up at that looking at him flustered,

"I don't suck at that game!" she responded back. Soler rolled his eyes,

"Yeah, you are which is why whenever we argue and try to decide it with a game I usually pick that one. You always pick scissors are too prideful to not accept the challenge," he told her. She only grew more flustered at that,

"Scissors is the only way to go! It would be cowardly for a knight to pick anything else,"

"And that's why you suck at that game. Natsu even better than you and that's only because he usually picks rock," Erza just huffed and sat back down not willing to admit her defeat.

"That aside you two do know this is kinda weird even for my non-standard," he said. Both girls looked at him with smiles and each took a hand,

"We know and we don't care. We both love you and couldn't care less what others think," Mira said with Erza nodding in agreement. Soler looked between the two and just sighed and smirked,

"Alright then. I can't really argue with those faces. If you two are game then I guess I'm game," that only brightened the smiles on their faces. It was a very tender moment for the three that was until Soler let out a rather large yawn.  
"Sorry being awake for over a day. But I'm glad we had this talks and are now all a couple? Either way, you two are welcomed to the other two guest rooms for the night," he said as she stood to leave. The giggles he got back were confusing,

"What's so funny?" he asked. The two eased their giggling to stand and walk over to him,

"We have a better idea on where to sleep," Erza told him which only kept him confused.

Soler laid still in the darkness of his room staring directly at his ceiling.

 _I'm definitely not getting much sleep tonight._ He thought as Erza and Mira laid snoozing soundly to his sides each snuggling with an arm. To any other man, this would have been a dream come true to have Mirajane and Erza sleeping in the same bed with them. To Soler, this was by far the tensest situation he had been in. He could move because of his being trapped and he was too afraid to wake either up to complain. Well, it also didn't help that there gather well-developed chest was squished to his sides not helping his manhood from keeping those thoughts out of his head. So he laid there in the silence taking the knight to accept that this was his life now.

At some point, Soler must have fallen asleep since when he opened his eyes it was daylight and Mira was gone while Erza was still snoozing away though she had let go of his arm. He was wondering if he was dreaming that he Mira and Erza were a thing but the well-written note left on the side of the bed said otherwise. He picked it up and it did have the scent of Mirajane also with her handwriting, _"Morning love! I could see last night took a lot out of you so I decided to let you two sleep in. I have to open the guild so you know where I'll be. XOXO Mira."_ Soler placed the note back down and laid back on the bed letting out a long tired sigh in his pillow. He really was feeling tired and he figured it wasn't just physical fatigue.

Between all the drama stuff between him and Erza then, the demon fight, and the bombshell of last night, and on top of all that he hadn't had much time in between to process he was exhausted. He didn't want to move and just wanted to spend today sleeping. He looked over to his side to see Erza snoozing away. She always did look beautiful but seeing her with such an at peace expression made her look adorable. He smiled and moved to her planting a kiss on her forehead wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer and adding to the comforting warmth. A small smile spread on her face as she snuggled in closer to him.

Even though the relationship between the three might be something to get used to this, this right here was something that he was more than willing to get used to. With a content smiled he closed his eyes completely prepared to drift back into sleep. Well, he was if his door opening didn't wake him up. He looked to see Alice standing there with a wide smile on her face,

"You're back!" she said jumping on to him. The little girl poncing on him fully awoke Erza as she slowly got up to see the commotion. She smiled at seeing it was just Alice hugging Soler,

"Someone is glad to see you," she joked. Soler gladly hugged Alice back then let her go so she was sitting on the bed,

"Good to see ya, Alice. Sorry I was gone for so long. I hope it wasn't too boring," he said. Alice shook her head,

"Not at all. Well at first it was but when Erza came with Wendy things got way less boring," she said. Soler looked expectantly at Erza,

"To make a long story short Wendy has joined the guild. I can go into detail later about what happened after you left later," she answered with a yawn. He nodded then looked back to Alice with a soft smile,

"Well, I'm glad you two hit it off so well. Actually, I kind of called it when I met her saying you to would make some good friends," he admitted.

"Yeah Wendy is fun to hang out with and I'm glad we got someone else my age in the guild. Being around you adults all the time was starting to get boring," her eyes lit up as she remembered something,

"Oh, oh Soler I wanted to show you something! Check this out!" she opened her hands and Soler and Erza watched as a frosty mist from her hands. He looked surprised but ecstatic at the same time,

"You're magic. You're an ice wizard!" he said. The prideful smile on Alice's face spoke exactly how he felt,

"Yeah Master helped me figure it out while you were away. This is about as much as I can do but I've been working hard to get better," she told him. Soler sopped up the girl and brought her into another hug his pride and joy for her were at their,

"That's great Alice! I mean I know that isn't much but now if you'd like I could train ya to help you get stronger," he told her a fire being lit within him. Alice nodded in return,

"Of course I'd want you to train me. It'll be fun!" she exclaimed. Erza watched with a content smile at the two as she could help but see a father and his daughter. She knew they weren't but it how they act down to the same color hair it couldn't be helped. It brought a warmth to her heart,

"I'm glad you found you're magic Alice. You know I was the one to train Soler when was figuring out his powers," she told her. All of Alice's attention switched right to Erza as she excitedly scooted closer to her,

"You trained Soler? Really?" she asked. Erza nodded,

"Yes, I did. He wasn't the best starting out but with me training him he's gotten as good as he is," she boasted. The gleam in the girl's eyes only grew brighter,

"If you trained him too think you could train me as well?" she asked quickly. Soler's eye twitched at how quickly he was being forgotten. Erza smiled and nodded,

"Of course I'll help train you. Everyone in the guild will be willing to you that's what it means to be a part of Fairy Tail. Because here in Fairy Tail we all want to see the best out of each other,"

"She's right, that's what it means to be apart of a family," Soler chimed in. Alice looked between the two and a newfound coziness swelled within her,

"To be apart of a family," she said quietly to herself loving that she had a family to call her own. Soler enjoyed watching Alice as she came to enjoy the guild and its people but since it seems like he wasn't going to get to laze around all day he best get up and get the day started. However much of it was left. He stretched and got up from the bed,

"Welp we best a move on today. Seems like sleeping for a day just won't come easy for me," he joked. Erza nodded and got up too,

"Yes sleep all day would be nice but we do have to be productive today," she said and then quickly went into his restroom to get cleaned up. Soler looked to the closed door tiredly,

"Yeah it's cool if you get to use my personal bathroom first before I do," the sound of the shower only made him sigh.

"Ah well me and Erza are going to get ready. Why don't you head over to the guild I'm sure Wendy will be there and we won't be too far behind," he told Alice. The girls nodded and were readying to leave until Soler shouted out to her,

"Alice also we're going to be going out shopping again. If you're going to be a mage I don't think that dress will be best suited for ya. Especially with training," he told her. Alice took a moment to look at her dress,

"I guess you're right. Alright then let's go later. I'll see ya at the guild!" with that she was out of the house. Soler got ready rather quickly since he showered last night, so he was now sitting on the couch waiting for Erza. He was watching some show on the lacrima vision but it was some drama he couldn't fully follow. Well, he could follow he just didn't care enough to follow since it was such a basic plot. The show was just getting to the part where the big reveal that the couple were cheating on each other when Erza finally made her entrance. Surprisingly she wasn't wearing her armor yet and was earing just her normal blouse skirt.

"Glad to see you finally showed up. And just when the couple was going to get each other caught too," he teased. Erza didn't respond but instead, she walked over to him and straddled him. He was taken completely off guard but didn't have to question as soon her lips were on his. She kissed him passionately and Soler wasn't one to back down to he kissed back with just as much vigor. Instincts were taking over as Erza quickly had her hands in hair and him on her waist. He could feel her tongue begging for entrance into his mouth and welcomed it by letting it explore. Soon their tongues danced with each other as small muffled moans left either's mouths. The heated moment only ended when the two broke for air from the intense kissing. They were catching their breaths as Erza rested her head on his chest,

"Well I don't know where that came from but it was not unwelcome," he joked. Erza giggled at that then sat up looking at him with love in her eyes. She gently cupped his face brung him with a softer but just as passion filled set of kisses. She pulled back and stroked his cheek tenderly,

"It's because I won't be able to do that for a week. I am a woman of my word and this is Miras week, not mine. So think of this as a parting gift from me since for a week since all we'll be able to do is hold hands," she said with a hint of sadness. He chuckled at that,

"Sounds like its going to be a rough week for you. Especially if we go out jobs," he said though in the back of his mind going out a job was the furthest thing on his mind. After he said that a seductive smile formed on her face,

"True but when we're out on jobs Mira isn't around, and what she doesn't know won't hurt her," she said. Soler faked a shocked expression,

"What the Erza Scarlet doing something naughty behind someone else back? My, I wonder what brought this about," he joked. Erza shrugged,

"Who knows maybe its the moment or maybe its just you," her face was close and he was getting a full whiff of her intoxicating scent and it looked like around two of kissing was coming up but then she pecked him on the cheek got up and re-quipped back into her normal armor,

"But it will have to wait. Right now we best get going to the guild. I'm sure Mira is suspecting things as we speak," she said walking to the door. Soler let out a sigh,

"So close yet so far," he said to himself before getting up and following her out. The two walked hand in hand to the guild and it was then that Erza noticed Soler's hair. She giggled which made too at her curiously,

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I think I ruffled your hair up too much," she responded. Soler shrugged then with his other hand just ruffled it up even more which surprisingly put it back to its normal shape. Erza was surprised on how easily he got it back in place,

"How did you do that?"

"Eh, it's not hard. I figured out the trick when I fought this wind and fire mages and their combined attack kept messing up my hair. I kept fixing it mid-battle and eventually got the hair fix technique down pat," he said with a smile. She just nodded feeling impressed she learned something new about him today. They reached the guild and walked it was as rowdy as ever and it felt great to be there. But no sooner had he walked in,

"Soler fight me!" Natsu came blazing in with a fiery punch ready to strike. Soler barely reacted but did ready a chop. The moment Natsu got within range Soler chopped down on the back of his head knocking the dragon-slayer down and out in one blow,

"Sorry, Natsu but you'll have to wait. I got some business with Master," he told him though the slayer wasn't awake to hear it. It was then Erza slipped her hand out of his causing him to look over to her,

"If you have business with the Master I'll leave you to it. I think I'll see what's been going on around the guild. We'll take later," she gave him a quick kiss and walked off while dragging a downed Natsu. Well better find the old man and unsurprisingly he was sitting at the bar with a drink in his hand. He made his way over to him and took the empty seat next to him. The old man looked up to him with a sly smile,

"I see you and Erza are finally together eh lad?" he said with a slight chuckle,

"Uh well sorta. It's a bit more complicated than it seems," he responded getting a questioning look from him.

"So you two finally decided to get up today," both men looked to see Mira walking over to them with a smile,

"Hehe yeah well it was kinda late last night. But I guess it's a good thing you're such a morning person then," he said. Mira walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss,

"It is indeed. Though unless you and Erza got up to something while I wasn't around?" she questioned. The make-out session came to mind,

"Well, maybe a little kissing but that's all. You know Erza shes a woman of her word," he responded. Mira nodded,

"Good. Because I won't let Erza beat me there either," she gave him a wink which made him blush slightly,

"I...uh well uh…" Mira giggled at his flustered expression,

"You're too cute. Anyway I got some work to do so I'll see you later tonight," she gave him another quick kiss and went back off to her work. Once she left Soler looked back to the master who was gawking at what he saw. Soler chuckled,

"Like I said it's complicated. But my love life aside there's something important I need to talk to you about in private," he said in a hushed serious tone. Makarov shook off the shock and nodded,

"Alright let's go into my office then," The two left and went into his office to talk. Soler told him all about the demon and battle. He told him everything he could remember and with as much detail. In the end, Makarov had a troubled expression on his face,

"So Tartarus is full of demons. That's extremely troubling to be said the least. If they don't use magic then what are they using that makes them so powerful? I don't like to say this but I think it was a good thing you ran into him and not some other mage. Ethernano poisoning can be very fatal for mages," he told him. Soler nodded,

"Yeah he was definitely equipped to kill mages and I think he has in the past. I'm not going to lie to you Master fighting that guy was the most afraid I've been in a long time," he admitted. Makarov looked at the teen and could see from his slight shaking the battle was more intense than he let on. Since knowing the boy he's not one to let certain things get to him but if this fight got to him like this then those demons are a force to be reckoned with. The old man walked over to him and placed a hand his knee to calm him,

"It's alright to be afraid even at this age there are some things that scare me. But that just shows how fearsome these foes are and I'm glad you told me. If we ever have to battle them in the future then we will be one step ahead with this information it could save a lot of lives compared to fighting them blind," he told him. Soler did his best to ease himself, he knew what master said was true having this info is anything else. He gave his best smile and nodded to him,

"RIght thanks master," Makarov nodded then walked back over to the desk,

"Well now that you've told me you're free to go. I suggest you relax for a while to recharge yourself. Besides you do have two women to look after you now," he said slyly. Soler smirked and stood to leave,

"Yeah, yeah I think you're just jealous old man. Later Master," with that Soler left the office and was right back into the thick of the guild.

 _And done. This was a short one since I was kinda gonna start to ramble at some point. But yeah I went with the triple pairing so let's see how I make things work. Also, I'm probably breaking from canon for a bit since we're almost at the time-skip. Anywho tell me what you think and I really appreciate all the review with you're thoughts they mean a lot. This has been Solerwolf...later!_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Tough Love**_

Soler watched from the sidelines with Gray as Alice was practicing with Wendy and Carla. They watched her struggling to form an ice cube with the techniques Grays taught her. After she discovered her magic she was eager, much like he was, to get started practicing. Of course, the dress she wore wasn't best for getting dirty and a change of clothes was in order and he had to admit he did pretty well. They found a white buttoned collared tunic that had blue edgings and streaks going throughout its design. It stopped short in the front while splitting in the back and lowing elegantly. Then a pair of black spat pants to make her movements more flexible and easy with some brown boots to match. The tunic was sleeveless so her guild mark could be seen and she had on silver armbands with a pair of matching bracelets that partially extended up her hands. With the help of Mira, she even changed her hairstyle of that a long braid taking up most of her hair and that left to her sides was held together with silver bands letting them drape down.

All in all, he felt proud of how much of transformation and effort Alice was putting into this. But the clothing change was about all that's developed. Even with Grays teaching, she hasn't bee able to fully form even a simple ice cube. And though she might not say it, he could feel she was getting very frustrated. The two males watched her efforts with and both were ponding on what could be the cause. As they watched Soler decided to try and sense her energy since he hadn't done so beforehand and when he did he surprised to sense that she and Wendy felt similar yet different,

"They feel similar," he said aloud in thought. Gray looked to him confused,

"They feel similar? What does that mean?" he asked. Soler looked to Gray

"Well, you know how I can sense energies right?" Gray nodded,

"Yeah but I never really understood it," he admitted,

"That's understandable I rarely explain it to anyone. Well I use my sensing is that I sense a person magic and I can identify who that person is or what type of magic they based off that," the ice mage just looked confused which made Soler chuckled, "Ok so an example you know how you and Lyon both use ice type maker magic right? Well, say I asked you two to both form a and ice cube of the exact same size. To other people, no one would be able to tell who made what without watching the caster but to me, I can tell by sensing them. You both might use the same magic but you two are different people and do magic differently which enables me to tell you apart without looking. That goes the same for anybody who uses the same type of magic but use it differently. A better example is with the dragon slayers. Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, and Laxus all use dragon slayer magic and of course its different elements but still, fundamentally it's similar yet different enough to tell whos using it. With Natsu, his aura is fiery a passionate whereas Wendy's is calm and flowing. But both still have that underlying feeling of the raw power of a dragon. Does that clear things up?"He watched Gray process the heavy load of information for a moment but he watched the light click in his head and nodded,

"Yeah, I think I get it. So you said Alice and Wendy's magic felt similar. You think that means she's a-"

"Dragonslayer? Yeah, it's a possibility and if its true then A: that explains why your maker magic won't stick and B: Alice is more special than I thought," Soler said finishing his sentence,

"But if she is then I think I know what to do now," Soler began his way over to the girls and Gray stayed back to watch. Soler made his way over to them and watched Alice fail another attempt at the cube. She groaned in frustration at another failure,

"I just can't get it," she gripped. Wendy came and put a comforting hand on her shoulder,

"Don't worry Alice I know all this hard work won't go to waste you just gotta hang in there," she told her and Carla landed on her head patting her also. Alice smiled at her friend though she was beginning to doubt that was true.

"Hey, there ladies how goes the training?" the three looked to see Soler standing before them and Alice instant stood back up not wanting him to see her down,

"It's going Soler I feel I'm almost there," she told him quickly. Soler eyed her then Wendy who was giving a slightly concerned expression to Alice,

"Hmm really? Well what if I told you that maker magic isn't what's best suited for you," he responded. Both girls and cat looked shocked and confused,

"What do you mean by that?" Carla asked. Soler smirked,

"Better to show ya. Alice give me your hand for a sec," he got on a knee and held his hand out. Alice followed suit and placed her hand on his,

"Alight now close your eyes and do as I say," she nodded and closed her eyes,

"Ok now imagine you're hand covered in a strong layer of ice. Strong enough that you wouldn't feel a thing if you punched a wall. Once you do release you're magic with that image in you're head," he said. He and Wendy watched in silence as Alice focused on his request. It didn't take long but soon ice was forming around her hand with ease. Wendy was going to say something but Soler put a finger to his mouth telling her to stay quiet. He could see Alice's face contort in frustration,

"Soler I just don't feel anything," she whined. He chuckled silently,

"Well open your eyes then Alice," Alice did and when she saw her hand covered in ice she lit up in joy instantly.

"I-I did it. I did it! Wendy look I did it!" she screamed in joy. Wendy was just much in joy as she was,

"Yeah I told you that you could do it Alice!" even Carla was happily hovering above,

"Yes you've done quite well indeed," she said. Alice was bouncing around basking in her use of magic. Soler only showed his joy with a smile as he stood back up,

"Nice magic their dragonslayer," he said. That made her stop in her bouncing about and look at him with wide eyes,

"Did you say dragonslayer? I'm a dragonslayer?" she asked. Soler nodded,

"Yep. I felt you're energy and it's more than clear now you use dragon slaying magic. I knew you were a special one," he told her. Alice looked at her iced hand with newfound wonder,

"I'm a dragon slayer. Woah," the look of wonder on her face spoke volumes for how much pride he was surprisingly feeling. Alice has come far since joining the guild in such little time as well. It was heartwarming to be said the least.

"Welp now that you know you're a dragon slayer I think I'll leave learning her skills to you Wendy," Wendy looked at him flustered and shocked,

"W-What me?" he nodded,

"Yep, I expect training with a fellow dragon slayer will speed up the process of getting the hang of it down. Once she gets the use of dragon slaying magic teaching hand-to-hand combat will be a breeze. So I leave her to you," with a wave Soler left the two girls to their training and walked back up to Gray,

"She could probably still use you're help too Gray. You're pretty creative so giving her some ideas will do wonders ya know," he patted Gray on the shoulder and left him to watch the girls train. When Soler walked back into the guild the last thing he was expecting was for Gajeel to be waiting for him with Levy standing behind him. The look Gajeel was giving him told him he wanted something so he instantly went to Levy,

"Hey Levy whats uh going on here?" he asked. She sighed and shook her head,

"Someone wanted to fight you and I've been trying to tell them it's noting to end well for them," she told him,

"Did ya tell him about beating Natsu in less than a second?" she nodded,

"Yep and his response is-"

"Salamander is just too weak to be a match for you. Whereas I'm not," the dragon slayer said finishing Levy's sentence. Soler just eyed him up, 

"Yeah, I bet. Wait didn't I kick your butt senseless during the whole Phantom stuff? What makes you think you can take me on now?" he asked. Gajeel slammed his fist together hard,

"Because we never finished our fight. I never got the chance to go all out but now is the perfect opportunity," he said with a smirk. Soler just looked at the man not really feeling like fighting but figured if he was anything like Natsu then he wasn't going to take no for an answer,

"Alright how about this. You hit me with everything you have right here, right now," he told him. Levy knew the bait was set and wasn't surprised to see Gajeel was taking it,

"I don't think you realize what you said there. I get to hit you as hard as I can for free?" he questioned. Soler just nodded,

"Yeo just make sure you give it everything you got. No holds barred," he said. The sinister smile that spread on the man's face,

"Hehe alright don't regret it if you go missing a few teeth," he said rearing back for his punch. Soler just rolled his eyes,

 _I highly doubt that._ Their little scene had caught the attention of a few of the members and they watched those not new to the guild knowing where this was heading and those new waiting to see a good fight. Without waiting another moment, with all his might Gejeel threw an iron covered fist right at Soler. He swung with all his might and he was prepared to knock him out but surprisingly his punch only hit the air as Soler was gone. But before he could question it he was hit hard in the back of his head and everything went dark as he fell to the ground unconscious. Soler was standing behind him and let out a sigh,

"You should have listened to Levy man. But at least this is as good a welcome to the guild from me as anything," he said. Levy was squatted down over him poking his side,

"I told you this was going to happen," she gripped though she got no response from him. Soler smirked and was turned to leave but now in his face Juvia who was giving him killers glare,

"Uh didn't you leave or something?" he asked her. Juvia eyed him up and down making him feel completely uneasy,

"Juvia felt someone touch Gray-sama and had to return. Was it that blond bimbo who touched him?" she questioned him. Now he was downright confused,

"Ok, first it was me a touched his shoulder. Second Gray-sama? Where did that come from and third, since you're going to ask, Gray is out back watching over Alices training," he told her. The instant he told her that Juvias demeanor changed to that of a loved sick fan,

"Oh, that sounds just my Gray-sama watching the next generation grow and giving his worldly wisdom. Juvia must go and help him and maybe seeing how well I am with kids he might consider me as his wife!" Juvia then quickly went back leaving a very confused Soler. He shook off the confusion deciding to save that for a boring day to think about again. He took a look around the guild hall. The normal members he talks too were out on jobs well, Natsu took Lucy and Happy out, while Erza had gotten a request so she was gone for a few days also. Even though it was nearing her week, and he knew she was hating it, Mira, on the other hand, wasn't complaining at all seeing it as more time to spend with him.

Soler being as passive as he wasn't one to try and stand in between the two women so he just rolled with whatever happened. Though he made a mental note of how many extra days she was getting. Speaking of the bar maiden he noticed she was holding a tray of dishes heading back to the counter. He smirked watching her,

"Might as well say hi to my girl," he said to himself. Soler being as quick as he was surprised Mira by scoping her up while catching the tray she held. He smiled seeing her flustered face,

"I didn't startle ya did I?" he joked. Mira giggled then gave him a quick kiss,

"Maybe a little," she responded. Soler let her go so she could stand straight,

"So still coming over tonight?" he asked.

"Of course I am. I couldn't imagine where else I'd be. Besides-" she then pulled Soler closer to her so only he could hear, "It'll just be the two of tonight meaning I can have as much fun with you as I want," she said in a seductive tone. Soler couldn't help the blush that formed on his face which in turn made Mira laugh,

"You really are too adorable but we'll save that for later. I still got a job to do so you go off and keep yourself preoccupied and I'll meet you at your place later," she told him taking back her tray. Soler recovered the best he could and nodded,

"Yeah I'll see ya then Mira," they shared another quick kiss and Soler watched Mira walk off. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding,

"Man what did I do to get a woman like her?" he questioned to himself. He was then left to wonder what to do to pass the time. He hadn't talked to Lucy in a while but she was gone. He had no task from the counsel shockingly so that was a bust. He could go train some but he was feeling kind of lazy today.

"Eh I'll figure something out to do," he told himself as he walked out of the guild.

 _***Later that Night***_

Soler ended up at home for the rest of the day working on his pet project. He was trying to perfect a lacrima that connected to his energy to freeze things in time. His goal was for it to be active while he was away so time didn't flow in his home so nothing would age while he's away. It was a tedious project he's been working on for months with little progress but he got so wrapped up in it that he lost track of time. Of course, being downstairs away from windows helped with that and if it wasn't for the fact Mira had a key to his place he would have forgotten she was coming over. She found him tinkering away with the lacrima with tons of open books surrounding him.

He himself was so focused on his work that he didn't notice her until she startled by wrapping him in a surprise hug from behind. He jumped so bad he had to hold his heart afterward,

"Jeez, Mira a little warning next time huh?" he said steading his breath. Mira was laughing while squeezing him tightly,

"Don't blame me for you not noticing your beautiful girlfriend standing and watching you for minutes," she teased.

"Wait you've been standing there watching me for minutes? Man, I really must have lost track of time huh?" Mira nodded,

"Yep, but seeing how cute you look when focused is almost worth it. But come on let go on up. It's pretty late and I want to relax some with my guy," she said. Soler just nodded and stood up popping out a few joints in the process,

"Yeah, you're right. You're probably hungry so I best make some food," he said as the two walked up together. Mira shook her head,

"I'm fine thank you. Though some snacks would be fine. Oh one of my favorite shows come on tonight we should watch it," she said with excitement. He chuckled and nodded,

"Yeah sure. But I'm gonna change into something comfier I'm guessing you're going to do the same?"

"Of course I am silly. Can't relax while wearing a dress," she joked. The two separated to change and yet again Soler returned to the couch first. He got some snacks for them and turned on the lacrima vision. Surprising the show from those days ago was on again and it seemed like it was a different episode than before. Now it seemed things have escalated between the couple yet again. He watched on bored as he ate some chips,

"Man and people really like this stuff," he griped to himself.

"It's already on!" Soler only moved his head to see Mira wearing some sweatpants and tee yet she had tied her hair up in a ponytail.

"You know this show?" he asked. Mira quickly moved over and sat down next to him,

"Well duh this is the show I was talking about. It's a great drama about this couple who go through different trust issues and they think it's because of each other but it's really a plot by their-" she saw the blank look on his face which made her giggled, "Well I guess it is a bit complicated to explain. But It's a great drama though this is a re-run. I think the new one should be playing after this one," that much he understood,

"Oh alright then. WellI got the snacks out so we can chill until the new one starts," he responded. Mira instantly snuggled up next to him and he wrapped an arm around her to pull her closer. She let out a sigh of content as she nuzzled into him more,

"So tell me about your day? I saw Alice and Wendy training hard outside after you left. I thought Gray was helping her?" she asked. Talk about Alice got Soler a bit excited,

"Well turns out that Alice isn't cut out for maker magic. We found out that Alice is an Ice Dragonslayer," he said with pride. Mira looked surprised hearing that,

"She's a dragon slayer? That's amazing! I'm sure Alice must be so proud of finding out her magic,"

"Oh, she was. The look on her face finding out she was a dragonslayer will forever stay in my memory," he said with the sweetest smile on his face that Mira couldn't help but love. She kissed him on the cheek making look at her smile,

"Anyone told you that you have the biggest heart," she joked, "What you've done for Alice isn't something most people would have done," Soler smirked,

"Maybe but I'm just giving her a second chance y'know? I've been there and I almost died out there alone. Hell, I don't think anyone would have even batted an eye. Seeing her I just knew I couldn't let that happen to her. I just couldn't," his tone was so heartfelt and meaningful which matched his eyes that had a distant gaze. Mira's heart swelled from hearing his words and looking into those emerald orbs of his. She pulled him into a long heartfelt kiss. When they broke apart she kept their forehead touching as her deep blue eyes looking into his emerald,

"I'm so lucky I fell in love with you," she told him. Soler smiled softly at her,

"I'm lucky to have fallen for you," he responded. The couple closed their eyes and held each other enjoying the moment between them. They were enjoying their moment so much that when Mira popped away from Soler he nearly toppled over,

"The new episode is starting!" she squealed. Soler recovered and looked to see another episode of the show had started,

"I guess it has," he said in a dejected tone. Mira didn't hear or ignored it because she quickly cuddled back up next to him and wrapped a blank around the two. Soler looked to see the excitement in her eyes and he had to admit was pretty adorable,

"You really like this show," he commented. All he got back was a 'shush' from her signaling it was time for the boyfriend to just the girlfriend enjoy her show. They went into silence as they watched the drama unfold. Soler watched the show and his earlier assessment of the show is dumb was completely justified. He watched the tale continue of this couple that just couldn't seem to understand that the people around them were setting them up. For what reason he didn't know nor care but man the ones setting them up were worse cine they were so obvious with it. Like even Natsu would have figured something was going on by now but these two they were worse than him. Yet no matter how much criticism he had every time he looked to Mira here eyes were glued to the screen not wanting to miss even a second of it,

 _She really does like this show I guess._ He thought as he continued to watch. At some point, he must have dozed off because he was startled when Mira sat up quickly,

"That was wonderful," she was dabbing her eyes with some tissue. He looked to the screen to see credits rolling,

"Shows over already?" he asked waking himself up. Mira nodded as she dapped away the last few tears,

"It was such a good finale. If you were awake I'm sure you would know what I'm talking about," she teased. Soler gave an embarrassed smile,

"I dozed off huh?" she nodded,

"Yep, though it was a two-part finale and each episode was around fifty minutes so I don't blame you. But you didn't have to pass out during the first twenty minutes," she responded. He just chuckled feeling even more embarrassed,

"Sorry about that. But at least you enjoyed the ending. I couldn't see that show going on any further," he told her. Mira looked,

"Going on any further? There is obviously going to be another season. The way they ended this off has too many loose ends to tie up to end here," she explained with a passion. Soler only smiled then bopped her on her nose,

"You're cute when you get excited," he told her. Mira smiled back,

"Well you're pretty cute when you sleep," she retorted,

"Speaking of sleep man I really must have been tired. I really need to wake up huh?" he joked about himself. Hearing that a seductive smile found it's way on Mira's face as she crawled closer to him,

"If you're trying to find a way to wake up then I got an idea," he watched her close the gaps between their lips and kissed him deeply. She moved in over him forcing him to lay back on the couch as their kissing intensified. Mira lay on top of him her hands running through his hair and his plated on her waist and slowly trying to snake further down. It was when his hands were passing the point of no return that Mira pulled out of their making out making his hands go back up,

"Wh-whats wrong?" he asked. She shook her head while holding her smile,

"Oh nothing just if you're trying to go further then maybe we should move this somewhere more comfortable," she suggested. Soler took the hint and in the next second, they were teleported onto his bed. In another second he had closed his door and was right back under her,

"This more comfortable?" he joked. Mira smiled wickedly and took out the holder of her ponytail letting her hair fall,

"Way more," she then pounced back on him with a firey set of kisses. Her tongue entered his with a greed that he enjoyed as he let them explore. His hands went straight for his target from earlier and when he gave them a squeeze Mira moan echoed through him. It only added fuel to their passion as the kissing only got more intense. They had to break for air but that didn't stop as Mira began to grind on the growing bludge under his shorts. She then bit down on his neck letting her moans of pleasure ripple through him. Even Soler was starting to let out the gasp of pleasure from her action as his grip on her only tightened the harder she went. Soler's hands slipped themselves into her pants to get the full feel of her and Mira hands were snaking up his shirt to feel his toned body. But the teasing was nearing its end as Mira slipped her hand from him and sat up straddling him. She waited for his eyes to fully focus completely on her which was just a second as she began to grip the bottom of her shirt. His eyes stayed glued on them as they slowly and teasingly moved up and up her body and right when he was going to see his prize a sudden knocking at the door broke the mood completely as both jumped,

"Soler? Can we talk?" Alices voice sounded from behind the door. The two eased at hearing her voice,

"Um what's wrong Alice?" he asked. There was no response for a few moments,

"C-Can I come in so we can talk?" she asked her voice sounding low. Soler looked to Mira who was coming down from the heat earlier. He gave her questioning eyes and she only smiled and nodded,

"She sounds like she really needs to talk," she whispered.

"I know but we were-"

"We can wait, a little girl who needs some help," she said cutting him off. He smiled and kissed her,

"Sorry well have to try again later. Yeah come on in Alice," he shouted. Alice came walking into the room she was dirtied up from training he guessed which was always a good sign of hard work. But she looked so down that it didn't match. Alice noticed Mira was here also but she didn't mind and jumped up on the bed either way,

"What's wrong sweetie?" Mira asked. Alice was a bit hesitant to speak but given a moment she spoke,

"So I was training with Wendy who was teaching me a lot of dragonslayer moves. I got them down plus started to work on my own moves," Soler looked to Mira confused who gave the same expression,

"I don't know why you sound so down Alice that's great. You're really coming along," Soler said placing a hand on her shoulder. Alice shook her head,

"No, see I was able to pick up the moves besides one. Which was the roar, no matter what we tried or did I just couldn't roar," she admitted

"Oh well, I'm sure you'll pick up soon. You just got to keep trying," Mira said trying to boost her spirits. It didn't work,

"I thought so too but when I asked Wendy and Gajeel if it was hard for them to learn their roars they said they were able to pick up pretty quickly. It might have not been as powerful as it is now but they were at least able to get something. Me I just couldn't get anything," she explained. Hearing that did sound a bit concerning but to Soler that only adds to the questions he had about Alice. She never spoke of having a dragon mentor like Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel and she doesn't remember getting a lacrima implanted in her like Laxus. If he knew which generation of dragonslayer she was then he could help better but he'll do the best he can now,

"Well hey don't beat yourself up over you're roar okay? Listen you worked really hard today in getting down what you got down so if you can't roar off the first-day that's fine. It just means that we'll work on it together to get you roaring with the others ok? Now, how about you clean up and head on to bed and tomorrow we'll get some training in," he said giving his best-encouraging smile. Alice looked at the smiled and for once she gave a small one back,

"Yet some sleep sounds good. Night you guys," she said getting up to leave,

"Night," they said in unison as they watched the door shut behind her. With the girl gone much like mood from earlier, Soler let out a sigh and plopped back down. Mira looked over him to see him lost in thought which she was expecting,

"Alice not roaring already getting to you?" she teased. He nodded,

"Yep, I mean I don't know much about a dragon-slayer magic true but from what little I know from Natsu the roar is something natural for them. It might not be extremely powerful but they could at least get something out. The fact she couldn't get anything out is concerning," he responded. Mira smiled and snuggled up next to him,

"You really do worry too much. But like you said earlier you don't fully know what generation of slayer is. Natsu was trained by Igneel who was a dragon while Laxus wasn't. It could just take time," she said trying to ease his mind. He smiled at the attempt and kissed her forehead,

"Yeah, maybe you're right. Either way, worrying about it now won't help. So let's take my advice and get some sleep huh?" Mira nodded and he turned off his light to sleep. Soler quiet as he laid still awake his mind blazing with possibilities on why Alice couldn't roar. Usually, he would heed his own advice and sleep on it but he just couldn't this time. Even though the snoozing Mira snuggled next to him should have induced the sleep it didn't stop his mind.

 _Is it really because she might be a second generation slayer the reason she can't roar? Laxus is the only second generation I know and even if I could find him I doubt he'd just tell me. Hmm, I'll have to test somethings tomorrow with her to figure it out. Maybe Erza will have some ideas on why too whenever she gets back._ He stifled a yawn signaling it really was time to get some sleep. He wrapped Mira closer to him in which she snuggled in more and he closed his eyes to drift off to sleep.

It was early in the morning as Soler and Mira were busy getting the guild ready to be opened. Since it was much bigger the prep work took a bit of work out the two. Well, more Soler than Mira she was going faster than him through the tasked while slugged along from a lack of sleep. He was wiping down some tables as he let out another yawn which made Mira giggle,

"You really should have gotten some more sleep last night," she said as she cleaned form glasses,

"Yeah, yeah I know. I just couldn't help thinking about Alice. Whenever she get here today I'm gonna work with her to figure out this roaring problem," he said. She smiled hearing his determination,

"Well I unlocked the doors so people should be arriving in pretty soon," no sooner had she said that the door opened up and Soler was expecting Alice but to his surprise, Erza was there and she looked a bit winded. He looked confused and a bit concerned,

"Erza you're back already? I thought you weren't supposed to be back for at least another two days?" he questioned. The tired red walked up to him and up close he could truly see she pushed herself to get back here,

"I...wasn't going to let...Mira...get...extra...days," she breathed. Mira feinted innocent,

"I wouldn't have done anything while you were away," she said. Erza gave her a tired knowing look in which Mira simply looked away with a sly smile. Soler chuckled a bit fromErzas actions,

"Man either I mean that much to you or just hate to lose to her," he joked. Erza was going to respond but her execution overtook her and she fell forward. Soler easily caught her prepared for this and shook his head,

"Well, at least you got back in time.,' he then picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, "I think I'll take sleepy home here to let her rest. I think I might catch a few more z's. I really am tired," he yawned. Mira nodded,

"Ok members should be here by the time you two wake up. Have a nice nap!" she said with a wave. He waved back and left to get Erza home. Soler carried her back to his place and got her out of her armor and put her to bed. He watched her snooze soundly which was always cute to watch but this time it made him even more tired.

"A quick nap wouldn't hurt," he said as he stretched. Erza was nice and tucked in so he just laid on the sheet next to her and got himself comfortable to sleep. He closed his eyes and let it overtake him. But his sleep was awakened at the shouting. When he sat up to look around he was groggy so he thought he was still sleeping but the sounds of shouting were only coming from one person. The more he awakened the clearer the shouting became he recognized the voice to belong to Alice though the walls were too thick to fully hear what she was saying he could tell she sounded frustrated.

 _What is she doing?_ He thought. The sleeping knight next to him also began to stir awake,

"Mmm what time is it?" she groggily asked wrapping herself up a bit more. He smiled kissed her cheek,

"It's in the afternoon sleepy," he whispered. Her face frowned cutely though she didn't open her eyes,

"Afternoon? But that's so late to be sleeping," she responded,

"Yep, it kinda is. Want to get up?" she shook her head,

"No, covers so warm. Bed so comfy," she responded. From how adorable she was being right now Soler's smile stayed and he could help but even wrap her in his arms,

"You are too cute you know that. If you want to sleep in I'm going to get up and go see what's frustrating Alice," he told her. After letting her go he heard the red let out a long low groan but reluctantly she got her self up from the bed and her hair was a mess as strains were everywhere. Soler suppressed a chuckle looking at her sleepy expression. She looked at him,

"Give...me a moment to get ready," she said and made her way to the restroom. He himself went to the kitchen and grabbed two apples. He bit into one and went to the door and by then Erza emerged looking ready with her armor on and everything.

"Hmph, you clean up quick," he joked and threw her the other apple. She caught it taking a bite a rolling eyes before walking out the door. Soler smirked and followed her out. The two walked to where the shouting was and it was leading to Soler's training field with Alice fuming in the middle,

"Why won't this work!" she shouted while pacing in front of the stump. Soler and Erza stopped near the entrance and watched Alice. She took a moment to calm herself and then they watched as she was going through motions she's obviously done a dozen times. She took a stance then breath in filling her lungs and then she shouted,

 _ **ICE DRAGONS ROAR!**_ The two expected to see an icy roar but all they got was her blowing out a lot of air. SHe strained to keep blowing hoping something would happen but all that happened was her losing all her air and going red-faced. She stopped and breathed heavily panting to get her lost air back. She then slapped her knee in frustration,

"Again I still can't do it!" she shouted in defeat. The two watched this and bout were wondering about why she failed. Well, Soler was Erza, on the other hand, looked to Soler,

"She's a dragonslayer?" he nodded,

"Yep forgot to tell ya that but it is still fairly new. She was training hard with Wendy to get some moves down but the roar is the only dragonslayer move she can't get," he explained. Erza nodded and looked back now she was curious about why she couldn't roar. Soler replayed what she did in his mind trying to see the step she messed up on,

 _She got into a stance, took in the air and then released it. It should have worked right? I mean when Natsu does it…_ That's when it hit him.

"She's doing it wrong," Erza looked back confused,

"She's doing it wrong? How?" she asked.

"It's tricky to explain so just watch," he told her then made his way out to Alice. Alice was still upset over the failed attempt yet again and was so wrapped up in her mood she was startled when Soler seemed to appear,

"Woah didn't mean startle ya. How's it going?" he asked. She calmed herself and that frustrated yet sad face came back,

"Not good. I'm sure you saw me failing again to roar," she responded. Soler nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder,

"Yeah, I did. But after watching I think I might know what it is that's keeping you from roaring," he said. Alice perked up and looked at him with pleading eyes,

"You do? Please help me then," she begged. He gave her a smile and patted her head,

"Don't worry I was planning on to. Now do exactly as do. So, first plant you're feet to keep a strong grip of the earth," he said getting into the said stance. Alice followed suite mimicking him,

"Good, now here's the important step which where I think you're going wrong. I want you to breathe in but not through you're nose but through her mouth and I want you to fill your stomach with the ethernano from the air," Alice looked at him confused but she trusted his words and did as he said. She opened her mouth and began to suck in what she believed to be the ethernano in the air. Soler watched and he was astounded to see small trails of white going in through her mouth,

"Alright not with a full stomach I want you to try and feel the power of a dragon. You must feel the power that is the only thing that could rival the legendary beast. You are one of few who can harness and use this so feel that pride of dragons. Now scream from within your heart the name of the roar and let loose all that built up power!" Alice took to image a powerful ice dragon and could feel the chill it gave off as it started at her with its commanding eyes. But she was unaffected, she had its same power and with that same power, she could stand as it's equal if not it's superior. Something began to bubble within her like and an icy fire was lit and it wanted to be let out. Without waiting she opened her mouth and pushed out that feeling with force as she roared,

 _ **ICE DRAGONS ROAR!**_ And with that scream, Soler and Erza watched in amazement as a stream of cold shot out and spread across the ground before her in a magnificent display of power. The once warm air was quickly chilled with the roar as Soler could even see his own breath now.

"Woah," was all he could say as he watched Alice's amazement as well,

"Did I do that?" she wondered aloud. Soler snapped himself back to attention,

"Alice quick do It again so you don't forget the feeling!" he shouted. Alice quickly went back through the step and she soon let out another roar though not as strong as the first. He had her do this three more times and the ground before them was successfully frozen. Alice breathed heavily after letting loose so many roars. Soler placed a hand on her back and he was beaming with pride,

"Alice you roared! I knew you could do it!" he said. Though she felt drained she straightened up and gave back her own bright smile,

"I was able to do it thanks to you. And thanks to Wendy," at saying her name Alice straightened all the way up,

"Wendy I got to show her my roar! She'll be so excited to see it. Natsu and Gajeel probably will too!" she said. Soler chuckled and nodded,

"They sure will. There probably at guild waiting for you to show them. Why don't ya go on ahead and make sure you ask for some ice to recharge," he told her. Alice nodded,

"Right I'll meet you there," without waiting Alice took off to excited to stop and even say hi to Erza though the red understood she would be the same way as her. Erzas gaze went back to Soler who was examining the damage of the roar.

 _He's already calculating the potential of the attack._ She thought with a smile as she walked up to him,

"So what are you thinking?" she asked. He studying the marks left by the ice,

"I'm thinking that with time and training this roar could be very powerful. Look the first one shot out at least 60ft with a cone type spread. The weaker ones shot out 40ft but in a wider cone. I'm thinking that if she learns to focus the roar more in a straight line she could easily reach almost 100ft from her. That's incredible!" he told her.

"That it is. But why don't we save that for the future and head to the guild? Don't you want to see their faces when Alice's let's lose that roar of hers?" she questioned. Soler stood back up,

"Of course I do! Natsu is definitely going to blow a gasket," he joked as he took her hand. Erza laugh at that,

"Knowing him he'll probably want to fight her right then and there," Soler laughed at that,

"True true but I think he's going to have a rough time trying to beat her. Now that's he'll be fighting an Ice Dragon Slayer," he responded as the two strolled hand in hand back to the guild.

 _Another bites the dust. Ok, so this time it's to fanboy because Fairy Tails anime has started back up! Like man, I've been waiting to see this animated since I finished reading the manga so long ago and now it's here and get hype every time a new episode! Speaking of the manga did you guys know that the manga of Fairy Tail is also continuing. Well not like continuing but it's going over the 100 years quest that team Natsu goes on. Sorry for spoilers for those that are anime watchers but those manga readers it's being drawn by Hiro himself! It updates every two weeks since ya know he has Edens Zero he's working on but that's fine with me I just want to see the Fairy Tail wizards again let me say it gets crazier with each added chapter. Ok fanboys over so tell me what you think of Alice being a dragonslayer and the chapter in general with a review! This has been Solerwolf...later. (P.S. can someone tell me if when I write Dragonslayer does it have a space or no space. Also thoughts on the saucier scenes too. Are they a yay or neigh for you guys.)  
_


	18. Update

Hey guys this isn't the lastest of chapters sadly but something I've done in the past and hope to do more in the future. So I'm stuck on trying to figure out what I want to happen next chapter that isn't canon since next is going to be going to Edolas and thats going to be a ride to write. So while I'm still trying to figure out something to happen next chapter I want to hear from you guys and give me some ideas for what you might want to happen and who knows I might just write it up and say its from whoever sent it in because you know gotta give credit. Also if you have ideas what written out in this manner or for something you'd like to see, then on my Tumblr page I have a prompts guidelines and commisions and they are always open for you guys. On my author page is a link to my Tumblr but you can also just look up _Solerwolf21._ Much like for any questions you might have. I know I talk about my Tumblr a lot but I just want my writings to be seen on as many places as possible and maybe talk to you guys every now and then and hear your opinions. Anyway, Tumblr aside hopefully I should have something up soon but yeah you got something to let me know cause I wanna hear it! And if you just want to say how you feel about the story that's more then welcome also (please do). Either way, this had been me...later guys!


	19. Chapter 19

_**The More Things Change**_

It was a calm day in Magnolia today. The sun was shining brightly in the sky though the clouds kept it from overheating those basking in it. He gentle breeze added to the relax vibes mixed with nothing going on and it was a prime day to just laze about. Soler was currently taking up that ideal as he was relaxing in the park laying under one of the trees that dotted the area. His eyes were closed and head resting in his hands as he enjoyed the calm day it was. Usually, he'd be out training or researching something but today was too nice for him to waste doing something like that. But even as relaxing as it was there was something tugging at the back of his mind almost like it was trying to remind him of something but he couldn't figure out what it was. He did he best to ignore it so he could just relax but the sound of someone approaching caught his attention. He didn't bother to look to see who it was since he could sense there energy and he actually surprised at who it was,

"I never thought I'd see you out during work Mira?" he joked opening one eye. The barmaid smiled softly at him as she stood over him blocking the sun,

"And I never thought I'd see you lazing about on a perfect day like today," she teased back. Soler gave a smile back and shrugged,

"Well, today was a bit too perfect to spend it doing anything other than lazing about. Besides if your here you must have had a similar thought," he responded. Mira giggled slightly before sitting down next to him being mindful of her dress,

"Maybe or it could have been that I just wanted to spend some time with my boyfriend on such a lovely day," she retorted. He only smirked and shook his head,

"Well, who said you can't do that and laze about at the same time?" he answered. Mira cutely pondered on it for a fake moment,

"I guess no one. Got room for one more?" Soler removed one of the hands from behind his head and held his arm out wide. Mira happily accepted the invite and laid down next to him resting her head on his chest as his arm naturally wrapped around her keeping her close. With there faces in such close proximity they shared a quick kiss which only added to their ease. Once they got in a comfortable position they both laid together in a blissful silence enjoying the time they had together. As they laid there the same tugging feeling Soler had was back a lot stronger now that Mira was here next to him and couldn't ignore it anymore,

 _What is it that I'm forgetting?_ He pondered. He began to think of if he left something on at home. No he didn't he's positive so why was he feeling he's forgetting to do something today. No, he had no jobs lined up and the Council hasn't called for him. So what was it he was forgetting about. He felt it dealt with something about the day so he thought of the actual date of today and then all at once it hit him hard on what tomorrow was. Tomorrow was the date of the biggest failure of his life,

 _It's Lisanna's anniversary._ It was here again so soon it felt though he knew it was a year since the last one but it always felt too soon to him. It was always a hard day for the guild but it was even harder for the Strauss siblings as it was something Soler knew all too well. On the day they would visit her grave and place new flowers and let out a few tears in her name and no one dared asked them of anything on that day not even Natsu. The siblings would always invite Soler to go with them saying that she would want him to visit but he would always politely decline them by saying he had some Council work to do that day. He knew it was a lie and he figured by now if they had figured it was a lie they didn't bother to call him out on. No, he couldn't go with them as he couldn't go see her especially with how he felt. Now that tugging was making sense as it always came back in full force around this time. The tugging was his guilt.

Soler had always felt guilty for what happened that day no matter how many times Erza said it wasn't his fault or however many times Mira and Elfman forgave him he always had that guilt in his heart that has never gone away. He failed to save Lisanna that day because he was to slow to get to her he was too weak to handle the situation and it cost him someone dearly. He could never tell anyone not even Erza or Mira but the true reason that he works too hard day in and day out was because of this same guilt in his heart. He couldn't allow someone else to be hurt because he wasn't strong enough to help or not smart enough to know what to do. No this is why he pushing himself far beyond what a normal person would so he could always be a step ahead so he could always know what to do or how to handle any situation that was thrown at him. So he has to always be ready.

But no matter how hard he works or much he learns that guilt only stays and grows and grows weighing down his heart every day and night. There were even some nights that the guilt was so heavy he couldn't sleep thinking that was something he could be improving right now so he would get up and start to work on something in the middle of the night. As much as Soler worked to learn and be prepared to adopt the biggest thing he wasn't prepared for was for Mira the same woman he loves with his whole heart and the same girl he saw shatter because he was too weak would fall in love with him. Out of everything he never would have guessed this to happen but it has and she loves with wholeheartedly and sometimes it's that simple fact that will kill him on the inside. It's never the fact that she loves that would hurt him no it was that she would love him because of what he failed to do. The fact she wanted to be with him even though he couldn't protect her little sister when he was needed the most. It pained him because not day goes by where he knows he doesn't deserve Mira at all. She might have been rough when she was younger but she grew into a beautiful and kind woman who has no right to even consider someone like him to be in her league.

He would try and push those thoughts to the side but there have been several times they would reignite and again the guilt of that day would come with them. His heart felt heavy and was aching at these thoughts as they swelled within his mind. Soler might have been feeling these things on the inside but Mira who was laying next to him could feel his entire body tense up suddenly. She could even feel his heartbeat pick up slightly. She looked to his face to see it was scrunched up in a painful matter and she couldn't stand to her love that way. She gently sat up and placed her hands on the sides of Soler's face and the contact shook him out of his mind and back into reality as he looked to see her blue eyes looking down on him full of worry,

"Soler are you ok? You looked to be in so much pain," she told him. He didn't respond but his eyes told her what she needs to know and it made her own heart hurt. She gently stroked his cheeks in which Soler let out a haggard breath,

"Please tell me what's wrong?" she softly asked. He looked into her eyes and only saw tenderness, love, and concern all of which should be pointed to someone more fitting than him. Her touch did little to ease his aching heart but she asked the question and he knew he had to answer her. He could just tell her the truth tell her exactly how he felt. How he feels so unworthy of her and she deserves someone better, and of how he's never forgiven himself for what happened all those years ago, and of how he's been feeling so guilty that it would literally keep him up for days at a time because he should be working on something. He had all the right things to say so maybe she could try and help to heal him but his own emotions swelled and clogged up those words in his throat. All that he could \ say with a voice full of pain and a few tears trying swelling up was

"I'm so sorry Mira," those few simple words were more than enough to convey his feels. Mira's heart was breaking seeing Soler like this so full of pain and sorrow. Without a word, she brought him into a warm embrace which Soler more than melted into to. She held his trembling form close letting him know her love for him was here to warm and ease him and she didn't break away from him until she felt his trembling subside. Once she had eased him the two were sitting up now and Mira had Soler's hand interlocked with hers as she held on tightly to him,

"Alright now, why don't you tell me what's been plaguing you. You take as much time as you need I'm not going anywhere," she told him. Her words comforted him to leaps and bounds. He knew he couldn't hold on to this guilt for this long as it's only been growing and consuming him slowly. He had to try and get it out especially if he's going to be with Mira. He took a breath and then began to tell Mira everything. He was slow with his words and at times even had to pause but Mira sat and listened quietly and attentively her eyes never leaving his. Once he was done he watched as Mira processed everything he said carefully. It was strange to him on how vulnerable he felt right now waiting to hear how she was going to respond but he waited nevertheless. Once she put everything together she was going to say she looked to him with such an understanding yet caring look. She even smiled softly at him,

"I have to say that I never expected you to hold on so much for so long. It's surprising, flattering and saddening at the same time. I don't really know what to say to most of it. I want to ask why you didn't come to me sooner about all this but you felt so unworthy that it makes sense on why you didn't. Honestly, I think that's the part that surprised me the most on how you see yourself as unworthy of someone like me," the way she said the last part he could feel there was more to it. She might have held a smile but he could tell that there was something beneath it,

"Soler let me tell you a story that I don't think I've told you about. It's about my childhood and how my sibling and I grew up," Now it was Soler turn to listen to Mira's tale of how she stopped a demon attack when she was younger and used her Take-Over magic to take in the demon. She was too young to have control over it so her hand had the appearance of the demon and the villagers called her one in turn. She was the oldest of the three so she the village turning on them affected them all especially with their parents not being around for them it made life too tough to stay so they were forced to leave. She told him how rough it was in that time of traveling and how she felt like such a burden to her siblings. It made him mad to think that those people would call someone like her a demon but from how she spoke about it he could hear the acceptance in her tone so he kept his cool.

She continued to when they all made it to Magnolia and found the Fairy Tail guild. Master found them and convinced them to join. She agreed if only to make sure that Elfman and Lisanna had a better place to grow up than with her. After a few weeks in the guild, the other members had come to accept the trio even though Mira was the outcast of them. Even though members tried to get her to open up she couldn't allow herself to. She felt she wasn't worthy of their friendship and decided to leave alone. She was content with knowing that Elfman and Lisanna were in good hands with the guild and didn't need her around even though it would break her heart to leave them. She was bound to leave but before she could her own siblings stopped her by showing that they were learning Tak-Over magic like her so that they could be even closer as a family and to keep her from leaving,

"I was so wrapped up in feeling like I was the burden on my family that I couldn't forgive myself when they had already forgiven me a long time ago. No one saw me as a demon in the guild and I was accepted," she finished explaining. Soler was quiet as he processed the story she told him. He knew what she was getting at that his guilt was blinding him but that guilt was so strong. Mira could see the conflicted expression still on his face and sighed,

 _Looks like a bit more tough love is needed here._ She quickly stood up startling Soler. He was ready to question her but she held an irritated expression,

"Soler Stratus you will come with me and Elfman tomorrow whether you like it or not!" she ordered him. It had been a long time since Mira gave him an order and he had to admit it was still pretty effective,

"Uh yes ma'am!" he quickly said back. Mira expression softened a bit and her natural smile came back,

"Good. You can finally tell Lisanna what you've been holding in all this time to help forgive yourself," she said as she held out her hand for him. Soler looked at her gesture for a moment looking as the sun rays behind her gave Mira an angelic glow. Mixed with her beautiful smile he almost wondered if this girl wasn't an angel. He smiled back and took her hand and she helped him up. Once he was up Soler pulled her in close and the two shared a heartfelt kiss. When they broke apart they just stared into each other's eyes both with smiles on their faces. As they were enjoying their moment a large gust of wind blew by them.

"That was a strong gust of wind," Mira commented. Soler though looked to the sky and though it was clear he could see clouds rolling in from the distance,

" What's wrong?" she asked. Soler shook its head,

"Oh, it's nothing just that we might be expecting some rain in the coming of days. Let's head back to the guild," he said. Soler took her hand in his and the two walked off back to the guild.

When Soler awoke he thought it was still night out from how dark it was. He had to check his clock to see with was nearing the afternoon which only continued to puzzle him. His question on what was going on ended with the booming sound of thunder,

"Ah, so I was right on the forecast yesterday," he said to himself as another booming thunder raged the world. He sighed and got up stretching before making his way to the kitchen. It felt weird waking up with neither Mira or Erza waking with him but he didn't mind it. He didn't bother to check up on Alice knowing she spent the night at Wendy's place yet again. She spent so much time with the dragon slayer he wondered if she wasn't planning on moving in with her. He made himself a little lunch not really feeling all to hungry with knowing what today was but he had to eat something. Neither Mira or Lisanna would forgive him if he didn't. After he was done he showered and dressed to leave. Before he walked outside he took a breath to steady himself to see Lisanna after all these years.

 _You have to forgive yourself. It's the only way to move forward._ He told himself before opening the door to the gloomiest day he's ever seen. It hadn't started to rain yet but with how much rumbling the sky was making mixed with a weird uneasy feeling he's getting he could tell today will be one to remember.

Soler made his way to the guild slowly deep in his own thoughts about what he was going to say to her. As he walked he felt the first drop of rain signaling him to put up his hood before the rest of the downpour came down on him. He was glad he decided to wear his long sleeves today. As he walked that uneasy feeling he had came back to him this time a lot stronger than before. In fact, he felt the air was off at this point which was signaling his instincts. He took a look around to see nothing was out of the ordinary but when he looked to the guild his jaw dropped. Above the guild looked like the sky was opening up and swirling around the building itself. Trying to suck it up.

"What the hell, the guild!" Soler took off to the guild at rapid speed. As he got closer Soler noticed his traction was getting less and less and he began to feel lighter. It was when he was too late to realize that he was getting sucked into the same portal in the sky. He tried to hang on to a nearby building but the suction was too great and he was pulled into the sky. He was rapidly rising into the sky and soon reached the portal and that when everything with black as he lost consciousness.

Soler felt wind gently blowing through his hair as he laid still on something. He began to slowly stir as his senses were coming back to him. He felt the ground he was laying on expecting ground but was surprised to feel that whatever he was on felt,

"Leathery?" he opened his eyes to have to squint and get adjusted to the brightness of the sun. Once he was he went wide-eyed at the view he had. Before him was a giant mountain with a beautiful running river down the side falling off into a waterfall off the side of the floating island is was sitting on. He sat there speechless as the island floated off to the side of him revealing, even more, floating islands which seemed to be connected by flowing streams of either water or this sparkling energy connecting them all. He was definitely glad he was sitting or else he might have fallen off well whatever he was on. Now that he thought on it again he finally took a look at what he was sitting on,

"What is this thing? It's large, leathery, it's body is shaped like a disc and has a tail. Wait this is a giant manta ray!" he exclaimed. Soler scurried over to the head and sure enough, he was right. The ray let out a low chirping noise as Soler pet its head. As he did he took a look down to see he was high into the sky,

"Thanks for keeping me from going splat friend. I really owe you one," he told it. The ray seemed to understand for it let out another approving noise. Soler sat and took a breath to focus himself,

"Ok so I'm obviously not in Fiore anymore and I'm starting to think I'm not even in Earthland since I'm sure I'd have heard of this place. I mean this is an ideal date spot but then again I could be wrong and this place is a hidden jewel. Fingers crossed that I am wrong," his mind flashed of what happened to the guild,

"That's right the guild! It got sucked up in that portal with me. I gotta find the guild hall and anybody else who might have gotten sucked up too. Hmm, there must be some town around here? Hey, Ray know where any towns might be?" he asked the newly named Ray. Ray let out another chirp and Soler felt him stop flapping his wings and slowly begin to dip downward. Soler knew what was coming next and grabbed on to his wing to brace. Ray dived down through the sky and Soler went on the most exhilarating ride of his life as he was being flown through the air. Even though he knew he should have been more worried about his current situation he had never flown before in his life and he had to admit this was the most fun he's had in a long time. A smile couldn't help but find it's way onto his face as Ray took Soler on a wild ride. They flew through skies gracefully soaring over and passed floating islands scattered in their airspace with them. Soler smiled the whole time as they dip, dived around even going through some of the flowing water streams drenching them but instantly drying again as they flew.

The ride felt like it only lasted seconds before Ray began to slow down again as he let out a low chirp. It took a moment for Soler to come out of his high from flying to look around at where Ray brought him. He looked over his wing to see a town beneath them not too far down to where he couldn't jump safely. There wasn't anything unordinary about the town besides the fact that it was actually on the ground and not on one of the floating islands. Though the area it sat on was pretty desolate besides the forest a way out,

"Well, that looks likes a town to me. Better get down there and ask around. Thanks, Ray I hope we meet again pal," Soler petted Ray yet again much to his approval before jumping off of his back. Soler freefell down just outside the town the town landing with a roll and dusting himself off after. He took a look at the town and without further ado began his way in to ask some questions. Soler made it into the town to see it was fairly busy as people were going about their day. Though as he continued his way in deeper he couldn't help but feel gazes on him and the hushed whispers. He thought it was nothing at first but he soon noticed that fewer and fewer people were outside. In fact, with a quick glance, he even saw some people darting inside giving him an almost scared look,

 _Hmm well, this is definitely different._ He thought to himself. He felt staying outside wasn't the best option so he made his way into the nearest bar to ask something. When he walked inside there were customers going about their business of drinking and conversing. No one batted an eye at him at first so he shrugged off what happened outside and sat at the bar to wait for the barkeep. As Soler waited he couldn't help but notice the conversations were getting quieter and was turning into the whispers. He sighed and glanced around to see eyes were on him and they were definitely looking at him in fear,

 _Yeah, this is weird. I wonder if they can tell I'm not from this place?_ As he thought Soler heard the sound of a glass sitting down in front of him. He looked to see it was filled with a drink and the barkeep, a scraggly man, was looking at him practically trembling in his boots,

"P-Please it's on the house. Just drink up and go! We don't want any trouble!" he told him. Soler looked at him confused,

 _Trouble? Why would I cause him trouble?_ No sooner had he said that the doors to the bar burst open and in walked four soldiers with spears ready and pointed at Solers back. The barkeep ducked under the bar much like some of the other patrons did,

"Fairy Tail wizard you are under arrest! Come with us quietly and make this easy on yourself," on ordered him. Soler didn't respond he only sipped his drink calmly and placing it down,

"Ok so I'm kinda new to this but I'm slowly getting an idea of things around here. So let me ask you this why am I under arrest?" he asked back. The soldiers looked at each other confused for a moment,

"Because you're a mage of Fairy Tail, the last dark guild in Edolas which makes you an enemy of the kingdom. Now come with us now!" he barked moving his spear a bit closer. Now everything came together on why he was being treated like a criminal,

"Welp I'm definitely not in Earthland," he mumbled to himself before gulping down his drink. The soldiers were getting annoyed by his calm behavior,

"Alright force it is then!" the lead one exclaimed. He went in for an attack and Soler caught the spear easily. The others looked at him shocked and the one who attacked tried to pull the spear back but Soler grip was tight and it wasn't budging. Soler stood and turned to look at them finally letting go of the spear making the soldier fall and collapse into the one behind him. As Soler cracked his knuckles he gave them a sinister smile which made them shiver,

"Yeah by force it is then,"

Standing outside of the bar in the road was the rest of the platoon of soldiers with a red-headed woman standing there waiting impatiently. As they waited they could hear the sounds of commotion coming from the inside. A few moments later one of the soldiers came bursting through the door laying knocked out on the ground. The other soldiers readied up but a silent command of the woman made them ready down but she gripped her weapon all the more eagerly. Soon after the soldier, Soler came walking out tossing a helmet he nabbed.

"Man those guys were a cakewalk. But I see the cavalry was...right out...side," Soler dropped the helmet as he gawked at the woman before him,

"E-Erza?" Erza glared at him as he said her name. She definitely was Erza the same flowing red hair, same brown eyes, though her outfit was different much like her hairstyle. She was wearing a halter type breastplate that revealed a lot of her cleavage and left her stomach exposed with light armored gauntlets and greaves with the greaves covering her up to her thighs. She had on a black bikini bottom with a belt and cloth that covered up her hips, well one side at least and the outfit was finished off with a dark scarf around her neck. Her hair still flowed though she seemed to hold her up loosely in the back yet in the front her bangs covered her right eye. Then there was the spear she held well at least he figured it was a spear but he had never seen a spear that split into four jagged ends that curved in. All in all, he would have thought it was his Erza but besides the cold fire in her eyes she was missing the Fairy Tail emblem on her arm and it didn't feel right. Soler shook it off and let out a sigh,

"Well at last no matter where I go Erza's armors always leave little to the imagination," he groaned to himself. Erza pointed her spear at him,

"A Fairy Tail wizards dare to stand before me not even cower in fear? I don't know whether to be insulted or impressed," she told him. Soler rolled his eyes,

"Take it however you want. Sorry not sorry for beating up your boys but they had it coming with how rude they were being," he retorted. A sadistic smirk formed on her face that didn't look right being there,

"You are truly more bold than any other one of your members I've slaughters so far. I will enjoy sending you to the rest of them," she said darkly getting into a fighting stance. Soler's eye twitched at hearing that,

 _Yeah, my Erza would never kill. But this chick is dead serious on ending me so no use in holding back._ Soler dropped down into his own battle stance which only made that twisted look of Erza's only get even more twisted. Though normally Soler would enjoy a battle with Erza he needs to get this one down quick so within the next second Soler moved in a blur of motion faster than anyone, even Erza had seen and kicked Erza hard enough to send her flying into the building behind her. He stood there and let out a breath,

"She went down pretty quickly," he said to himself almost upset it's already over. The other soldiers looked on dumbfounded,

"Did he just take down Knightwalker in one hit?!" they exclaimed.  
"So that's her last name? Knightwalker. Interesting," Soler was being to walk away but his instincts came to life as he turned to see Knightwalker's spear a mear inches from his face. Soler only had time to teleport out of the way of the charging attack as she crashed into a different building. He teleported up to a roof to see her pulling herself up from the building glaring back at him,

"Welp you wouldn't Erza if you got knocked from one hit," he said. She just stared him as he felt her dark thoughts oozing out from her,

"You attach without honor and hoping for a quick fight? This is only part of the reason I hunt down you Fairies without remorse and your head will definitely be apart of my collection," Soler watched as her spearhead glowed momentarily then dimming to show it changed into a triangular shape spearhead. He wondered what this does but he was answered as her speed increased dramatically and she was on him in seconds. Soler formed his own spear and blocked the heavy swing down him which easily splintered the roof he stood on. He pushed her away and the two became blurs as they clashed several times around the town going from the ground to the roofs in rapid succession. As they fought Soler noticed that they were destroying parts of the town,

 _Gotta take this party outside of town._ Erza went in for another flurry of attacks but Soler dodged the first one and grabbed the spear pulling her into a shoulder check her knocking the wind out of her briefly. At that moment Soler tripped Erza forward with his foot planted on her stomach and vaulted her into the sky. He didn't let up Soler bounded up after her and grabbed her arm then twisted himself mid-air and threw her to the outskirts. Erza landed hard on the ground bouncing a bit before sliding and recovering to a stance. Soler landed himself not too far away spear ready,

"Alright, Knightwalker I think you've gotten a good taste of my power. Let drop this before things escalate too far. I don't want to hurt you," he told her. Knightwalker felt something snap within her at hearing that. She began to tremble in rage and Soler could feel something was coming. Knighterwalkers spear began to spark with energy as electricity began to charge up rapidly. Within the next moment, she let loose the charged energy with a trust of her weapon sending it racing towards him. Soler was ready and put up his spear to block the attack. He let the bolt collide with his energy and it began to supercharge his spear much like Laxus's lightning did. He didn't question what to do as he let it power up the spear as he pumped his own energy into it. It began to glow and spark out the excess energy as it lost it's spear shape and turned into a bolt of energy.

Knightwalker let go of her attack sure she had ended him but when she looked she was in shock as he was still standing with a powerful attack in his hand. She looked at the what she could only describe as a bolt of lightning and could feel its terrifying power which made her take a step back without realizing. Soler gave her one last sorry look then threw his attack,

 _ **Raging Tempest!**_ The attack went fast as lighting itself giving Erza no time to block or even dodge. It made contact and detonated in tremendous fashion shaking the ground itself and causing a whirlwind to pick up around the impact spot. The energy coursed through the air giving it a tingle to those in the area. Soler sighed as he watched thing die down,

"Man I hope I didn't accidentally end her. I aimed that for the ground to try and soften the blow," he said to himself. As the dust was settling Soler was expecting to see a knocked out Erza but instead, he saw a giant shield made of ice sitting right in front of the impact spot. Soler stood looking shocked that his attack was blocked. He watched in silence as the shield broke apart and his heart dropped at the sight of the girl who cast it,

"Alice?" the girl who blocked the attack was Alice but she looked a bit older than his Alice. In fact, she looked around his age from how much taller she was and the fact she was more well endowed than his. Her hair was still white though longer as it trailed down her back and her eyes were the same icy blue. Her outfit was definitely different as she wore a black halter top shirt with silver breastplate armor on top letting her stomach show. She wore tight form-fitting pants with a blue silk sash wrapped around her waist and draping to her side. Her gauntlets and greaves were the same dark blue with white engravings watched around them. Though the greaves went up to her knees. Her look was finished off with a cloak that wrapped around her neck and trailed down her back stopping just at her thighs. She looked back to Erza with a concerned expression,

"You alright sis?" she asked her voice deeper and more matured. Soler mind spiraled at that,

"Sis?" Erza nodded,

"I'm fine, thank you for blocking that attack. I was taken off guard by the power and let my guard down," she told her. Alice gave a slight smile,

"Don't worry I wouldn't let some Fairy Tail scum hit you with that. Speaking of scum," she turned her attention to Soler who was still blankly staring at them. Alice glared at him and pointed a finger at him,

"You their Fairy scum how dare you lay a hand on my precious sister! For that I'll make sure your death is cold," she declared to him. Soler already had a hard enough time-fighting Erza but having to fight Alice too is too much for one day. He needed to escape, evaluate and try to figure out some plan. Soler glanced from the two Knightalkers to the forest just beyond them. He knew his way out but didn't like the path. Soler got down into a stance which made Alice ready herself up as her gauntlets began to glow. Soler then charged straight for her just fast enough to where she could track him. And she did track him she was surprised by the speed but knew what to do, so she slammed her fist down to ground causing ice to spread quickly from the contact leading to him. Soler saw this and sped up a bit then right when the ice was going to reach he leaped high sailing over them and anding into a roll outside the forest. The two women looked stunned at the feat but Soler didn't wait and took off with a boom into the forest.

Alice got up and was ready to chase but Erza stopped her,

"No we let him go for now," she told her. Alice looked at her confused,

"Let him go? Why?" she questioned,

"As much as I hate to say it but he is a foe we will have to be prepared for and not fight blindly. I feel he has more tricks up his sleeve. Besides we have to report this to the king," she answered. Alice didn't like it but she nodded in agreement,

"Your right. Come let's get back to the kingdom," with that the two left to return to the kingdom though Alice kept it in the back of her mind that the next time she sees that Fairy he would die frozen in fear.

 _This one is done and yes rejoice because I am not dead! Sorry this one took so long it's been kicking my ass on figuring out how to start this but I finally did and here we are at the first chapter of the Edolas Arc. I hope you guys enjoyed this I've been getting some help on improving my skills in certain aspects so I hope the training shows. Anyway please tell me what you guys think of the chapter and I'll catch you guys later! Solerwolf...out!_

 _P.S. Sorry it's short this time._


	20. Chapter 20

_**The More they Stay the Same**_

Soler stopped running once he lost the two Knightwalkers energy signatures and he was deep into the forest. Once he was sure he was safe Soler stopped and laid against a tree and slid down his spirits being crushed. He held his head trying to wrap his mind around everything that's happened and the more the thought on it the more it made him his heart hurt,

"Erza and Alice both are in this world and they both hate Fairy Tail and have killed members of the guild. Then Fairy Tail is a dark guild here also? Why can things never be simple for me?" he cried out to no one. He let out a tired exhale,

"How can Alice and Erza both hate Fairy Tail on this side? I just can't believe it. My precious little Alice well she's not so precious on this side. Now thinking on it it's good to know she'll grow up into quite the looker when she's older. But that aside I don't know how another encounter with those two will go. It was weird fighting Erza that seriously but to have to fight Alice also I just don't know if my heart could handle it," he sat quietly, contemplating this trying to muse through everything as best and stay calm but that wasn't going so well as the guild popped up in his mind,

"The guild! RIght I got to figure out what happened to that also and hopefully find _my_ friends if any were sent here,' his eyes widen as a new thought surged forward forcing him to sit up, 'Mira! Oh, I was supposed to visit Lisanna with her and Elfman," he groaned as he was kicking himself and sagged back on the tree,

"How will I explain this to her? Wait what if she's gotten pulled here too? She could be in danger!" his heartbeat was picking up with each new concern,

"If she got pulled in what about Alice or Wendy? If either Knightwalker finds them there as good as dead. I got to find them before that but I gotta find the guild but then again I...I…" Soler's breathing had grown haggard as it was becoming harder and harder for air to enter in. He held chest feeling his rapidly beating heart and his eyes darted around to see if anyone was around but he was alone...completely alone. It was the first time he's noticed on how alone he was in this new world with new problems for him to deal with and no one was with him. His mind began to swirl with doubt and fear plaguing his every being. He could swear he felt the loneliness closing in around him with his doubts leading the charge to consume him. He closed his eyes trying to block out the doubts as tears stung his eyes,

"Please I don't want to be alone...please, please save-' before the words fully left his mouth he felt everything go silent. He opened his eyes to see himself in a dark void completely alone. When he looked down he saw he was a kid again, the same beat-up washed out child that was left to die...alone. He sat down and pulled his knees up to his chest and began to cry. He was alone again and there was no one to save him. As he sat and cried in this void he suddenly felt a warmth enter the void with him. He thought it was nothing but he felt it get closer to him and he even though his eyes were closed he could feel the light. Soler eased his cries to nothing but a mear sniffling as he looked up at the being standing before him. He knew it was a woman from the figure but the light coming off on her blocked key features except for her flowing blond hair and the warm smile she gave him. He's felt this warmth before, it was the same warmth he felt before finding stumbling into the guild for the first time. It was coming off his,

"Mom!?" he cried as he dived into her wrapping himself around her. The woman continued to smile and embraced him stroking his head as his tears continued to run,

"There, there, it's ok now," she cooed to him in a soft voice. Her voice eased his entire being as he felt more calm and secure. They stayed like this for another few moments till Soler's tears stopped. Once they did the woman gently pulled him back to see his face and looked like how he did when he was a kid in the guild. She continued to smile at him and wiped away the last of his tears,

"There now you look so much better without those tears in the way," Soler just looked up at her feeling so safe being in her presence. It felt like a blanket and wrapped itself around him and was hugging him tightly protecting him from the bitterness of a cold night. She continued to gently stroke his hair,

"You've done wonderfully since joining the guild Soler. You've made me so proud to watch you grow into the man you are today. But right now your family needs your help and I don't have the time to tell you everything. So I want you to know you are never alone anymore Soler for I will always be with you even you can't see me. Let's' also not forget you have Erza, Mira, Alice and the rest of guild with you at all times," the image of her was beginning to fade rapidly and the light she carried with her. Soler watched as she faded and he was now his normal self watching her leave him but right as she fully went away taking her light he heard her say,

"We're all in your heart," as soon as the words were said the dark void he stood in burst into the warming light. In that light, Soler saw images of his time in Fairy Tail. All the good time, the bad times, and fun times. Times he battled Natsu, to his chats with Lucy, to relaxing with Gray and drinking with Cana. He saw the times he spent Alice and Wendy listing to the girl's chatter and helping them become stronger mages. He saw the times with Master and how the old man has guided him over the years with the same wrinkled smile he'd give him. The other members flashed by also all smiling and laughing with him through those times. But there two lights that shined brighter than those and brought just as much warmth with him. He smiled as Erza and Mira shined brighter than the sun their smiles sent him higher than that. Soler placed a hand over his heart and he just smiled feeling all of his family sitting there within him,

"Yeah, you're right mom. I've alone because I'm apart of Fairy Tail," the light around him grew after he said those words and soon enough it embraced him entirely.

Soler opened his eyes again this time seeing he was back in the forest. He took moment to take back in his surroundings but he felt completely at ease and calm again. Yet when he placed his hand over his heart there was a new coziness there that brought a smile to his face. He stood up with a new fire in his belly,

"Alright no more self-doubting time to get to action me. First thing first is to find out what I can about this place and second find my friends," he told himself with confidence, "But before I do anything else I', sadly going to have to ditch my jacket. With Fairy Tail being hunted having a big picture of the guild's emblem won't help my stealth," Soler noticed the smell of burning wood and sure enough he could see the tell-tell signs of a fire coming from somewhere. He followed the railed back to a little cabin in the woods. He snuck up behind a tree and peered in to see a man on the inside reading some papers, but that wasn't his goal no it was the clothes hanging up behind the house to cry. He saw a nice enough black jacket and surprisingly a long cloak hanging up,

 _Huh, what luck?_ He quickly went over and took down the jacket and cloak taking off his own the jacket and leaving it wrapped up neatly on a stool. He put on the jacket with was black as he said yet had no hood which is where the cloak came handy as he tied it around himself and put the hood up. With no guild emblem giving him away he felt way better and blending in. Yet before Soler could dash off he gave his jacket one last goodbye before running off.

Soler ran for the rest of the day and well into the night the forest seeming neverending in its magnitude. As the moon began to rise into the night sky the forest finally broke and now he was dashing through a flowing grassy sea. It was a calm night as he continued his way but even though the night felt calm he couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy. Being out in the open like this when he was on the run didn't bode well for him. He did his best to shake off the feeling and kept running but he began to hear the sound of something beating coming from above him. It was faint but he could tell it was getting closer and coming from behind him. Soler stopped and looked behind him and immediately dived down into the grass to hide.

He went still as he watched several large blue beasts fly overhead of him in formation. But it wasn't the beast that made him dive but it was the fact that the soldiers from earlier where ridding them and of course the Knightwalkers were riding on the lead beast. He laid quiet watching them leave not willing to chance another battle with both of them. He hadn't seen Alice fight but he from how quickly she blocked his attack he knew she was skilled enough to if he fought them together it would be a tough fight. They all quickly flew over and away from him but even after they had left he remained still for another few minutes just to be sure.

Once he didn't hear the beating wings he sat up and looked to see the skies were clear. He let out a sigh of relief and relaxed just a little,

"Man glad they didn't see me. But I wonder where they're going in such a hurry?" He pondered aloud. He paid attention to the direction they were traveling and dashed back off to the same place they were heading.

* * *

Soler ran through the night focused to find where they were heading and when the sun was starting to peak over the horizon Soler destination was in site as a port city came into view. He knew it was port town from how the grounded ended and there were several flying ships entering and exiting to docks.

"Wow, this was just one of the floating islands all along? That's pretty intense," he said to himself. Soler took another look around and spotted tuffs of blue being loaded up on the biggest of the ships. Soler quickly pondered on his next move,

"That ship must be where the Knightwalkers are. If anything they'll probably lead to somewhere important but sneaking on to that ship might get problematic if I'm caught. Hmm oh well just gonna have to risk it then," he shook off any last nerves and dashed into the city. He didn't waste time looking around since his goal was in the docks. He weaved his way through the crowded streets making to his destination and soon he came onto the docks of the town. It was as open a space as he'd assume a dock to be and there were plenty of workers and ships to go around. It was very hustle and bustle here but finding the ship loading those blue beast was simple since there were guards loading in the animals. Soler put on his hood and made his way over and crouched behind some barrels watching them work while looking for an opening.

Much like he expected they all worked in a tight unison as there was always someone filling in the small gap someone was at. He had to admit they seemed like a tight unit of soldiers. But even though he was impressed there was a nagging question in the back of his mind,

 _Hmm where are-_

"Load up these Legions quickly! We're already behind schedule as it is," his attention turned to Erza's voice and sure enough both her and Alice were there barking orders at them. He chuckled nervously,

 _Well, that answers my question._ He watched the two sisters bark a few more orders then make their way on the ship. The last of those things called Legions he guessed were being loaded up and his window of opportunity was closing quickly,

 _Ok, I'm just going to have to sneak in right before the main hatch closes._ Soler's body tensed as he readied to move. The main doors slowly began to close and the men had been clearing out since their jobs were done and boarded the ship so only two remained. Perfect numbers to stay sneaky. Right before the doors could fully close Soler made his move and in a blur, he leaped from his hiding spot and sprinted to the doors. He was blindingly fast as he zipped passed both guards and made it onto the ship in one motion. Soler tucked himself behind some crates and watched as the rays of light dimed with the clank of the doors closing. He let out a silent breath glad the hard part was over. He stayed still for a few minutes until he felt the lurch of the ship signaling it had taken off.

 _Alright, now that we're in the air time to move about and maybe find some answers._ He thought as he peered around to check for people. He was glad that only the Legions were around in cages which meant he could move all he wanted. He hopped out from his hiding spot and made his made to the nearest ladder he could and climbed up. It leads to the upper railings and the door to the rest of the ship. He put his hand on the handle and took a moment to feel for any energies but he only felt a few faints ones that weren't near him. He opened the door slightly to find he was in a well lit fairly neat and well furnished looking place. He wasn't expecting the inside to look so well. Shaking his head he continued on his way traversing the ship trying to find something useful, but every room he's entered so far nothing of use was found. He did find a decent size bathroom, the kitchen and dining hall, and the barracks but nothing useful. All the while he's been searching dodging the patrols of guards was becoming more and more difficult since as he learned it was harder to sense the energies of the soldiers. Soler took a rest in of the bathrooms and let out a small yawn,

 _Ugh, that all-nighter is starting to catch up with me. But I can't find anything useful on this damn ship and who knows how long we'll be traveling. I better find a good hiding spot and rest up then._ Doing another check before leaving he continued on his way to find a good hiding spot. Soler entered another corridor that had only one door in it. It was definitely something odd since the others usually had more than one. He ignored it figuring it would lead to nothing but as he was about to reach the end the sound of voices caused him to stop,

 _Uh oh._ Soler turned around to go back but he saw the shadows of some other's coming from that way,

 _Double uh oh._ Both his exits were blocked off and his discovery was getting close at hand. With no other options, Soler teleported to the other side of the door. Once safe he stopped and listened waiting to see if anyone would come in. He heard the voices get closer and turn into more right outside the door meaning the two groups are talking. Then after they said there words he heard their footsteps getting further and further away from each other. He let out a sigh,

 _Crisis averted._ Now that he was in a secure spot he took a look at the room he was currently in. It wasn't anything highly astounding but just a bedroom with two really nice beds and what looked like an attached bathroom. There was some drawers and a closet with also but other than that this room seemed pretty normal,

 _Hmm, this could be a nice stop for a nap actually._ He thought taking a long look at the comfy looking beds. But now that he looked again it was very curious that there were two nice beds in this room when he found the barracks a while ago. But before Soler could ponder more he heard the sound of the door being unlocked and two sets of voices. He instantly panicked looking around for a hiding spot and the only place he saw was the closet. Without wasting a second more he dashed to the closet and hid. He closet was fairly empty so there was more than enough room for him and with the doors having ridges he was able to peer to the outside. He watched as the door opened and in walked the last two people he wanted to see,

"Do you think that Fairy Tail Mage made it far?" Alice asked Erza as the two walked into the room. Erza shut the door behind her,

"With how fast he was I wouldn't have doubted it if he made it back to his guild. Not knowing where that blasted guild it infuriates me to no end," she responded as she putting her spear down. Alice plopped down on the bed and sighed,

"That guild is still so slippery but don't worry sis we'll catch them before too long. They can only run for so long especially with low magic," she said that with a slight smirk. Erza couldn't help but smile at that also but then it just as quickly went away,

"That may be so but even our magic is starting to run low too," Alice lost her smile at that,

"Yeah, it is. But that's why the King has been getting us more magic from the other place. I heard that he got a huge lacrima from this time. I heard it's so big it might solve our magic crisis," Alice responded as she began to take off her gauntlets. Erza nodded back as she was beginning to take her gear off,

"I hope it's true. The kingdom is in dire need of it at this point," the two sisters went quiet as they were beginning to undress and Soler was stuck watching with glued eyes and a held breath. His morals were screaming at him to turn away but his male instincts just wouldn't allow it. He watched as Erza took off her greaves then slowly and steadily slid out of her black stocking showing off her toned long legs and,

 _NO! Stop it! You can not be checking out another woman when you already have two beautiful girlfriends. Well technically speaking this one is your girlfriends just from another dimension._ Soler shook his head,

 _No no, stop it! It's wrong to peep you are not Gildarts you respect women and their privacy._ Even though he screamed this his eyes couldn't help but slowly go back to looking and he was stuck watching Alice take off her breastplate and she did her 'assets' couldn't help but bounce lose letting him see just how grown she really was. Soler forcibly moved his head away and closed his eyes,

 _Come on man that Alice man that's Alice! This is definitely wrong! But again this isn't your Alice and she's around your age so technically nothing your doing is wrong._ Soler's shook his head as his logic and morals were debating with each other but he kept his eyes shut. Now he only heard the sound of their actions which eased him ever so mo slightly. Well, he was a bit more at ease until Alice asked a particular question,

"Hey Erza, does it look like they've grown any?" he heard her asked. Apart of Soler died at hearing that as images began to rapidly pop up in his mind. He quickly put his hands over his ears to shut out anything else. Soler stayed in that position for who knows how long but after a while he eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Soler awoke with a sudden jolt of the ship and to the darkness around him. He took a minute to regain his senses from his slumber and remember where he was. Moonlight was seeping in through the cracks of the doors and he took a peek outside. He saw two sleeping forms on beds and the glint of a spear. The spear made him finally remember that he was in the room of the Knightwalker sisters,

 _Crap I forgot I was here. I need to get out of here and fast._ Soler closed his eyes and with a silent prayer, he slowly opened the door keeping from making as much as possible. Thankfully the doors didn't creek so opening them was easy but now the bigger task of sneaking past the two. Putting his hood on his head he held his breath and took a slow and steady step forward the carpet taking in any noise of the step. He wasn't going to chance it though and continued on taking slow step after step. Time seemed to slow down around him as he made his way to the door and each painstaking second was taking longer than the last. Soler was almost passed them when his foot bumped into Erza spear. He scrambled over and caught the spear before it could fall. He let out a long sigh and took a glance over at the beds to see both were still sleeping soundly,

 _Thank goodness there still asleep._ Soler was going to put the spear back but then a thought occurred, _These weapons seem to be the only way they can channel magic. If I take them then they'll be that more defenseless. Erza would call taking this dishonorable but honor be damned if it means some Fairy Tail mages sleep a little safer._ Soler held the spear and glanced around for Alice's weapons. Luckily the moon shined on her gauntlets and greaves with a knapsack laying next to the gauntlets. He didn't question the luck and quickly and quietly gathered them and slung the pack on. He kept a tight grip on the spear and made it over to the door. Soler took one last glance to check on the sisters and the two were both sound asleep. Soler teleported to the other side of the door being back in the well-lit hallway.

He took a moment to feel for any energies but felt nothing and was thankful for it. Holding tight to the spear he began his way to try and find the bridge of the ship and maybe a way off. He searched around for a few minutes going from corridor to corridor and eventually found some signs that gave directions to the bridge. He smiled internally that luck was on his side today and followed the signs up to his goal. Once near the doors Soler felt for energies again and felt about three behind the door. He smirked,

 _This should be quick._ He teleported to the other side to see three soldiers keeping the ship on course. They hadn't noticed him yet and he was going to use this advantage. Gripping the spear feeling its weight Soler stepped and gave a mighty swing of the spear and knocked the closest soldier clear off his feet and slamming him into the wall knocking him out. The other two were completely surprised and turned to try and attack but Soler was quicker. He moved in to the next and used the butt if the spear and shoved it deep into his stomach knocking out his air and putting another body on the ground. The third didn't get a chance to move as Soler pulled the spear tight under his arm and swung it around to sweep him off his feet. Once on his feet Soler stood and slammed the butt of the spear on his helmet taking down the third one. He smiled looking at his work,

"Not bad me not bad at all. Now time to see where we're heading," He said as he looked out the window. Soler's jaw dropped at the stunning sight of an entire kingdom floating on an Island. It looked like something out a fairytale with how the moonlight shines off the pristine castle in the center and with the lights of the city giving it a magical glow. This place looked so beautiful he wondered if this place was really the bad guys. His gazing was shattered at the sound of the door opening. Soler whipped around to see a guard standing there with some drinks in his hands looking blankly at Soler and Soler looking blankly at him, He watched the stunned guard go from looking at him to the downed guards putting the pieces together. He then looked over a button right next to him labeled alarm. The guard looked back to Soler who was shaking his head,

"Don't do it, pal," he warned as he gripped the spear tightly. The guard said nothing as he did the mental math of his odds. Soler watched him steadily and the moment he saw a hint of movement Soler threw the spear at him. The guard dived for the button the spear caught him mid-dive and snagged him pinning him to the wall knocked out. Soler gave a sigh of relief but its then he noticed one of the drinks flew from his hand and was going straight for the button,

"Awe shi-" the alarms of the ship blared to life loudly awakening everyone on the ship. Soler was already concerned but the two screams he heard from deep within the ship sent a shiver down his spine,

"Yeah they're not happy time to skedaddle," Soler pulled the spear out from the wall and went for the door but the moment he opened it he saw a large group of soldiers moving for it. Seeing him they all began to open fire forcing Soler to shut the door quickly and locking it. The moment he did he backed away and saw the door get rammed hard almost taking it off its hinges. He wasn't going to wait around for them to break it down and turned to his only other source of escape the windows. Thinking ahead instead of breaking them he simply teleported outside them being hit the cool breeze of the wind as he landed on the bow of the ship. As he did the entire ship blazed to life with lights coming on pointing to the bow and the alarms sound ever louder,

"Well so much for stealth," he ran to the edge of the ship and peered over and gulped. They were way too high up for him to jump properly and still a bit too far from the kingdom. He was effectively trapped. His mind was racing trying to figure something out and quickly,

"Stop right there thief!" he winced at the intense command. His stood back up and slowly looked behind him to see both Erza and Alice wear cute PJ's glaring daggers at him with what looked like the entire body count of soldiers behind them. Soler felt incredible overwhelmed but he knew that they couldn't see his face so he turned fully at them. He watched Erza's eyes were glued on her spear that was in his hands and Alice could see the glint of her gear in the sack. Both women were radiating murderous intent,

"You dare come onto our ship and steal from both of us? You must really have a death wish by doing all this!" Alice shouted at him. Soler didn't respond only standing as calmly as he pretend to be. That only ticked them off even more,

"You have nothing to say, thief? Show yourself and face your death," Erza said back. Soler just looked at them and sighed. He said nothing but did as they said and removed his hood showing himself. At seeing his face the two sisters faces went from shocked to returning back to enraged. Their rage was getting so intense the soldiers even took a step back from them. He looked at them with a smirk,

"Man it's good to see you two again. I hope you don't mind if I snatch your little toys. They could be problematic later own ya know?" neither sister responded both were trembling with rage.

"You...you...YOU!" Alice finally shouted out,

"Sadly my name isn't you. It's Soler and please don't forget it," he said back cooly. His calm demeanor was only ticking them off more which is exactly what Soler needed. He glanced back and the kingdom was definitely getting closer. He just had to keep them talking for just a little while longer,

"Out of all the Fairy's I've killed, you will by far be the most satisfying one to end," Erza said darkly as both got into fighting stances. Soler looked curiously at them,

"You sure you two want to fight me? I mean I got your gear and you're defenseless and your shoeless. I doubt this will go your way," he responded. That taunt only egged them on further and both sisters charged at him. He sighed and took another glance behind to see the kingdom was almost within reach. Turning his attention back to the sister he was startled to see both had reached him quicker than expected. Erza swung at him high while Alice went straight for the sack. Soler ducked out of the swing while grabbing Alice's arm. In a blur, he swung Alice slamming her into Erza then with a powerful kick sent them both back. Soler watched them recover and slid to stops then launching themselves back at him. Soler readied the spear gripping the weapon with both hands leaning down into a pose. When Alice got close he swiped the spear up quickly forcing her to dodge back. He didn't stop there since Erza thought she went unnoticed with her flank. She didn't and Soler let her have it as he jabbed the back raming the end into her stomach knocking the wind out of her. With his other hand, he pushed the front down making the end flick up and knocked her head up. With a twist of his body, he swung the spear around slamming into her side and he flicked her off letting her slide to the ground. Alice saw this and dashed over to her,

"Erza!" her voice was full of worry. She made it over to the sputtering Erza who was clutching her stomach gasping for air. Alice turned back to Soler with an angered expression,

"You will pay for this," she told him. Soler knew she would be goo that promise but his only goal was escaping and the kingdom was just about in range for him,

"Just a little longer," he said to himself. He had turned his back to them and knew they didn't have their weapons yet he could swear he felt the heat coming from behind him. He turned around and instantly dodged a massive fireball that was shot his way,

"That was too close for comfort," he looked back to see all of the soldiers that hadn't been attacking were now attacking together firing dozens of attacks at him,

"Come on men we have to help the captains!" he heard one shout as they reign down blast on them. Soler began to dodge the oncoming attacks each one too close for comfort and they were letting up at all. He was getting so focused on dodging that he didn't see it when a stray shot hit the strap of the pack causing it to fly off of him,

"No!" he instinctively tried to reach for it but another fireball blocked his reach. He grimaced at that,

"Did not need that to happen," Alice saw the sack come to a sliding stop near her and she instantly went for it. She put on her gauntlets and eased as she felt their power again. She formed an ice shard aimed it for Soler. With his dodging, it was going to be difficult to get the shot but once she tracked his movement she let loose the shot. As Soler dodged he didn't see it coming when an ice shot hit him in his hand holding the spear causing him to drop it also,

"Damn it not again!" he tried to go for it but an ice wall blocked him off from it. He kicked himself mentally for dropping it but he didn't have time to worry as the shots kept coming at him. Alice used her ice to slide the spear over to her and Erza who had recovered and was just watching,

"I think you'll be wanting this," she said moving to spear to Erza. Erza eagerly grabbed her spear feeling more balanced with it in her hands,

"Thank you," she responded standing up. Alice gave her a smile as she stood up too,

"No problem. Now how about we go make good on our promises," she suggested. Erza nodded happily,

"Let's," Soler moved back from another set of attacks and took a moment to catch his breath,

"Man these guys are relentless," his instincts blared to life as he dipped out the way of a lightning blast. He looked to see both Knightwalkers fully geared up and walking slowly over to him like predators coming to take down their prey. He gulped at the looks they were giving him and knew now that odds were stacked against him. The men cheered at seeing their captains back in action. Soler didn't share the enjoyment and dashed to the edge of the bow. He looked over to see the kingdom was within reach for him,

"Any last words Soler?" he looked back to see Erza and Alice blocking him from the rest of the ship. The wind rushed through his hair which seemed to ease his mind his decision already clear in his mind. He gave them both another confident smirk,

"Yeah, I got a question. Have they gotten any bigger?" he said with a wink. Alice went red instantly and even Erza blushed. Soler laughed at that and before they could attack Soler opened his arms wide and fell off the ship. Erza and Alice dashed over to look over the side and the two were shocked to see Soler was gliding over to the kingdom. He had grabbed his cloaks ends and held them to his side letting them catch air. Soler was smiling wildly as he gliding through the air,

"Oh my god, I can't believe this is working! The science behind this shouldn't allow it but I don't give a damn this is awesome!" he howled to the night sky. Alice and Erza watched him sail away till he was out of sight. Erza growled and punched the deck,

"He got away again!' she stood up to look at the men, "Quickly to your stations! We need to get this ship docked and find him!" he barked out. The men quickly scurried away to their stations leaving Erza fuming. It was only when all the men had left did she notice Alice was still looking out to city,

"Alice?" she questioned. Alice looked back to Erza her face back to normal,

"Sorry Erza I was just thinking is all," she responds back. Erza could see the conflict on her sisters face. She placed a hand on her shoulder,

"Don't worry we'll catch him, Alice I assure you," she told her. Alice smiled slightly at her words,

"I know we will Erza. Next time we'll be prepared for him and take him down," that brought a smirk to Erza's face,

"Of course we will. Now let's get this ship docked and get back to the king first. After we'll search the entire kingdom for him," Alice nodded and the two walked off to get ready. All while they walked Alice was busy in her mind thinking about that mage,

 _That Soler he's...different._ As she thought on him there was a strange feeling in her chest she never felt before and she couldn't tell what put it there.

 _Another one bites the dust. This one took some turns and yet I was able to add in some action in there thankfully. Anywho please leave some reviews they keep me alive! Haha, I don't get anything else so this has been Solerwolf...later!  
_

 _P.S. Happy Holidays and Happy New Years!_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Familiar Faces**_

Soler glided himself down to the closet building he could. He knew that his cloak wasn't going to stop him fully or slow him down anymore so using the momentum he dropped his grip and placed his hands up into a roll. Rolling onto the roof of the building he came to a smoothish stop,

"Well that was pretty awesome if I do say so myself," he said aloud as he brushed himself off. Now that he was in the kingdom he took a look at his surroundings paying heed that the ship the Knightwalkers were on was still approaching the city,

 _Best get a move on before they get here._ He put on his hood and jumped down the ground and scurried off into the night. He had to have been in a residential area of the city since all the building around him were, leaving his only source of light to be the streetlamps. Now that Soler had made it here he really didn't have a plan on what to do next. He was still set on finding his friends so that was still a top priority but how to do so was the tricky part. Then added on with the little information of this places king taking what sounded like a lot of magic from Earthland was a bit concerning he had to wonder on that also. He let out a small groan,

 _So much to do for this mage. Well, either way, If finding my friends is first then maybe doing a quick scan of this place will reveal one of them within the city._ He proceeded to hop up back to the rooftops of the buildings and started to sense for energies as he dashed from roof to roof. The moment he started to scan for energies he was hit with a massive amount of magical energy coming from somewhere above the castle meaning what the Knightwalkers were talking about was true. He was chilling the amount was up there but what was worse was how it felt vaguely familiar to him like he's felt that magic before. He wanted to investigate but then he picked another magical signature coming from within the city also and this one he knew without a fault. For the first time since coming here, a genuine smile made its way onto his face,

 _I knew I wasn't the only one here._ Soler sped up his pace hopping from building to building eventually leading him to the main financial districts of the kingdom. He knew this by how it was more lit up than the area he was at and how there were still people walking around. Though none of that was his concern as he had a target to find. Dashing he kept going until he reached an area with several different hotels. He could feel they were close but just couldn't tell exactly where. He perched on a nearby roof to get a better look round,

"Now if I were a rowdy set of mages. Where would I-"

"Honestly Natsu!" his attention turned to an open balcony window. He smiled as jumped over silently to balcony sitting on the bars. He watched with a content smile as Natsu was being pummeled yet again by Lucy who was currently wearing nothing but a towel, for reasons he doesn't know, while Alice and Wendy were laughing on one of the beds. But not only were they laughing but an entirely different Lucy was there too but she was wearing a skin-tight black scaled designed suit that was hugging her form very nicely. If he hadn't already run into another form of Erza and Alice he would have been surprised. But he wasn't so he just watched in silence with a warm slime glad to be back around his family. As he watched Natsu get a hard kick to the face from his Lucy, Alice took a glance at the window and saw him standing there smiling. Her laughing instantly stopped and her eyes got watery with tears,

"Soler!" she cried as she charged him with a hug. That caused the others commotion to end and look to see Soler really was there. Smiles spread on all their faces,

"Soler you're really here!" Wendy said as she ran up to hug him too. Natsu and Lucy followed behind her both smiling brightly at him,

"Glad to see you in one piece," Natsu held out a fist. Soler happily bumped it,

"I'm glad to see I'm not alone here. It's great to see you all but uh Lucy think you could uh get a little more dressed? I know you have an amazing figure and all but come on," he responded. It was at that moment that Lucy seemed to remember she wasn't clothed. With a squeak, she darted off to get changed causing Soler laugh. As she left his gaze fell on the other Lucy who had been watching them silently,

"So you're the Lucy of this world. Gotta say if it wasn't for the scowl and outfit I wouldn't have been able to tell you two apart," he said. Lucy just kept her steady look at him which made him raise an eyebrow,

"What cat got ya tongue?" he joked.

"No, it's that I've seen these guys before but you I've never seen on this side before so excuse me for being a bit cautious," she responded back. Soler shrugged,

"Thanks, understandable,' he responded as he detangled himself from the two girls to sit on one of the beds. The moment he did Alice went over and sat in between his legs then moving his arms so they were draped over her. He smiled as she snuggled up against him,

 _She must have not like the long separation either._ He thought. Lucy kept eyeing him up with her same cautious gaze,

"So who are you anyway?" she asked her tone sounding just as cautious as her gaze,

"Hey don't worry Lucy he's as Fairy Tail as it gets! He's trustworthy and pretty strong. Though not as strong as me," Natsu told her. Soler shook his hand,

"Natsu you know that Soler is stronger than you. He is an S-Class wizard," Alice said defending Soler with Wendy nodding in agreement. Natsu was going to argue but the two girls stare made him sweat a bit plus Solers smug look didn't help any. Natsu 'hmph' turning away from them mumbling to himself. That got the girls to giggle and Soler even chuckled. But Lucy looked at him with a different look a more hopeful look,

"Wait, your an S-Class wizard? That means you should be strong enough to take down the Knightwalkers," she said to him. He gazed calmly at her,

"Oh yeah, the Knightwalker sisters. I've bumped into them a few times already," he responded back. She really looked at him astonished now,

"You've fought with them and are still alive? You could be the hope the guild's been looking for. I'm asking you could you-" Soler put a finger up silencing her,

"Before you ask me that let me first say that since I've been here I've been hearing a lot of things about Fairy Tail. And been paying the price for being a mage of the guild. So let me ask you why is the guild considered a dark guild here?" his tone was calm yet serious. His whole gaze was focused on Lucy who looks at him stunned much like the others,

"Soler, what are trying to say?" Wendy asked.

"I'm not trying to say anything Wendy. I just want to know if the reason the guild is labeled as dark is justified or not. If it is justified then I don't know if I guarantee that it'll get my assistance," he responded without while still looking directly at Lucy. Now the others were definitely looking at highly confused and even slightly hurt. Natsu was giving him a strong glare,

"Soler there Fairy Tail. What does it how they're labeled?" he shouted back. Soler's eyes never left Lucy,

"Because Natus I don't know why they are labeled as 'Dark' yet. My heart will always belong to Fairy Tail no question but if the actions of the guild are not following what the first master envisioned then It's my job as a mage of the guild to get it back on track. WHich is why I need to know why it's been labeled as a Dark Guild," he responded back calmly. Even though they didn't like it his reasoning was sound which caused then to go silent. The air got thick with anticipation as the stare down between Soler and Lucy continued. Just it Lucy was readying to speak Earthlands Lucy returned clothed and ready to sleep,

"Alright, that's much better. Now whats-" her voice fell quiet feeling the intensity in the air and seeing the staring going on between her counterpart and Soler. She gulped,

 _What did I miss?_ She wondered. Before she could speak Luc (Edolas Lucy) spoke up,

"You want to know why we're considered a dark guild? It's because of that damn King who labeled us as one! Before there were dozens of guild around Edolas but when the magic started to become sparse he enforced a law to shut down all guilds and those who didn't comply would be considered dark and all mages associated would be hunted down. Of course, we didn't comply and were labeled dark then the Knightwalker was sent to take us down. We've been running from them and this kingdom for what feels like forever now and every time were found those sisters kill more of our members. More of our family and nun of us are strong enough to take them down so were forced to run-' she stopped a moment to recenter herself, "So why are we considered a dark guild is because of that King and him alone. We've done nothing wrong and are being punished severely for it. If that isn't enough for you to help us then how could you were the guild symbol at all," she told him. Soler quiet as he stared blankly at her. Everyone watched withheld breaths waiting for his response. It felt like an eternity before a smirk made its way onto his face,

"So this King put the whole at risk it sounds like with his unfair law. Honestly hearing this gets my blood boiling for some payback for what he's done to the guild. Guess that means I'll be helping out before we head home," he responded. The mood in the air instantly lightened up at his response as everyone let out the breath they were holding. Luc smiled genuinely for the first time since he's gotten there,

"Thank you, Soler," she responded. Soler shook his head,

"Don't be thanking me yet Lucy. We haven't gotten to work just yet," he responded. Luc nodded her fire coming back,

"Your right which leads back to what I was going to request. Do you think you could take down the Knightwalker sisters for us? They are our biggest threat since they are constantly on the hint for us and are a ruthless pair," she asked him. Soler chuckled a bit nervously at that,

"Uh yeah well as much as I'd like to say that would be simple matter but that a tough request," he responded back. Luc looked at him confused,

"But I thought you were considered one of their strongest?" she asked.

"Oh don't get me wrong I am one of the S-Class wizards but I've faced those two and there on pair with an S-class wizard in terms of power. So fighting them together would be suicide for me. Their teamwork is just too tight and leave little to no openings between attacks when they work together so it's almost impossible to beat them together," the hope Luc showed was being to dwindle at hearing that, "But I know I can handle one of them in a solo fight. Like I said they are on par with our S-Class so a solo fight should be more even for me. But that's only if you could get them alone, to begin with," he responded back. The room went silent as the others proceed his words. Even though she tried to hide how frustrated she felt Luc's balled fist spoke it for her. It was an uneasy feeling for the Earthlander mages to see her so upset but Soler wasn't someone to back out of fighting tough opponents especially if it meant defending the guild. The mood was so heavy even Alice began to squirm slightly under Soler's grasp which caused him to take a glance at all the downed expressions,

"Man the mood is at an all-time in here. Listen, guys, I'm not saying it un-doable just extremely tough. Besides we got bigger problems besides those two. This King sounds like he needs to be taken down plus on my way here I felt a massive about of condensed magic somewhere above the castle. I don't know what it is but it for some reason it felt familiar," Lucy looked at him but deterred while Natus anger began to flare back to life,

"That's right that bastard of King!" he shouted. Soler looked to him slightly confused,

"I understand the enthusiasm but why so mad?"

"Soler that magic you felt came from Earthland," Lucy spoke up,

"Well I figured that much but that no reason to get so upset about it," Lucy shook her head,

"No that's not it. All that condensed magic is the entire city of Magnolia people included," Soler silently stared at her with a blank lost expression,

"Huh?" Lucy, with the others chiming in, began to explain everything that has happened since she and the others came into this world which was called Edolas. She told him of the other guild and meeting the members to finding out that the King was planning to destroy the giant lacrima hovering above the city to spread some magic back. The vortex that brought Soler here was the cannon that used to suck up Magnolia and turn it into the lacrima. But the worse thing was that for some reason only Lucy could still use her magic while the three dragon slayers couldn't. The slayers added in some things from their perspectives which included on why Happy and Carla weren't with them. By the time they finished explaining Soler had gotten up and was out on the balcony needing some air. He let out a long sigh,

"Alright is there anything else I need to be caught up on?" he asked. They shook their heads,

"Ok good. Now-"

"Actually there is one more thing," Natsu said. Soler felt his mind wince at the thought of more but he listened to him,

"Lisanna is here," he said in a serious tone. Instead of his mind, Soler's heart winced at hearing her name,

"L-Lisanna?" Natsu nodded,

"Yeah. I ran into her at the guild... I know that there are Edolas versions of us here but her scent smelled so much like ours. Even though it's been years I never forget a scent man," he explained. Soler's heart hurt at remembering the incident that day but if there was one thing about Natsu his nose never lies,

"How did she react on seeing you?" he asked. Natsu's face sadden,

"It was as if she didn't know about what I was talking about at all," he responded. Soler sighed again feeling a slight weight being lifted,

"Maybe she smells like her but she is really just Edolas's Lisanna. I know how your feeling trust me but for now, just let it go for later alright?" Natsu looked up at him hurt,

"Let it go? But Sol-"

"Let it go for now. After we deal with everything if we have time then we should go find her alright?" the dragon slayer was reading his eyes getting a calming yet serious look from them. He eased and nodded,

"Yeah alright," he finally responded. Soler laid back on the railing letting the cool nights' air ease him. He looked up into the night sky not recognizing any of stars feeling lost all over again. As lost as he was feeling a small yawn centered his senses as he looked to see Wendy had yawned. A glance at the others and they were looking as tired she was,

"How about you guys get some sleep. Looks like you guys had a long day," Alice was going to retort but a yawn out of her silenced that,

"Yeah, I think Soler is right. Some sleep sounds good right now," Lucy added. Alice knew they were right but she gave Soler a worried look. He noticed and smiled warmly,

"Don't worry Alice. I'll be up since I slept earlier so go get some rest," he told her. His warming smile seemed to ease her as another yawn escaped her. Without further complaints the group got into there beds some pairing up with others, you can guess who, and soon the only sound Soler heard were quiet snores of sleep. He stared and watched there sleeping forms for a few moments watching how peaceful they were. It was definitely flip from how rowdy they normally were but it was always welcomed. His gaze switched from them to looking out at the night sky as his mind was racing with all the information he's gotten. From learning why the Fairy Tail of this world was considered dark to knowing all of Magnolia was now endanger and then there was Lisanna. His heart tightened thinking on her again,

 _I know I told Natsu to ignore it but the dragonslayers nose is never wrong. No matter what I know I can trust that nose so if he's saying that she smells the same as our Lisanna..._ Soler shook his head to shake the thought, _No I have to focus on the task at hand. This King whoever he is seems to be the true threat around here. I know Lucy wants me to focus on the Knightwalker but really to kill a snake you gotta cut it off at the head._ He took a glance back at the others sleeping soundly before going back to looking at the night,

 _If I'm going to figure anything out it best if I go to the source to get some answers._ A memory of Alice (Edolas Alice), popped up,

 _I think she'll be perfect to get some much-needed context. They've probably landed by now so they must be at that castle._ He looked to the massive castle that overshadowed the city. With his plan set, he took a step on the rail and dashed off to the castle.

* * *

Alice was fuming as she made her way to her room. She and Erza landed a little while ago and were both still upset over what happened on the ship. They both wanted to pursue him but with how dark it was and the lead he got over them he was probably well hidden within the city. It was irritating her to no limits with letting him go but what was eating her worse was what he said,

" _Have they gotten any bigger?"_ It made her blush furiously just thinking about it,

"That perverted bastard! Sneaking into our room just to get a peek and steal our weapons. The nerve of that man. I swear if I ever find him again he's dead!" she had been saying this to herself the since she and Erza returned. Yet as much as she wanted him dead that same warmth would always come back in her chest and she just couldn't explain why. She made it to her room shutting the door behind her. She laid up against it as she clutched her chest the same feeling from before was burning within her,

 _That man..._ she got herself under control and took a quick glance around her room. Unlike the ship, she didn't share a room with Erza so she got this one to herself and it was one of the ones with a nice balcony view of the city. When the King was giving them rooms Erza quickly denied this one saying that it would be a distraction from training. Alice didn't mind it and enjoyed the view it gave her. It was actually pretty calming to go step out from time to time and let the breeze ease her thoughts. She needed some ease with that's been happening lately. She quickly took off her gear and went to take a hot shower before bed. A few minutes later she reemerged from her shower ready for bed as she could feel the last of her sleep beckoning her. She made her way over to her bed and got in it without hesitation cozying up with the soft sheets ready to drift off. Well, she would have drifted off it wasn't a cool breeze that was constantly snaking its way up her back. Grumbling she turned over to see that the balcony doors were open slightly,

 _Where they always open?_ She pondered this as she got up to close them. She went shut the doors with a lock still wondering how if they were already open or not,

"So this is the room of one of the mighty Knightwalkers. Not bad," her eyes widened in surprise as she whipped around to see Soler standing near a dresser holding one of her pictures of her and Erza. The way the moonlight shined off of him gave him an otherworldly glow almost like a ghost while when he finally looked at him his emerald eyes glistened in the glow. She was stunned to see him but she quickly snapped out of it as the hatred she had boiled back up,

"You really must have a death wish for coming here," she said to him as she stared him down with an intense glare. He didn't seem fazed at all by the tactic and just looked at her as calm as ever,

"No, I actually was wondering if we could talk instead of fight. It's late and even I don't feel like fighting," he responded putting down the frame. Alice was quickly eyeing up anyways for him to escape and where her gauntlets were. Soler noticed this and sighed,

"Look I really didn't come here to fight I promise you. I just want some answers and that's all," he reiterated. Alice rolled her eyes,

"Answers? I know how you dark guild mages can be and I won't be easily manipulated. Besides what's in it for me if I answer your questions," she retorted.

"Well, then I'd answer any of your questions if you have any. Though I doubt I know anything of use to you," he quickly responded back. Alice actually paused for a moment,

"You'll just answer any questions I have? Really? How can I trust you?" she asked. Without question, Soler moved over to where her gauntlets were and threw one over to her. She caught it and looked down at it surprised before looking back at his calm expression,

"That proof enough?" Alice looked down at her gauntlet and put it on. A dark smiled spread to her face as she powered it up,

"The only proof I got was that you really do have a death wish!" with the gauntlet active she formed an ice blade extending over her hand and lunged at Soler quickly. Soler didn't move as she stopped her attack right at his neck. He could feel the chill of the ice but didn't he didn't waver as he looked at her as calmly as he was before. Alice was trying to continue her death glare and up her intimidation yet he didn't budge. She pressed her blade closer to his throat,

"Why aren't you afraid? I could kill you right now so why aren't you afraid?" he could see in her eyes her convictions wavering meaning he made the right call,

"I'm not afraid because I know you wouldn't attack me,"

"But how, but why?"

"Because I trust you, Alice," There was silence between the two as they just stared into each other's eyes. Soler looking at a confused girl and Alice looking back at how he was unwavering in his words meaning what he said. He didn't show any signs of anger or fear just pure honest trust. The longer she stared at him she could her face heating up as that feeling was coming back again. Without a word, she let down her blade sending it away. Soler smiled and nodded,

"See I knew you were the right choice, Alice. Now let sit and get to talking," he said as he patted her on the shoulder. Alice watched as he went and sat at the table in her room pulling out a chair for her before sitting. Alice just gazed at him for a few long moments before walking over and sitting across from him. Her training and duty was telling her to capture him but his words just rung louder causing and the fact he held a content smile didn't add in helping her know if she made the right choice,

"So what do you want to ask me?" she asked. Soler smile faded as a more thoughtful expression found it's way on his face,

"I want to ask you why do follow this king of yours?" the way he asked it was purely curiosity fueling it. Alice gave a questioning look but she was a woman of her word,

"The reason I follow the King is because he saved me and Erza a long time ago," That piqued his interest,

"Saved you how?" he asked but now it was Alice's turn to smirk,

"Sorry but now it's your turn to answer one of my questions. You did say that didn't you?" Soler smirked back,

"Yeah, I did say that. Alright shoot," Alice pondered quickly on what to ask then the perfect question came to mind,

"Alright where's the location of your guild?" she could still use this to get something useful.

"I don't know," he responded calmly. Alice looked at him slightly angered,

"You said you'd answer any questions I have," she said. Soler put his hands up defensively,

"I am telling you the truth. I don't know where the Guildhall is located. If you ask the right question then you'll know why but for now is my turn. So you said the King saved you and Erza what did he do?" he asked. Alice was irritated but on how he said 'ask the right question' he was obviously hinting to something. She calmed herself before answering,

"Back when Erza and I were little we grew up on the streets and on our own. We did a lot of shady things to scrap by but one thing we got good at was fighting. We both enjoyed to battle well Erza a bit more than me and we got good at it. Erza would take the lead in most battles with me being support but our fighting got notice of the King and one day some of his guards took us away to join the guard," she explained. Soler nodded pondering something,

"Interesting alright your question,"

"You said to ask the right questions so then where are you from?" she asked. Now that made smile a bit,

"Now that's the better question. I'm from a place called Magnolia in the land of Fiore," he responded. Alice definitely didn't know where any of these places were or are. It only brought more questions to her about Soler but it was his turn,

"Alright, your turn,"

"Thank you. Back to your story, you said you joined the guard of the King and I'm guessing that you two quickly rose in ranking cause of your skills. So being in the spot you are you must interact with the King a lot so what type of person is he to you?" he questioned. A smirk of pride formed on her face,

"I see the King as a just and fair ruler. Everything he does he does for the people the rules as they are always his top priority. It's an honor to serve under such a man," she full of pride. That made Soler's eye twitch ever so slightly but he didn't respond other than that. Alice composed herself and returned to looking at him,

"Ok, my turn. So where-"

"Earthland. What makes you so sure your King is fair and just?" he interrupted her question quickly answering what she was readying to ask. His change in attitude took her slightly off guard,

"He's fair and just because he knows to accept all types of people into this kingdom and treats them all fairly and openly," she answered back.

"So your King fairly gives rule over others and is open to those not from this kingdom to be accepted in while retaining their own personality. If those are your words then even those who wanted to live there own lives that don't affect this kingdom in the slightest are fine to continue living there own lives in peace correct?" She looked at him questionably,

"That's correct. What does-"

"So even if a group of people who want no trouble but just want to continue living there lives outside of the kingdom have the right to continue living there normal lives in peace?"

"Y-yes I wouldn't see anything wrong with-"

"So then why are the Fairy Tail mages been labeled as enemies of the kingdom when they only want to live out there lives in peace?" he asked. Now his questioning was making sense. She couldn't help but smirk now

"Because the King has demanded it be so. If his judgment,-" Soler slammed his hand down on the table giving off a loud echoing _'SMACK!'_ silencing Alice instantly. She was stunned not only by his sudden movement but the angered and pained expression he had on his face,

"That's bullshit Alice and you know it!" he shouted. She just stared at him in silent awe but she had to say something,

"But the King's orders-"

"Screw his orders, Alice. You are no common foot soldier who blindly follows orders!" Alice shook off the awe and glared at him. She stood up to be right in his face,

"Who are you to tell me who I am? You know nothing about me at all so who the hell-" Soler grabbed her by collar pulling her close enough to where she could feel his breath,

"I know you aren't some lackey for this King Alice! You're better than that!" they were mere centimeters apart and the intensity of Soler's glare caused Alice to be silent. The way he spoke those words she could feel they came from his heart and that he had no ill will and the way he was looking at her only further that thought. A slight blush found its way on her face as she stared back at him and that feeling in her chest was coming back in full force,

"I-I…' before she could respond her door burst open causing her to look back. Erza was standing there weapon ready,

"I heard screaming. Is everything alright?" she asked. Alice looked relieved to see her sister but then she remembered Soler and turned to him but he was gone. She let out a silent breath of relief,

 _He got away._ She thought to herself. She quickly turned her attention back to Erza who was surveying the room checking for anything,

"Oh don't worry Erza it was just me letting out some steam is all," she quickly said. Erza was checking the closet and when satisfied she closed it,

"Alright if that is all then I'll leave you for the night," she responded as she walked back to the door. Erza was about to exit but then stopped in the doorway,

"Alice don't let Soler stress you. I know we'll catch up and keep this Kingdom safe. I trust in your strength," without waiting for a reply Erza walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Alice stood in place with a smile on her face and a warmth in her heart,

 _She believes in me._ Erza words warmed her since she rarely gave out kind words like that. But when she did it always warmed her. Yet her warmth was being turned down by the feeling let from Soler. Thinking of him she looked out her window to the night sky wondering about him.

* * *

Outside the castle, Soler stood on a rooftop staring up at Alice's balcony. He let out a sigh,

"Now the next move is on you kiddo," he said to himself. Thinking on the close call made him chuckle to himself,

"Ah, Erza showing up just when things were getting interesting. I wonder where my Erza is right now? I hope not stuck in that lacrima," he pondered these thoughts aloud and was preparing to head back when a figure caught his eye. It was the streak of red that was quickly covered by a cloak. He watched the figure dart around a corner and out of sight. He had to investigate this so he jumped from his roof and quickly and silently made it over to where they darted off to. When he reached it he saw that they turned another corner down the alley so he dashed down as quietly as he could. He made it to the end but when he rounded the corner again he was met with a dead end and no cloaked figure. He looked around highly confused,

"What the-" a sudden set of hands grabbed and dragged him into the wall. He was flipped and put up against a wall staring Erza in the face,

"Erz-" she stopped his talking by slamming her lips into his. He was stunned for only a moment before falling into the passionate kiss giving back just as much as she was giving. The two only broke apart when air became a bit more important. Once they broke both looked into each other's eyes with the brightest of smiles,

"You don't know how much I missed those lips," he told her holding her close. Erza laid her head on his chest feeling at ease listening to his heartbeat,

"The feelings the same. I was so worried that you got caught in the lacrima like the rest of the guild," she responded. He smirked and gently rubbed her head,

"Same here for me. Personally, I'm just glad to be back with 'my' Erza and not the other one again," he joked. At the mention of her other Erza moved her head away and looked at him with a serious expression,

"You've ran into her?" she questioned. He nodded still holding his smile,

"Yep, a few times actually. But don't worry you are way more beautiful than she is," he told her. Erza blushed slightly at that but shook her head,

"Thank you for the compliment but no that's not what I mean. Since I've gotten here I've heard of the Knightwalkers and how I am one of them. Honestly, it pains me to even think that I would actively want to do harm to the guild," she admitted to him. He could hear the frustration in her voice in which he gently kissed her forehead to calm her,

"Easy now you know that's not you. Besides, I think that the Knightwalkers are really just following orders. From how my talk with Alice went she's been giving signs that they really only hate the Fairies because of their King," Her expression to that of curiosity,

"You've spoken to one of them?" he just nodded,

"Yeah but enough asking about my whereabouts I got some questions for you like can you use your magic here?"

"Yeah we both can," the new voice made Soler look to see none other than Gray laying against a wall looked at the two with a smirk. Soler's eyes lit up,

"Gray you made it to!" he cheered. Gray nodded,

"Yep glad to see you too man," Soler was beaming he was so happy more of the members made it. Especially Erza since now he could tackle the Knightwalker problem. But now seeing the two another question beckoned him,

"Wait a minute how can you two use magic when Natsu, Wendy, and Alice can't? Also, where are we?" he asked now looking at the corridor they were standing in. Erza let go of him as a conflicting look showed on her face,

"Well-"

"I brought them here, "Soler's eyes widen knowing that voice from anywhere. He quickly looked over to see Jella standing near Gray though he looked to be wearing the same garbs as Mystogan does. Soler stared at the man,

"Jellal," he said coldly. Jella stood still unnerved from the glare Soler was giving,

"I helped them get to use their magic also," he said. Soler's fist balled and he began to go over to the man. Erza quickly tried to stop him,

"Soler wait he's-"

"Oh I know what he is alright," he spoke avoiding Erza swiftly. Gray did nothing but watched as Soler got right in front of the man. He stared daggers at Jellal who looked calmly at him unphased,

"I know of your hated of Jellal but I am not him," he spoke to him. Soler just continued to glare at him in silence for another few long moments before a smirk formed on his face. He placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a smile,

"Oh don't worry pal I know your not him. Trust me the overabundance of hatred I hate for that man I'd know if it was him or not from that alone," he said a bit too cheerily. Gray got a chill from that while Erza just sighed. Jellal nodded,

"Glad we understand each other. In fact with you being here my plans might go a bit more smoothly," Jellal said moving out of his grasp. Soler looked at him intrigued,

"Your plans? What plans?" Jella motioned for them to follow,

"I'll explain but elsewhere. Come quickly," He didn't wait for a reply as he began to move further down. Soler looked to Gray and Erza for confirmation. The two both nodded and followed along with Soler pulling up the rear.

 _And another one down the bag. So slight news but I've started up an Archive of our Own account and currently have a RWBY story going on there. I'm going to be posting the story up on Fanfiction also but at a later time so for now if you are a fan of RWBY then the head on over to Archive to find it under the same author name as this one. Or if you want it first then head to my Tumblr since I post the chapters up there first! Anywho this chapter is done and I really want to know what you guys are thinking so far. I'm thinking I could stretch out the Edolas arc for another two chapters depending on how much I decided to write. Anyways this has been Solerwolf hoping you guys have a good one….later!_


	22. Chapter 22

**Putting Everything on the Line**

Alice sat at her vanity brushing her hair. She sat quietly this late morning thankful that the King allowed her and Erza to sleep in. She needed the extra prep time but she also needs to sift through her memories of last night. Her steady brushing paused as she remembered her encounter with Soler, 

' _You're better than that!'_ that phrase and how passionate his eyes were resonated through her being. Everything so vivid and real like he was there with her now. It irritated her to no end that some man from, not only the same guild she and the kingdom have been hunting down, but also from another world had said that to her. Not only said it but spoke with such confidence and conviction like he knew everything about her. She gripped her brush harder almost strong enough to break it, 

_Damn that guy! Damn him!_ Her thoughts raged thinking about him. Thinking on that irritating smirk set her spirit a flame. Yet as much as he made her mad he also made her heart feel a soothing warmth. From there few interactions every time he talked to her, her heart would flutter ever so slightly. The conversation they had last night had been no exception if not it was even worse the longer they talked. There was no fear in when he talked to her or being around even though she was his enemy yet he's said he trusts her. And not only did he say it, but she could feel that it was nothing but the truth and that's what got to her the most. The amount of trust he put into her made her feel...happy. 

Alice looked at herself in the mirror and sighed as she set down her brush. She noticed that she was slight;y blushing from the redness on her cheeks. She quickly shook her head to get Soler out of her mind,

"I can't be thinking about him right now. I have to be ready today. I have to be prepared for anything today. Soler included," she said this to her self confidently though on the inside she wasn't so confident she would be prepared to face him again. He had gotten to her too much and if from what her feelings have been telling her… Again she shook her head to focus,

 _I have to focus. I have to... I just have-_ loud knocking from her door startled her out of her thinking,

"It's me," the muffled voice of Erza called out. Alice eased slightly,

"You can come in," Erza walked in fully geared up and ready, even with her spear attached on her back. A small smile found its way on Alice's face seeing her sister. Something about how Erza always seemed ready no matter what the situation. Well, maybe not all situations. Erza closed the door behind her and did a quick examination of her room like she always does. Alice never asked her why she did this but she figured it was a way to comfort her, 

"How are you doing this morning?" Erza asked as she continued her inspection. Alice went back to brushing her hair,

"Doing fine sister. I'm glad the King allowed us to sleep in. I hate to admit it but I needed it," she said glancing to Erza through the mirror. Erza was looking over the few photos Alice had,

"I have to agree. The sudden fighting last night took me off guard. That damn Fairy Tail mage," Alice saw Erza grip the frame a bit tighter. She felt the same well at least she wanted to say she did. Glancing over Erza took notice of Alice's somber expression. She steeled herself before placing the frame down and walking up behind her sister. She gently placed her hands on her shoulders in which she felt the shudder leave Alice's body,

"I-I know that all this has been troubling you. But rest assured that we will prevail in the end," Erza said stumbling on some of her words. Alice smirked and gently placed a hand on her sisters,

"You're terrible at comforting," she joked. That joke broke a smile on Erza's face, 

"This isn't one of my strong suits," she admitted. Alice gently rubbed her hand letting it comfort her as much as it could, 

"But I'll believe in you sister. Between the kingdom losing all it's magic to dealing with that dark guild and now Soler. Yeah, it's been feeling a bit heavier around here," she explained. Erza nodded listening to her sister's worries, 

"Yes, Soler has added on a sudden pressure I wasn't expecting. I don't remember that guild having such a powerful mage," she responded. At mentioning that Alice remembered her conversation with Soler she had last night, 

_I haven't told Erza any of what happened._ She thought astonished she hadn't. But for some reason, the thought of telling Erza just didn't sit right with her. What was scary was that she couldn't place on why but the thought just didn't come to her. She had always told Erza everything especially if it was anything that would give the advantage over their opponents, 

"I think Soler isn't from Edolas but from that Earthland like the lacrima," she responded. Erza looked at her inquired,

"Hmm now that you say that he wasn't using any sort of gear like the normal mages. Plus I've some rumors of some girl summoning beings. I wonder if the two could be connected," Erza mused to herself. Alice smiled looking at her sisters' thoughtful expression, 

"Quick as ever sis," she responded. Erza looked at Alice and nodded, 

"It's how we stay ahead. Now as much as I've enjoyed our time we must be going. The King is going to a speech to the citizens and he wants all of his knights present for it," she explained before letting go of Alice's shoulders. Alice nodded standing up,

"Alright, let me gear up and I'll be right with you," Erza nodded and left. Alice took one last long look at her reflection to see if she looked as confident as she felt. To her surprise, she could put on a face better than she thought. Placing her brush down she got up, geared up and left to face the coming days. 

Standing at attention Alice looked straight out over the dozens of citizens gathered to listen to the King's speech. She and the other knights were standing by his sides including the prime minister. He was speaking over the magic crisis and how the giant lacrima he got from the other world was going to help them gain magic again. It was a sudden gathering for this but it seemed the entire kingdom had shown up. Though she knew her main goal was to watch over the King her true goal had been scanning constantly for any signs of Soler. 

As mysterious as he was one thing she felt certain was that he would show up for this. As much interest in the King, he showed he wouldn't miss the chance to listen to him speak. Plus with the rest of the guard on alert for him, she would have thought that now he would have shown. But for this entire assembly nothing. It was going off without a hitch and for some reason that irked her even more than something happening. 

_Where is he?_ The question plagued her thoughts at each passing second. She knew he would show up. Even if he had to disguise himself or cover up he would show. Wouldn't he? Shouldn't he? She was glad she had both her hands hidden behind her back or else someone would have noticed her tightening her fist,

 _Why, why is he still on my mind? What is it about him?_ The white-haired man just wouldn't leave her thoughts no matter what. She wondered if the reason she was looking out for him so much was not to stop but in hopes of talking to him again. Talking to the one man who wasn't afraid to speak his mind to her and the only one who trusts her more than she could trust herself right now. She looked out into the sea of faces and yet again nothing. No sign of him anywhere, 

_Where-_ A tapping from her side drew her to look at Erza,

"The speech is nearing its end. We've been dismissed early to go patrol," she spoke softly. Alice took a glance to the other knights and sure enough, Sugarboy and Hughes were waving and leaving with Pantherlily and Coco closely following,

"Oh alright, yeah a patrol sounds nice," she responded. Erza nodded and lead the two away. As they left Alice took one last look out to the crowd and yet again she didn't see him. Shaking her head she did her best to focus for the patrol. As she left a set of emerald eyes watched her from the sea of faces. Soler was far in the back of the crowd staying within the darkness of an alley watching the Knightwalkers leave, 

"Alice is going to beautiful when she's older," from behind him Erza walked to his side covered in a cloak as well. Soler nodded, 

"Told ya," Erza looked to the two leaving Knightwalkers more staring at herself than anything,

"It's strange looking at my other. She looks exactly like me I can see how I'd be easy to confuse us," she commented aloud. Soler only hummed in mild intrigue, 

"Ya don't say?" he responded half-jokingly, 

"Yes though her armor doesn't look too practical," she added. Soler got a small chuckle from that,

"Right, right very non-practical," he joked. The look of confusion Erza gave him forced a double take, 

"Oh you were being serious?" she gave him a slight glare,

"Yes, I am. I don't see what so funny about that," Soler looked astonished at her, 

"Well look at miss kettle calling pot black. I'm surprised really," Erza crossed her arms giving him a full glare now,

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means miss 'impractical' that you've never taken a look at your repertoire of armors. I mean a lot of them don't leave much to the imagination sweetheart," he said with a smug smirk. Erza felt the back of her neck heat up, 

"M-my armors are not impractical. They all serve their purpose for improving my combat," she responded quickly. Soler shook his sure,

"Yeah whatever you say," he half-heartedly replied as he went back to looking out. The heat on her neck only grew with how her boyfriend could say that some of her armors were impractical, 

"Alright wise guy name one ar-"

"Heaven's Wheel," his quick reply took her off guard,

"That armor isn't-"

"Babe you are literally wearing a metal bra with a skirt and wings. Your entire stomach is exposed," he calmly explained. Erza opened her mouth to reply the now that he said it the heat on her neck intensified with the realization he was right, 

"W-Well you can't-"

"Black Wing Armor. Major midriff again but will admit it covers more than Heaven's Wheel. Oh and your Flight Armor surprisingly looks similar to Knightwalkers outfit. Though it shows way more cleavage and not going to lie it's always been a struggle for me not to stare when you use it for combat. Especially with all the 'dynamic' movement you do," he swiftly responded. Erza's face was beet red at this point thinking over her collection of armors. Soler looked back to her flustered face and it was the cutest expression. With a smirk, he kissed her on the cheek and patted her head, 

"Don't start worrying about it now. In the heat of combat, it doesn't fully matter what you wear as long as your kicking ass. Besides I've already seen you assets just like you've seen mine so we're even," his sly comments did little to help ease her flustered heart. She loved him for how he could handle situations with his wit but now was one of the times she just wished he got as embarrassed as she was. He smiled and gave her one last pat before looking back out to the crowd,

"Starting to disperse, I think It's time we go back. I got a visit to plan," Soler said before he began to walk away. Erza pushed out of her embarrassment and followed him,

"You have a visit to plan?" she questioned him to put her mind elsewhere. He nodded,

"Yep going to visit Alice one last time. I got a feeling that by this time tomorrow things are going to get hectic,' he explained, "Plus I feel Mystogan either isn't telling us everything or doesn't know everything that his father is planning,"

"I have to agree. Even I can feel something else is going on besides what we know. But do you think Alice will tell you anything?" she asked. That was the big question on his mind. He trusted her for sure but this Alice was still a loyal knight to their King. And if there was one thing that both Alice's shared it was that undying loyalty to the cause, 

"Well, I'll just have to see tonight then. It's all I can do at this point. Come on let's get in before we get caught," the two wanted mages quickly and swiftly disappeared to prepare for the conflict ahead.

"A whole day of patrol and we found nothing!" Alice was fuming in her room pacing the floor enraged and frustrated,

"All day and not one sign of him. Not one! Where did he go?" she slumped down onto her bed. The soft sheets were feeling like heaven with how tense she as feeling right now,

"Maybe a bath would be nice. No, I save those for mornings….Then shower it is," getting up Alice got her night attire and a towel before heading to go shower, locking the door behind her. A few moments later the sounds of running water could be heard as he entered her room. He took another glance around and nothing had changed from his last visit. Not even where she placed all her gear. Her neatness warmed his heart, 

_That's one thing she has on her other. But it's good to know she'll grow out of it._ He looked over to the bathroom seeing bits of steam coming from under the door. Quietly he walked up to the door and just stood there staring at the door. His mind was racing with thoughts only adding to heaviness his heart was feeling, 

_I don't want you to be my enemy, Alice. Please see the wrong that's happening here._ His hand slowly up to touch the door wanting to be closer. As his hand pressed against the pristine door, it swung open wide with a toweled Alice looking frantically out into her room. She scanned the room, her still wet hair sticking to her face. The balcony doors were still closed, her gear unmoved, bed still how she left it. The room was untouched. Mind swirled with thoughts, 

_I could have sworn I felt someone out here. I could have…_ she sighed and moved some of her hair,

"I should've taken the bath," she groaned before she went back in to finish her shower. A few minutes later she re-emerged feeling way more refreshed and more tired than when she went in. She let out a yawn as she made her way over to her bed but she paused when she reached her balcony doors. The sudden thought ran by of his return. The fluttering in her chest came back thinking of him sneaking back to see her. Her heart wanted it but he mind knew if she showed up again she had to take him down, it was her duty as a knight. Yet the butterflies in her stomach said otherwise,

 _He hasn't shown up all day so the odds of him showing up tonight are pretty low. So there should be no harm in just leaving the doors cracked. Plus it lets in a cool breeze._ As Alice was in her mind trying to reason with herself a sudden knocking broke her out of them. She looked up to see Soler standing right outside before her with a sly smirk,

"So can I come in?" his muffled voice asked. Alice just stared at him completely stunned and at a loss of words. She was drawn immediately to his eyes that were practically shining from the moon's light casting a showed over his face. And both orbs were locked with her causing heat to creep up from her neck. He smiled softly at her, 

"I take that as a no?" he joked. His smile alone caused her heart to flutter again. Without thinking Alice slowly opened the doors. His smile never faded as he walked passed her to enter,

"Thanks for letting me in it was a bit chilly outside," Alice heard him speak but her mind was a whirl with him just being here again. He was standing back in her room acting as comfortable as ever and what was worst that she allowed him. She allowed him _in_. Her sense of duty that was screaming at her earlier had gone silent the moment she opened the doors and that alone scared her more than she could admit. She closed the doors her heart beating ever louder as she did. Once closed she had to stop and take a breath to calm herself,

 _Relax Alice. You can't show weakness in front of your enemy. Remember your training._ Calming herself as best as her heart would allow she turned to him,

"S-so why did you come back?" the stutter caught her by surprise and she immediately began to kick herself mentally. Luckily Soler either didn't hear or didn't pay it mind as his smile never faded,

"Well, I just had to see ya again ya know. Wanted to talk to you some more," he responded. Hearing him say that cause her mind to swirl with delight knowing that he wanted to see her again. But he was still the enemy so she didn't show her delight, 

"Is that so. Well lucky for you I'm in a speaking mood tonight," she responded trying her best to sound annoyed. Soler gave a half-hearted chuckle and Alice watched as his smile dropped ever so slightly, going from charming to sadden in a moment. Even his gaze at her told her he was worrying over something. 

_Don't ask what's wrong, don't ask what's wrong, don't ask what's wrong,  
_

"What's wrong?" she asked as her mind was screaming at her she shouldn't have. His smile dropped completely at that and he even looked away from her,

"Alice," he spoke her name quietly. Alice's attention was fully on him and her heart hurt seeing him look to down. She didn't notice but she slowly began to move towards him. Soler let out a long sigh before looking back at her,

"I know this is random but I want you to know I don't want us to be enemies Alice," he blurted out. She felt a strong wave of relief leave her body at his words. She would say she that was all she felt but from his troubled expression to how he said it a bit of anxiety crept up in the new empty holes, 

"Well, I don't want us to be enemies either. Your skills are more than exceptional so having you as an ally would better," she stated. His eyes lit up a bit and nodded, 

"Exactly my point. We'd work better together than fighting together. Which is sorta why I came back here tonight I wanted to propose something to you," his once-downtrodden frame straighten as he walked up to her. She stood stuck staring back at him with that same heat creeping up her neck when he was standing before her. She had to look up slightly from the height difference. She was so close to him she could see the rising and falling of his chest and take notice to how in shape he truly was. She always knew from how well he moved and fought but being this close to notice it was something different than fighting him. It felt more intimate, 

_Is he going to ask to join me?_ Her thoughts raced with the images of Soler joining their side. Her, Erza and him working together to protect the kingdom and its people. Snuffing out the last of Fairy Tail. Him wearing a dashing set of armor though she knew he wouldn't wear a full set from how mobile he likes to be but- 

"Alice will join me," his voice broke her out of her mind. She stared at him blankly,

"W-What did you ask me?"

"I asked will you join me, Alice," there was no hesitation in his reply. Hearing it fully her mind froze trying to process them, 

"Y-You want me to join you?" she questioned trying to give her brain time to unthaw. He stayed tense as he nodded,

"Yes, I do. I know you can be more Alice I know you're smart enough to not just follow orders blindly and your king is doing is all types of wrong. So join me to stop him and set these people free," she watched as he extended his hand out to her with his expression as pleading as it was serious. She was stuck staring at his gentle and open gesture getting swept up in her own emotions and she began to reach out for his hand ever so slowly. The thoughts of the two together powering her movements but right before she touched his, she pulled her hand back. The gears in her brain were finally turning and full power and pieces were beginning to fall into place. 

The pieces from Soler constantly interacting with her. Being upfront and unafraid of an enemy. Saying that he knew her with such confidence. Then lastly this. Alice bit her trembling lip as her hands moved to her now aching heart, 

"I get it now," she softly spoke. Soler looked confused,

"You do?" he questioned. Alice's bangs had dropped enough to block her eyes from him,

"Yeah, I do get it. I finally understand," she responded. A sigh of relief left Soler, 

"Thank goodness I was afraid that you wouldn't. Well if you do then let's get a move on," he said as he began to walk towards the balcony. He just got the doors opens when he noticed hadn't moved, 

"Alice?" he finally noticed that even though it was slight she was trembling and had a fist balled on her chest,

"I finally get you. You talked to me all smooth and calm, saying how much you know me. How you know that I'm this and that. How you don't want to hurt me and want us to be allies. I understand it all now!" Alice looked up to Soler on the verge of tears, "You said all those things just to get past my defenses. You wanted me to just fall head over heels for you so you can manipulate me to do what you want. So I'd follow you blindly because of my feelings for you,' she paused to try and keep herself together and it was failing. Soler just watched and listened quietly his heart hurting a bit more with each word she spoke, 

"Alice-"

"No! Don't 'Alice' me. You speak so much of how the King is bad and what he's doing is just horrible well he didn't try to butter me up so I'd listen to him. The King never claimed he knew everything about me to try and get me to fight for him. No, he saw what I could do and took me and Erza in. He saved us! And all you want to do is have me help you take him down,' the tears began to flow now, "I trusted you. I actually began to believe you, Soler. I...I…," the words were there. She knew what she wanted to say to him but they were stuck. Soler took a step forward, 

"Alice, please. I-" 

"I loved you, Soler! I still do love you. The first guy I've ever fallen for and it's you. You can say it's just some crush no It isn't. You've constantly been on my mind plaguing my thoughts and I always want to see you or talk to you just anything that could get me near you. I wanted you," Soler was silent as he listened to her pouring out her heart. He honestly didn't know how to respond to her. On one hand, he wanted to console her, but then again he was the reason she was in so much pain. And then he couldn't just say he felt the same way when he didn't. He has love for her for sure but not the same way she does for him. He loves her like he loves his own Alice. Like a daughter, 

"Alice, I-"

"No don't you say a thing. Just leave, now! Get out and pray we never meet again," she said turned her back to him. He stood there and for a long few moments watching her trembling vulnerable form. Sighing he turned to leave as she requested. Right before he left he paused to look back at her once more, 

"I guess this means the next time we meet. We truly will be enemies then," with his declaration being handing out into the air he left. The air in her room was thick emotions and the gentle breeze that was being let in through her doors didn't little to help. For with the words he left behind her heart shattered and the tears really did fall. 

Lucy ran with cuffed hands through the corridors of the castle, looking for Natsu and the girls needed to find them. Happy and Carla were flying right behind her just as panicked to find them as she was. Everything was dissolving into chaos around the city as someone was wrecking the place causing the guards hell. While she had gotten herself captured yet again. Good thing Happy and Carla were around to rescue her and tell her about the others. Now they were dashing randomly through the underground of the castle hoping to find them,

"Happy you sure it's this way? It feels like we've just been going in circles," she asked. Happy shook his head,

"I don't know I was following you," Lucy stopped in her tracks to glare back at the cat,

"I was following you! You said you knew where they were," Happy and Carla came to a float,

"I never said that. I just said that they were down here," he replied. Carla sighed as Lucy fumed but before she retorts the sounds of footsteps caught their attention. From around a corner, a platoon of guards came to greet them weapons ready. Lucy tripped trying to get back and fell to the ground as they hovered over her. Happy and Carla landed in front of her to try and defend though they all knew this situation wasn't looking good for them, 

"Why have we stopped?" the familiar voice sounded from within the ranks of soldiers,

 _Was that Erza's voice?_ Lucy wondered,

"We found the Fairy Tail mage that escaped captain," one of the men responded. Lucy watched as through the soldiers Erza emerged with a strange spear strapped to her back. Lucy looked happy to see her, 

"Erza! You're here!" she said but Erza just glared at her even pulling the spear from her back. It was then Lucy took a second look at her and slowly began to realize that this wasn't her Erza, 

"Who did we find sister?" the new voice said. Now she watched as an older looking Alice emerged to stand next to Erza,

"A-Alice?" she questioned. The questions coming from fear more than anything. Alice gave her an equally icy stare, 

"She must be one of the ones from the other side," she said. Erza nodded,

"I assumed as such myself. But that doesn't matter, scum is still scum even if it's from someplace different. In the end, they'll all die the same. The exceeds too," They watched Erza lift her spear to attack them but just as she was poised a chill overtook the air. Soon ice shot out from behind Lucy intercepting Erza and Alice forcing them back. Before any of them could react Gray, Erza (Earthland), and Soler appeared in front of them protecting them. A tear escaped Lucy as she smiled seeing them, 

"You guys are here!" she cheered. Soler looked back to her and flashed her a smile,

"Of course," he responded turned back to look at the forces before them. The guards were staring in bewilderment,

"There are two captains?" one spoke. Even Erza was staring at her double slightly shocked, 

"Your right she does look exactly like me," she said,

"I told ya. She even leaves little to the imagination as you do also," Soler teased. Erza blushed ever so slightly noticing her others outfit. Gray, on the other hand, was too angry to notice, 

"Tell us where our friends are!" he ordered. Both Knightwalkers stepped forwards at his demand, 

"Who are you to order us?" Alice retorted.

"Come on Alice just-"

"Quiet! You'll be dealt with soon," she responded glaring at Soler. He only looked back at her slightly saddened. As they were having this conversation a scream broke through the rising tension,

"That sounded like Natsu!" Happy shouted,

"Yeah and he sounded close. Gray go with Lucy and find them. Erza and I will stay here," Soler said. Gray nodded and quickly freed Lucy from her binding before helping her up, 

"Thanks, Gray. But are you sure we should leave and not help?" she asked. 

"We'll be fine Lucy. Trust us," Erza responded equipping one of her swords,

"Yeah besides the others need you more than us," Soler took off his cloak leaving only the black sports jacket,

"Plus this is going to get wild," his energy sparked to life around his hands as he and Erza prepared to fight. Lucy didn't give it a second thought before she and the others left them to battle. Now standing on opposing sides were the Knightwalker sisters versus Erza Scarlet and Soler Stratus, S-Class Fairy Tail mages from Earthland and the air around them was electrified with anticipation. Both Erza's glaring each other down trying to impose their dominance with Alice trembling with readiness to battle Soler who stood with his same calm smirk. 

The soldiers still there could feel this battle was going to be something else and without a command began to scurry back a bit afraid to get caught in the cross-fire. Erza (knightwalker) looked over to Alice to see her trembling yet her expression was one of the most serious she'd ever seen. Seeing her sister with such an expression before battle lit a bigger fire in her,

"I feel the same way sister. This battle will be one to not forget," she gripped her spear a bit tighter. Erza (Earthland) gripped her own blade tighter,

"What should I know about them?" she asked Soler not looking away from the sister, 

"Well there teamwork is superb, both are very aggressive, and their weapons are their main way of using magic and fighting. Oh and watch out for that spear it transforms," she nodded eyeing the spear a bit more carefully now. With words all being said Knightwalker made the first move. (For convenience Edolas Erza will be called Knightwalker while Earthland will be called Erza. Thanks! Oh and Knightwalkers spearhead I'll use what they are called) She transformed the spearhead switching it to the lighting head, 

_**Silfarion!**_ She made the motion for a charge in which Erza readied to block. Just as Knightwalker charged at her with lighting speeds Soler moved in front of the stunned Erza stomped down on the spearhead driving it into the ground. Knightwalker look at his energy coated foot touching her weapon and then to his smirk, 

"Sorry but we never finished our dance from last time," she grimaced at him but then it switched to a smirk. He looked confused for a moment before he remembered Alice was there. Looking up he saw that she was just a few moments from slicing his neck with her ice blade, but just as quick as she responded so was Erza who blocked the attack. Alice glared at Erza who was glaring back with just as much intensity. Just as they clashed Knightwalker used the moment to pull her spear up from under Soler sending him up with it. Soler flipped to land himself onto the roof and he watched was Knightwalker went in with a high sweep of the spear at Erza but she equipped another blade and blocked the attack. But now with both hands occupied Alice took the chance to try and jab her with her other hand, yet Soler bounded back in time to grab her wrist stopping her attack. He then positioned himself so he could send a strong kick at Knightwalker forcing her to let up on Erza to block the attack. 

The moment Knightwalker let up Erza fully deflected Alice's first attack letting it slide down her blade. She then went in for an uppercut using Alice's falling momentum to connect a good hit. But Alice was quicker was able to touch the ground and channel her magic to shot up an ice pillar forcing Erza back. Now with her new freedom, she proceeded to flip around to drag Soler off of her sister giving her some freedom as well. Soler being pulled off of Knightwalker she used that opportunity to gut the man but her attack was halted by Erza's blade. She looked over at her to surprise to see she had equipped into a new set of armor, 

_Did she change her armor?_ Erza equipped in her Soaring Armor pressed the attack on Knightwalker by pushing the spear down with one blade and swiping around with her other. Knightwalker dodged the attack narrowly avoiding the slash but quickly retaliated by pulling herself forward quickly with her spear and went in on Erza with a strong shoulder check. The sudden attack loosened Erza's hold allowing Knightwalker the chance to quickly back away to reset the battle. 

With Alice, she had wiped Soler around to the ground. She quickly straddled him effectively pinning him. With her free hand, she formed her ice blade and quickly went in for the kill. Soler using his free hand quickly deflected the attack then grabbed her collar to drag her head into the headbutt waiting for her. The attack decorated her causing her to loosen her hold of him which he didn't let go to waste. Wriggling free he rolled to his stomach and pulling in his leg he shot them out to give her a strong donkey kick right in her stomach. The kick went unguarded because of the headbutt so it hit her with full force which sent her flying back landing near her sister sputtering for air. Knightwalker went over to downed sister with worry, 

"Alice!" she said and she checked on her. Soler moved back to Erza who was catching her breath,

"You ok?" he asked. She nodded as she rotated her shoulder,

"Yes she just caught me with a decent hit is all. And you were right. Their teamwork is excellent. We were barely able to cause any damage," she commented. He nodded, 

"Yeah, I noticed. I think our best bet it to separate them for a while. I know I can handle Alice alone and I'm pretty sure whatever Knightwalker throws at you, you can counter," Erza smirked, 

"Of course. Now get ready," she responded preparing for the next round. Alice had regained control of her breathing much to her sister relief. The two stood up thought Alice a bit more than Erza, 

"Thank you. I should be fine," she said. KNightwalker shook her head,

"You will but let me take lead for a bit. I'll keep them busy while you fully regain yourself," she replied. Alice merely nodded. Knightwalker turned back to the Fairy's and eyes widen in shock as she had to block a strong attack from Erza who had charged her. The attack was pushing the two away from their partners. Knightwalker deflected the attack and tried to counter to get back to Alice but Erza wasn't letting up with her barrage of attacks that pushed them further and further away. Soon enough it was Soler and Alice left. Soler smiled internally, 

_Thanks, Erza._ he looked over to Alice to see she was still struggling to recover. Without thinking, he went over to her, 

"Hey you alright?" he reached out to touch her but she quickly batted his hand away,

"Don't you touch me! I refuse to get help from my enemy," she spat out at him. He sighed at that,

"Alice we don't have to be enemies. Look I'm sorry that I can't give back the same type of love you have for but that doesn't mean I don't love you in some capacity. Just work me to-"

"Shut up!" her greaves lit up with magic and Soler narrowly avoided and ice spike shot out from the ground. Alice recovered herself enough to stand and glare at him,

"Don't keep speaking nonsense! Saying you love when you don't. I hate you. You make me feel all these things and I hate you for it all. So just die already so the pain will stop!" She placed her hand to wall as both her gauntlets and greaves hummed with magic. Soler danced back away from her to avoid all the sudden ice spikes that pierced throughout the corridor. He landed back with a flip and slide as he could barely see Alice through the ice. He sighed as he clutched his chest, 

_What am I going to do?_ He contemplated. As he thought this the sounds of footsteps caught his attention,

"Soler!" his eyes widen as he looked back to see his Alice, running up to him with Natsu, Lucy, and Gray behind her. He would be happy to see her but the faintest sound of cracking ice took his priority,

"Alice stay back!" he commanded as he brought back his energy to block Alice (Edolas) from piercing him with her ice blades as she broke through the ice like a beast on the hunt,

"Why won't you die!" she growled at him,

"Is that me?" the two clashing came to stand still at the question. Both Soler and Al (Edolas Alice) stopped to look back at Alice and the others. Al let go of her attack to stare at her younger other,

 _So that's the me from the other world. She's just a child…_ that's when it clicked in her mind as she glanced to him who was looking back at _his_ Alice. Her heart tightened with the truth of how he saw her and it didn't feel good. Besides Alice, Natsu was looking at the two as confused and shocked as ever,

"So there's an Alice here too?! And she's older just like Wendy!" he exclaimed. Lucy and Gray both sighed,

"There's an Erza here too flamebrain," Gray said which only caused the dragon slayer to tremble slightly,

"T-Two E-Erzas. One was already scary but two!" as his brain exploded the others focused back on the present,

"Soler where is Erza?" Lucy asked. Soler glanced over to Al who was standing motionless her eyes blocked by her bangs,

"She off fighting her other. We needed to split the two apart. What are you three doing here? Wheres Wendy and the cats?" he questioned back.

"Happy went to get Gajeel near the giant lacrima in the sky. We think he can free the guild with dragon slayer magic as he did with Erza and Gray. Wendy and Caral went to go warn the exceeds about the King's plan," he looked confused, 

"The King's plan? What plan?" he asked. Just as Gray was going to explain a sudden scream from Al startled everyone. Without warning, she lunged at Alice going for a devastating attack. Alice was too slow to respond and thought she was going to get attacked but Soler blocked the attack holding Al back. He grunted a bit in holding her at bay, 

"Tell me about the plan later. For now, go and try and stop it!" he ordered them as he continued to struggle. Alice snapped out of her mild daze, 

"N-No we can help you stop her! We should work together here," she retorted. Soler smirked a bit,

"You definitely have grown kid but none of you could handle her as she is now. So go and help them stop that plan," he replied. Alice's fist clenched in frustration, 

"But Sol-"

"No buts just go! I got this so don't worry," with a burst f strength Soler proceeded to push Al off causing her to fall back but still poised to strike again. Alice wanted to argue but she knew he was right. She wasn't fast enough to even read that attack,

"Ok but just promise to beat me!" he shouted. Soler gave her a thumbs up which gave her the confidence she needed. She and the others ran off a different path leaving Soler alone with Alice yet again. Now it was just them yet again and now when he looked over at her there was a deadly calm to her to wasn't there before. He wanted to say something but just staring at her focused eye's he knew nothing he said now would matter. With a sigh and heavy heart he formed his energy again and got into his battle stance again.

 _Hey, I'm not dead! Surprisingly but anyway here's the next part and the beginning of the end of the Edolas Arc! Sorry for taking so long but life mixed in with school has been kicking my ass so it's been a slow process. But the school part should be easing up soon so I'll have more time to write so hopefully you'll get the next chapter in a shorter time plus I also have another story going on on my Wattpad. It's an RWBY story if anyone is interested my name is the same on there as it is here. Also, it's only five chapters in so yeah you got time to catch up. Anywho this has been Solerwolf...out!  
_


End file.
